Dark Secrets
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Voldemort, Auroren, Geheimnisse ... Spannung ist vorprogrammiert... !Wenn man so einem mächtigen Gegner gegenüber stand, dann musste man mit allem rechnen und er rechnete damit, dass Voldemort seine Truppen mobilisierte.!
1. Prolog

So, hallo!

Ich bin's wieder.

Ihr werdet mich auch so schnell nicht mehr los!

Was wirklich komisch ist, ist die Tatsache, wie ich überhaupt auf die Idee zu dieser FF gekommen bin, dürfte euch wohl auch interessieren.  
Also ich schreibe gerade ein Kapitel für 'Bevor der Abend kommt' und plötzlich schreibe ich etwas, was nicht mehr zu dieser FF gepasst und dann war schon die neue Idee da. Ich hatte sozusagen einen spontanen Einfall. Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt, wie ich diese FF angehe und nachdem ich den Prolog geschrieben habe, wusste ich, dass ich dieses Mal wirklich lange Kapitel schreiben will. Nicht so mit 1000-3000 Wörter, was ich in den meisten FFs von mir bisher gemacht habe. Was für euch auch heißt, dass ich nicht oft posten kann, aber ihr mehr Lesespaß haben werdet. Wenn es gut geht, dann jede Woche einmal, vielleicht auch öfter - man weiß ja nie wie es kommt.

Ich schreibe auch jetzt in den Ferien schon mehrere Kapitel, damit ihr während der Schulzeit dann nicht so lange warten müsst.  
Wieviele Kapitel diese FF haben wird, dass weiß ich jetzt noch nicht so genau: Einfach mal abwarten und Tee trinken!

Da ich einige FFs ja jetzt beendete habe und bei einigen habe ich aufgehört, weil mir wirklich nichts mehr eingefallen ist, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich 2 FFs nebeneinander doch schreiben kann, weil sie ja nicht die gleiche Thematik haben. Und um euch nicht noch weiter zu zu quatschen, findet ihr gleich im Anschluss den Prolog.

Schönen Sonntag und noch schöne Feiertage!

Lg  
_Magic _

**

* * *

**

**Titel:** Dark Secrets

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Alter:** ?

**Geeignet für:** Fans der Rumtreiber und Lily

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist schon überall Präsent, was auch in der Muggelwelt spürbar ist. Die dunklen Gestalten nehmen schon überhand und das Ministerium steht vor einem einzigen Problem. Niemandem kann man mehr trauen, denn überall herrscht nur noch Verrat und Misstrauen.

Hogwarts ist eines der wenigen Gebäude, das noch nicht unter Voldemorts Angriff litt und so flüchten viele Menschen nach Hogsmeade, um bei Gefahr die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu genießen.

**Disclaimer:** Das Disclaimer gilt für jedes Kapitel dieser FF. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alle bekannten Dinge gehören JKR und ich habe sie mir nur geliehen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prolog**

Langsam wurde der Wind stärker und Lily fröstelte es schon leicht. Damit sie ihr nicht so kalt war, nahm James sie in die Arme.

„Willst du nicht zurückgehen Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich erfrieren", meinte James.

„Nein, nein. Ich fühle mich hier schon wohl und wenn ich erfriere, ist es wohl ein schöner Tod."

„Und was mach ich dann, wenn du erfroren bist? Da bin ich doch ganz alleine und weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll", schmollte James gespielt.

„Na dann darf ich wohl nicht erfrieren oder?"

„Nein."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Na dann muss ich wohl Wiederbelebung durchführen", meinte James ernst.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung beginnen?", fragte Lily ihn unschuldig.

„Weiß nicht!", meinte James und tat so, als würde er angestrengt überlegen.

„Ich glaube, ich bekomme gleich einen Herzinfarkt."

„So alt bist du schon?"

„Ja, ich bin schon sehr alt."

„Na dann komm alte Dame. Ich will doch nicht verantwortlich sein, wenn mich deine Altenpflegerin zusammenstaucht, weil ich dich mitgenommen habe und ich dich dann todkrank zurück gebracht habe", erklärte James sachlich.

„Jawohl Mister Potter", sagte Lily ernst. „Ich füge mich Ihnen."

„Wenn du das immer tun würdest, da …" Aber den Satz konnte er nicht beenden, da Lily ihm gespielt mit dem Ellbogen in den Bauch stieß.

„Grins nicht so anzüglich."

„Kann doch nicht anders. Bin doch auch nur ein Mann."

„Das ist mir schon aufgefallen."

Plötzlich spürte Lily einen Tropfen. „James?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich glaube es fängt an zu regnen. Kann ich mir auch einbilden, aber ich habe gerade einen Tropfen gespürt."

Kaum hatte Lily diesen Satz ausgesprochen, begann es immer mehr zu regnen, als es dann auch schon donnerte und blitzte. Der Regen wurde immer stärker und wenn das noch nicht genug war, fing es auch noch an zu hageln. Lily und James blieben derweilen unter dem Baum stehen und sahen sich verwirrt an.

Sie konnten zwar zaubern, aber das Wetter war etwas, was in niemandes Macht stand. Als dann auch noch ein Blitz neben ihnen einschlug, begannen die Beiden zu rennen und entdeckten ein kleines Baumhaus oder es sollte zumindest eines sein, denn zum Unterstellen war es allemal gut genug.

Der Himmel war pechschwarz, langsam zog auch Nebel auf, so dass sie nicht mehr viel sehen konnten. Nur noch die Umrisse des Parks waren sichtbar und auch nur mehr bei einem kleinen Radius.

James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn und Lily mit einem Trockenzauber belegt, dann hat er die Steine, die in dieser ‚Hütte' lagen in Decken verwandelt und sie um sich beide gewickelt. Minuten vergingen und keine Besserung des Wetters war in Sicht. Im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer, anstatt besser.

Er vermutete, dass sie noch eine Weile hier bleiben mussten und so beschwor James auch noch eine Tanne Tee und Tassen und schenkte ihnen beiden ein.

„Du weißt schon, dass es gefährlich ist, in der Öffentlichkeit zu zaubern, vor allem, wenn es eine Muggelgegend, wie diese hier ist, ist", sprach Lily sogleich ihre Bedenken aus.

„Glaub mir Lils. Bei diesem Wetter geht keiner hinaus, außer wir", fügte James schmunzelnd hinzu. „Und durch den ganzen Nebel, könnten sie sowieso nichts sehen, auch wenn sie sich anstrengen würden."

Plötzlich schauderte Lily. „Irgendwie mag ich den Nebel nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Kein Ahnung. Irgendwie fühle ich, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat. Der Nebel ist irgendwie so kalt und sendete irgendwie eine böse Aura aus. Ich weiß auch nicht woher das kommt, aber …"

„Aber was?", hackte James nicht.

„Nichts, war sowieso nichts Sinnvolles."

„So wie du den Nebel beschreibst, klingt es für mich so, als würden die Dementoren brüten", sagte James auf einmal völlig ernst und ohne gewisse Andeutungen auf einen Scherz.

„Wie meinst du das ‚als würden die Dementoren brüten'?", fragte Lily irritiert.

„Dementoren saugen einem das komplette Glück aus, das der Mensch besitzt. Nur noch Kummer und Leid befinden sich in einer Seele des Menschen. Niemand, gewiss gibt es Ausnahmen, aber kaum jemand kann ohne glückliche Gefühle leben. Nur die schrecklichen Erlebnisse bleiben zurück und die Guten, die man hatte, verschwinden spurlos. Die Meisten, die so einer Attacke unter den Dementoren standhalten mussten, konnten es nicht, weil sie das Leid nicht mehr ertragen konnten und durchgedreht sind." James machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter erzählte. „Dementoren ernähren sich von den guten und glücklichen Erinnerungen von Menschen und wenn dann nur mehr die schrecklichen übrig bleiben, können sie anfangen zu brüten. Die glücklichen Erinnerung ernähren einen erwachsenen Dementor, aber ein junger Dementor, und um überhaupt brüten zu können, brauchen sie lauter schreckliche Erinnerungen."

„Klingt grauenhaft", meinte Lily. „Aber Dementoren. Wie können sie eigentlich brüten? Das klingt irgendwie so komisch, so irrational … so – so surreal."

„Ich weiß." Kurze Pause. „Nicht viele wissen, wie Dementoren überhaupt entstehen, ich selber weiß es nur durch Zufall von meinem Vater. Die Bücher darüber stehen nicht einmal in der verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts, sondern solche Bücher, die wirklich nur mit dunklen Gestalten und deren Erschaffung befasst, stehen auf dem verbotenen Index des Ministeriums."

„Aha."

„Du hast keinen Schimmer von dem, was ich dir hier sage, oder?"

„Doch schon. Bis jetzt kann ich dir noch folgen, aber ich glaube, wenn du das weiter erklärst, werde ich es kaum noch durchblicken."

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?", fragte James.

Lily nickte.

„Immer, wenn über England ein übler Nebel hängt, der sich kalt, grausam und einfach nur ‚tot' anfühlt, dann brüten die Dementoren. Ansonsten ist es ein ganz normaler Nebel. Solche Nebel entstehen immer nur alle paar Jahrzehnte, weil dann immer genügend neue Dementoren stehen und die alten gehen.

Auch wenn es nicht so aussehen mag, aber Dementoren können sehr alt sein und genau jene brüten. Meist werden aus solch einem einzigen Dementor, mindestens vier neue Dementoren ‚geboren'. Was bei der Masse heißt, dass sie sich bei jeder ‚Brütung' verdoppeln. Früher war es noch so, dass Dementoren, auch wenn sie gebrütet haben, immer die gleiche Anzahl gehabt haben. Jetzt werden es immer mehr, aber das habe ich ja bereits erwähnt."

„Klingt irgendwie grässlich. Aber wie entstehen denn bitte neue Dementoren? Du hast nur gesagt was dazu benötigt wird", wies Lily ihn darauf hin.

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", meinte James. „Die alten Dementoren, haben schon so viele Gefühle in sich vereint, dass dann mit der Zeit kaum noch Platz ist und sie dann das einfach weiter geben. Dementoren sind eigentlich Muggel, die von der Art her, bestens als Dementoren geeignet sind und da Muggel eben Dementoren nicht sehen können, sind sie die besten Opfer. Denn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, egal wie schlecht die Lage ist, weiß meistens wie man sich in so einer Situation verhalten muss.

So hauchen Dementoren den Muggel das Leben aus. Klingt irgendwie wie umbringen, stimmt in gewisser Weise ja auch, weil die Muggel ihre menschlichen Seiten verlieren und einfach nur noch gefühlskalt sind, damit sie dann auch die Aufgaben ausfüllen können.

Ist dann einem Muggel einmal das Leben ausgehaucht worden, transpiriert der Dementor seine überschüssige Kraft auf ihn und erschafft somit einen jungen Dementor. Und da jeder, der etwas Neues hat und probiert, nicht einfach alles sofort auf Befehl hin kann, sind sie noch ziemlich ungehalten und müssen zurück gehalten werden. Junge Dementoren sind immer nahe daran einfach die Seele aus einem Zauberer, einer Hexe oder einem Muggel zu saugen. Dies sind die Dementoren, die Voldemort dienen. So viele wie in letzter Zeit, haben noch nie ihre Seelen verloren und es ist erst der Anfang.

Dieser Nebel hat wirklich nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, da stimme ich dir wirklich zu. Irgendwie scheinst du viele Dinge zu fühlen. Sei es gut oder schlecht."

„Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich das kann oder wieso ich das tue. Ich bin jedenfalls kein normaler Mensch. Irgendetwas ist anders an mir. Ich frage mich wirklich was das sein soll." Lily kuschelte sich an James.

„Der Nebel wird immer dichter", bemerkte James und sah beunruhigt hinaus.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Das dieser Nebel nicht zur zum Brüten für Dementoren ist…"

„Sondern auch?"

„Ein Vorzeichen für ein schreckliches Ereignis."

„James? Meinst du nicht, dass du fantasierst?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, es ist irgendetwas im Anmarsch und ich weiß nicht was. Es sei denn …"

* * *

Sagt mir bitte ehrlich, ob euch der Prolog bisher gefallen hat oder nicht! Ob es sich auszahlen würde, dass ich weiter schreibe, oder nicht! 


	2. Kapitel 1: SMF

**Kapitel 1: S.M.F**

Überall rannten die Leute hektisch umher und schrieen anderen etwas zu, was aber niemand durch dieses Durcheinander verstand. Seit ein paar Tagen waren einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter spurlos verschwunden. Keine Anzeichen von Gewalt und Kampf, aber verreist konnten sie nicht sein, weil diese Leute gewöhnlich sehr zuverlässig sind und immer mitteilen, wenn sie mal nicht kommen.

Was im Ministerium aber für noch mehr Aufregung sorgte, war die Tatsache, dass diese zwei Zauberer, sehr viel über das Ministerium wussten und sogar über das Archiv, das es gab.

In jedem Archiv standen Bücher, die auf dem ‚Index' des Ministeriums standen. Diese Bücher sind für alle Leute verboten, denn sie beinhalten alte Flüche, alte Zaubertränke, Beschwörungsformeln, die zu den dunkelsten Künsten, der schwarzen Magie zählten. Nur gewisse Personen des Ministeriums hatten Einsicht in dieses Archiv. Es wurde beim alljährlichen Sicherheitsrat, wo alle Abteilungsleiter und Stellvertreter anwesend waren, darüber bestimmt, wer Zugang hat und somit auch kontrollieren musste, welche Bücher fehlten, neu hinzukamen oder sich wer ausgeborgt hatte.

Einige Abteilungen hatten nur einen beschränkten Zugang zu diesem Archiv und zwar nur zu jenen Büchern, die sie für ihre Arbeit brauchten. Benötigten sie auf Grund einer Nachforschung ein anders Buch, mussten sie in eine Abteilung gehen, die kompletten Zugang hatte und dort detailliert angeben, was genau sie suchten und wofür sie es brauchten.

Zu den Ministeriumsangestellten, die unbeschränkten Zutritt hatten, gehörten die Auroren, die diese Bücher für ihren Kampf gegen die Todesser und dunklen Kreaturen benötigten. Auch war dieser Berufszweig dafür bekannt, dass er sehr viele Fragen stellte und sich erst dann zufrieden gab, wenn sie wirklich alles wussten. Allen Auroren wurde eingetrichtert, dass sie fair und objektiv urteilen sollten, sonst würden sie nicht lange bestehen.

In solchen Zeiten wagten sich nicht viele Ministeriumsangestellte in die AMS. Denn dort herrschte das pure Chaos. Überall flogen Memos mit Hinweisen hin, wo Todesser angegriffen hatten und sofort Hilfe benötigt wurde. Die meisten Memos waren sinnlos und verschwendeten nur die Zeit der AMS-Leute, die ohnehin schon genervt waren.

Dauereinsätze, kaum noch schlafen und dennoch immer wachsam sein, um jede nur so kleinste verdächtige Bewegung zu analysieren und bei Erforderlichkeit sofort angreifen zu können. In solchen Zeiten war es für keinen einfach überhaupt in diesen Berufszweig zu kommen und standen unter noch strengere Beobachtung während der Aufnahmeprüfung.

Solche, die nur knapp die Aufnahmeprüfung nicht geschafft hatten, wurden in das neu gegründete S.M.F. gegeben, wo sie mit den Auroren zusammen arbeiteten, aber dennoch bekam einer aus der S.M.F. keine eigenen Aufträge. Von ungefähr dreißig Aurorenbewerbungen, waren gerade mal vier wirklich tauglich, weitere fünf kamen gerade noch so durch und die restlichen, hatten dann die Wahl, ob sie sich wo anders bewerben wollten, oder zur S.M.F. gehen.

Jedem, der neu in das Ministerium kam, wurde eingetrichtert, dass das Archiv Unbefugten der Zutritt verboten war und nur, wer vom Sicherheitsrat die Erlaubnis bekam, durfte hinein, auch nicht, ohne vorher seinem Vorgesetzten oder den Zaubereiminister, davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. So wurde, falls etwas verschwand, der Kreis der Verdächtigen sehr klein.

So war es auch an diesem Tag, nur, dass niemand etwas aus dem Archiv entwendet hatte, sondern zwei wichtige Zauberer verschwunden waren, die für die Überwachung des Archivs zuständig waren.

Der Sicherheitsrat traf seit dem Verschwinden von Thomas Jones und John Williams jeden Tag zusammen, um über die Fortschritte zu reden, die sie machen sollten, um die Beiden wieder zu finden.

Millicent Bagnold, die seit kurzem Ministerin war, hielt den Vorsitz und fragte den Leiter des Aurorenbüros, Benjamin Potter. Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, das etwas länglicher war und im teilweise vom Kopf abstand. Seine Augen strahlten Ruhe, Autorität, Sicherheit und für jemanden, der das Beobachten gewohnt war, auch Müdigkeit aus. Unter den Augen waren tiefe Augenringe zu sehen und man sah ihm an, dass er schon länger nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Er selbst hatte Leute aus der S.M.F. und des Aurorenbüros auf einen Kampf vorbereitet, falls sie endlich mal einen brauchbaren Hinweis für den Aufenthaltsort von Jones und Williams bekamen.

Benjamin Potter stand auf und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Einen kurzen Moment schwieg er noch, dann begann er mit einer tiefen Stimme zu sprechen: „Seit nun mehr zehn Tagen, sind die Beiden schon spurlos verschwunden, was natürlich jedem bekannt ist. Wir sind den Hinweisen, die bei uns eingegangen sind nachgegangen, nur, dass kein einziger uns auf die Spur von ihnen gebracht hat. Im Gegenteil, mit solchen Hinweisen hilft uns keiner, sondern die Arbeit wird behindert."

„Wie meinen Sie das, Potter?", fragte Bagnold.

„Frau Minister, was ich damit sagen will ist, dass bei uns immer wieder Memos eingehen, dass sie Williams und Jones dort gesehen haben, gleich darauf erreichen uns noch zwei Memos, in denen komplett was anders steht. Einige Witzbolde fanden es wohl sehr witzig, dass sie uns sogar Fotos schickten, die sie bearbeitet hatten. Ich habe Ihnen die Fotos gezeigt?", fragte er in die Runde und alle nickten leicht. „Gut!" Er stieß seinen Sessel zurück und ging um den Tisch herum. „Auch werden sie herausgefunden haben, dass die Nebel so dicht sind, wie so noch nie waren. Zuerst dachten wir ja nur, es sei ein harmloses Brüten der Dementoren. Es ist aber wieder etwas Anders, was man als harmlos bezeichnen kann, wenn sie das unter Voldemort machen. Nachdem, was Franks mit seinem Team herausgefunden hat, ist das kein normales Brüten. Voldemort nötigt sie, sozusagen, dass sie Brüten."

„Ich habe es auch gemerkt. Die Aura, die von diesem Nebel ausgeht, hat nichts Gutes an sich. Ich mag es nicht einmal, wenn ich da durchgehen muss", warf ein kleiner, grauhaariger Zauberer ein.

„Glauben Sie mir, Bartenstein, dass macht keiner freiwillig", sagte Bagnold. „Potter?"

„Ja?"

„Haben Sie auch sonst noch was herausgefunden?"

„Bis auf das, dass es kein sicheres Gebäude mehr gibt? Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ein Team des Aurorenbüros ihren Einsatz verschieben musste und so den Angriff einiger Todesser abehren konnte. Gewiss haben die anderen Ministeriumsangestellten auch geholfen, aber hätten Sie überhaupt gewusst, was sie tun sollten, wenn sie einen dunklen Fluch sprechen?"

Die Spannung im Ministerium war seit dem Angriff vor ein paar Wochen extrem. Viel vermuteten sogar, dass noch ein Angriff kommen würde und dies nur der Anfang war. Was aber den Leiter des Aurorenbüros so verärgerte war die Tatsache, dass sich einige aus dem Ministerium einbilden mussten, dass die Auroren immer dort sein mussten, wo ein Angriff stattfand. Und das es nur Glück war, dass sie hier geblieben waren.

Sogar Auroren waren nicht allmächtig und konnten nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Seit dem ‚Kriegsbeginn' vor knapp sieben Jahren, wurde Auror um Auror ausgelöscht. Von den damals sechzig Auroren, waren jetzt nur mehr fünfundzwanzig über.

In den vergangen Jahren kamen auch immer mehr Rekruten und bewarben sich, weil sie helfen wollten, doch die Meisten konnten dem Druck nicht standhalten, der bei den Tests erforderlich war und somit war es auch unmöglich in einem Kampf Haltung zu bewahren.

In den vergangen Jahren, kamen gerade einmal achtzehn Rekruten durch die Prüfung und überlebten ihr Mentorenjahr. Ein Viertel der Rekruten hatte es nicht überlebt, sie starben im Feld oder an der Schwere ihrer Verletzungen. Für die Mentoren, Eltern und anderen Angehörigen war es nicht einfach jemanden zu verlieren, aber ein Mord gehörte schon zur Tagesordnung.

„Gewiss nicht, Mr. Potter, auch gebe ich Ihnen nicht die Schuld daran, aber die ganzen Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit, lassen die Leute hier ziemlich überreagieren", beschwichtigte die Ministerin ihn.

Benjamin Potter hatte eine gefühlskalte Maske aufgesetzt, sodass niemand seine Gedanken und Gefühle lesen konnte. Wäre ein Gegner dazu in der Lage gewesen, dann hätte er schon schlechtere Karten gehabt und die Chance, dass er starb, war größer.

„Haben Sie sonst noch was?", fragte Bagnold und Potter verneinte, ging wieder zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich. Aufmerksam verfolgte er die weitere Versammlung und ‚scannte' die anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die ebenfalls zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen waren.

„In Ordnung", begann Bagnold, erhob sich um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. „Da Mr. Potter uns gerade über die Fortschritte informiert hat, möchte ich nun Charlie Bond das Wort geben." Bagnold setzte sich wieder und ein stämmiger Mann, mit kurz geschorenem Haar, vielen Narben im Gesicht und einem misstrauischem Blick stand auf.

„Wie viele der hier Anwesenden wissen, gibt es seit ein paar Wochen die S.M.F. und die Organisation dauerte länger als erwartet. Jetzt jedoch sind die Aufgaben verteilt und die, die nicht bei den Auroren aufgenommen werden können, aber dennoch Potenzial haben, werden nun hier aufgenommen. Die Anforderungen sind nicht weniger als Auror-Rekrut. Die S.M.F. arbeitet eng mit dem Aurorenbüro zusammen und stellt Leute zur Verfügung." Bond sah jeden an, bevor er weiter sprach. „Nicht das die ‚Fs' weniger Potential hätten als Auroren, dennoch können sie dem Druck nicht standhalten. Und in den ganzen Situation, dem ein Auror gewachsen sein muss, würden sie den Überblick verlieren und nicht mehr rational denken, sonder einfach nur mehr nach Gefühl. Und nach Gefühl zu handeln, ist das Schlimmste was man tun kann, deshalb stehen sie dann unter der Aufsicht eines Team-Kapitäns und müssen sich einfach nur noch auf deren Anweisungen konzentrieren. Selbstständige Handlungen, die andere in Gefahr bringen, werden nicht toleriert, sollten sie aber gut durchdacht und ausgeführt sein, dann kann man ihnen auch etwas Größeres zutrauen. Wenn Sie jetzt wissen wollen, was genau das Größere ist, dann ersparen Sie sich das, denn darauf gebe ich Ihnen keine Antwort, weil es nur die AMS zu interessieren hat und Notfalls auch den Minister."

Den letzten Satz hatte Bond mit Nachdruck gesagt, so dass niemand es mehr wagte oder auch nur in Betracht zog, eine Frage darüber zu stellen. Über die Vorgehensweise der neuen Organisation wussten sie jetzt bescheid, auch wie sie agierte, aber die wirklich genauen Aufgaben kannten sie nicht. Nur der Überblick und die groben Aufgaben wurden ihnen mitgeteilt, mehr durften sie nicht erfahren, da man ja nie wissen konnte, wer jetzt zur Gegenseite gehörte oder nicht.

Auch im Sicherheitsrat konnte jemand ein Spion sein und das Ministerium verraten. Deshalb sprachen die Leute aus der AMS mit kaum jemandem über Pläne und weitere Vorhaben, denn es konnte alles zu Nichte machen.

Aus Fehlern lernt man, denn Clark Boston, ein Unsäglicher, hatte heimlich Informationen an Voldemort weiter gegeben. Wegen diesen Informationen mussten mehrere Menschen ihr Leben lassen.

Boston wurde vor das Zaubergamot gebracht, wo er auch geständig war und gleich am Selben Tag nach Askaban gebracht. Da die Dementoren schon seit geraumer Zeit unter Voldemorts Einfluss standen, waren einige Leute aus der AMS dorthin versetzt worden.

Da bei den Dementoren keine Ketten benötigt wurden, weil die Gefangenen ja ohne irgendwelchen Probleme das Taten, was man von ihnen wollte, waren jetzt Ketten herangeschafft worden. Die Gefangen versuchten sich auch gegen ihre Wächter zu wehren, aber die ganze magische Kraft, die sie besaßen, wurden unterdrückt und konnten nur vom Ministerium wieder freigegeben werden. Solch ein Zauber benötigte viel Aufwand, um überhaupt einmal das Grundprinzip zu erstellen.

Nach einem Jahr harter Arbeit und Forschung, schafften sie es endlich, dass es funktionierte. Die Magie war nicht spurlos verschwunden, sonder nur unterdrückt, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Gefangenen entlassen wurden.

„Nur gibt es noch ein Problem", meinte Potter und alle wandten die Köpfe zu ihm. „Jones und Williams haben ja unbeschränkten Zutritt zum Archiv und wie Sie alle wissen, waren die Beiden auch für die Entwicklung des ‚Magiewenders' zuständig. Und wenn sie wirklich von Voldemort gefangen werden, dann werden sie durch Folter reden oder auch nicht. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass die Todesser nett zu ihnen sind, um herauszubekommen, was sie wissen wollen und mit allen Mitteln, sei es höchste Gewalt, das aus ihnen heraus zupressen. Was machen wir also, wenn die Beiden wirklich in seiner Gefangenschaft sind und reden?"

„Da haben wir dann ein großes Problem, aber auswendig wissen es die Beiden doch auch nicht", warf Bagnold ein.

„Auswendig nicht", machte Bond weiter. „Aber du Legilimentik können sie alles suchen was sie wollen und wenn sie genau die Stelle in der Erinnerung gefunden haben, die sie gesucht haben, dann können sie sie in ein Denkarium geben und so alle Details herausfinden und alles genau nachvollziehen."

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die Todesser solche Gedanken aus ihnen herausbekommen", sagte Fudge und seine Stimme ließ verlauten, dass er nicht daran glaubte.

„Gewiss nicht, aber wenn der Wille gebrochen ist, dann können sie es", sagte Potter.

Fudge schluckte und auch den anderen hier konnte man anmerken, dass sie lieber nicht daran denken wollten, was mit ihren Kollegen passiert war oder gerade passierte.

„Wenn es nichts mehr gibt, dann können wir die Sitzung beenden?", fragte Bagnold. Keiner hatte mehr etwas beizutragen und so gingen sie jeder seines Weges.

Benjamin Potter war einer der ersten, die den Raum verließen und ging schnellen Schrittes den langen Gang entlang zu den Aufzügen. Wie immer waren die Aufzüge bis oben hin voll und die Memos drängten sich bis oben hin. Ein Zauberer stand bin erleuchtetem Zauberstab darinnen, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können, weil sie Memos jegliche Beleuchtung wegnahmen.

Ungeduldig wartete Potter darauf, dass der Aufzug endlich den zweiten Stock erreichte, aber immer wieder blieb der Aufzug stehen und so viele wie ausstiegen, stiegen auch wieder ein. Manchmal war es einfach unumgehbar, dass man ein persönliches Gespräch führte, um Dinge schneller abwickeln zu können.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Potter jedenfalls vor, kam er im zweiten Stock an und ging hastig auf die Tür zu, hinter der sich das Aurorenbüro befand.

Es war gar nicht so einfach sich durch die ganzen Zauberer und Hexen zu kämpfen, die es sich seit neuestem zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, nicht mehr Memos zu schicken und alles gleich persönlich zu machen, um ja genau nachfragen zu können, wenn man etwas interessant oder wichtig empfand.

In den Bürozellen, an denen er vorbeistürmte, herrschte das reinste Chaos. Überall waren riesige Stapel von Papier, die noch bearbeitet werden mussten und noch an die zuständigen Personen verteilt gehörte. Jeder Auror in diesen Zellen hatte gewisse Todesser und auch andere Aufgaben, die ihm zugeteilt wurden und für die er der Hauptansprechpartner war.

Eigentlich wussten alle gleich viel über die Todesser, aber jeder hatte sich auf welche spezialisiert und wusste natürlich wirklich alles darüber.

Bei den wöchentlichen Meetings, wurden Informationen ausgetauscht und erweitert, so dass jeder dasselbe Wissen darüber hatte wie der andere.

Einige Bürozellen waren leer. Anscheinend waren sie auf einem Einsatz, konnte auch kurzfristig sein, denn Potter wusste davon nichts. Alle geplanten Einsätze wurden durchgesprochen, sodass bei einem Notfall, sofort die Nachhut nachrücken konnte.

Benjamin Potter ging auf seine Bürotüre zu und als er diese öffnete, erschrak er. Überall stapelten sich Papierhäufen und schienen kein Ende zunehmen, denn immer mehr kamen hinzu, sodass er gleich nach kurzer Zeit den Überblick verlor.

„Das wird noch ein langer Tag", murmelte er und kämpfte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch vor, um einige Papiere bereits zu bearbeiten. Als er den ersten Zettel gelesen hatte, legte er seine Stirn in Falten, weil so eine Information wirklich nicht hilfreich war und diese auch jemand anderes aus dem Ministerium hätte lösen könne, aber anscheinend wurde es zum Trend, dass den Auroren zu den üblichen Aufgaben, wie Dementoren finden, Todesser finden, verhaften und verhören und noch anderen Dingen, die Jagd auf Kleinverbrecher auch zu übergeben. Jemand, der ein paar Kessel illegal erworben hatte, wurde in einem Pergament erwähnt, welches Potter sofort in den ersten Stock weiterleitete, wo die Direktion saß, die das Ganze bearbeitete und weiterschickte.

„Die Direktion macht sich die Arbeit ja überhaupt nicht leicht", ließ Potter sarkastisch von sich klingen.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

„WAS?", fauchte er genervt und die Türe öffnete sich zaghaft.

Potter blickte nicht von seinem Pergament auf, sondern wartete darauf, dass die Person endlich zu sprechen begann, denn den ganzen Tag hatte er nicht Zeit.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich bei deiner … sinnvollen Arbeit störe", bemerkte eine Frauenstimme. Benjamin blickte auf und konnte in die haselnussbraunen Augen seiner Frau sehen, die ihn belustigt anfunkelte. Sie hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die sie zwar zu einer strengen Frisur hochgesteckt hatte, aber sie wirkte nicht streng, sondern ihre Ausstrahlung verlieh ihr etwas Geheimnisvolles. Ihre Augen strahlten Wärme, Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft aus. Im Aurorenbüro war sie das komplette Gegenteil von ihrem Mann, der alles überblicken musste und bei dem kein einziger Fehltritt passieren durfte, weil es sonst zu spät sein könnte.

Sie meinte dann meistens nur: „Lass sie doch, sie sind noch jung und haben nicht die nötige Erfahrung, die viele Auroren hier haben. Sie dich an. Du hattest auch nicht immer die Erfahrung, die du jetzt hast, aber du hast sie dir angearbeitet und das müssen sie auch machen."

„Ja, sehr sinnvoll", bemerkte Benjamin. „Brauchst du was?"

„Alastor ist zurückgekommen und wollte ein Meeting einberufen."

„Wieso kommt er dann nicht selber her?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weil ich ihn ins Mungo's geschickt habe", sagte sie.

Benjamin hob eine Augebraue und sah seine Frau abwartend an.

„Ich würde dir ja einen Sitzplatz anbieten, aber wie du siehst, habe ich kaum Platz für dich." Benjamin wies auf die überflüssigen Pergamente hin, die sich anscheinend von Minute zu Minute verdoppelten.

„Kein Problem", meinte sie. „Alastor hat ein Fluch ziemlich übel getroffen, genau ins Gesicht. Er hat zwar noch rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen, aber trotzdem war es zu spät und der Zauber ist mit halber Kraft durch das Schild und seine Nase musste daran glauben. Was aber noch nicht sicher ist, ist das er sein Auge behält. Weil der Zauber seine Nase seitlich erwischt hat und der dann weiter zu seinem Auge ist."

„Wie lange wird er deswegen im Mungo's bleiben? Lange? Wenn ja, dann muss ich neue Dienstpläne zusammenstellen", sagte Benjamin.

„Du kennst doch Alastor, den hält so schnell nichts auf. Der kommt sogar noch in die Zentrale, wenn er lauter gebrochene Knochen im Körper hätte. Für ihn ist das herumliegen nichts und das Warten auf das Nichts."

„Ja ich kenn ihn, leider", seufzte Benjamin.

„Wieso leider?"

„Du kennst ihn doch. Er kann echt anstrengend sein, wenn er seine Mission durchbekommen will und sie doch nicht angenommen werden."

„Vor allem, weil viele nicht einstimmig sind und zu gefährlich?", fragte Susan.

„Ja genau deswegen. Der wird mir sicher wieder ein Theater machen, wenn er aus dem Mungo's draußen ist." Benjamin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was soll's, wenn ich diesen Papierkrieg gewinne, überlebe ich auch einen übelgelaunten Moody."

„Kann ich dir helfen?", bat Susan an, als sie sah, dass schon wieder ein neuer Stapel hinzukam.

„Gerne", sagte Benjamin erleichtert.

Susan nahm sich einen Stapel vor, den sie zu ihrer Bürozelle transportierte und diesen durchzulesen begann. Genauso wie ihr Mann, fand sie einige völlig sinnlos. In dieser Zeit war ja sonst nichts zu tun, außer das ein paar mordlustige Todesser herumspazierten, aber sonst hätten sie ja Zeit, dass sie einen Besendieb stellten. Zwischen den Verhören, den Einsätzen, den Missionen, den Berichte schreiben, der Ausbildung der Rekruten und des Trainings, war sicher noch Zeit dafür. Der Tag war ohnehin schon viel zu kurz für einen Auroren und dann sollte sie sich noch um so einen Kleinverbrecher kümmern.

In Friedenszeiten war es ja ganz schön, mal so etwas zu machen, aber in Kriegszeiten, waren andere Abteilungen dafür verantwortlich und nicht das Aurorenbüro.

Benjamin Potter war einfach nur dankbar, dass ihm seine Frau einige Dinge abgenommen hatte, so dass er wenigstens ein wenig Überblick über das Ganze hatte.

Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie sich die Tür zur Zentrale öffnete und die Auroren erschrocken zurückwichen.

Alastor Moody hatte die Zentrale betreten. Ein normaler Zauberer würde bei Verletzungen seiner Art, ein paar Wochen im Mungo's liegen, aber nicht Moody. Er war einer von jenen, die sich die Wunden heilen ließen und wenn sie nicht lebensgefährlich waren oder sie in ihn nächster Zeit umbringen würden, wenn er sich nicht in Ruhe befand, dann sah er keinen Grund darin, weiter dort zu bleiben.

Er sagte immer, dass er Besseres zu tun hatte, als herumzuliegen und nichts zu tun. Es gab so viele Todesser da draußen, die nur darauf warteten, in Askaban zu landen und zu verrotten. Moody war zwar einer der berüchtigtsten Auroren, aber er tötete nur in äußersten Notfällen, ansonsten lieferte er alle lebendig im Ministerium ab.

Über sein Gesicht war eine riesige Narbe, die nicht einmal mit Magie ganz geheilt werden konnte. Seine Nase konnte teilweise wieder gerichtet werden, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie ziemlich übel mitgenommen wurde. Aber sein Auge hatte es voll getroffen. Es rotierte einfach nur herum, so dass den Meisten nur beim Zusehen schwindlig wurde.

Alastor Moody bestand auf so ein Auge. Geplant war es nicht, nicht einmal von ihm, aber wenn er schon ein neues Auge brauchte, dann wenigstens ein ‚Allzweck-Auge', das er wirklich in allen Situationen gebrauchen konnte, vor allem, wenn ein Gegner sich einbildete, ihn von hinten angreifen zu müssen.

Er konnte durch Tische, Bänke, Wände und magische Gegenstände sehen. Durch Kleidung konnte er nicht sehen, weil es die Intimsphäre der Menschen bedrohen würde und dies war gesetzwidrig.

Moody betrat ohne zu klopfen das Büro von seinem Boss.

Als Benjamin Potter aufsah, wusste er zuerst gar nicht wer da vor ihm stand, dann konnte er erst einen seiner besten Auroren erkennen.

„Solltest du nicht im Mungo's sein?", fragte er sofort.

„Was soll ich dort, Potter? Mich zu Tode langweilen? Weil dann genau das passiert und außerdem, was bringt dir ein Auror etwas, wenn er im Mungo's liegt? Nichts!", begann Moody seine übliche Rede, wenn man ihn auf solche Dinge ansprach. „Ein Auror bringt nur etwas, wenn er im Feld ist und Todesser fängt."

„Nicht wenn es um die Gesundheit und das Leben geht", bemerkte Benjamin beiläufig.

„WAS?", begehrte Moody auf. Benjamin wollte ihn nur provozieren und Alastor sprang auch noch darauf ein. „HAST DU JETZT VÖLLIG DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? DER BERUF ALS AUROR IST EBEN LEBENSGEFÄHRLICH, DA KANN DOCH ICH NICHTS DAFÜR UND WENN JEMAND EIN PROBLEM DAMIT HAT ZU STERBEN, DANN IST DIE PERSON IN DIESER ZENTRALE KOMPLETT FALSCH!"

„Schon gut Moody", versuchte Benjamin ihn zu beruhigen.

„SCHON GUT? WAS IST DARAN GUT, POTTER?"

„Du bist wohl Auror mit Herz und Seele, was?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten", meinte Moody und verschränkte seine Arme demonstrativ vor sich. Sein Blick steinhart auf seinen Boss gerichtet.

„Und da ich auch weiß, dass du Papierkram hast, kannst du dich gleich um die neuen Rekruten kümmern, die heute eingetroffen sind. Zeig ihnen gleich einmal, was sie hier zu erwarten hat, leg ihnen die Testbögen vor, um zu überprüfen, wie ihr Wissen darüber ist und wenn die Tests ausgewertet sind, kommst du zu mir und wir sprechen mit den anderen darüber und machen dann die eigentlichen Test, in Ordnung?"

„Jetzt soll ich mich auch noch um die Anfänger kümmern?"

„Ich kann das auch machen, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber dann musst du meinen Papierkram hier erledigen."

„Schon gut, ich geh ja schon." Dann verließ Moody, ein wenig wütend, das Büro und machte sich auf in Richtung Bereitschaftsraum, wo die Neuen bereits geduldig warteten.

Potter hatte ihm gar keine andere Möglichkeit gelassen. Er wusste genau, dass Moody es hasste, Papierkram zu machen. Diesen unangenehmen Teil der Arbeit, übertrug er meistens Leuten, die dafür besser geeignet waren als er und jetzt durfte er sich auch noch um die Bewerber kümmern. Schlimmer konnte es gar nicht mehr werden.

Wenn er jetzt so nachdachte, kam ihm mal kurz der Gedanke, dass das Mungo's heute doch nicht so schlecht geklungen hatte, aber jetzt war er hier und vor einer Aufgabe hatte er sich bis jetzt noch nie gedrückt.

Moody öffnete die schwere Eichentür und schritt hinein. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Alle hier kannten ihn von den Zeitungsberichten, die immer wieder über ihn berichteten. Was sie gehört hatten, war er streng, aber auch gerecht.

„Das hier wird für euch kein Spaziergang werden. Wie ihr alle wisst, herrscht draußen Krieg und das wird hier auch von euch gefordert. Zuerst werdet ihr einen Fragebogen ausfüllen, damit wir euer Wissen über die dunklen Künste testen können, anschließend kommen die hauptsächlichen Tests, die entscheiden werden, ob ihr hier eine Ausbildung antreten könnt oder nicht."

Moody war kein Mann großer Worte, er kam immer gleich zum Punkt und das erwartete er auch von anderen Auroren und nicht dieses große Drumherum, bis überhaupt einmal etwas dabei raus kam.

Er führte sie in einen angrenzten Raum, der der großen Halle, während der Prüfungen sehr ähnelte. Auf jedem Tisch war ein Pergament mit Fragen darauf.

„Ihr werdet diese hundert Fragen, schnell, ausführlich und präzise beantworten. Für diese Aufgabe habt ihr eine Stunde."

Eine Stunde? Für hundert Fragen war eine Stund zu wenig, weil auch noch Unterfragen gestellt waren. Alles in allem, umfasste der Test um die hundertfünfzig Fragen. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass dieser Test nicht nur den richtigen Antworten bewertet wurde, sondern wie sie mit dem Druck umgingen, eine unmögliche Sache in einer vorgeschriebenen Zeit zu meistern.

Alle Prüflinge saßen über ihren Bögen und beantworteten Frage für Frage. Einige beantworteten die zuerst, die sie sicher wussten, andere gingen chronologisch vor und wiederum andere, schienen am Verzweifeln.

„Noch fünf Minuten", sagte Moody.

Hastiges Kratzen einer Feder auf einem Pergament erfüllte den Raum. Noch schnell Beantwortungen, um so viele Punkte wie möglich zu haben.

Moody hatte sich währenddessen hinter der Namenliste, die er bekommen hatte, ein paar Notizen hinzu geschrieben, wie jeder Einzelne auf diese Aufgabe reagiert hatte.

Ohne Warnung, holte sich Moody die Pergamente zurück. „Ihr wartet wieder draußen. Wenn wir alles ausgewertet haben, kommen wir zu euch und teilen es auch mit."

Moody verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum und ging zielstrebig auf Potters Büro zu. Die Pergamente hatten sich anscheinend in Luft aufgelöst, denn es war kein Einziges mehr da.

„Ich habe einige Pergamente weiter gegeben", erklärte Potter. „Alles da? Gut! Dann gehen wir in den Meetingraum, da haben wir mehr Platz."

Die Beiden gingen hinaus und riefen ein paar Namen. Die Personen folgten ihnen sofort und im Meetingraum, wurde jede Person näher erläutert. Ungewöhnlicher Weise, waren heuer sehr viele dabei, die diesem Druck standhielten und auch viele Fragen beantworten konnten. Jene, die ein wenig panisch wirkten, nach Moody Aufzeichnungen, hatten die Fragen so beantwortet, wie er es ihnen gesagt hatte und wie man es von ihnen erwartet hatte.

Dieses Jahr bekamen sie so viele Rekruten hinzu wie noch nie. Stolze zwölf Rekruten hatten es zu ihnen geschafft und wurden nun unter den wachsamen Augen der anderen Auroren trainiert und getrimmt.

Benjamin Potter wollte gerade die Aurorenzentrale verlassen, als ihn plötzlich Dorcas Meadows aufhielt. Sie gehörte zu jenen Auroren, die sehr genau waren, wenn es um Duelle ging. Wer bei ihr lernte, konnte nachher genauso viel wie sie und auch hatte man unter ihrer Obhut schnell das Gefühl, dass man gewissen Dingen immer mit einem Misstrauen entgegen kommen sollte.

„Es gibt ein großes Problem. Bagnold hat mich gerade benachrichtigt", sagte sie.

„Und?"

„Viele Zauberer und Hexen sind nach Hogsmeade geflohen. Wie du weißt, ist Hogwarts eines der sichersten Gebäude die es gibt, nicht einmal das Ministerium ist so sicher."

„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?", forderte er.

„Hogsmeade wird gerade überbevölkert, weil die Zaubererschaft glaubt, dass Hogwarts ihnen Schutz bieten wird, wenn es zu einem Angriff durch Voldemort kommt."

„Das bringt ihnen nicht gerade viel. Wenn Voldemort angreift, wissen wir meistens nicht womit er angreifen wird und das ist das Problem. Viele von denen, die nach Hogsmeade geflohen sind, wissen nicht, wie sie sich in so einer Situation verhalten müssen und ich sage dir. Es dauert sicher nicht mehr lange, bis Voldemort beschließt, mit seiner kompletten Gefolgschaft Hogsmeade anzugreifen, dort seinen Stützpunkt zu errichten und dann Hogwarts zu stürmen. Wenn es so weit ist, dann gibt es ein blutiges Massaker, das die Welt noch nie gesehen hat. Voldemort will etwas, was sich hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts befindet und um das zu kriegen, setzt er schwere Register."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es soweit kommt?"

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort von ihm. Benjamin Potter sah zwar nicht alles pessimistisch, aber er ging vom Schlimmsten aus und seit Jones und Williams verschwunden waren, hatte Voldemort nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Das er keine Pause machte, sonder irgendetwas plante, was lange Zeit brauchte, war für Benjamin dieser starke Nebel, der sich jetzt über England ausgebreitet hatte.

Wenn man so einem mächtigen Gegner gegenüber stand, dann musste man mit allem rechnet und er rechnete damit, dass Voldemort seine Truppen mobilisierte.

* * *

Hallo!

Ja, ok. Nur 1 Review? Aber es haben viele gelesen! Vielleicht gefällt euch das Thema auch nicht und ihr seit es von mir auch nicht gewohnt, dass ich so etwas schreibe, weil ich sonst nur wirkliche "Romance-Storys" schreibe.

Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt, sagt mit bitte eure Meinung darüber, was euch nicht gefällt, sonst nutzt es mir nichts, wenn ich hier weiter poste und ihr kein Interesse daran habt.

Vielleicht gefällt euch die FF ja, aber ihr wollt kein Review abgeben. Ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen damit tun, wenn ihr auf den Button dort unten klickt und einen kleinen Text zu meinen Kapitel hinter lasst, dann würde ich mich glücklich fühlen.

So, dass war es jetzt von mir!

Hoffe auf ein paar Reviews und außerdem, bin ich nicht giftig!

Lg  
_Magic_


	3. Kapitel 2: Schatten der Nacht

**Kapitel 2: Schatten der Nacht**

Schnelle Schritte und rascheln war zu hören. Jetzt kamen auch noch Stimmen hinzu, die irgendetwas besprachen.

„Psst!", deutete James Lily an. Vorsichtig beugte sich James nach vorne, um die Personen näher zu sehen. Die Gestalten standen genau unter ihnen. Sie waren in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und sprachen mit normallauten Stimmen. Sie vermuteten, dass niemand hier war, aber es war jemand hier. Lily sah James ängstlich an, als James flüsterte: „Todesser!"

Die Beiden saßen in der Falle. Wenn sie jetzt ein zu lautes Geräusch machten, war die Chance groß, dass sie erwischt wurden. Verschwinden war auch nicht gerade der beste Plan, denn obwohl der Nebel schon recht dicht war und es langsam dunkel wurde, konnten sie doch gehört oder gesehen werden, weil sie ja nicht wussten, wie viele Todesser noch dort unten waren.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte eine der Gestalten.

„Nein. Wir haben die ganze Gegend abgesucht, aber nicht die geringste Spur davon."

„Wir können auch nichts finden, weil dieser verdammte Nebel die Suche behindert. Die Dementoren hätten ruhig warten könne."

„Aber so war es zu unserem Vorteil, dass wir hier niemanden antreffen und das niemand von unserem Vorhaben erfährt. Der dunkle Lord hat gesagt, dass es streng geheim bleiben soll und das wir uns zurück halten sollen."

„Der Nebel stört wirklich gewaltig und wenn doch Muggel und Schlammblüter hier gewesen wären, dann hätten wir sie doch aus dem Weg räumen können."

„Sag mal ehrlich Goyle. Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Was verstehst du unter diskret verhalten eigentlich nicht? Wenn wir die Muggel aus dem Weg geräumt hätten, dann wäre es bald mal aufgefallen und das Ministerium würde uns im Nacken sitzen und das ist etwas, was wir verhindern wollen."

„Schon klar, Malfoy."

„Haltet endlich die Klappe und sucht weiter. Wir treffen uns später wieder hier und passt auf alle möglichen Dinge auf. Jedes kleinste Geräusch wird verfolgt, verstanden? Und seht zu, dass ihr nicht gleich jemanden umbringt."

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut, denn wenn sie weiterhin in dieser Gegend herumgingen, konnten sie nicht hinunter, es sei denn, sie würden aufpassen, dass sie nicht erwischt werden.

„James?", fragte Lily und beide sahen sich in die Augen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Aufpassen, dass wir nicht erwischt werden und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden", schlug James vor.

„Aber da können sie uns entdecken."

„Hier oben aber auch", flüsterte James.

„Wieso flüsterst du?"

„Weil die Gefahr sonst noch größer wäre, dass sie uns erwischen und uns aus dem Weg räumen?"

„Aber sie sollen doch aufpassen, dass sie niemanden aus dem Weg räumen und wenn wir beide plötzlich verschwinden … ist das nicht das Selbe?", fragte Lily.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen was unternehmen."

„Aber du weißt nicht was?"

„So sieht es aus." James setzte sich wieder hin und schloss seine Augen.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Lily schockiert. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach schlafen.

„Ich versuche die verschiedensten Szenarien durchzugehen, was passieren könnte, wenn wir einfach von hier runtersteigen oder wenn wir hier oben bleiben", erklärte James. „Und ich finde, dass es nicht gerade gut für uns aussieht. Ich gehe immer vom Schlimmsten aus …"

„Toll James, wirklich toll."

„Jetzt hör auf damit. Ich versuchte nur unser Leben zu retten, was aber in so einer Situation, wo wir ziemlich in Minderheit sind, nicht gerade vorteilhaft ist, oder?", fragte James und klang ein wenig verzweifelt. „Mein Vater hat mir viele Tipps gegeben, was ich machten könnte, aber ich kann nichts davon anwenden."

Die Beiden setzten sich nebeneinander und schwiegen.

„Es war heute so schön und jetzt das", sagte Lily, dann drehte sie sich auf einmal ruckartig zu James um. „Könnten wir nicht apparieren?"

„Dann wissen sie sofort, dass jemand hier war und werden diejenigen suchen und glaub mir, die haben Möglichkeiten Magie zu orten, vor allem, wenn sie so etwas machen wie jetzt und darauf habe ich keinen Bock", antwortete James.

„So unlösbar kann das Problem doch nicht sein", sagte Lily.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knallen und der Untergrund von ihnen begann zu beben.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily und krallte sich an James fest. „Ein Erdbeben kann es nichts ein, so etwas hat es hier noch nie gegeben."

Noch bevor James antworten konnte, brach der Boden unter ihnen entzwei und sie stürzen in die Tiefe.

James landete mit voller Wucht auf seinem Rücken, dass er kurz aufächzte, sich aber einen Schmerzensschrei verkniff. Lily viel auf zum Teil auf James und mit ihrem Bein landete sie auf einer Wurzel.

Lily standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Sieh einer an", sagte plötzlich eine Person über ihnen. Weitere kamen auf sie zu und soviel die Beiden sehen konnten, trugen alle einen schwarzen Umhang, hatten die Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass sie nicht sehen konnten, wer sich hinter der Maske befand. Alle hatten die Zauberstäbe bedrohend auf Lily und James gerichtet. „Lauscher."

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte ein weiterer.

Sie gaben keine Antwort.

„Antwortet gefälligst", fauchte er. „Imperio!" Der Fluch schoss direkt auf James zu. „Antworte gefälligst!"

Immer noch gab James keine Antwort. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, dieser Person etwas zu sagen. Es wäre viel leichter, wenn er das gemacht hatte, was von ihm verlangt wurde, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm sagte, dass es keinen Grund gäbe zu antworten.

„ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST", schrie er schon außer sich.

„Beruhig dich, Dolohow", sagte jemand, dessen Stimme sie vorhin schon gehört hatten und welche den Namen Malfoy trug. „Mir scheint es, als seien das hier keine Muggel."

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Goyle? War das jetzt eine ernst gemeinte Frage?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

Malfoy seufzte. „Ihr seid magisch, nicht? Natürlich seid ihr magisch, denn ich habe noch keinen Muggel getroffen, der den Imperiums-Fluch abgewehrt hat. Die haben keine Ahnung was da vor sich geht, die sind dankbar, wenn ihnen jemand das Denken abnimmt."

Die Gestalten begannen zu lachen und starrten weiterhin auf Lily und James, die noch immer auf dem Boden lagen.

‚Verdammt', fluchte James und hätte sich selber erwürgen und verfluchen können. Er hatte nichts gespürt, nicht einmal einen Zauber hatte er auf sie zukommen gespürt und das war etwas, was ihm sein Vater als erstes beigebracht hatte. Den Gegner schon von der Weite spüren, ehe er überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte anzugreifen. Immer mehr wissen als der Gegner selbst. Aber er hatte nicht darauf aufgepasst, er hatte sich einfach überrumpeln lassen.

Es musste mit diesem verdammten Nebel zusammen hängen, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte. Ausreden waren schön und gut, aber es musste so sein. Er hatte sie, wie sie überhaupt das erste Mal hier waren, auch nur durch ihre Stimmen und Schritten gehört, jedoch spürte er keine Auren. Und wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, dann hätten sie ihn und Lily doch auch nicht erkennen können. Es musste etwas gewesen sein, was sie verraten hatte. Aber was war es? Sie waren doch immer diskret gewesen und hatten sich, wenn sie gesprochen hatten, leise miteinander geredet. Das konnte es also nicht sein, also was war es?

„Ihr wisst schon, dass wir euch nicht so einfach gehen lassen können, oder?", fragte Malfoy hämisch. Er war anscheinend der Gruppenführer von ihnen.

‚Malfoy?', schalte es in Lilys Gehirn. ‚Diesen Namen habe ich schon mal gehört.' Sie hätte sich auf die Stirn schlagen können. Als sie nach Hogwarts kam, war Malfoy gerade in seinem letzten Jahr und hatte alle Muggelgeborenen massakriert. Sie wusste doch, dass an diesem Kerl etwas Abnormal war. So wie er sich in Hogwarts benommen hatte, wunderte sich Lily nicht, dass er zu den Todessern übergelaufen ist. Dort konnte er wenigsten mit Handlungsfreiheit agieren.

„Was willst du tun? Uns umbringen?", fragte James und setzte sich auf. Sein ganzer Rücken schmerzte, aber er wollte ihnen keine Genugtuung geben.

„Umbringen ja, aber wir wollen noch unseren Spaß haben und uns mit euch vergnügen", meinte er und James konnte sein hämisches und gehässiges Grinsen beinahe sehen. Er kochte schon vor Wut, aber er durfte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren, zumindest jetzt nicht.

Zeit, was er brauchte war Zeit und er musste die Todesser in ein Gespräch verwickeln, ehe Hilfe kam. Aber konnte Hilfe überhaupt kommen? Würden sie es merken, dass etwas Anders war? In dieser Gegend war niemand, außer ihm selbst, Lily und den Todessern.

„Ihr zwei scheint keine Angst vor uns zu haben. Diese Tatsache werden wir schnell ändern." Malfoy setzte sich in Bewegung und ging um sie herum wie um ein Raubtier, das auf Beutefang war.

„Mit wem fangen wir an? Und womit?", fragte er.

„Willst du nicht wissen, was sie hier suchen?", warf der Todesser namens Dolohow ein.

„Du hast Recht", meinte Malfoy niedergeschlagen. „Wir können ja das Nützliche mit Spaß kombinieren." Die Idee schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er konnte seine Flüche an ihnen auslassen. In der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm das sagen würden, was er wissen wollte.

„Keine Sorge, Kleines, wir tun dir nicht weh, aber es lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden. Ihr habt die Wahl: Schnell oder langsam Sterben."

Malfoy hatte es gesagt, als er Lilys Augen gesehen hatte, die Schreckgeweitet waren. Sie würde heute sterben, hier, sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Und was war mit James? James drückte ihre Hand und wollte ihr somit Mut geben. Jedoch war er selber nicht gerade furchtlos in so einer Situation.

Er kannte eine Möglichkeit, wie er sie Beide retten konnte, aber es war riskant und er konnte es hier nicht tun. Sonst hätte er große Schwierigkeiten.

Die Todesser meinten es ernst. Die Griffe um ihre Zauberstäbe verfestigten sich und Malfoy trat wieder vor sie.

„Noch einmal: Was macht ihr hier?"

Keine Antwort.

„Wie ihr wollt." Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf James. „Crucio!", sprach er gelassen, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

James durchfuhr ein Schauer des Schmerzes. Er wollte schreien, wollte ihnen aber keine Genugtuung geben und genau das machte Malfoy noch wütender. Er verstärkte den Fluch um ein Weiteres und durch James' Körper floss der pure Schmerz.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie ihm tausend Nadeln gleichzeitig in den Körper stechen und damit Spuren ziehen. Darüber heißes Wachs und Eisen, das sich seinen Körper lang arbeitete. Der Druck wurde immer größer und der Gedanke, dass bald eine Vene oder Arterie platzte, wurde immer realer. So viel Schmerz auf einmal durch einen Körper konnte nicht gut sein und keine Spuren hinterlassen.

So plötzlich der Schmerz auch gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. James keuchte schwer, als er wieder die Umrisse der Todesser sehen konnte.

Lily, die neben ihm kniete, hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah in besorgt an.

„Was bringt euch das?", fragte sie wütend.

„Du bist wohl nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen", tadelte Dolohow. „Cru-"

„NEIN!", schrie James und unterbrach somit den Fluch und alle wandten sich ihm zu.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", presste Dolohow hervor.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe."

„Wie süß", sagte eine Frauenstimme. „Er setzt sich für sie ein und glaubt, dass er sie retten kann. Aber das wird ihm nichts bringen, weil er sowieso bald sterben wird und seine Liebste ihm kurz darauf folgt oder wollt ihr beiden gleichzeitig sterben?", fragte sie gehässig.

„Ich habe eigentlich noch nicht vor den Löffel abzugeben", gab James als Antwort zurück.

„Dir scheint es ja nichts zu machen, dass du in so einer Situation bist, denn ein Mundwerk scheinst du ja zu haben", bemerkte Malfoy. „Das wird dir aber nichts bringen."

James dachte an seinen Zauberstab, den er auf seinem Unterarm fixiert hatte. Bis jetzt hatten die Todesser zwar herausgefunden, dass sie magisch waren, zumindest vermuteten sie es, aber sie hatten ihnen noch nicht die Zauberstäbe weggenommen. Wenn er sie in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit erwischen würde, könnte er Lily zur Flucht verhelfen und selbst dann verschwinden. Bei diesem Nebel fanden sie sie nicht schnell.

Aber was James und Lily beide noch mehr verwirrte war die Tatsache, dass sie entdeckt wurden, obwohl sie sich diskret verhalten hatten.

„Wie habt ihr uns entdeckt?", fragte er völlig emotionslos.

„Ah!", begann Malfoy und die anderen begannen zu lachen. „Ich dachte schon, dass ihr gar nicht mehr fragt." Er wartete kurz, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Goyle hat euren Tee gerochen und deshalb, sind wir auf euch aufmerksam geworden. Zufällig wie ihr seht, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr uns in die Fänge fallt?"

James versuchte den Schmerz des ersten Cruciatus zu verdrängen und konzentrierte sich einfach nur auf die Umgebung. Er blickte zu Lily, die immer noch seine Hand hielt. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und James nickte ihr kurz zu. Lily schien, auch ohne Worte zu verstehen, was er ihr sagte.

„Verliebtheit muss schon was schönes sein", bemerkte Dolohow. „Aber sie wird euch nichts nützen."

Jetzt passierte alles in schneller Reihenfolge. James holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, stand auf und zog Lily mit sich. Er schwang den Stab und gelbe Stränge hielten auf mehrere Todesser zu, die es sogleich von den Beinen riss.

„Solaris!", schrie James und blendete seine Gegner und rannte einfach los. Lily hinter sich her ziehend.

Als sie weit genug weg waren, blieb James stehen und blickte sich noch einmal um. Er spürte nichts.

„Lily", sagte James und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. „Du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören, wir haben nicht viel Zeit und das mit dem Erklären werde ich auch ein wenig später machen, ich sage dir jetzt nur die groben Grundzüge, in Ordnung?"

Sie war zu nichts anderem mehr fähig, als einfach zu nicken.

„Ich bin ein Animagus. Ein Hirsch, um genau zu sein. Ich werde mich jetzt verwandeln und du setzt dich auf meinen Rücken. Halt dich gut an meinem Geweih fest und halte deinen Zauberstab zur Not bereit. Du weißt wie der ‚Stupor' funktioniert?"

Sie nickte.

„Du kannst den ‚Pertificus Totalus' anwenden?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Expilliarmus?"

„Was soll das Ganze? Wieso zählst du mir die ganzen Sprüche auf?"

„Weil ich als Animagus keinen Zauberstab benutzen kann und du dich, falls sie uns wieder angreifen, einen dieser Sprüche auf sie abfeuerst."

„In Ordnung", sagte Lily und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand.

James nickte und schloss die Augen. Langsam begannen seine Hände länger und schmäler zu werden, ebenso seine Beine. Sein Kopf zog sich in die Länge und aus seinem Kopf begann ein Geweih zu wachsen. Er stellte seine Vorderbeine auf den Boden ab und vollendete seine Verwandlung.

Lily sah dem mit einer Art Bewunderung zu und mit einem anderen Teil, der ihr sagte, dass er sicher nicht gemeldet war und er, wenn das heraus kommen würde, große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium hätte.

Der Hirsch deutete ihr, dass sie nicht herum stehen sollte, sondern auf ihn rauf. Lily beeilte sich und als sie sich gerade das Geweih angriff, hörte sie ein Rascheln und ein roter Funken-Strom rauschte knapp neben ihrem Ohr vorbei.

Sie wandte sich hastig um und konnte die Todesser sehen. Die Todesser waren vorher nur abgelenkt gewesen und die, die noch stehen konnten, waren ihnen gefolgt.

Lily tat, wie James ihr gesagt hatte und schickte einen „Stupor!" auf einen Todesser, der ihr am Nächsten war. Den riss es von den Beinen. Genau in diesem Moment, begann der Hirsch zu laufen und Lily hielt sich fest, immer wieder einen Blick zurück werfend.

Anscheinend waren die Angreifer verschwunden, denn sie konnte niemanden mehr sehen.

Plötzlich blieb James abrupt stehen. Vor ihnen hatten sich zwei Todesser gestellt. James wollte auf die Seite ausweichen, aber dort kamen auch Todesser aus dem Nebel heraus.

Sie waren umzingelt und Lily wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Dachtet ihr wirklich, dass ihr uns so einfach hintergehen könnt?", fragte Malfoy und hatte seinen Zauberstab, so wie auch die Anderen, drohend auf die Beiden gerichtet.

„Die Idee war ja nicht schlecht, aber nicht gut genug, um uns hereinzulegen", warf Dolohow ein.

„Ein Animagus?", stellte Malfoy dann fest. „Interessant! Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du einer bist. Man lernt wohl nie aus, was?"

Wenn der Hirsch Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht zeigen hätte können hätte er ein überraschtes und schockiertes Gesicht gemacht. So versuchte er nur in seine Augen seine Abscheu zu bringen, die aber jeder geflissentlich zu übergehen schien.

„Was machen wir jetzt wirklich mit euch? Vorhin waren wir ja nett, aber durch diese Aktion, müssen wir euch leider bestrafen."

„Ach? Ihr wolltet uns doch vorhin schon umbringen, was soll denn bitte schön schlimmer sein, als jemanden umzubringen?", fragte Lily. Sie klang mutiger, als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

„Wir kennen genug Flüche, die euch Schaden zufügen können", antwortete Malfoy. Ihm schien dieses Spiel zu gefallen. Vor dem Tod noch mit seinen Opfern plaudern und sie reizen, provozieren!

„Habt ihr auch nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch diskret verhalten müsst und niemand einfach so aus dem Weg räumt?", sagte Lily, der das Gespräch von den Todessern eingefallen war.

„Da hat sie einen Punkt."

„Halt die Klappe, Goyle", fauchte Malfoy. Aber Lily wusste, dass es genau das war, was sie verheimlichen wollten und wenn sie jetzt schon so weit war, konnte sie auch noch ein drauf setzten.

„Bei Muggeln dürfte es ja nicht so schwer sein, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, aber bei magischen? Wie würdet ihr es erklären, wenn plötzlich eine Hexe und ein Zauberer verschwinden? Dumbledore und das Ministerium werden sich sicher fragen, was genau passiert ist und werden auch nachforschen. Dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie euch auf die Schliche kommen."

Die Todesser schwiegen. Lily wusste, dass Dumbledore unter ihnen gefürchtet war. Der Schulleiter hatte noch nie und würde nie seine Schüler in Stich lassen, wenn er wusste, dass etwas passiert war.

Die schwarzen Gestalten schienen ernsthaft nachzudenken.

„Glaubt mir", sagte Malfoy drohend. „Ihr habt uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen."

Daraufhin apparierten sie und dort, wo vorhin noch die Todesser standen, war nur noch Nebel. Lily stieg von James herunter, welcher sich sofort wieder zurück verwandelt hatte.

„Bemerkenswert Lils, dass du das gerade wirklich gemacht hast", bemerkte James.

„Nun ja", sagte sie und wirkte verlegen. „Was ist?", fragte sie, als sie James nachdenkliches Gesicht sah.

„Das ging zu einfach", meinte er. „Es ging einfach zu glatt. Normalerweise, lassen sie sich nicht von solchen Sätzen abhalten. Du hast doch gesehen, wie entschlossen sie waren. Es muss etwas anders dahinter gesteckt haben."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Was will er eigentlich von uns?", fragte die Frau unter ihnen. „Wieso hat er uns gerade jetzt zu sich gerufen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Malfoy. „Vielleicht will er einen Bericht über unseren Fortschritt in dieser Forschung.

„Aber wir haben nichts heraus gefunden. Diese Kinder waren uns die ganze Zeit im Weg und haben uns einfach gestört."

„Wir haben uns stören lassen", berichtigte sie ein Mann, mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme. „Wir hätten sie gleich umbringen sollen. Jetzt werden sie sicher gleich zu irgendwem laufen und erzählen, was vor sich gegangen ist."

„Ich kenne sie", sagte Malfoy. „Ich glaube es zumindest.

„Wieso?"

„Die eine, mit den grünen Augen, die habe ich in Hogwarts schon mal gesehen. Sie war damals im ersten Jahr, als ich im letzten war."

„Wieso weißt du das noch so genau?"

„Smaragdgrüne Augen, zu feuerrotem Haar. So eine Kombination sieht man nicht alle Tage", erklärte Malfoy. Ihn selbst wunderte es, wieso er sich gerade jetzt an solche Personen erinnerte. Und wenn sie wirklich noch nach Hogwarts ging, dann würde es auffallen, wenn sie nicht zurück ging und Dumbledore würde höchstpersönlich einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen, um sie zu finden. Und was er als letztes brauchen konnte, war ein Dumbledore, der ihm auf der Spur war und ihm den ganzen Plan ruinierte.

Dumbledore war einer, der jeder noch so kleinen Spur nachging und wenn der Dunkle Lord das herausfinden würde, könnte er sich sofort sein Grab schaufeln.

„Und wie bringen ihm wir das jetzt bei?", fragte Dolohow.

„Lasst euch was einfallen", gab Malfoy zum Besten. „Uns erwartet sowieso eine Runde Cruciatus."

„Dich vielleicht, weil du heute der Leiter warst und es wegen dir daneben ging", widersprach die Frau sofort.

Malfoy warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Seine Augen hatten sich verengt und seine Lippen hatten einen schmalen Strich gebildet.

Als sie das Schloss betreten hatten, hatte sie ihre Masken abgenommen. Bevor sie aber den großen Saal betraten, setzten sie sie wieder auf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Was machen wir jetzt James?", fragte Lily.

„So schnell wie möglich weg von hier", sagte er.

Um sich in diesem dichten Nebel nicht zu verlaufen, markierte James jeden Baum, an dem sie vorbei kamen. Wenn sie den Wald verlassen hatten, würden sich diese Kreuze automatisch wieder auflösen, indem James den Zauber aufhob.

„Mist", fluchte James. Sie waren schon wieder an diesem Baum. Der Baum hatte ein rotes Kreuz und es war das erste, das James gemacht hatte. Sie waren die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen.

James ging auf den Baum zu und trat mit voller Wucht dagegen. Teile der Rinde bröckelten ab und James zuckte zurück und bis sich auf die Lippen.

„Selber Schuld, wenn du gegen einen Baum trittst", hatte Lily gesagt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Dummheit wird eben bestraft."

„Danke! Herzlichen dank Lily, dass du so zu mir hältst", sagte James sarkastisch.

„Aber immer doch, Jamie", antwortete sie zuckersüß. Auf diesen Namen hin, verfinsterte sich James' Miene gewaltet.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?", fragte er gefährlich.

„Ähm? Weiß ich nicht mehr?", tat Lily unschuldig ab, nur dass sie selber nicht daran glaubte, dass James es ihr glauben würde.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich diesen Namen hasse, oder?"

Lily wich immer einen Schritt zurück, wenn James einen näher kam.

Es war ein kleines Spiel zwischen ihnen beiden.

„Nenn mich noch einmal Jamie und ich werde dich nur noch Häuptling Rothaar rufen", drohte ihr James.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen?", begehrte Lily auf und stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Glaubst du", antwortete James.

„Ich glaube nicht, ich weiß es. Und außerdem, ist mein Name für dich ein Spitzname und den, den du da eben für mich genannt hast, ist einfach nur noch Folter."

„Aber wir beide haben diese Spitznamen von unseren Müttern bekommen und können ihn nicht leiden, also können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir uns nicht mehr so nennen, weil wir beide sonst noch durchdrehen könnten und das wäre jetzt wohl nicht vorteilhaft."

„In Ordnung", sagte sie, nach dem sie kurze Zeit überlegt hatte.

Sie streckte James ihre Hand entgegen, die er auch sogleich packte und sie schüttelte. Dann zog er sie plötzlich zu sich heran und ihr Gesicht war nur noch einige Millimeter von seinem entfernt.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, schloss die Augen und beugte sich leicht vor. James kam dieser stillen Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Langsam kam er ihren Lippen immer näher. Er konnte schon die Wärme fühlen, die von ihr ausging und sacht berührte er ihre Lippen. Anfangs noch leicht und neckend, küssten sie sich, dann vertieften sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der durch plötzlich hereinbrechende Kälte unterbrochen wurde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dorcas Meadows stürmte auf das Büro ihres Chefs zu. Normalerweise war sie sehr beherrscht, aber gerade hatte sie erfahren, wo sich ein Nest der Dementoren befand und wenn sie rechtzeitig dort eintrafen, dann könnten sie das Brüten abbrechen, aber sie mussten den richtigen Moment erwischen.

Dorcas war ganz hibbelig, weil sie endlich mal einen Erfolg verbuchen konnten. Einige Auroren waren schon dorthin appariert und hatten sofort Meldung gemacht, dass die Meldung richtig war.

„Sir?", fragte Meadows und klopfte.

Sie hörte ein gedämpftes „Herein" und ging hinein. Benjamin Potter saß über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und arbeitete, wie des Öfteren, neue Taktiken aus, die ihnen bei ihren Mission und Einsätzen helfen konnten.

„Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob sich dieser Hinweis als richtig erweisen würde, deshalb haben wir nichts gesagt und haben eben selbst nachgeforscht. Gerade eben, habe ich eine Meldung von Franks bekommen, dass sie das Dementorennest aufgespürt haben. Sie konnten einige Dementoren einfangen, aber das Brüten konnten sie nicht mehr stoppen. Es war schon im dritten Stadium", berichtete sie schnell.

„Wieso erfahre ich erst jetzt davon? Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht sicher ward", beantwortete Potter selbst die Frage. „Aber wenn ihr außer Haus geht, auch wenn mein erster Stellvertreter dabei ist, möchte ich dennoch informiert werden."

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Gut, sonst noch etwas?", fragte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Wir konnten auch noch einen Todesser gefangen nehmen. Das war eigentlich eher Zufall, aber wir haben ihn in Verhörraum zwei gebracht. Dort verhören ihn gerade Frank und Benjy", sagte sie.

„Heute scheinst du mir aber ziemlich überheblich zu sein, Dorcas", bemerkte Potter.

„Wieso?"

„Sonst bist du immer diskret und lässt deine Gefühle nicht so gehen und jetzt bist du ziemlich aufgebracht."

Dorcas sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, heraus zu finden, was in euch vorgeht. Ich sollte doch über solche rapiden Veränderung einer Person bescheid wissen und du gehörst eindeutig zu dieser Kategorie der schnellen Änderung", bemerkte er schmunzelnd, was sie noch mehr verwirrte.

„Und wieso ausgerechnet bei mir?"

„Weil unsere Rekruten sich nichts gegen dich sagen trauen und nur sagen, dass du streng bist, einfach kein Erbarmen kennst und sie bis zur totalen Erschöpfung trillst und keinen Spaß verstehst."

„Ich verstehe schon Spaß, nur zeige ich es eben nicht so offen", beschwerte sie sich sogleich.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", meinte er und hob beschwichtigend seine Arme. „Aber du musst schon sagen, dass du im Gegensatz zu sonst, schon sehr das Gegenteil bist."

„Schon klar." Dorcas wollte gerade gehen, als ihr noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel. „Moody erwartet dich im Verhörraum."

„Bin gleich da."

„Er meinte, dass es keinen Aufschub duldet und ich dich, wenn nötig, mit einem Zauber mitnehmen soll."

„Na dann will ich sehen, wie du einen Zauber auf mich anwenden willst", meinte er. „Aber keine Sorge, ich komme gleich nach, wenn ich diese Taktiken durchgeschaut habe, sie abgesegnet habe und sie Amelia gebe, damit sie sie noch einmal durcharbeiten kann. Wir brauchen nämlich für die nächste Mission neue Taktiken. Du kannst warten bis ich fertig bin."

Dorcas wartete gerade mal noch zehn Minuten und verließ mit ihrem Chef das Büro. Sie legten einen kurzen Abstecher bei Amelia ein, wo Benjamin noch mit ihr redete und sie sich sogleich an die Arbeit machte. Als die Beiden dann in den Verhörräumen ankamen, kam ihnen sofort ein wütender Moody entgegen.

„Wo warst du so lange, Potter?", fragte er.

„Musste noch mit Amelia reden und außerdem, bist nicht du der Leiter des Aurorenbüros, sondern ich. Und außerdem, musst du nicht alle Dokumente, Akten und so weiter durchsehen und auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfen", sagte Potter sachlich. Er war über Moody überhaupt nicht verärgert, sonder es hätte ihn sogar gewundert, wenn er anders reagiert hätte. Moody war eben schon ein Veteran unter den Auroren, vor allem, mit diesen Verletzungen, die er sich in der letzten Zeit zugezogen hatte.

„Alec Recor wartet", sagte Moody und führte Benjamin in den Verhörraum.

* * *

Hi!

**LEJPFan:** Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefällt. Ich habe es noch nicht so richtig anklingen lassen, aber diese Frage habe ich mir sogar schon fast gedacht. Lily nud James sind noch beide in Hogwarts. In ihrem letzten Jahr, um genau zu sein. Aber das kommt dann noch genauer, ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten. °zwinker°

Da ich, wie ich sicher schon öfters erwähnt habe, Reviews sehr gerne mag, wäre ich denen natürlich nicht abgeneigt. Ihr könnt mich auch ruhig kritisieren, ich nehme mir das zu Herzen und werde dann die Dinge in Zukunft besser machen. Wenn ihr mir also nicht sagt, was euch gefällt bzw. nicht gefällt, kann ich mich nicht ändern. Es nutzt mir nichts, wenn ihr euch eure Meinung zu dieser FF nur denkt. Also springt über euren eigenen Schatten und hinterlasst mir ein Review. Ich wäre euch sogar sehr verbunden darüber

eure  
_Magic_


	4. Kapitel 3: Die Schatten werden länger

**Kapitel 3: Die Schatten werden länger** (sehr kreativ °augenroll°)

Benjamin betrat gefolgt von Moody den Raum.

Die Luft war schon ein wenig abgestanden, es war heiß und alle schienen genervt von dieser Situation zu sein. Ein einziger Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, wo auf je einer Seite ein Sessel stand. Mit Blick Richtung Tür saß Alec Recor, ihm gegenüber saß Frank Longbottom.

Longbottom war einer von jenen Auroren, die mit ein paar Wörtern, die er einfach nur verdrehte, die Wahrheit aus jemandem heraus bekam. Nicht bei jedem, aber bei vielen funktionierte es.

Das Licht war gedämpft und die Wände waren einfach nur kahl und wirkten kalt. Moody meinte, ein Verhörraum sollte keine gemütliche Atmosphäre schaffen, sondern dazu da sein, um Dinge aus dem Gegner heraus zu bekommen.

„Noch einmal, Recor!", begann Longbottom. An seiner Stimmlage konnte man merken, dass ihn das Ganze schon nervte. Auch die anderen Auroren, die noch im Raum standen, blickten Recor mit verächtlichem Blick an und warteten nur darauf, dass er endlich weiter sprach. „Du hast doch gerade gestanden, dass du ein Todesser bist."

„Ja und?", fragte der Todesser frech zurück.

Benjy Fenwick, ein Zauberer Mitte dreißig, mit kurzem, braunem Haar und finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, war knapp davor, dem Todesser an die Gurgel zu springen und aus ihm die Wahrheit heraus zu prügeln. Nur seine harte Schulung, die er während der Ausbildung genoss und seine Selbstbeherrschung, hielten ihn davor zurück.

Benjamin Potter trat weiter in den Raum und alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu. Einige hoffnungsvoll, andere zeigten wiederum keine Gefühlsregung.

Longbottom wandte sich sofort wieder seinem Gegenüber zu, der ein triumphierendes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. „Was gibt es da zu grinsen?", fauchte Longbottom.

Fenwick hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, denn Frank Longbottom gehörte zu den Auroren, die bei Verhören viel Geduld bewiesen, sowie Ausdauer, was ihm meistens ein volles Geständnis einbrach. Zwar hatte er herausgefunden, dass er ein Todesser ist und Fenwick hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht sein Mal zu zeigen, aber dann begann er von einem Angriff zu erzählen und genau in diesem Moment hatte er beschlossen, dass er plötzlich schweigen musste.

Recor schien es zu gefallen, dass er die Auroren zur Verzweiflung brachte. Man glaubte, dass man ihn so einer Situation zusah, dass man nicht noch mehr provozierte, aber Recor war anders. Aus ihm bekam man nicht so leicht eine Antwort, nicht, wenn er nicht freiwillig sprach.

Fenwick atmete tief ein und aus, dann ging er auf Recor zu und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Ich sag dir eins, Recor! Wenn du nicht bald weiter sprichst und endlich völlig gestehst, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen und glaub mir, ich kann auch ganz anders. Wenn Longbottom nicht hier wäre, dann würde ich dich zwingen, dass du das Veritaserum trinkst und nicht warten, bis du es freiwillig nimmst." Frank wollte ihn zurück halten, aber Benjy ließ sich nicht halten. „Noch einmal so eine Aktion und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dir das Maul mit reinem Veritaserum stopfe."

Der letzte Satz war eine Drohung und ein Versprechen gleichzeitig.

„Das reicht, Benjy", sagte Benjamin.

„Mr. Potter lässt sich auch persönlich blicken", spottete Recor weiter und wenn Frank ihn nicht rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt hätte, hätte Fenwick ihm eine gescheuert.

Recor gluckste vergnügt vor sich hin. Er schien also ganz gut unterhalten worden zu sein.

„Lass los Frank", fauchte Benjy und entriss sich Franks Griff.

Längere Zeit herrschte Stille, nur Recor blickte belustigt zwischen allen Auroren hin und her. „Sind wir uns etwa nicht einig?", sagte er in einer Art Singsangstimme.

„Wir sind und schon einig, nur in der Bezeichnung wir, in dem du auch eingeschlossen bist, Recor, sind wir uns nicht einig. Also wenn du dem Abhilfe schaffen willst?", sagte Moody.

„Sehr nettes Angebot, aber ich verzichte", sagte er.

„Du bist aber nicht in der Lage solche Dinge zu tun und zu sagen", drohte Moody und stellte sich vor dem Tisch auf und blickte auf den Todesser nieder. „Du kannst es dir leicht machen und kooperieren oder so weiter tun wie bisher. Wir haben lange Zeit. Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir steht, aber irgendwann wirst du Durst haben und dann wirst du das Wasser dort trinken."

Moody wies auf ein Trinkgefäß auf dem Tisch.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das freiwillig mit dem Veritaserum trinken würde?"

„Wenn du durstig bist, dann trinkst du auch das und wir können warten."

„Wie viel konntet ihr bisher aus ihm heraus bekommen?", fragte Benjamin Benjy.

„Das er gestanden hat, dass er ein Todesser ist. Er hat uns sogar das Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm gezeigt. Auch hat er zugegeben, bei einige Angriffen in letzter Zeit dabei gewesen zu sein." Fenwick machte eine Pause ehe er weiter sprach. „Dann kam er zu einem Thema, was heute betraf, also den Nebel. Er sprach die Situation an, in der wir ihn gefunden haben."

„In welcher Situation?"

„Er war auf einem Berg nahe Londons, wo er Kontakt mit den Riesen herzustellen versuchte und mit einigen Kumpanen sprach, die sich in irgendeinem Park befanden oder noch immer befinden. Zwar haben wir herausgefunden, dass dieser Nebel nicht zufällig heute entstanden war, sonder schon längere Zeit geplant war. Wir wissen auch, dass einige Todesser etwas gesucht haben. Wir wissen zwar, dass es in einem Park ist, aber nicht in welchem und was sie genau suchen. Und genau da hat er aufgehört zusprechen. Zuerst dachten wir ja, dass wir kein Problem mit einem Geständnis hätte, aber er hat uns hinters Licht geführt."

„Hat er bei den anderen Sachen die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte Benjamin sofort nach.

„Ja."

„Also, Recor", begann Potter und ging auf ihn zu. Er stützte seine Handflächen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Immer noch konnte man dieses hämische in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, dass nun ganz dem Leiter des Aurorenbüros galt.

„Ja? Potter?"

„In welchem Wald sind sie?"

„Wer?"

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist."

„Wieso sollte ich wissen, wo sie sind?"

„Weil du sie kontaktiert hast?"

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?"

„Such es dir aus."

„Ich habe aber keine Lust darauf zu antworten."

„Dir bleibt aber keine andere Wahl über." Benjamin sah ihn durchdringend an. Er dachte nach, ob er nicht zu einer Maßnahme greifen sollte, die er sonst nur in wirklich aussichtslosen Lagen verwendete? Aber wenn er so nachdachte, war das so eine Situation. „Wie du willst", sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Was?"

„Was?"

„WAS?"

„Was?"

„WAS?"

Kam es von den anderen Auroren sahen ihren Boss ziemlich verwirrend an. Was sollte das Ganze eigentlich? Er gab dem Todesser seinen Willen? Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief.

„Aber, Benjamin, du kannst nicht ..:", begann Frank, doch Potter schnitt ihm das Wort mit einer einzigen Geste ab.

„Wenn er jetzt nicht sprechen will, dann werde ich gleich den Zaubergamot einberufen, dann bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl übrig, als das Veritaserum zu nehmen. Das Zaubergamot hat in solchen Situationen die Erlaubnis, auch ohne Einwilligung des Angeklagten, das Serum zu verabreichen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seine Worte kurz wirken. „Auch ist es dem Zaubergamot erlaubt, dem Angeklagten, falls er nicht kooperiert, mit Hilfe der Legilimentik zur Wahrheit zu ‚zwingen'."

„Nur wenn mich das Zaubergamot zwingt, kann es mein ‚Geständnis'", dieses Wort setzte er unter Häschenfüße. „nicht als ganz offiziell geltend machen."

„Doch, kann es", sagte Benjamin und wirkte so autoritär wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Das ist illegal", behauptete Recor.

„Das wird nur den Leuten so mitgeteilt. Wenn du in letzter Zeit aufgepasst hättest, tut das Ministerium nichts illegales, sonder versucht mit Hilfe von nicht illegalen Zaubern, die Zauberer und Hexen zum Sprechen zu bringen, um damit das Wohl der restlichen Gesellschaft zu ermöglichen."

Recor wirkte nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher und übermütig wie noch kurz vorher.

Moody schien zu verstehen, worauf Potter hinaus wollte.

„Wir hier sind noch nett, aber wenn du vor dem Zaubergamot sitzt, dann wirst du nicht mehr mit soviel Geduld behandelt. Sie werden dich nicht fragen, ob du das Veritaserum trinken willst. Wenn du es trotzdem verweigerst es sogar unter Druck einzunehmen, dann kann wirst du unter einen Gerichtsfluch gelegt. Und ich glaube, nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass du es weißt, dass diese Flüche nicht sehr angenehm sind."

Recor begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Ja, er wusste wie solche Gerichtsflüche funktionierten und er hatte nur Gerüchteweise gehört, dass sie einem Schmerz zufügten, wenn man sich weigerte, auch nur zu kooperieren. Die Wahrheit konnte auch nicht ausgelassen werden.

Unter einem Gerichtsfluch erzählte man, ohne auch nur gefragt zu werden, einfach die ganze Geschichte und die Dinge, die einem unangenehm waren, sodass man nachher nicht mehr leugnen kann, was man einmal gesagt hatte.

„Frank? Benjy?"

„Ja?"

„Hm?"

„Bringt ihn in eine unsere Zellen und haltet dort Wache. Ich komme dann vorbei und lasse euch wissen, wann die Verhandlung ist", sagte Benjamin und hatte sich zum Gehen bereit gemacht, er hatte gerade die Türklinke in die Hand genommen, als sich der Todesser hinter ihm schon zu Wort meldete: „Fein", sagte er. „Dann gib mir das verdammte Veritaserum."

Benjamin Potter sah immer noch zur Tür und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Die Auroren waren nicht dazu berechtigt, während Verhören von Todessern oder auch anderen schwarzmagischen Zauberern und Hexen, Gerichtsflüche einzusetzen, aber drohen konnte man den Leuten gut damit, denn viele hatten schon schlechte Erfahrung damit und würden vorher freiwillig ein Geständnis bei den Auroren ablegen, als sich noch einmal unter das Zaubergamot zu setzen und dort unter Gerichtsflüchen alles zu gestehen.

Er drehte sich zu Recor um, ging zu dem Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber stand und setzt sich hin. Benjamin nahm das Wasserglas, das mit ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum versehen war und reichte es Recor. Der es nach kurzer Überlegung dennoch nahm und bis auf den letzten Tropfen trank.

„Also?", begann er. „Welcher Park? Was suchen sie? Warum suchen sie es?"

„In einem Park in London, wo der Nebel am Dichtesten hängt. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Park heißt, aber er ist bei solchen Dingen immer im Mittelpunkt. Sie suchen den magischen Pol, der ein Geheimnis bewahrt, dass schon seit Jahrhunderten existieren soll. Der Legende nach sollen sich dort verschiedene magische Utensilien befinden. Es können Bücher sein, auch andere magische Gegenstände werden dort vermutet. Weiteres wird erzählt, dass sie von den Nachfahren der Hogwarts-Gründer dorthin gebracht wurde.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin sollen dort Dinge versteckt haben, die nicht für die magische Bevölkerung zugänglich waren. Es sollen gefährliche Dinge gewesen sein, die viel Macht besessen haben und jenen, die nicht mächtig genug waren mit diesen Dingen umzugehen, um den Verstand gebracht haben. Deshalb wurde dieser Ort magisch versiegelt. Viele Flüche, Banne, Zauber und Rätsel sollen ihn schützen.

Sie suchen es, weil es der dunkle Lord so will. Er möchte wissen, was hinter dieser Legende steckt."

Jetzt war erst der Anfang, jetzt konnte es auch weiter gehen.

„Was genau bedeutet der Nebel?"

„Die Dementoren Brüten."

„Aber es ist kein normales Brüten?"

„Nein."

„Was dann genau?"

„Egal ob es alte Dementoren sind oder nicht, alle brüten. Die Älteren machen das Brüten so, wie es eigentlich vorhergesehen ist, die Jüngeren brüten nur ein bis zwei."

„Wo befinden sich Thomas Jones und John Williams?"

„Im Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords."

„Leben sie noch?"

„Ja."

„Wo ist das Hauptquartier?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, weil es unter einem Zauber liegt."

„Wieso befinden sich die Beiden in eurer Gefangenschaft?"

„Weil sie viel über diesen Raum wissen, sogar die Details und sie haben sogar die Möglichkeit, dahinein zu kommen, weil sie schon länger daran forschen."

„Wie habt ihr herausgefunden, dass sie es wissen?"

„Weil es im Ministerium Spione gibt."

„Und die wären?"

„Mir hat niemand etwas über die Spione verraten. Ich weiß nur, dass es welche gibt."

„Wie lange dürfen wir noch damit rechnen, dass Jones und Williams noch leben?"

„Wenn der dunkle Lord das hat was er will, dann bringt er die Beiden um. Vorher müssen sie die Rätsel um diesen Ort lösen."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was mit diesem Raum und deren Verschwinden zusammen hängt?"

„Es gibt mehrere Prophezeiungen, die zusammenhängen und die Jones und Williams entziffern müssen. Die Prophezeiungen sind in alten Büchern verzeichnet, die aus dem Archiv des Ministeriums gefunden wurden."

„Also fehlen diese Bücher?", hackte Benjamin nach.

„Ja", antwortete Recor. „Sie befinden sich bei Jones und Williams, die die betreffenden Personen herausfinden müssen, damit der dunkle Lord die Chance hat, schneller dorthin zu kommen und zu wissen, was er tun muss und was ihn erwartet."

„Danke, mehr will ich nicht wissen", sagte Benjamin, stand auf und an der Türe wandte er sich noch einmal den Anderen zu.

„Bringt ihn in eine Zelle, gebt ihm das Gegenmittel und seht zu, dass das Zaubergamot über seine weitere Zukunft entscheiden. Teilt es mir dann mit."

Benjamin Potter verließ den Gang der Verhörräume und ging wieder in sein Büro, um das soeben gehörte aufzuschreiben. Er las sich seine Niederschrift ein paar Mal durch. Er hatte von so einem Ort schon mal gelesen, aber er wusste nicht wo. Es musste ihm schnell wieder einfallen, sonst würden die Todesser und Voldemort vor ihm noch herausfinden, was hinter dieser Legende steckte. Und außerdem steckte hinter jeder Legende ein Funken Wahrheit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily und James drehten sich von einander und sahen sich um, woher diese plötzliche Kälte kam.

Beide blickten in dieselbe Richtung, als sie sahen, dass sich dort Schatten bewegten. Als die Schatten dann immer näher auf sie zukamen, zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie einsatzbereit vor sich.

„Glaubst du, die Todesser sind zurück?", fragte Lily, für das logisch klang, aber als die Schatten weiter auf sie zukamen, hörte sie ein raschelndes, schweres Atmen. Sie hörte keine Umhänge rauschen, sondern spürte nur Kälte, die ihren ganzen Körper durchflutete. „Dementoren", flüsterte sie.

James nickte und sein Blick war weiterhin auf die Schatten gerichtet. Je näher sie kamen, desto weniger glücklich fühlten sich die Beiden.

„Das sind viele", flüsterte James.

„Wie viele schätzt du denn?", fragte Lily, die diese Frage, nach dem sie sie gestellt hatte, sofort wieder zurück nehmen wollte, weil man in diesem Nebel nichts sehen konnte und auch nicht zählen konnte. „Vergiss die Frage einfach. War völlig sinnlos."

„In Ordnung." James wandte sich kurz Lily zu. „Patronus-Zauber kannst du?"

„Ja", antwortete sie.

„Gestaltlicher Patronus?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Weil es viele Dementoren werden dürften und diese nur mit einem gestaltlichen Patronus zu vertreiben sind."

„Das weiß ich James."

„Gut."

„Gut."

„Bereit?"

„Ja."

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!", schrieen beide gleichzeitig. Aus James' Zauberstabspitze kam ein Hirsch hervor, aus Lilys ein Adler. Die beiden Patroni bewegten sich auf die Dementoren zu, welche sich plötzlich nicht mehr zu bewegen schienen. Im Gegenteil, sie schienen sogar den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Toll", bemerkte Lily sarkastisch. „Schlimmer kann es heute gar nicht mehr werden."

„Wieso?"

„Todesser? Dementoren? Was kommt als nächste?"

„Auroren!"

„Die sind doch nicht schlimm", sagte Lily.

„Nein, dort hinten sind Auroren", wiederholte James und zeigte hinter Lily auf eine Gruppe Menschen, die in dunkelrote Roben gehüllt waren.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das Auroren sind? Wäre schon ein wenig blöd, wenn das verkleidete Todesser sind." James lächelte sie an. „Ok, vergiss meine Aussage einfach."

„Dort hinten ist jemand", hörten sie einen Auroren gedämpft. „Sehen aus wie Muggel. Wenn das vorbei ist, müssen mir die ‚Vergiss-mich' informieren."

Die Auroren waren jetzt schon so nahe bei ihnen, dass sie sogar ihre Gesichter erkennen können. Da James es nicht gefiel, dass sie von ‚Vergiss-mich' sprachen, musste er ihnen sagen, dass sie magisch waren.

„Meine Freundin und ich sind magisch", sagte er. „Wir sind in Hogwarts, also brauchen sie die ‚Vergiss-mich' nicht zu informieren."

„Was machen Sie dann bitte in dieser Gegend?", sagte ein grimmig dreinschauender Zauberer. „Wenn Sie ein Zauberer sind und Sie eine Hexe, sollten Sie aber wissen, dass man bei einem solchen Nebel am Besten nicht nach draußen geht."

„Tut uns ja leid", sagte Lily ehrlich. „Aber wir waren schon im Park, als der Nebel einsetzte und wir dachten, dass wir das nur abwarten müssen, weil wir wirklich nichts mehr gesehen haben. Und als dann auch noch …" Doch Lily beendete den Satz nicht. Wenn sie jetzt erwähnen würde, dass sie Todessern begegnet waren, mussten sie den Auroren alles erzählen, so wie Lily es von anderen gehört hatte. Und die Auroren wirkten so, als würden sie keinen Spaß verstehen.

„Was ist denn dann noch passiert, Miss?", fragte er.

„Ähm…", begann Lily zu stottern.

„Was ist hier los?", sagte eine Stimme, die James sehr bekannt vorkam. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Als die Person näher kam, konnte er seinen Vater in Aurorenroben erkennen.

„Was sie uns gesagt haben, sind sie schon hier, seit der Nebel eingesetzt hat. Nur das sie gerade dabei waren uns etwas zu sagen, was sie sonst noch gesehen beziehungsweise beobachtet haben."

Niemand in der Aurorenzentrale, bis auf seine Paten und ein paar andere Auroren, wussten davon, dass James Potter, der Sohn von Benjamin und Susan war. Wenn die Todesser das gewusst hätte, dann hätten sie ein Druckmittel gehabt und ihn solange gefoltert, bis er etwas über seine Elter gesagt hatte.

Damit James auch ja niemand mit den beiden Auroren in Verbindung brachte, sollte sich James in Hogwarts so benehmen, wie er es tat. Da ja Benjamin und Susan in gewisser Weise ja keinen Fehler und Ungehorsam duldeten, hätte ihn auch niemand mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht.

„Haben Sie sonst noch etwas gesehen?", fragte Benjamin und sah seinen Sohn weiterhin an.

James überlegte, ob er hier und jetzt von den Todessern anfangen sollte und was Lily und er gehört hatten, oder ob er einfach nichts sagen sollte. Er wusste auch, dass die Auroren nicht zufällig hier waren, sondern dass etwas passiert sein musste, dass sie hier auftauchten.

„Todesser", antwortete James dann knapp und mehrere Auroren wandten sich ihm zu, wartend darauf, dass er endlich weiter sprach.

„Nachdem es angefangen hatte zu regnen, wollten wir uns unterstellen und sind eben auf ein Baumhaus", sagte Lily. „Nur hab ich keine Ahnung, wo es sich genau befindet."

„Es ist auch nicht mehr ganz", fuhr er weiter fort.

„Wie ist das zu verstehen?", fragte sein Vater.

„Als dann der Nebel aufgezogen ist, sind wir dort geblieben und dann sind auch noch Todesser aufgetaucht."

„Sie haben über etwas gesprochen, dass sie etwas suchen", meinte Lily. „Sie haben aber nicht gesagt was es war. Dann sind wie weg und wir dachten sie wären gegangen, aber kurz darauf sind wir dann am Boden gelandet und über uns standen mehrere Todesser."

„Was haben sie getan?"

„Sie wollten wissen, was wir hier machten", sagte James, in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: „Sie setzten alles ein, um herauszufinden, was wir hier machten."

„Irgendwie ist es uns gelungen zu verschwinden", erzählte Lily weiter und ließ die Tatsache aus, dass James mehrere Zauber gesprochen hatte, um sie abzulenken und dann als Animagus geflüchtet ist. „Und dann sind Dementoren aufgetaucht."

„Die wir aber mit Patroni vertreiben konnten", fügte James hinzu und Lily nickte eifrig.

„Haben Sie noch etwas vergessen?", fügte Moody mit einem Blick auf James hinzu. „Wenn ja, dann sollten Sie sofort erzählen, was sonst noch vorgefallen ist, denn wenn wir herausfinden, dass Sie etwas verschwiegen haben, dann …"

„Alastor! Hör auf", sagte Benjamin mit Nachdruck, was keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Sie Beide können gehen."

„Aber was ist, wenn die Beiden darüber sprechen?", sagte eine junge Frau, mit einem rundlichen Gesicht, das bei genauerem Betrachten sehr herzlich wirkte.

„Werden Sie nicht", sagte Moody. „Sonst lernen sie mich kennen."

Lily und James schluckten, als sie das entschlossene Gesicht des Auroren sahen.

„Jetzt sprechen wir schon Drohungen aus?", fragte Benjy Fenwick.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir steht, Fenwick! Aber ich spreche schon Drohungen aus."

„Das reicht jetzt. Was sollen die Beiden denn sonst von uns allen denken?", sagte Potter und hatte die Beiden im Blick, dann wandte er sich nach kurzer Zeit Lily und James zu. „Sie beide können gehen und das Sie mir niemanden etwas von diesem Tag erzählen. Wenn Sie jetzt einfach den Lichtpunkten folgen, kommen sie auf die Hauptstraße der Muggel", sagte er und wies mit seiner Hand hinter sich. Als James jedoch bei ihm vorbeiging, flüsterte er, ohne das es jemand mitbekam: „Wir reden später noch weiter."

James nickte und ging gemeinsam mit Lily den Weg entlang.

„Wie heißt es so schön? Schlimmer geht's immer!", meinte Lily und seufzte. „Ehrlich, so einen Tag hatte ich noch nie und will ich auch nicht mehr haben."

„Zuerst Todesser, dann Dementoren, dann Auroren", machte James weiter. „Und wir sind heute nur knapp dem Tode entronnen, weil die Todesser ziemlich mordlustig waren."

„James, dass ist nicht witzig", bemerkte sie. „Was ist, wenn sie weiter gezogen sind und andere angegriffen haben?"

„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen oder?"

„Ja, mache ich! Du etwa nicht?"

„Doch, aber du kannst dich um niemanden sorgen, wenn es keinen Grund gibt. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt ziemlich grausam klingen mag, aber wenn du dir immer Gedanken um andere machst, wirst du es in solchen Situationen auch machen und das nützen die Todesser aus. Ihnen gegenüber musst du gefühlskalt sein oder wenigstens nicht deine gesamten Gefühle offenbaren, denn das verwenden sie nachher sicher gegen dich und das könnte dein Todesurteil sein."

Lily und James gingen stumm nebeneinander her. Der Nebel hang in den Straßen und die Nacht war gerade herein gebrochen. Die Straßenlaternen hatten sich eingeschaltet und waren nur gebrochen durch den Nebel zu sehen. Ein leichter Windhauch streifte sie.

„Ich habe es in so einer Broschüre gelesen."

„Broschüre?", fragte James belustigt.

„Das Ministerium hat für Muggelhaushalte, die eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer in der Familie haben, aber sonst niemand magisch ist, meine Familie ist das beste Bespiel, Broschüren ausgeteilt, wo Informationen zu solchen Dingen standen. Ich wollte es nicht glauben, dass Leute so etwas tun konnten und immer, wenn ich den Tagespropheten gelesen habe, lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, aber dann, je öfter solche Meldungen kamen, desto schwerer viel es mir das Ganze zu glauben."

„So etwas ist auch nicht leicht zu verstehen, niemand kann das. Und Voldemort, der Leiter dieser Gruppe und der, der all das hier verursacht, sind am Schlimmsten. Niemand weiß, wieso er das tut und der Einzige den er fürchtet ist …"

„… Dumbledore", beendete Lily den Satz. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube, dass ist auch der Grund, warum er Hogwarts noch nicht angegriffen hat?"

„Er hat auch das Zaubereiministerium angegriffen, obwohl noch viele aus der AMS anwesend waren. Wenn es nur das wäre, was ihn aufhalten würde, dann hätte es nicht so viele Angriffe gegeben. Wenn es so weiter geht, dann glaube ich, dass er nicht einmal vor Hogwarts halt machen wird."

„Aber Hogwarts ist gut geschützt", sagte Lily.

„Geschützt schon, aber auch Hogwarts kann sich gegen Voldemort nicht wehren, wenn er mit seiner ganzen Gruppe einfällt. Anfangs wird sich Hogwarts noch halten können, aber mit der Zeit werden die Schutzzauber und –Banne nur noch einen Teil der Angriffe stoppen können und dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf die Gelände kommen und der Kampf im Schloss beginnt."

„Ich möchte am Liebsten gar nicht daran denken, dass das passieren könnte."

„Ich bring dich jetzt am Besten nach Hause", sagte James.

„Willst du mich los werden?", fragte sie.

„Nein, gewiss nicht, aber nach so einem Tag, wie du schon selber mehrmals erwähnt hast, ist es am Besten, wenn du dich ausruhst."

„Ich bin aber nicht schwerkrank", beschwerte sich Lily sofort.

„Wie komme ich bloß darauf? Aber übermorgen müssen wir zurück nach Hogwarts und ich glaube, du musst noch einige Dinge erledigen?", fragte James sie.

„Ich habe schon alles erledigt, aber die letzten Tage noch genießen", antwortete Lily lachend. „Irgendwie schon komisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen."

James nickte leicht.

Den Rest des Weges legten sie stillschweigend zurück. Die Straßen waren verlassen. Kein Auto fuhr, nicht einmal einen Hund hörten sie aus einem der Häuser bellen. Als sie dann auf eine kleine Auffahrt gingen, die zu einem der Reihenhäuser führte, gingen sie gemütlich.

Vor der Türe angelangt, verabschiedeten sich die Beiden von einander.

„Bis Übermorgen, James", sagte Lily.

„Bis Übermorgen", sagte auch er.

Lily schloss hinter sich die Türe und lächelte James noch einmal warm an. Dann machte sich James auf den Weg und suchte eine abgelegene Stelle, von wo aus er apparieren konnte. Nicht das er erpicht darauf war, wieder in einen Wald zu gehen, aber es war eines der Gesetze, dass man nur in einer abgelegenen Gegend apparieren durften und unglücklicherweise, waren solche Gegenden meist Wälder.

Was James aber die ganze Zeit beschäftigte, waren die Auroren, die genau in diesem Wald auftauchten. Es musste dort etwas sein, es musste das sein, was die Todesser gesucht hatten und es musste gefährlich sein, sonst hätte es kein solches Aufgebot an Auroren benötigt. James wollte seinen Vater fragen, aber er wusste, dass er keine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen würde.

Er wäre nicht James Potter, wenn er sich so leicht geschlagen geben würde. Lily würde ihm sicher Vorwürfe machen, wenn er ihr seine Gedanken und Vorhaben mitteilte, aber er musste wissen was dahinter steckte. Bisher hatte er vieles herausfinden können und ihn hatte nichts davon abgehalten, nur das viele nach etwas suchten, wovon er überhaupt nicht wusste, was sie überhaupt suchten.

Bei Gelegenheit musste er mit Sirius darüber sprechen, er würde ihm sicher helfen. Gemeinsam hatten bis jetzt noch jeder Herausforderung gestrotzt.

In Hogwarts hatten sie Zeit, ohne auch nur einen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken. Sie hatten es auch geschafft in Hogwarts zu Animagi zu werden, ohne das Dumbledore oder ein anderer Lehrer davon Wind bekommen hatte. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie bei ihren Forschungen darüber gestört wurden. Sie kannten Hogwarts besser als jeder andere und mit Hilfe der Karte konnten sie nicht erwischt werden, denn sie wussten immer wo sich jemand befand und konnten diesen Personen somit immer rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gehen.

* * *

Hi!

Danke für die lieben Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Wie ich schon mal erwähnt habe, würde ich gerne wissen was ihr von meiner FF haltet. Positives oder Negatives - soll mir gleich sein, hauptsache ihr seid ehrlich, ja?

Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr nach diesem Kapitel ein Review für mich übrig habt!

lg  
_Magic_


	5. Kapitel 4: Der neue Professor

**Kapitel 4: Der neue Professor**

Die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts verlief ohne weitere Probleme, nur das Wetter spielte verrückt. Von einer Minute auf die andere, wechselte es von strahlendem Sonnenschein in einen pechschwarzen Himmel und die Regentropfen prallten nur noch so an die Fenster. Blitzte zuckten in regelmäßigen Abständen über den Himmel, gefolgt von lauten Donnern. Der Zug vibrierte leicht, als ein Blitz in der Nähe einschlug und ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen war zu hören.

Gewöhnlich traf der Zug gegen halb neun Uhr am Abend am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade an, doch durch dieses Wetter, hatte er eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde Verspätung.

Bei diesem Wetter, brachen die Professoren sogar die Tradition, die Erstklässler über den See nach Hogwarts zu bringen, da die Gefahr bestand, dass die Boote kenterten und sie für die Überfahrt zulange brauchen würden. Deshalb wurden alle Schüler mit den Kutschen zum Schloss gebracht.

Die Straßen waren ein paar Zentimeter mit Wasser bedeckt und hatten den Boden so gelockert, dass sich Teile der Straße mit dem Wasser vermengt hatten und eine braune Brühe entstand. Das Wasser spritzte hoch.

Als nun endlich alle Schüler auf ihren Hausbänken Platz gefunden hatten und die älteren Schüler den Jüngeren bei den Trockenzaubern behilflich waren, konnte die Auswahlzeremonie beginnen.

Wie üblich wurde der zerschlissene, alte Hut auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl gelegt, wo er sein neues Lied präsentierte:

_Die Nacht verbirgt,  
die Nacht die zeigt,  
der Weg ist unendlich weit. _

Nun haltet zusammen,  
in solchen Zeiten,  
und findet von jedem auch gute Seiten.

Das Leben birgt schon genug Gefahren,  
ohne das viel Leid ertragen  
und ohne etwas darüber zu sagen.

Ich entscheide über einen Teil,  
der für ein paar Jahre euer Leben bestimmt,  
es liegt in eurer Hand, wie es jemand nimmt.

Nachdem das Lied verklungen war, entrollte Professor McGonagall, die seit diesem Jahr auch als stellvertretende Direktorin tätig war, das Pergament, auf dem die Namen der neuen Schüler standen.

Von „Bush, Kevin" bis hin zu „Zabini, Ralph" wurden alle auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt. Bei einigen brauchte der Hut länger, um sich zu entscheiden, wo er die Person hinschickte, bei anderen hatte er seine Wahl schnell getroffen.

Nachdem sich dann auch der größte Tumult gelegt hatte, erhob sich Dumbledore: „Es freut mich, alle zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Für die alten, sowie die neuen Schüler gilt: das Betreten des verbotenen Waldes ist verboten." Dabei sah er die vier Marauder streng an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten und in Remus' Fall auch ein wenig verlegen lächelten. „Die Liste für verbotene Gegenstände ist wie immer an der Tür des Hausmeisters zu finden. Da Hausmeister Pringle seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand angetreten ist, hat Argus Filch diesen Posten übernommen. Seit letztem Jahr hat er immer mal wieder ausgeholfen und deshalb war sich der Lehrkörper einig, dass er diesen Posten übernehmen soll und wir niemand weiteren suchen zu brauchen."

Kein Applaus, nur ein wenig geschockte Gesichter. Pringle war gegen Filch noch harmlos gewesen. Filch folgte einem wirklich auf Schritt und Tritt, dass wussten die Marauder, denn er hatte einige Geheimgänge entdeckt, die er immer benutzte. Das einzige Glück schien zu sein, dass Filch einige Geheimgänge nicht aufmachen konnten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, welcher es auch war, wusste er, wo sich zwei weitere Geheimgänge befanden, vor allem jene, die nach Hogsmeade führten.

Für das, das er erst ein Jahr da war, kannte er sich schon ziemlich gut aus, zu gut, behaupteten einige. Und dann war da noch diese Katze, die überall dort war, wo Filch war.

Sah man diese Katze, konnte man sich sicher sein, dass Filch gleich um die nächste Mauer gestürmt kam und die Person, die er erwischte, zum Hausmeister schleppte oder zum Hauslehrer. Ab heuer konnte er also selber ein gewisses Maß an Strafarbeiten austeilen und dies schien ihm besonders Freude zu bereiten.

„Gewiss, wenn einige hier Fragen haben, welche Gegenstände es sind oder welche Schulregeln es gibt, die man nicht brechen sollte, da es bei schlimmen Vergehen sogar zu Schulverweis führen kann, bei solchen Sachen, werden euch sicher vier Herren behilflich sein. Nicht war Mr. Black?", fragte Dumbledore unschuldig und alle sahen die Marauder an.

„Natürlich Herr Direkter", antwortete Sirius. McGonagall, die neben dem Direktor saß, warf ihm einen wachsamen Blick zu, als wartete sie darauf, dass jeden Moment etwas passieren würde.

„Und ihr bekommt heuer wieder einen neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Das ist aber nicht unsere Schuld, Professor", schrieen die Marauder unison nach vorne, was einige Schüler zum Lachen brachte.

„Nein, gewiss nicht", antwortete Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „So war es schon vor euch."

McGonagall hatte ihren Blick noch immer nicht von ihnen abgewandt und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an.

„Ich glaube, sie nimmt uns die Sache vom letzten Jahr noch immer übel", sagte Sirius, der seine Hauslehrerin ansah.

„Du meinst, als wir sie aus versehen in Brand gesteckt haben?", fragte James beiläufig.

„Ja, genau das."

„Wäre möglich."

„Auch kein Wunder. Bei den Dingen, die ihr die letzten Jahre gemacht habt, würde es mich echt nicht wundern, wenn die Professoren und die restlichen Schüler, nächstes Jahr eine Party steigen lassen würden, dass ihr beide endlich euren Abschluss habt", sagte Remus, ein Junge mit hellem, braunen Haar. Seine Augen wirkten müde, jedoch strahlten sie auch Stärke aus.

„Aber du bist auch nicht gerade unschuldig. Einige Streich sind sogar auf deinem Mist gewachsen", sagte Sirius und grinst hämisch. „Mich wundert es wirklich, dass du Vertrauensschüler geworden bist."

„Weil vielleicht kein Professor so lebensmüde wäre, euch so eine Position zu geben, die ihr bei einer sich bietenden Gelegenheit sofort ausnutzt?", konterte Remus sofort. „Also blieb nur noch ich übrig und ich muss sagen, dass ich kläglich gescheitert bin."

„Eine Runde Mitleid für unseren Freund?", schlug James vor.

„Wenn ihr das wagt ..:", drohte Remus und hielt inne, als er die Flügeltüren hörte, wie sie aufgingen. Alle Schüler taten es ihm gleich und wandten den Blick auf die hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die dort in der Türe stand. Zuerst konnte man nur den Schatten sehen, dann setzte sich die Person in Bewegung und jeder Schritt hallte in der Halle wieder.

Geschmeidig und mit federnden Bewegungen setzt die Person ihren Weg fort. Als sie in das Licht der Schatten traf, konnte man ein freundliches Gesicht erkennen. Es zeigte zwar kein Lächeln, jedoch bewirkte die Ausstrahlung einiges.

Er schien sicheren Schrittes zu sein und schien genau zu wissen, was auf ihn zu kam und was ihn erwartete.

„Ah", sagte Dumbledore. „Euer neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist soeben eingetroffen." Dumbledore schritt nach vorne, streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte sie. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten."

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Direkter, dass ich erst jetzt kommen konnte, aber ich musste noch etwas erledigen", sprach er mit ruhiger, sachlicher Stimme.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu, die alle gebannt den Blick zu ihm gerichtet hatten. Gewiss nicht auf ihn, aber sie warteten gespannt darauf zu erfahren, wer denn nun ihr neuer Professor war.

„Frank Longbottom wird euch dieses Jahr in diesem Gegenstand unterrichten." Viele Schüler schienen von der Selbstsicherheit dieses Professor mehr als beeindruckt zu sein, denn alle Lehrer, die sie bisher in diesem Gegenstand hatten, kannten sich entweder nicht aus oder wenn sie sich auskannten, bekamen sie eine Klasse nicht unter Kontrolle. Noch nie hatte ein Lehrer so ein Auftreten gehabt, dass alle Schüler diesen gespannt angesehen hatten, bis auf Dumbledore natürlich.

McGonagall wirkte zwar streng und hatte deshalb sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler und sie konnte problemlos eine Klasse unter Kontrolle halten.

Aber Frank Longbottom wirkte gänzlich anders. Er strahlte besondere Ruhe aus, wirkte freundlich, aber dennoch umgab ihn auch eine gewisse Autorität, was ihn anders machte.

Er ging um den Tisch und setzte sich auf den leeren Platz neben McGonagall.

Dumbledore hingegen schien mit seiner Rede noch nicht fertig zu sein. „Die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Teams sind für das Wochenende geplant. Die, die sich melden möchten, können sich bei ihrem Hauslehrer melden oder gleich beim Kapitän der jeweiligen Mannschaft. Und da ich nun euch nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen möchte und da ich bereits merke, wenn ich noch weiter rede, dass einige verhungern und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder?" Daraufhin gab es ein paar Lacher. Das war einfach nur typisch Dumbledore. „Dann haut rein!"

Jedes Mal war es ein neues Erlebnis, wenn das Essen vor ihnen erschien. Die leckersten Dinge erschienen und was auf das am Besten zutraf war: „Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual."

„Kaum zu glauben", sagte Amy, Lilys beste Freundin.

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

Amy Smith hatte braune Haare, die ihr knapp über die Ohren reichten. Sie war etwas mollig und nicht besonders groß, aber sie hatte eine liebenswürdige Art, Leuten das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie gebraucht werden. Sie war eine gute Zuhörerin.

Sie hatte braune Augen, die kleine, grüne Tupfer hatten. Meist beneidete sie Lily für ihre schöne Augenfarbe, aber Lily meinte dann immer zu ihr: „Die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele und jeder ist nun mal einzigartig und das bist du auch. Also bild dir nicht ein, dass du hässlich bist."

„Kaum zu glauben, dass das gerade unsere letzte Auswahlzeremonie war", sagte sie.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass es unsere letzte gewesen ist?", fragte James.

„Weil wir in der Siebten sind und heuer unseren Abschluss machen?", antwortete sie.

„Was ist, wenn du Professorin an dieser Schule wirst?", fragte James. „Dann hast du heute nicht die letzte Auswahl gesehen."

„Außer sie wird Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", fügte Sirius hinzu und alle begann lauthals zu lachen. Sogar Lily stimmte mit ein, nur Amy fand das ganz und gar nicht witzig.

„Ich sage euch, was ich mal werden will und ihr macht mich einfach zu Witzfigur und lacht mich aus." Sie spießte ihr Fleisch mit voller Gewalt auf, dass der Kürbissaftkrug vor ihnen beträchtlich zu wanken anfing. „Tolle Freunde seid ihr."

„Wir wissen, dass wir tolle Freunde sind", sagte James. „Aber deswegen musst du das doch nicht an dem armen Fleisch auslassen. Es ist nämlich schon tot, weißt du?"

„Haha", kommentierte sie nur. „Wie witzig wir heute wieder sind."

„Ich sage nur das was Tatsache ist und dieses Stück Fleisch, muss nicht mehr erlegt werden, weil es das schon ist."

Amy seufzte und schlug sich mit einer Hand aufs Gesicht. „Hoffentlich ist Blödheit nicht ansteckend."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus misstrauisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, vergiss es", tat sie ab.

„Nichts da, ich will es wissen", forderte er.

„Lass sie doch, Remus", tadelte James. „Eine Dame zwingt man nicht zum Reden."

„Eine Dame? Wo?" Sirius sah sich um und James stieß ihn mit seinem Ellbogen. „Was soll das?"

„Bin abgerutscht", antwortete James und grinste Sirius hämisch an.

„Das bedeutet Rache", antwortete Sirius.

„Nicht jetzt, sonst bekommen wir heute noch Nachsitzen und ich habe jetzt keine Lust dazu", sagte er.

„Lily hat echt einen schlechte Einfluss auf dich", bemerkte Sirius.

„Tja, ich färbe halt ab", antwortete sie.

„Dann komm mir nicht zu nahe." Sirius hob seine Hände schützend vor sich. „Ich will nicht auch zu so einem Zombie werden, der sich zusammen reißt und nicht mehr weiß was Spaß ist."

„Ich weiß sehr wohl noch was Spaß ist, aber ich möchte eben nicht neben meiner Holden Maid darüber sprechen."

„Toll", sagte Lily sarkastisch. „Jetzt werde ich auch noch ausgeschlossen."

„Du bist Schulsprecherin", sagte Remus. „Deshalb reißen sie sich ein wenig zusammen."

Plötzlich begannen ihre Augen diabolisch zu leuchten und sie drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zu ihnen um.

„James", sagte Sirius und rüttelte seinen Freund.

„Was ist?"

„Deine Freundin macht mir gerade Angst", sagte Sirius und benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind und schon wieder begannen sie zu lachen.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin", sagte Lily, als wäre das die Neuigkeit des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

„Weiß ich, hast du uns im Zug immer wieder gesagt", sagte James.

„Und wenn ihr was anstellt, dann darf ich euch bestrafen."

„Ich war ganz schlimm", sagte James und grinste anzüglich. „Ich muss bestraft werden."

Lily schlug ihn gespielt auf seinen Arm. „So habe ich das aber nicht gemeint."

„Dann musst du dich klarer ausdrücken, Liebling", sagte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Den Rest des Essens genossen sie und sprachen über Dinge, die sie im Zug zwar schon besprochen hatten, aber dennoch längere Gespräche erforderten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Völlig genervt standen alle am nächsten Morgen auf. Kaum waren sie ins Bett gegangen, mussten sie sich auch schon wieder aus ihren warmen, gemütlichen Betten hinaus klettern.

Völlig übermüdetet trafen sie zum Frühstück in der großen Halle ein. Meistens war die Halle von lautem Stimmengewirr erfüllt, aber einige Schüler mussten sich wirklich konzentrieren, dass ihr Kopf nicht auf die Tischplatte knallte. James und Sirius ging es nicht besser.

Peter war eben Peter. Er war so wie immer, aber Remus und Lily waren putzmunter und topfit. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie gut geschlafen und waren bereit für den ersten Schultag.

Ein paar Minuten nach allen anderen traf Amy auch ein und setzte sich, mit einem herzhaften Gähnen, zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr", bemerkte Lily.

„Bin doch gekommen", antwortete sie und gähnte wieder.

„Die Dusche scheint dir wohl nicht viel geholfen zu haben. Mich wundert es, dass du nicht unter der Dusche eingeschlafen und ertrunken bist."

„Das Wasser war zu kalt und zu nass."

„Wasser hat die Eigenschaft, dass es nass ist. Und wenn das Wasser kalt ist, sollte man eigentlich aufwachen, weil kaltes Wasser einen eigentlich munter macht, weil es kalt ist."

„Lily hör auf", sagte Sirius. „Deine Sätze machen überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Schlaf weiter, dich hat keiner gefragt", fauchte sie.

„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du in deinem früheren Leben eine Raubkatze gewesen wärst", sagte Sirius.

„Bitte?", fragte Lily und ihre Lippen wurden so schmal, dass sie sogar McGonagall Konkurrenz gemacht hätten.

James, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Wasser genommen hatte, sprühte es über den ganzen Tisch, so dass Remus ihn einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. James sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ihre Stundenpläne", hörten sie eine bekannte, strenge Stimme. Professor McGonagall war zu ihnen gekommen, so wie jedes Jahr am ersten Schultag und hatte ihnen die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt. „Und Potter? Black?"

„Ja?", antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

„Das Sie sich heuer zusammen reißen. Ist immerhin Ihr letztes Jahr. Sie haben schon genug angestellt für, ich weiß nicht wie viele Jahre. Ich habe ein Auge auf Sie", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, ehe sie auch den anderen Schülern ihre Stundenpläne gab.

„Ist ein Auge nicht zu wenig?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie hat ja auch noch meine", sagte Lily. „Wenn du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin Schulsprecherin."

„Das hast du schon mal erwähnt", antwortete Sirius und löffelte gemütlich sein Müsli weiter.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", warf James ein.

„Was?"

„Drei Stunden Verteidigung", wiederholte er. „Wir haben gleich die ersten Stunden bei ihm."

„Ich bin schon gespannt", sagte Amy und lächelte.

Remus nickte.

Dann hörten sie auch schon die Glocke, die zur ersten Stunde läutete. Viele fragten sich, ob sie die Zeit vorgedreht hatten, weil sie normalerweise genug Zeit zum Frühstücken hatten, aber einige ihr Frühstück noch nicht beendet hatten.

Gemütlich gingen sie aus der Halle, die Treppe hinauf bis in den dritten Stock, wo sie heuer der Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erwartete. Einige Schüler standen schon vor der Treppe, die gerade herunter zu kommen schien und stiegen schnell auf.

Der Gang war von Fackeln gesäumt und strahlte in hellem Licht und wies ihnen, nicht, dass sie es noch nicht gewusst hatten, den Weg ins Klassenzimmer.

Die Türe war bereits offen, als sie eintraten. Die einzigen Plätze die noch frei waren, waren jene in der ersten Reihe, da sich viele, wegen des Professors im letzten Jahr, weiter hinten hin gesetzt hatten. Sie hatten schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und hatten es sich schließlich gemerkt. James, Sirius und Remus, setzten sich an einen Tisch.

Lily und Amy setzten sich zu der anderen Gryffindor, die noch in diesem Kurs war. Ansonsten waren noch alle Ravenclaw und zwei Hufflepuff im Kurs. Kein Slytherin hatte sich für Verteidigung gemeldet. Was nach der Meinung der Jungs auch kein Wunder war. Wieso brauchten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wenn sie doch sowieso nach Hogwarts zu Todessern wurden und ihnen die dunklen Künste mehr brachten?

Frank Longbottom betrat kurz nach ihnen den Raum und ging zielstrebig nach vorne. Bevor er etwas sagte, sah er sich jeden einzelnen genau an. Er schien sie zu scannen und genau das tat er auch. Er wollte so viel wie möglich über sie herausfinden, vor allem, weil es ihn interessierte, was er ihnen zumuten konnte und was nicht.

„Als Anrede ‚Sie' oder ‚ihr'?", fragte er.

Völlig verwirrt über diese Frage, sagten sie ihr. Viele Lehrer sagten zwar ‚Sie', aber andere wiederum ‚duzten' sie.

„In Ordnung", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Wie ihr sicher wisst, heiße ich Frank Longbottom. Das Problem, dass jedes Jahr ein neuer Lehrer in diesem Gegenstand kommt, das kenne ich auch. Und deshalb, würde ich gerne von euch wissen, was ihr bis jetzt durchgenommen habt", sagte er. Keiner schien etwas sagen zu wollen, also opferte sich Lily.

„Chimära, Doxys, Drachen, Feuerkrabben, Gnome, Hippogreife, Manticore, Sphinxen", zählte Lily die Tiere auf, die ihr gerade eingefallen waren.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass du auch einige aufgezählt hast, die ihr in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gemacht habt oder haben solltet?", bemerkte Longbottom nebenbei.

„Nein", sagte eine Ravenclaw. „Lily hat Recht. Bei unserem Professor letztes Jahr, haben wir auch solche Lebewesen durchgenommen."

„Keine Irrwichte? Keine Werwölfe? Keine Dementoren?", fragte er.

„Nein?", sagte die Ravenclaw und es klang mehr nach einer Frage, als nach einer Antwort.

„Das müssen wir dann noch nachholen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte: „Und Zauber? Flüche?"

„Entwaffnungszauber! Zauber wie man Doxys loswird! Feuerlöschzauber! Gefrierzauber!", zählte James auf.

„Euch ist schon bewusst, dass diese Zauber nichts mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu tun haben? Zumindest einige nicht?" Jeder Schüler in der Klasse nickte. „Also kann mir jemand sagen, was zu eigentlich zu den dunklen Künsten gehört, aber von denen ihr die Verteidigung lernen sollt?"

„Todesser", antwortete Sirius überzeugend.

„Ich meinte jetzt keine Personen, sonder eher Zauber, Flüche, Banne, Tränke oder ähnliches, was in diese Kategorie gehört."

„Die Unverzeilichen Flüche", sagte Remus.

„Weiter", forderte Frank die Schüler auf.

„Die, die Sie eben genannt haben", antwortete ein Hufflepuff, worauf sich Frank wirklich kein Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„Ich habe schon vieles gehört, aber so eine Antwort ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Sehr originell. Noch weitere?"

„Vielsafttrank", sagte Sirius.

„In welcher Hinsicht?", fragte Frank.

„Ein Vielsafttrank verwandelt ja jemanden für eine Stunde in eine Person seiner Wahl. Und wenn man Person, die kopiert werden soll, genug beobachtet und sie so imitiert, wie sie ist, kann man ganz leicht jemanden hintergehen, ohne erwischt zu werden. Es gibt aber gewisse Zauber, die das verhindern können."

„Sehr gut. Noch etwas?"

„Alle Flüche, Zauber, Banne, Tiere, Tränke, Gegenstände und so weiter, die auf dem ‚verbotenen Index' des Ministeriums stehen", sagte James. „Und Inferi."

„Ihr scheint ja gut darüber bescheid zu wissen", bemerkte Frank.

„Wenn, und ich glaube, ich kann hier für alle sprechen, wir uns nicht für diesen Gegenstand interessieren würde und uns selbst darüber informiert hätte, dann würde dieser Kurs jetzt völlig leer stehen. Die Meisten, die bei unseren Lehrern in der Vergangenheit, die UTZ-Kurse gemacht haben, haben sich in die Bibliothek gesetzt und sich das alle selber beigebracht", erklärte eine brünette Ravenclaw.

„Nach dieser Aussage nach, klingt es für so, als wären eure Professoren inkompetent gewesen?"

„Ja, und wie", war die einstimmige Antwort.

„Na dann hoffe ich, dass ich es nicht bin", bemerkte Frank mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Wie mir scheint, habt ihr wichtige Dinge nicht durch genommen. Um Irrwichte durchzunehmen, benötigen wir einen Irrwicht und so einen, werde ich besorgen müssen. Werwölfe machen wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, wenn ihr die Grundprinzipien verstanden habt", fuhr er fort und sah dabei Remus kurz an. Alle Professoren in Hogwarts wussten von seinem Problem. „Die unverzeihlichen Flüche machen wir nach den Dementoren, da ich nach den Flüchen etwas geplant habe."

„Und was?", fragte Amy, die von Natur aus schon ziemlich neugierig war.

„Ich dachte mir, da es in letzter Zeit so viele Angriffe gab, werde ich euch das Duellieren beibringen. Denn dann könnt ihr sehen, wie die Flüche wirken und wie ihr sie einsetzen müsst und wir haben das Nützliche und Praktische mit dem Unterricht verbunden.

Flüche, die ihr gezielt einsetzen könnt, um euch vor eurem Gegner einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Denn was sollte man nicht tun?"

„Einen Gegner unterschätzen", antwortete James prompt. „Das Aussehen sagt nichts über die Person aus, der Charakter in dieser Hinsicht genauso wenig. Man muss eine Person duellieren gesehen haben, um sich ein Bild machen zu können."

„Nie jemanden unterschätzen, wenn man ihn nicht kennt. Das ist eine wichtige Regel", fasste Frank kurz zusammen. „So, dann holt mal eure Zauberstäbe heraus."

Die Ravenclaw zeigte wieder auf. „Brauchen wir denn keine Bücher?"

„Ich sage euch dann, wenn ihr sie mitnehmen sollt. Benötigen werdet ihr sie bei den Flüchen und Zaubern, um darin etwas nachzulesen, auch über Dementoren. Aber ansonsten machen wir Praxis-Training. Was sind eigentlich Dementoren?"

Jede Hand hob sich in die Lüfte. „Dann sagt jeder etwas dazu, was im beziehungsweise ihr einfällt."

„Dementoren sind Wächter in Askaban, gewöhnlich jedenfalls", korrigierte sich die Ravenclaw.

„Überall wo sie hinkommen herrscht Kälte und Gefühllosigkeit."

„Sie ernähren sich von glücklichen Gefühlen und quälen die Menschen, in denen sie ihre Opfer die schlimmsten Momente wieder durchleben lassen."

„Sie töten, in dem sie die Menschen küssen."

„Muggel können sie nicht sehen, aber fühlen, gefühlskalte Muggel, die von der Art her gleich sind wie sie, können nicht einmal das", sagte Amy.

„Der Patronus-Zauber bringt sie zwar nicht um, aber ein mächtiger, gestaltlicher Patronus kann sie vertreiben."

„Und wieso ist das so? Sirius?"

„Weil ein Patronus durch eine glückliche Erinnerung hervorgerufen wird und der Patronus nur aus guten ‚Dingen' besteht, was einen Dementor nicht satt machen kann."

„Noch etwas?", fragte Frank.

„Sie brüten", sagte Lily.

„Ja, dann hätten wir ja alles, weiß jemand etwas über das Brüten?", fragte er.

„Dementoren hauchen Muggeln, die genauso von der Art her sind wie sie, das Leben aus. Es gibt verschiedene Stadien, die ein junger Dementor durchlebt. Ein alter Dementor, der schon einen Überschuss an Energie hat, haucht sie dann eben dem Muggel ein, der dann durch diese Stadien zu einem jungen Dementor wird." James machte eine kurze Pause. „Und da die ganzen Gefühle ausgetauscht werden und Leben ausgehaucht werden, entsteht dieser kalte, dichte Nebel."

„Bemerkenswert", sagte Frank nachdenklich. Er hatte diese Frage eher sporadisch gestellt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das sie jemand beantworten kann, geschweige denn so ausführlich und genau darüber bescheid wissend. Er selbst hatte sich in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek darüber erkunden wollen, aber nichts gefunden. Den genauen Vorgang lernte er in seinem ersten Jahr in seiner Aurorenausbildung.

„Wie Sirius vorhin erwähnt hat, gibt es einen Zauber, der Dementoren von einem abhalten kann. Die Beschwörungsformel lautet ‚Expecto Patronum'. Dann nehmt jetzt eure Zauberstäbe und probiert ihn. Denkt an eine glückliche Erinnerung. Haltet euch an dieser fest und sprecht dann die Formel." Die Schüler wollten gerade einen Patronus herauf beschwören, als Frank sie stoppte. „Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann zeige ich es euch nicht."

„Doch", bat Amy und die anderen nickten bekräftigen.

„Expecto Patronum", sagte Frank gelassen, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Für einen Auroren war es das ja, aber das wussten die Schüler nicht.

Aus dem Zauberstab kam ein Wolf, der einmal durch die Klasse lief und dann, bevor er Frank berührte, sich wieder in Luft auflöste.

„Wow", kommentierten einige und versuchten sich selbst an ihren Patroni.

James und Lily bekamen ihre Patroni auf Anhieb hin und sollten auf Anweisung von Longbottom den Anderen helfen.

Am Ende erschienen bei allen Patroni, die aber nur kurz ihren Umriss zeigten, aber dann wieder verschwanden. Frank erklärte es so: „ Sucht euch wirklich eine starke Erinnerung aus, die bei euch die Glücksgefühle nur so durch den Körper strömen lässt. Haltet es dann ganz fest und sprecht dann die Formel. Ihr bekommt vor mir nur eine Aufgabe und zwar, findet eine Erinnerung, das nächste Mal, will ich sehen, dass sie euren Patronus stärkt." Alle nickten. „Diese Woche machen wir noch Dementoren, nächste Woche, kämpfen wir uns zu den Flüchen, Zaubern und so weiter durch. Eine Woche darauf, beginnen wir mit Duellen und Flüche, die euch dabei helfen."

Danach waren sie aus dem Unterricht entlassen. Völlig begeistert redeten die Schüler des UTZ-Kurses noch miteinandern.

„Der versteht was von den dunklen Künsten", meinte die Ravenclaw. „Und er weiß, wann er was einsetzen muss."

„Er meinte auch, dass wir ziemlich im Rückstand sind, wegen unseren ehemaligen Lehrern", bemerkte Amy. „Stimmt aber. Wenn wir uns nicht dafür interessieren würden, dann hätte er keine UTZ-Klasse."

Alle nickten ihr zustimmend zu.

„Er weiß, wie es da draußen vor sich geht und bringt uns duellieren bei. Das ist wirklich mal etwas, was man nach Hogwarts brauchen kann", bemerkte der Hufflepuff.

„Ich bin echt schon gespannt darauf", sagte Remus. „Das dürfte wirklich interessant werden. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern, scheint ihn dieses Gebiet wirklich zu interessieren und er weiß was er tut und was er zu tun hat. Zumindest wirkt er so auf mich."

„Und er wirkt sicher", fügte Lily noch hinzu, ehe sie sich an der Treppe trennten und jeder zu seinem nächsten Gegenstand ging.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es sei erwähnt, dass Frank Longbottom noch nicht _so_ ein bekannter Auror ist, sondern eher für Verhöre und die Ausbildung von neuen Rekruten zuständig ist. Und da er eben gut mit solchen umgehen kann, bei mir jedenfalls, hat er diesen Posten übernommen. Wieso? Das klärt sich noch. Vermutungen könnt ihr ruhig aufstellen.  
Frank ist gerade mal 10 Jahre älter als die Marauder. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt Alice und Frank in Hogwarts einbauen, sondern ihnen eher eine andere Aufgabe zuteilen. Davon werdet ihr aber noch genug lesen.  
Erklärung genug? _liebguckt_

Narnia: Hi! Wegen den Gerichtsflüchen ... kommt ganz darauf an, wie die FF weiter verläuft und ob ich eine Gerichtsverhandlung überhaupt einbauen kann. Aber dass könnte ich machen, wirst du und auch die Anderen noch lesen. HDL

Vielleicht habt ihr für mich noch ein Review übrig? Ja, ich weiß, dass ich das jedes Mal erwähne, aber mir hilft eure Meinung wirklich weiter

lg  
_Magic_


	6. Kapitel 5: Zeit der Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 5: Zeit der Entscheidungen**

Überall hörte man nur noch die Leute von Frank Longbottom sprechen, der den Unterricht super machte und auch für das jeweilige Alter der Schüler, das passende Thema parat hatte. Er hatte auch eine Art, den Schüler das Gefühl zu geben, dass nichts falsch sein konnte, was sie machten, so lange sie sich anstrengten und den Willen dazu hatten.

Professor McGonagall fand es auch überraschend, dass sich der neue Professor noch nie über die Schule beklagt hatte. Keine einzige Klage innerhalb einer Woche, obwohl er drei der Marauder unterrichten musste. Auch sie hörte die ganzen Gespräche der Schüler, die schon darüber spekulierten, was der Professor als Nächstes für sie bereithielt.

Beim Abendessen am ersten Wochenende, war Professor McGonagall in ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor verwickelt.

„Er schlägt sich gut, was meinen Sie?", fragte er.

„Nach dem, was ich den ganzen Gesprächen entnehmen konnte, schlägt er sich hervorragend, sogar mit Potter und Black kommt er zurecht", sagte sie.

„Was ich so gehört habe, soll er sich in seinem Gebiet sehr gut auskennen und sie wissen, wie leicht Schüler zu beeindrucken sind, wenn sie bisher nur eher, verzeihen Sie, inkompetente Professoren hatten."

„Schon in Ordnung, eine bessere Bezeichnung gibt es nicht. Von meinen ZAG-Schülern habe ich gehört, dass sie das erste Mal Irrwichte durchnehmen. Eigentlich nimmt Longbottom sie in allen Klassen durch, nur nicht in den ersten beiden Klassen, aber ab der dritten Klasse aufwärts und alle scheinen mit seiner Methode zu unterrichten beeindruckt zu sein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich finde, dass wir schon lange niemanden mehr hatten, der sein Gebiet so gut beherrscht hat wie er", lobte McGonagall, was bei ihr eine Seltenheit war und wenn man mal von ihr gelobt wurde, dann konnte man sich darauf auch etwas einbilden.

„Sie kennen sich in ihrem Gebiet auch gut aus", fügte Dumbledore schmunzelnd hinzu, woraufhin sie ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf. „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, oder wollen Sie als inkompetent gelten?"

„Nein, gewiss nicht, aber mit den Maraudern hatte bis jetzt jeder Schwierigkeiten, nur Longbottom scheint sie schon seit Anfang unter Kontrolle zu haben."

„Bei Ihnen fallen sie doch im Unterricht auch nicht mehr so auf wie früher, zumindest haben Sie mir das letztes Schuljahr so gesagt", erinnerte er sie.

„Sie werden langsam erwachsen", sagte sie und seufzte erleichtert, als sie plötzlich lautes Lachen von ihrem Haustisch vernahm. Sie konnte die Marauder sehen, die sich bemühten, nicht plötzlich von ihren Plätzen zu fallen. „Oder doch nicht", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Lassen Sie sich noch ihren Spaß haben, wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen haben, dann werden sie ihn nicht mehr so schnell haben und die Berichte im Tagespropheten werden auch immer grausamer und häufiger. Da ist es doch schön, wenn man sich so verhalten kann", meinte Dumbledore, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

„Manchmal habe ich sogar das Gefühl, dass die Marauder das alles machen, Streiche spielen als Beispiel, um die anderen von den Meldungen ein wenig abzulenken und ein wenig Spaß ins Hogwartsleben zu bringen", sagte sie, klang dabei aber nicht sehr überzeugt von dieser Tatsache.

„Wer weiß, zu trauen würde ich es ihnen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Einige Lehrkräfte stießen erst später an den Lehrertisch, denn einige wissensgierige Schüler wollten unbedingt Dinge wissen, die sie für ihre Aufgaben benötigten. Als Letzter betrat Frank Longbottom die große Halle.

„Wo waren Sie denn so lange?", fragte Professor McGonagall, als er sich neben sie setzte und ein wenig erschöpft wirkte.

„Sie glauben mir gar nicht, was sie alles nicht wissen. Es scheint mir so, als würde ich den ganzen Stoff der letzten Jahre, in kürzester Zeit mit ihnen durchnehmen. So geht es mir zumindest in den UTZ-Klassen", meinte er.

„Aber heute ist Samstag und gewöhnlich hat ein Lehrer da frei, es sei denn, dass ein Schüler ein Problem hat oder etwas wissen möchte", erklärte sie.

„Mir ist das bewusst", sagte Frank und grinste. „Glauben Sie, wieso ich erst so spät komme? Einige Schüler haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich immer fragen zu müssen, wenn ich ihnen eine Aufgabe gegeben habe."

„Vielleicht mögen Sie die Schüler. Man hört nur Gutes über Sie, wenn man durch die Gänge geht und en Schülern zuhört", steuerte Flittwick bei, der rechts von Frank saß. „Schüler, die sich für ein Fach wirklich interessieren, kommen immer zu einem und fragen einfach alles, was ihnen zu diesem Thema einfällt, was erst kürzlich im Unterricht besprochen wurde."

„Ich bezweifele, dass man nur Gutes von mir hört", tat Frank gleich ab.

„Das kann ich nur bekräftigen. Sie haben sich noch nicht einmal über Potter und Black beschwert", sagte McGonagall.

„Vielleicht kommt das noch?", fragte er. „Man kann ja nie wissen, was auf einen zukommt."

„So habe ich die Schüler noch nie über einen Ihrer Vorgänger sprechen gehört", redete Flittwick weiter. „Glauben Sie mir, die Schüler mögen Sie."

„Ja ja, jetzt noch, aber wenn es dann so weit ist und der Stress mit den Hausaufgaben anfängt und die Prüfungen, die zwischendurch immer gemacht werden? Na dann werden sie mich nicht mehr mögen."

„Glauben Sie mir, so schnell können Sie sich nicht unbeliebt machen", sagte Dumbledore, der dieses Gespräch interessiert und belustigt verfolgt hatte.

„Ich wollte Sie eigentlich noch etwas fragen, Direktor", sagte Longbottom, dankbar, dass er das Thema wechseln konnte. In gewisser Weise, war es ihm etwas unangenehm, dass seine Kollegen so sprachen und die Schüler in lobten.

„Was denn?", fragte Dumbledore.

„In meiner siebten Klasse möchte ich ab kommender Woche gewisse Flüche durchnehmen und sie ihnen zeigen", sagte er.

„Die Unverzeihlichen?"

„Ja", antwortete Frank. „Wenn Sie es erlauben."

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore und McGonagall warf ihm zuerst einen ungläubigen Blick zu, dann jedoch schüttelte sie nur noch ihren Kopf. Wenn sich der Direktor etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es auch schwer ihn davon wieder abzubringen, bis hin zu unmöglich.

„Dann würde ich mehrere Irrwichte benötigen und dies gilt für alle hier", sagte Frank bittend. „Wenn Sie einen Irrwicht finden, dann teilen Sie mir es bitte mit, denn meine UTZ-Kurse haben noch nie einen Irrwicht gesehen und ich kann es nicht verantworten, wenn sie ihre UTZ machen, ohne gegen einen Irrwicht gekämpft zu haben."

Seine Kollegen nickten einstimmig und versprachen ihm, es ihm sofort mitzuteilen, falls sie welche entdeckten.

„Dann müsste ich sie noch etwas fragen, Herr Direktor"; meinte Frank.

„Heute bin ich ja wild gefragt, nicht wahr?", fragte dieser belustigt.

„Ähm … ja", sagte er etwas verwirrt. „Den Siebten möchte ich auch noch Duellierzauber beibringen, wie sie funktionieren und wann man sie am Besten einsetzt. Dazu müsste ich aber auch einige Flüche verwenden, die nicht gerade weißmagisch sind", fuhr er etwas Kleinlaut vor.

„Machen Sie, was Sie für richtig halten", antwortete Dumbledore knapp. „Sie sind der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ein Unterricht in Duellieren hat noch niemand geschadet, vor allem nicht in solchen Zeiten. Ich denke, dass Sie das ganz gut hinbekommen." Viel sagend zwinkerte er ihm zu und Frank nickte dankend. Er war es gewohnt, seinen Vorgesetzten zu fragen, ob er das machen durfte oder nicht oder ob er noch warten sollte und es ihnen erst später zeigte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Schreie halten durch karge Gänge, die auch nur schwach beleuchtet waren. Schrei von gefolterten Personen, die sich die Qual aus dem Leibe schrieen.

Mehrere Todesser standen in einem Raum, wo zwei Personen auf dem dreckigen, modrigen Steinboden lagen und sich vor Schmerzen wanden.

Zwei der in schwarze Kutten gehüllten Personen hielten je einen Zauberstab auf die beiden Männer auf dem Boden. Die Anderen starrten nur auf das Schauspiel das sich ihnen bot. Nicht einmal übel wurde ihnen bei diesem Anblick. Sie waren es schon gewohnt und kannten es nicht anders. Wenn sie Mitleid zeigten, zeigten sie auch gleich Schwäche und Schwäche bedeutete zu sterben. Schwache kamen nicht durch, die blieben auf halber Strecke liegen und verrotteten langsam und qualvoll.

Die Umhänge von den beiden Männern waren ziemlich zerschlissen. Sie waren löchrig und standen nur so vor Dreck. Getrocknetes Blut konnte man auch daran erkennen und frisches Blut kam hinzu. Immer wieder sprangen die alten Wunden auf und ließen das Blut hinaus rinnen.

Der Boden war auch schon Blutgetränkt. In den Seinrillen bildeten sich kleine, rote Seen, die sich dann weiter in die Rillen bewegte, die sich dann langsam ausdehnten. Das Blutrinnsal hatte schon eine große Fläche eingenommen und noch immer schienen die Todesse genug zu haben. Ihnen machte es Spaß Leute zu quälen, sie leiden zu sehen, die Macht über sie zu haben. Die Macht über Leben und Tod steigerte ihren Adrenalinspiegel ins Unermessliche.

Plötzlich verstummten die Schreie und die beiden Männer keuchten schwer. Sie zittern immer noch von den Folgen des Fluches, der gerade auf ihnen gelegen hatte.

Unsäglicher Schmerz strömte durch ihren Körper und wollte nicht verebben.

Aufgeplatzte Lippen, schweißgetränktes Haar, das durch die Vermischung mit Blut zusammen klebte, waren der normale Zustand eines ihrer Opfer.

„Wollt ihr nicht endlich sprechen?", forderte ein Todesser mit rauer, kräftiger Stimme. Seine Gestalt wirkte beängstigend. Er war hoch gewachsen und durch seinen Todesserumhang zeichneten sich viele Muskeln ab. „Auf eine Frage nicht zu antworten ist nicht gerade nett", spottete er. „Dafür wird man normaler Weise bestraft und das wisst ihr."

Noch immer schwer atmend, versuchte einer der Männer seine Stimme soweit zu beruhigen, dass er eine normale Antwort geben konnte: „Glaub mir … von uns wirst du nichts erfahren … ehe würde ich … sterben."

„Sterben werdet ihr sowieso, Jones, also mach es dir nicht noch schwere als es ist. Du hast, nein, ihr beide habt die Wahl, langsam und qualvoll zu sterben oder schnell und schmerzlos. Es liegt einzig und alleine an euch, wie ihr sterben werdet", sagte er mit seiner rauen Stimme.

„Dreckiger … Bastard", spuckte der Mann namens Jones aus. Er legte so viel Verachtung in seine Stimme, wie er im Moment aufbringen konnte.

„Was hast du zu mir gesagt?", fragte er in bedrohlichem Ton. Er hatte seine Zähne zusammen gebissen und war auf Jones zugegangen, hatte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich hochgezogen und ihn geschüttelt. „WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?"

„Dreckiger …", wollte Jones wiederholen, doch der Mann schleuderte ihn von sich weg, dass er auf der Mauer mit seinem Rücken aufschlug und keuchend auf den Boden hinunter rutschte, wo er dann an die Mauer gelehnt sitzen blieb.

„Ich habe dich nicht zum Sprechen aufgefordert, Jones", fauchte er und ähnelte einem wilden Raubtier, das seine Beute bald mit bloßen Zähnen aufschlitzen wollte. „Du bist nicht in der Situation so zu reden. Hast du mich verstanden, Jones?" Er ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab drohend auf ihn zu. „Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er mit Nachruck.

„Verstanden schon, aber ich werde niemals etwas sagen, niemals", sagte er.

„Das werden wir noch sehen", knurrte der Mann vor ihm gefährlich. „So leicht kommst du uns nicht davon. Du würdest dir wünschen, dass du schon vorher deinen Mund aufgemacht hättest, wenn wir mit dir erst fertig sind. Wir werden schon noch heraus bekommen, was wir wissen wollen."

Plötzlich trag Jones ein Bein bei seiner Taille und er rutschte einige Meter über den Boden. Auch keuchte er auf und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht erneut vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien.

Durch diesen kräftigen Tritt hatte er Jones einige Rippen gebrochen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum hinaus, bevor er ging, nahm er seine Maske ab und schob seine Kapuze zurück.

„Du?", keuchte der zweite Mann erschrocken auf.

„Ja ich", grinste der Mann spöttisch. Seine Augen funkelten nur so vor Bosheit. „So geht es dir auch, Williams, wenn du dich so verhältst."

Zurück ließen sie zwei Schwerverletzte, die es vor lauter Schmerzen nicht mehr aushielten. Einfach jetzt, schnell, unbemerkt zu sterben wäre ein Wunder, aber das wussten die Todesser zu verhindern.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Noch immer keine Spur!_

_Seit nun mehr als zwei Wochen sind Thomas Jones und John Williams verschwunden. Das Ministerium sucht verzweifelt nach seinen Mitarbeitern. Das Ministerium bittet um Hilfe! Helfen Sie, indem Sie Hinweise auf den möglichen Verleib von den Beiden haben. Wir bitten Sie auch, diese beweisen zu können und uns keine Fälschungen zukommen zu lassen, da es die Suche beträchtlich behindern würde. Für den Notfall stehen Ihnen gerne unsere Redaktionsleiter zur Verfügung._

„Schlimm oder?", meinte Lily, als sie den Tagespropheten zur Seite legte. „Schon so lange keine Spur mehr von ihnen."

„Glaubt ihr, dass die noch leben?", fragte Amy.

Alle zuckten nur die Schultern.

„Was ist denn?", fragten andere Gryffindors in ihrer Umgebung. Auch einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten sich zu ihnen gewandt, zumindest jene, die nahe genug bei ihnen saßen.

„Jones und Williams", sagte Remus.

„Das ist schrecklich", kommentierte ein Ravenclaw. „Die wissen wirklich nicht wo sie sich befinden."

Ein Hufflepuff meinte: „Die Auroren sollten sich eben mehr anstrengen sie zu suchen, ansonsten finden sie doch auch alles und jetzt zwei Mitarbeiter nicht?"

„Die Auroren tun alles was sie können", sagte ein Hufflepuff neben ihm. „Sie haben weiß Gott wie viel zu tun."

„Aber trotzdem", beharrte der erste Hufflepuff weiter. „Wofür sind sie denn da? Das ist ihr Beruf und wenn sie den nicht ausüben können, dann sollten sie sich eben einen neuen suchen und Leuten, die für diesen Job besser geeignet wären, nehmen."

„Red nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst, Wilson", fauchte James. Sein Blick war fest auf den jungen Hufflepuff gerichtet. „Willst du etwa sagen, dass du für diesen Job besser geeignet wärst? Na das will ich mal sehen."

„Was willst du eigentlich, Potter? Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass sie keine großen Erfolge verbucht haben."

„Vielleicht, weil sie es nicht so laut herumposaunen, damit Leute wie du, nicht die Wahrheit so drehen können, wie es ihnen gerade passt und somit nur noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, als zu helfen?" Immer noch fixierte James ihn und Wilson wand seinen Blick von ihm ab. Diesem bohrenden Blick konnte er nicht länger standhalten. „Weißt du eigentlich wie es im Aurorenbüro zugeht?", fragte James.

„Nein", antwortete Wilson kleinlaut und immer mehr Leute folgten diesem Wortgefecht. „Aber du weißt es, oder wie?"

James wollte beinahe bejahen, aber er verkniff es sich im letzten Moment, sonst hätte er sich verraten können und das war etwas, was er nicht gebrauchen konnte. „Nein, aber ich kann es mir gut vorstellen", antwortete er dennoch halbwegs ehrlich.

„Ach und was?", spottete er weiter.

„Vielleicht sind sie mit Arbeit überhäuft, weil Leute wie du ihnen Dinge schicken, die sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen können und die sie nur bei ihrer Arbeit behindern. Vielleicht sind sie gerade völlig mit Dingen beschäftigt, die Voldemort davon abhalten, einfach mehrere Muggeldörfer dem Erdboden gleich zu machen." Einige hatten, während James Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen hatte, tief Luft geholt. „Auroren sind auch nur Menschen und wenn du es bemerkt hast, Voldemort lässt einen nach dem Anderen auslöschen. Gibst du ihnen dann etwa auch die Schuld daran, dass sie gestorben sind? An einer Sache, die dir vielleicht das Leben gerettet haben könnte?" James redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf ihn gerichtet, sogar die von den Professoren.

Frank Longbottom hatte sogar den Anfang des Gespräches gehört. Er dachte über das Gesagte nach, aber der Potter-Junge erstaunte ihn gewaltig. Er weiß sehr viel, nein, dass war unmöglich, er konnte nichts über die Aktivitäten im Aurorenbüro wissen. Er musste sich sehr dafür interessieren oder er hatte sich einfach auf die Berichte im Tagespropheten selbst ein Bild daraus gemacht.

„Nein, aber trotzdem", versuchte Wilson eine schlagfertige Antwort zu finden.

„Kennst du einen Auroren persönlich?" Wilson antwortete nicht. „Dann urteile nicht über Menschen die du nicht kennst und von denen du nicht weißt wie sie denken und handeln. Sie mal besser zu, dass du es besser machst als die Auroren, dann kannst du über sie schimpfen, aber vorher halt dich lieber zurück."

Noch immer wütend über Wilson, stand er von seinem Platz auf und ging aus der großen Halle. Alle Blicke folgten ihm, es störte ihn nicht. Er ging mit federnden, sicheren Schritten aus der Halle.

Nur Sirius wusste, war James' Eltern waren und konnte seine Reaktion gut verstehen. Wenn er ihm nicht zuvor gekommen wäre, hätte er sich auch über Wilsons Meinung geärgert. Aber James hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, er hatte seine Meinung gesagt und viele schienen im zuzustimmen.

Kurze Zeit später, standen auch die restlichen Marauder auf und folgten ihrem Freund, von dem sie wussten, dass er sich zu der Eiche am See gesetzt hatte. Dort ordnete er meist seine Gedanken und konnte sich abreagieren.

In der großen Halle herrschte noch immer Schweigen. Alle dachten über das nach, was James Potter da gerade mit Nachdruck gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht geschrieen, er war nicht laut, er hatte es einfach mit einer überzeugenden Stimme gesagt, die jedem durch Mark und Bein ging.

Die Professoren schienen auch ein wenig schockiert über einen solchen Wutausbruch ihrer Schüler, der keiner war, weil er sich beherrscht hatte.

„James wird wirklich erwachsen", quiekte Flittwick neben Longbottom.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er irritiert.

„Früher, hätte er gleich einen Fluch auf jemanden losgelassen, wegen belanglosen Dingen und für solche politischen Themen hatte er sich nie interessiert. Und jetzt redet er so, als würde er alles wissen. Er hat genau das ausgesprochen, was viele nicht einmal von ihm gedacht haben, dass er dazu fähig ist." McGonagall nickte bejahend und war das erste Mal richtig sprachlos.

„Er hat den Schülern, in gewisser Weise freundlich mitgeteilt, dass sie sich eine Meinung erst bilden können, wenn sie die Hintergründe kennen", fügte Dumbledore zu und sah Frank an.

Dumbledore war der einzige Lehrer, der wusste, dass seine eigentliche Tätigkeit die eines Auroren waren. Während dieser ‚Rede', hatte er Frank immer verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen, um seine Reaktion auf das Gesagte zu sehen. Er musste lächeln, dass ein Auror und was er gehört hatte, ein guter, so überrascht über diese Aussagen eines Schülers war.

Longbottom würde schon noch früh genug darauf kommen, was das zu bedeuten hatte und da war sich Dumbledore sich, würde er und einige andere, einen kleinen Schock erleben.

Frank war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Er dachte über den Jungen nach, der im von mal zu mal ein größeres Rätsel wurde. Er wusste viel über die Dementoren, was er eigentlich gar nicht wissen durfte. Kannte seine Ängste bei einem Irrwicht und wusste, wie er diese zu bekämpfen hatte. Konnte von einem Moment auf den Anderen eine komplett gefühlskalte Maske aufsetzen, sodass niemand etwas von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

So eine Maske forderte viel Arbeit und Frank fragte sich, wer ihm das gezeigt hatte. Von selbst hätte er sich das nämlich nicht selber beibringen können oder doch? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er über James Potter denken sollte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Haben sie jetzt endlich gesprochen?", zischte eine Stimme.

„Nein, My Lord", sagte der Todesser mit der rauen Stimme. Er kniete vor seinem Meister und sah auf den Boden.

„Wann bringt ihr sie endlich zum Sprechen?", fragte Voldemort ungehalten. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ihr es noch immer nicht zustande gebracht habt, Jones und Williams zum Sprechen zu bringen." Voldemort sah auf seine Diener, die vor ihm knieten. „Ich erwarte von euch bald ein Ergebnis, sonst wird es auch leid tun."

„Natürlich, My Lord", antworteten die Todesser.

„Ich möchte endlich wissen, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat, von dem überall berichtet wurde." Er ging einige Schritte. „Und ich muss auch noch etwas aus Hogwarts holen. Es befindet sich einfach schon zu lange dort. Nicht einmal Dumbledore weiß, dass es sich dort befindet."

„Verzeiht, My Lord, dürfte ich eine Frage stellen?", fragte Malfoy.

„Was?", zischte er wieder.

„Aber was ist, wenn Dumbledore trotzdem davon weiß und es mit Bannen und Flüchen geschützt hat?"

„Dann wird mich das nicht davon abhalten es zu bekommen. Auch wenn er es hat, er weiß nicht was es bedeutet und schon gar nicht, wie es funktioniert." In seiner Stimme konnte man die Gehässigkeit Dumbledore gegenüber spüren. „Dieser alte Narr wird noch sterben, bevor dieses Jahr endet."

Voldemort wandte sich zu seinen Dienern um, die noch immer vor ihm knieten und sagte: „Passt auf, dass ihr es mit den Flüchen bei unseren Gefangen nicht übertreibt, sonst sind sie bald nur noch Schrott und wir können ihre Informationen völlig vergessen."

„Natürlich", antwortete die raue Stimme.

„Macht was ich euch gesagt habe", zischte Voldemort erneut. „Das nächste Mal kommt ihr nicht hierher ohne irgendwelche Ergebnisse."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Nette Rede, Prongs", bemerkte Sirius, als er sich zu seinem Freund in die Wiese setzte.

„Danke", antwortete James.

„War wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Remus ehrlich. „Ich hätte dir das gar nicht zugetraut."

„Gut zu wissen."

„War nicht so gemeint, Prongs", beschwichtigte Remus ihn.

„Ich weiß schon, wie du es gemeint hast." James lächelte ehrlich. „Ich kann es einfach nicht versehen, wieso Wilson sich so ein Urteil erlaubt, wenn er doch gar nicht weiß, was hinter den Kulissen vor sich geht. Genauso wie die ganzen Reporter des Tagespropheten und die Leute im Ministerium."

„Diesen Tag muss ich mir ewig in mein Gehirn brennen", sagte Remus.

„Wieso?", fragten die anderen drei irritiert.

„Weil es einer der wenigen Tage ist, an denen wir wirklich über ernste Themen reden."

„Haha", kommentierte Sirius trocken. „Du tust gerade so, also ob wir sonst nur Blödsinn im Kopf hätte.

Remus setzte gerade dazu an zu antworten, aber Sirius stoppte ihn. „Sag jetzt einfach nichts."

„Wann ist eigentlich das nächste Mal Vollmond?", fragte James, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen und diese peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.

„In zwei Wochen", sagte Remus und klang nicht gerade begeistert.

„Machen wir dann das Selbe, was wir immer machen, wenn wir das Selbe machen, was wir immer machen?", fragte Sirius.

„Hast du da gerade verstanden, was du eigentlich gesagt hast?", fragte Remus und hob eine Augebraue.

Sirius dachte angestrengt darüber nach. „Nee. Eigentlich nicht."

„Langsam wird mir kalt", sagte James und stand auf. „Lasst uns zurück ins Schloss gehen."

„Du weißt schon, dass du einfach nur einen Wärmezauber sprechen musst?", schlug Sirius vor und nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, ist mir bewusst, aber morgen fangen wir ja mit unserem Duelltraining an und da möchte ich darauf vorbereitet sein."

„Als hätte dir dein Vater noch nicht beigebracht, wie man sich duelliert", fügte Sirius sarkastisch hinzu.

„Doch schon, aber es ist doch ganz nett, mal etwas Anders kennen zu lernen", antwortete James mit breitem Grinsen.

„Ihr habt Duelltraining?", fragte Peter begeistert. „Ich hätte es auch gerne."

„Dann wärst du eben weiter in Verteidigung gegangen", sagte Sirius. „Dein Pech!"

„Jetzt sei nicht so Schadenfroh", sagte Remus.

„Ist schon gut." Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Arme und stand ebenfalls auf. Remus und Peter folgten den Beiden zurück ins Schloss, wo sie es sich dann in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum so richtig gemütlich machten. Remus und Sirius spielten gerade eine Partie Schach, die Remus hauchhoch gewann. Sirius schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und begann zu jammern. Die jüngeren Mädchen warfen ihm bedauernde Blicke zu. Die restlichen Marauder schüttelten über das gespielte Verhalten von ihrem Freund nur noch den Kopf.

„Ich dachte du wolltest fit für morgen sein?", fragte Sirius, als er James beim Lesen des Tagespropheten sah.

„Mach ich ja auch", antwortete James beiläufig.

Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch noch die beiden Mädchen zu ihnen. Sie selbst waren auch schon ziemlich aufgeregt wegen morgen und konnten es kaum noch erfassen. Lily hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie noch schnell ein Buch über die Verteidigung gesucht hatte, es gelesen und die wichtigsten Stellen gelernt hatte. James hatte es nur mit einem Lachen kommentiert.

Lily fand das Ganze natürlich nicht witzig und verschränkte ihre Hände vor ihrer Brust, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie kurz davor war eine Schimpftriade loszulassen, aber James erklärte es ihr so: „Du kannst Verteidigung zwar aus dem Buch lernen. Zauber, Flüche und so weiter, aber wie du sie in einem Duell richtig anwenden sollst, dass lernst du aus keinem Buch und wenn, dann erst, wenn du die Grundprinzipien kennst und weißt worauf es ankommt, dann kannst du die Bücher ansehen, die einig Duelle zeigen, aber vorher nützen sie dir nichts."

„Toll, danke für dein tolles aufbauen", sagte Lily sarkastisch.

„Mache ich doch immer gerne", sagte James und versuchte Lily zu küssen. Diese drehte sich aber weg und so erwischte James nur ihre Wange.

Die Beiden waren schon eine Sensation zusammen. Das Sprichwort ‚Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich', traf auf die Beiden perfekt zu. Und es gab immer etwas zu lachen, was die Beiden aber immer mit einem bösen Blick ‚dankten'. Da waren sich die Beiden ähnlicher als man dachte.

Auch konnten die Beiden so liebevoll miteinander umgehen, dass man dachte, dass sie überhaupt nicht streiten konnten. Sie waren einfach wie für einander geschaffen und jeder, absolut jeder wusste, dass sie auch noch nach Hogwarts so sein würden. Vielleicht der eine oder andere Streit, aber eine kleine Zwistigkeit gehörte zu einer Partnerschaft dazu. Keine große Streite, aber so kleine Neckereien hielten die Beziehung in Schuss.

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Zeit unterhalten hatten und der Gemeinschaftsraum schon fast leer war, begaben sie sich in die jeweiligen Schlafsäle und freuten sich innerlich schon auf den nächsten Tag, wo sie endlich den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen würden, den sie sich all die Jahre gewünscht und erwartet hatten.

* * *

So, falls jemand wissen will, wie ich auf die Patroni komme, hier ist meine Erklärung dafür ... zumindest für die, die bereits erwähnt wurden.

**Die Bedeutung von Frank's Patronus:**  
Wölfe verlassen sich in schwierigen Situationen auf ihre Intuition und auf ihren logischen Verstand. Auch sorgen sich Wölfe um das Wohl ihrer Mitmenschen.  
In Krisenzeiten sind sie eine unschätzbare Hilfe für ihre Umgebung, wenn sie u.a. Mitgefühl zeigen. Und wenn sie jedem helfen wollen, dann werden solche emotionalen Gefühle geringer. Um dann auch wirklich nur 'bedürftigen' Menschen zu helfen, konzentriert er sich auf diese.  
_Als kleiner Tipp:_ Alices Patronus ist auch ein Wolf.  
In der Bedeutung der Indianer heißt das: Diese beiden sind liebevolle Ultra-Romantiker, doch beide verlassen sich vielleicht zu sehr auf den anderen, wenn es um die eher praktischen Belange geht. 'zwinker'  
Wölfe sind treusorgende Eltern. Die erwachsenen Rudeltiere kümmern sich gemeinsam um die Jungen, betreuen und versorgen sie. Dadurch entsteht bei den Neugeborenen von vornherein eine sehr starke Gruppenbildung.  
Und Alice und Frank sind für mich eben solche Leute, die sich um ihre Kinder sorgen (in dem Fall um Neville 'zwinker')

Auch für die Patroni von **Lily und James** (James ist ja bekannt 'zwinker') habe ich mir eine Hilfe genommen. Einerseits verbinde ich Lilys Intelligenz mit Ravenclaw und in der Welt der Indianer steht für diese Tiere, welche eigentlich Horoskope sind, aber ich fand das einfach schön): Die lebhafte und schöpferische Natur des Hirsches passt gut zur Leidenschaft und Entschlossenheit des Falken. Beide dürften in dieser Partnerschaft also aufblühen.  
Nur gibt es in den indianischen Horoskopen keinen Adler, aber ich wollte das einfach verbinden. Hoffe ihr verzeit mir diese kleine Unstimmigkeit:D

Lg  
_Magic_

Ps.: Natürlich habe ich auch nichts gegen ein paar Reviews!


	7. Kapitel 6: Flüche und andere Schwierigke

**Kapitel 6: Flüche und andere Schwierigkeiten**

Die Schüler saßen gespannt auf ihren Plätzen, denn ab heutigem Tag, nahmen sie die verschiedensten Flüche durch. Begonnen hatten sie mit den Unverzeihlichen.

„Welche gibt es?", fragte Frank in die Klasse.

„Imperius", sagte Amy.

„Cruciatus", fügte Sirius hinzu. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, wenn er an diesen Fluch dachte.

„Der Todesfluch", sagte die Ravenclaw.

Frank nickte. „Ihr wisst auch, welche Wirkung sie haben?" Einstimmig nicken. „Welcher ist eigentlich der Illegalste?"

„Es sind eigentlich alle gleich illegal, denn auf jeden einzelnen dieser Flüche steht lebenslange Haft in Askaban", sagte James. „Willenlosigkeit, qualvoller Schmerz und Tod, sind unentschuldbar."

„Wie jedoch kann man sich gegen so einen Fluch wären?", fragte er. „Den Imperius kann man mit viel Übung wieder abschütteln. Kosstet sehr viel Konzentration, Willenskraft und mentale Stärke. Jedoch ist dieser Fluch derjenige, der noch am Harmlosesten ist, obwohl wenn die Person willenlos ist, kann sie Dinge tun, die sie gewöhnlich nicht macht." Frank ging zu einem von drei Behältern, wo er Spinnen aufbewahrt hatte. Er öffnete mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes eines dieser Gläser. Vorsichtig nahm er die Spinne in die Hand und betrachtete sie kurz. „Euer Schulleiter hat mir erlaubt, dass ich euch die Flüche auch zeigen darf." Einige Schüler atmeten schockiert auf. „Auch ist es vom Ministerium genehmigt, diese Flüche zu zeigen, aber eben nur in den beiden UTZ-Klassen. Der Grund dafür?"

„Das einige Schüler die Wirkung der Flüche nicht verkraften könnten", sagte Lily. Sie selbst hatte James unter dem Cruciatus gesehen und in ihr stiegen immer noch Übelkeit und Hass auf, wenn sie daran dachte.

Longbottom deutete nur mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Spinne, die plötzlich fünfmal so groß war wie vorher. Die Klasse sah gebannt auf den Lehrertisch, wo eine große Spinne saß, die einem Zauberstab entgegen blickte. „Imperio!", sagte Frank. Es schien sich nichts zu tun. Alle warfen ihren Sitznachbarn einen verwirrten Blick zu. Vielleicht konnte er die Flüche nicht? Diese drei Flüche forderten sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung und viele waren dafür einfach nicht geschaffen sie zu benutzen.

„Was soll ich sie tun lassen?", fragte Frank und sah jeden einzelnen genau an. „Sie durch die Lüfte fliegen lassen?" Schon flog sie an das andere Ende der Klasse. „Sie springen lassen wie einen Ball?" Jetzt bewegte sie sich auf und ab. „Sie Purzelbäume schlagen lassen?" So bewegte sie sich wieder nach vorne zu Frank und hüpfte auf den Tisch.

Wie üblich, hatte er eine Kerze auf seinem Tisch stehen und deutete der Spinne, dass sie sich dort hinbewegen sollte. „Oder soll ich sie dazu bringen, dass sie ein Bein in die Flammen hält?"

Bevor die Spinne jedoch die Flammen berührte, holte er sie zurück, schrumpfte sie und gab sie zurück in das Glas. Die Schüler starrten immer noch gebannt und mit weit offenen Augen nach vorne.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, kann man sich gegen die Imperius wehren", fuhr Longbottom fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Und da die Todesser ja nicht zurückschrecken die Unverzeihlichen einzusetzen, werdet ihr lernen, wie ihr euch gegen diesen Fluch wehren könnt."

Ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar meldete sich. „Aber Sie selbst sagten doch, dass diese Flüche Unverzeihlich sind und jeder der einen auf einen anderen Mitmenschen anwendet, kommt nach Askaban."

„In gewisser Weise richtig, aber möchtest du gerne eine willenlose Marionette der Todesser sein? Und etwas tun, was du nicht tun willst? Ich weiß, dass ihr von dieser Idee nicht gerade beigeistert sein werdet, aber ich werde rechtzeitig aufhören", versprach Frank.

Er öffnete das zweite Glas und machte das Selbe wie mit der Spinne zuvor.

„Crucio." Er hielt den Zauberstab einfach nur auf die Spinne, die sich qualvoll wand. Hätte sie eine Stimme gehabt, würde sie schreien, würde den Schmerz aus sich raus schreien.

Lilys Hände verkrampften sich und plötzlich hatte sie das Bild von einem James Potter vor sich, der von den Todessern mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert wurde. Er schrie nicht, er wandte sich nur unter den starken Schmerzen. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen wir schmerzhaft das war und sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Longbottom schon auf. Die Spinne zuckte immer noch, obwohl er den Fluch von ihr genommen hatte. „Purer Schmerz. Viele Todesser setzten diesen Fluch ein, um Antworten aus ihren Opfern herauszubekommen. Anderen macht es einfach Spaß die Leute am Boden zu sehen und sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich das Leben aus dem Leibe schreien." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich wünsche keinem von euch, dass er unter diesem Fluch landet."

Sirius und James warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu, ehe Sirius etwas tat, was er sonst nie gemacht hätte. „Es kommt auch davon wer ihn spricht."

„Wie?"

„Eine Person, die niemanden verletzen will, kann auch keinen Unverzeihlichen verwenden. Verwenden schon, aber nicht in dem Sinne. Sie möchte ihm oder ihr nicht wehtun und deshalb hat der Fluch nur die halbe Kraft. Natürlich kann jeder die Flüche lernen, aber es fordert Selbstbeherrschung und mentale Stärke, um so etwas überhaupt zustande zu bringen."

„Eine gute Überlegung."

„Und wenn man oft unter dem Imperius oder dem Cruciatus stand, dann macht es einem mit der Zeit nichts mehr aus. Man hat sich daran gewöhnt und man kann Schmerzen besser ertragen."

Sirius biss sich leicht auf seine Unterlippe. Er wollte eigentlich nur den ersten Teil sagen und den zweiten nicht. Ihn hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn Longbottom ihm dazu einige Fragen gestellt hätte, aber er tat es nicht. Frank beobachtete Sirius genau und war überrascht, wie leichtfertig er das über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

Frank hatte sich dem letzten Spinnenglas zugewandt. Die Spinne, die er groß gezaubert hatte, schien etwas zu ahnen und wollte davon laufen, dann sprach er auch schon die Formel: „Avada Kedavra!" Die Spinne wurde in grünes Licht getaucht und blieb regungslos liegen.

„Der Todesfluch", sagte Frank und räumte die Spinne weg. „Der Schlimmste dieser Flüche. Es gibt zwar auch andere Flüche, die einen umbringen können, aber der Avada ist der Tödlichste und Wirkungsvollste, wenn man die anderen Flüche erst kennt. Noch bevor man den Boden erreicht, ist man tot. Es hat noch keinen gegeben, der diesen Fluch überlebt hat."

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen.

„Steht auf", forderte Frank seine Schüler auf, die sich sofort erhoben, ihre Sachen wegpackten. Mit einem einzigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, beförderte er die Tische und Stühle an die Wand und zauberte auch noch ein paar Kissen, damit sich die Schüler nicht ernsthaft verletzen konnten.

„Verzeihung, Professor", sagte der Hufflepuff. „Aber wieso ist die Spinne so groß geworden, obwohl Sie keinen Zauberspruch gesagt haben?"

Frank starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das war ein ungesagter Zauber", erklärte Frank. „Ich glaube, wir haben dieses Jahr noch viel Arbeit vor uns. Eigentlich hättet ihr die in eurem sechsten Jahr lernen sollen."

„Wir haben Ihnen auch gesagt, dass unsere Lehrer in den vergangen Jahren ziemlich inkompetent waren", antwortete Lily.

„Wenn wir mit dem Duellieren anfangen, machen wir auch gleich die ungesagten Zauber mit. Bei Duellen sind sie sehr hilfreich. Der Gegner könnte sich sonst einen Gegenzauber parat legen, wenn er die Formel kennen würde und bei einem ungesagten Zauber, sieht er nur die Zauberstabbewegung. Einige Zauberstabbewegungen sind einmalig, das man sofort weiß um was es sich handelt, aber einige ähneln sich in gewisser Weise und man muss wirklich alle Bewegungen auswendig wissen, um den richtigen Gegenzauber zu verwenden."

Sie waren ja wirklich weit zurück. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so viel nicht gemacht hatten? Manchmal fragten sie sich sogar, wie sie überhaupt durch die ZAGs gekommen waren. Und wie waren die anderen eigentlich immer durch ihre Prüfungen gekommen? Bei den Lehrern?

„Wer möchte zu erst?", fragte Frank und jeder Schüler trat einen Schritt zurück. Wie konnte er auch nur so blöd fragen? Keiner würde sich freiwillig unter einen Unverzeihlichen stellen lassen.

„Ich mach's", sagte James und trat vor. Alle anderen hörte man erleichtert aufatmen.

„Bereit?", fragte Frank und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn genau auf James und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Fluch. „Imperio."

Der Strahl traf James mitten in die Brust. Zuerst zuckte er kurz zusammen, dann blieb er normal stehen und hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„_Richte deinen Zauberstab auf einen deiner Freunde und lasse ihn tanzen."_

„Warum sollte ich?"

„_Lass einen deiner Freunde tanzen",_ forderte die Stimme erneut.

„Eigentlich habe ich dazu keine Lust", sagte seine Stimme mit festerer Stimme.

„_Lass einen deiner Freunde tanzen."_ Die Stimme wurde immer fordernder, aber eine andere Stimme hielt ihn davon ab, dass zu tun, was von ihm gefordert wurde.

„NEIN", sagte er mit fester Stimme und konnte nun endlich wieder die Umrisse seiner Freunde sehen. Alle starten ihn verblüfft an, sogar Longbottom schien überrascht zu sein.

„Da scheint jemand aber einen starken Willen zu haben?", fragte Frank und lächelte dann doch.

James wusste, dass er gegen den Imperius standhielt. Sein Vater gab ihm den Tipp, dass, wenn er Okklumentik beherrschte, auch den Imperius abschütteln konnte. Er musste nur seinen Gegner, der ihn kontrollieren wollte, aus seinem Kopf schmeißen, so wie bei der Okklumentik.

Die restlichen Schüler traten jetzt auch vor, nur das bis auf Sirius keiner mehr den Fluch abschütteln konnte. Einige wehrten sich dagegen, aber komplett wurden sie ihn nicht los.

Frank war dennoch überrascht, dass sie so abgeschnitten hatten. Er hatte nicht einmal erwartet, dass überhaupt einer den Fluch komplett abschütteln konnte, aber das es zwei schafften? Wahrlich, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Das Duellieren mit den Beiden durfte noch interessant werden. Wenn sie so gut auskannten und auch dem Imperius standhielten, hatten sie mit anderen Flüchen mit Sicherheit auch kein Problem. Die anderen schienen jedoch auch etwas zu besitzen, was aber noch entdeckt werden musste und an die Oberfläche gehörte.

Die Unterrichtsstunden bei Frank vergingen immer wahnsinnig schnell und waren auch jedes Mal interessant und man konnte sich immer auf die nächste Stunde freuen, weil einen immer etwas Neues erwartete.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Mittagspause und Mittagessen, mussten sie sich in den Kerkern einfinden. Slughorn, der Professor für Zaubertränke, hatte für sie einen schweren Trank vorbereitet. Er hatte beschlossen, sie den Vielsafttrank brauen zu lassen. Mit ihren Stunden in diesem Jahr und da sie auch häufig hatten, gab es auch keine Probleme den Trank zu brauen. Da die Siebtklässler auch in einem anderen Kerker unterrichtet wurden wie die anderen Schüler, konnten sie den Trank stehen lassen, ohne dass etwas passierte.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer, kamen sie Severus Snape, einem Siebtklässler aus Slytherin entgegen. Keiner wollte es zugeben, aber er war der Beste in Zaubertränke. Er hatte sogar Slughorn korrigiert und ihm etwas vorgeschlagen, was einen Trank besser machte. Nur das niemand auf ihn gehört hatte und er es deswegen bleiben ließ.

„Sie einer an, die Gryffindors wagen sich auch wieder in die Kerker?", spöttelte er. Seine fettigen Haare hangen ihm ins Gesicht. „Und das Schlammblut hat sich doch tatsächlich auf dich eingelassen, was Potter? Was musstest du ihr den verabreichen? Liebestrank? Hast du ihr auf den Kopf geschlagen, damit sie alles vergisst und du ihr irgendetwas erzählen konntest? Oder hast du sie unter den Imperius gesetzt?" Nach dem er die letzte Frage ausgesprochen hatte, hatten alle die um sie herumstanden, scharf die Luft eingezogen.

„Was willst du damit behaupten?", zischte James gefährlich. Seine rechte Hand war bereit seinen Zauberstab zu packen und ihm den erstbesten Fluch entgegen zu schleudern, wenn er es auch nur noch einmal wagte, so eine Vermutung aufzustellen.

„Beruhig dich", flüsterte Lily und legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Sieh mal einer an! Ist Potter zahm geworden?", spottete er weiter. Sein hämisches Grinsen war genauso ekelhaft wie seine Haare.

„Willst du dir nicht lieber die Haare waschen?", schlug James vor und Snape verging das Grinsen. „Oder hast du von deiner Mutter keine Körperpflege gelernt?"

„Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel", fauchte er bedrohlich. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen geformt. „Zumindest muss ich keine Leute unter den Imperius setzen."

„Du wirfst mir also vor, dass ich einen Unverzeihlichen verwende?", fragte James aufgebracht. „Wie viele Menschen hast du eigentlich schon unter dem Cruciatus gefoltert oder mit dem Todesfluch getroffen?"

Dieses Gespräch schien immer tiefer zu gehen, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Solche Dinge, dass jemand absichtlich die Unverzeihlichen verwendete, ein Schüler zudem noch, war eine schlimme Beleidigung und konnte bei den Beiden, so wie sie sich ansahen, zu einem Desaster führen.

Zur Erleichterung der Meisten, öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Türe und Professor Slughorn blickte hinaus. Verwirrt blieb sein Blick auf seinen beiden Schülern hängen, die sich nur mit ihren Blicken versuchten umzubringen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er.

„Nichts", antworteten James und Severus, wandten aber den Blick nicht voneinander ab.

„Dann kommen Sie herein", bat Slughorn an und trat beiseite, so dass die Schüler eintreten konnten. In UTZ-Kursen ist es immer üblich, dass man sich zu viert an einen Tisch setzte. So kam es, dass Lily, Remus, Sirius und James an einem Tisch saßen. Severus, Bellatrix, Walden und Theodor teilten sich ebenfalls einen Tisch. Einen Dritten teilten sich drei Ravenclaws und eine Hufflepuff. Amy hatte Zaubertränke abgewählt, weil sie keinen gescheiten Trank ohne Lilys Hilfe zusammen brachte. Sie hatte zwar ihre Spezialgebiete, aber Zaubertränke gehörten einfach nicht dazu. Sie interessierte sich viel mehr für Kräuterkunde, wo sie die Klassenbeste war. Brauchte jemand eine Pflanze oder wollte die Wirkung erfahren, musste er oder sie nicht in einem Buch in der Bibliothek nachsehen, sonder befragte einfach Amy und die Hausaufgaben waren erledigt.

Amy liebte Pflanzen einfach, weil die Pflanzen für sie eigenen Lebewesen waren, die erforscht werden mussten.

„Euer letztes Jahr bricht nun an", sagte Slughorn und klang ziemlich theatralisch. Ihm schien es jetzt schon etwas auszumachen, dass sie in ein paar Monaten Hogwarts verließen.

„Wie ich euch schon in der letzten Stunde mitgeteilt habe, werden wir nun den Vielsafttrank brauen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr eure Aufgaben erledigt habt?", fragte er in die Runde. Gemeint war der Aufsatz über die Wirkung und Zutaten des Vielsafttrankes. Mit einem einzigen Zauberstabwink sammelte er die Pergamente ein. „Jetzt nehmt euch eure Bücher und fangt an den Trank zu brauen. Nehmt euch so viel Zeit wie ihr wollt und passt mir ja auf, dass nichts schief geht, denn so ein Vielsafttrank kann üble Folgen haben", warnte er sie noch, ehe sie sich die Zutaten holten, die er für sie bereit gelegt hatte.

Remus und Lily waren wirklich sehr genau. Millimeter für Millimeter arbeiteten sie sich vor, um die Zutaten, die sie heute noch verwenden mussten, genau zuzuschneiden.

Sirius und James zündeten das Feuer an, schauten, dass die Flammen die passende Temperatur hatte und das Wasser nur leicht dampfte. Langsam gab Lily ihre Zutaten hinzu und rührte um.

Die Aufgaben waren genau verteilt. Die Feinarbeit machten Lily und Remus, für die Kontrolle des Trankes waren alle zuständig und die restlichen Zutaten bearbeiteten Sirius und James.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte ihr Trank eine leicht bläuliche Farbe angenommen. Nach Remus fachmännischer Meinung, war der Trank bis hierhin richtig. Wäre auch ein wenig blöd, wenn sie gleich am Anfang einen Fehler eingebaut hätten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rauch! Überall war Rauch! Die Steine standen nicht mehr über einander, die Häuser waren in sich zusammengestürzt. Überall waren noch Flammen, die die Umgebung ein wenig erleuchteten, denn der Himmel war pechschwarz, nur darüber leuchtete ein großer, grüner Totenkopf.

Der Boden war von Asche nur so bedeckt, genauso wie von vielem Blut, das mittlerweile getrocknet war.

Leichen lagen überall. Einige wiesen Platzwunden auf, Schnittwunden, Vergiftungen, Todesfluchopfer, alles war dabei. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick.

Doch den schlimmsten Anblick bot eine junge Frau, die in den Trümmern ihres Hauses gefunden wurde. Sie schien den Zorn der Todesser gewaltig auf sich gelenkt zu haben, zumindest von einem Todesser.

Die Auroren betraten den Raum, der schon stabilisiert wurde. Die Leiche der Frau war unter einer Plane versteckt.

Zu den Auroren zählte Alastor Moody, der die Leiche entdeckt hatte. Benjamin Potter, der es als sein Pflicht ansah, sich das hier anzusehen und seine Frau. Gideon Prewett, der mit seinem roten Haar in dieser tristen Umgebung hervorstach. Sein Zwillingsbruder Fabian war draußen und half den anderen beim ‚Aufräumen'.

Und eine junge Rekrutin, die jetzt unter den Fittichen von Gideon stand, weil sie ihren vorherigen Mentor verloren hatte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, nicht wissend, was sie jetzt erwarten würde. Die Anspannung im Raum war groß, beinahe greifbar.

„Sicher das ihr alle hier bleiben wollt?", fragte Moody. Ein einstimmiges Nicken, nur Claudia Reynolds nickte zaghaft.

„Du musst nicht hier sein, wenn du nicht willst", bat Gideon ihr höflich an. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist, wenn ich selber mal in so einer Situation bin? Und niemand da? Dann kann ich doch nicht einfach davon laufen", antwortete sie.

„Sie denkt richtig", sagte Alastor. „Dann macht euch mal auf etwas Grauenhaftes gefasst. So etwas, habe ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen." Langsam und vorsichtig zog er die Plane zurück und enthüllte das tote Gesicht. Claudia spürte, wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Gideon verlor jegliche Gesichtsfarbe. Susan klammerte sich an ihrem Mann fest, damit sie nicht umkippte. Und Benjamin Potter starrte einfach nur mit großen Augen auf die Leiche. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Wa …was … i … ist mit ihrem Gesicht passiert?", stotterte er, seiner Stimme nicht ganz mächtig.

Alastor ignorierte sein Stottern. „Du meinst, was ist mit der einen Hälfte passiert."

Wie konnte dieser Mann so gelassen sein? Vielleicht, weil er es nicht anders gewohnt war? Weil er es im Grindelwald-Krieg schon gesehen hatte? Aber so etwas, konnte er doch unmöglich schon einmal gesehen haben. Es war einfach nur noch grausam, barbarisch, sadistisch.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", sprach Benjamin Potter wieder. Dieses Mal hatte er seine Stimme und sich selbst unter Kontrolle.

„Aus dem Stand sieht es so aus, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Messer bearbeitet, denn kein Fluch könnte so etwas zu Stande bringe und es würde nachweisbar sein." Moody starrte seinen Vorgesetzten an. „Bis auf die Knochen ausgekratzt. Außerdem hat er den linken Augapfel herausgeschnitten-"

„Das reicht, Alastor!", stoppte Susan ihn prompt.

Der Auror war erstaunt. „Was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich ja wie ein Anfänger."

„Sie sieht so … _grotesk _aus."

„Allerdings." Er musterte das verschandelte Gesicht. „Ich fürchte, da wollte jemand was beweisen. Schau dir die perfekte bilaterale Symmetrie an … direkt durch die Nasenspitze. Gerade wie ein Lineal. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte ist völlig unberührt, die linke vollkommen zerstört. Weißt du, woran mich das erinnert?"

„Ich will das nicht hören."

Moody hielt inne und richtete sich auf.

Mit äußerster Anstrengung konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sie einmal hübsch gewesen war. Ein schöner Teint, hohe Wangenknochen, volle Lippen – die Hälfte davon. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke vom Körper, zuckte zusammen und wich zurück.

Ihr Oberkörper entsprach dem Gesicht. Eine Hälfte war völlig versehrt. Zarte Knochen. Diese Seite hatte glatte Haut, einen flachen Bauch, eine gerundete Taille … wohlgeformte Beine. Die andere Seite der Rippen war wie ein zerfetzter Hamburger. Lose Muskelstränge hingen noch an freigelegten Knochen und tanzten bei jedem Windstoß.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Claudia die Leiche mit der übel zugerichteten Körperhälfte an. Instinktiv wich sie zurück, tastete nach der Tür und steckte den Kopf nach draußen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Abendessen nach oben gesprudelt kam. Sie erbrach sich, bis ihr Magen leer war.

Alle die draußen standen, starrten sie an. Was war denn da drinnen bloß?

Gideon kam ebenfalls heraus und wirkte auch nicht gerade besser. Die ganze Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Zitternd schaute er zurück und blickte wieder auf die Leiche, dann sah er weg.

Er reichte Claudia ein Taschentuch, die es dankbar annahm.

Drinnen standen alle noch geschockt da.

„Wer war sie?", fragte Benjamin.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Alastor, der die Leiche wieder zudeckte. „Keine Hinweise hier. Keine Papiere, keine Ausweise, die uns ihre Identität verraten könnten."

„Wie kann jemand nur so grausam sein?", brachte Susan schließlich hervor.

Benjamin hatte seine Frau in die Arme genommen. „Wer?"

„Todesser vermutlich", sagte Alastor. „Vielleicht wollten sie mal eine andere Mordmethode ausprobieren und die Menschen wirklich noch qualvoller sterben zu lassen", schlug er vor. „Aber die abgerissenen Muskelstränge zeigen deutlich, dass es kein Messer gewesen sein kann."

„Mit den bloßen Händen oder was?", fauchte Susan.

Benjamin riss die Augen auf. „Natürlich."

„Was meinst du?"

„Greyback", murmelte er.

„Fenrir Greyback?", fragte Susan nach.

„Genau der", bestätigt Benjamin. „Er ist ein Werwolf. Gewiss eine sadistische Seite und ich traue ihm zu, dass er das gemacht hat."

„Bedenke Benjamin. Es ist nicht einmal Vollmond", sagt Moody und blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Du weißt wozu Greyback verantwortlich ist oder?" Moody nickte. „Hast du ihn schon mal gesehen, als er nicht verwandelt war?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Hast du dir seine Hände angesehen? Sie sehen aus wie Klauen. Wie die Klauen eines Werwolfes."

Moody schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. Wo Benjamin das jetzt so erwähnte, dann klang alles plausibel. Greyback wurde immer sadistischer.

Ein Werwolf war, während er in seiner Gestalt als Werwolfes herum lief, nicht zurechnungsfähig und folgte nur seinem Trieb. Greyback schien ein Werwolf durch und durch zu sein. Was hieß, dass er nicht nur in Vollmondnächten Menschen ‚reißt', sondern auch zwischen drinnen.

Einfach nur daran zu denken, dass ein Mensch mit bloßen Händen jemandem so etwas zu fügen konnte, aber Greyback war schon zu verbittert, um überhaupt noch unterscheiden zu können, ob er jetzt der Mensch war, als der er geboren wurde oder ob er der Werwolf war. Bei ihm hatten sich die beiden Grenzen anscheinend vermischt.

Die drei Auroren wandten sich noch einmal der zugedeckten Leiche auf dem Boden zu und schritten dann hinaus. Überall diese Zerstörung und dieses grüne Licht, dass alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Sie suchten sogar in den Trümmern nach weiteren Überlebenden, aber nach einigen Stunden Suche, hatten sie kaum noch Hoffnung, überhaupt noch jemanden lebendig zu finden. Die Todesser hatten dieses Dorf beinahe dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und nur, weil sie nicht mit ihm kooperieren wollten, hatte er einfach mehrere dutzend Existenzen ausgelöscht. Auf grausame Weise und er ließ auch so morden, in seinem Auftrag.

Wenn sie Voldemort doch nur fangen konnten, aber das war unmöglich. Warum? Weil er sich nicht lebendig fangen ließ. Sein Motto war: Tod oder lebendig! Was anderes gab es nicht.

Sein Ziel war es, die Reinblütigkeit zu bewahren, aber er löschte viele reinblütige Familien aus. Er entfernte sich immer mehr davon, als das er dort hin kam. Wenn dann nur mehr die Todesser übrig sein würden, würde Hogwarts überhaupt keine Schüler mehr beherbergen, weil sie garantiert einen Grund fanden jemanden umzubringen. Die einzige Überlebenschance hätte man nur, wenn man sich ihm anschloss, wenn es denn je so weit kommen würde.

Daran mochte Benjamin nicht denken. Es war einfach ein zu grausamer Gedanke, der ihm nach diesem Erlebnis gekommen war.

Als die Aurorenzentrale die Meldung von einem Angriff erreichte, dachte niemand, dass es so ein Massaker sein würde. Sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg, nahmen so viele Auroren mit, wie ihnen über den Weg liefen und apparierten schnell hier her, nach ‚Bone Garden'. Welch Ironie dieser Name doch barg.

Die Auroren apparierten etwas entfernter von dem Dorf und machten sich dann unbemerkt auf den Weg, nur das zu diesem Zeitpunkt das dunkle Mal schon am Himmel stand und die Feuer hohe Flammen hatten. Nicht einmal konnte man Menschen schreien hören.

Die Todesser waren bereits verschwunden und hatten ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen. Nichts war mehr an seinem Platz. Nicht einmal vor Kindern machten sie halt, um ihre Flüche auszuprobieren.

Kurz bevor die Auroren ankamen, waren die Todesser verschwunden. Sie mussten einen Hinweis bekommen haben, denn anderes war es nicht zu erklären gewesen. Aber der Informant hätte dann in der Aurorenzentrale sitzen müssen und von dem Einsatz gewusst haben.

‚Lächerlich', schallte sich Potter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. So einen irren Gedanken hatte er noch nie. Ein Auror sollte den Todessern helfen und sie warnen? Nein, ein Auror war dazu nicht fähig. Er hatte in letzter Zeit nur zuviel mitgemacht, dass er das sogar glaubte.

„Wir haben irgendwo ein Leck", sprach Moody aus und bleckte seine Zähne. Benjamin warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Nicht schon wieder", sagte er zu ihm, aber hatte er nicht gerade denselben Gedanken? Wieso hatte er Moody denn gerügt?

„Glaub mir doch Potter", versuchte Moody in zu überzeugen. „Irgendwer zwitschert wie ein Vogel. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich hier her gekommen. Da hätten die Todesser gewöhnlich keine Chance gehabt zu verschwinden. Vielleicht einige, aber einige hätten wir fassen können", argumentierte er weiter.

„Du wirst lachen Mad-Eye", sagte Benjamin. „Aber ich hatte eben die selben Gedanken."

„Also glaubst du jetzt auch, dass irgendwer den Todessern hilft?"

„Aus unserer Zentrale?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Man weiß nie", antwortete Moody. „Es kann theoretisch sein und von diesem Einsatz wussten nur die Leute in unserer Zentrale. Nicht einmal die anderen Abteilungen der AMS wussten davon."

Benjamin wollte es nicht wahr haben. Aber in letzter Zeit entkamen ihnen viel Todesser. Sie wussten anscheinend immer, wo die Auroren als nächstes auftauchten und waren dann nicht mehr dort. Nur ein riesiges Chaos war noch vorzufinden.

„Sieh es ein, Potter", sagte Moody. „Es gibt einen Spion unter den Auroren. Nur kann ich mir noch keinen Reim darauf machen, wer es ist", sagte er und schwieg kurz. „Aber ich werde ihn finden."

„Sei aber diskret", mahnte Potter. „Lass ihn in Sicherheit schwelgen. Gib allen zu verstehen, dass du keine Vermutung hast. Irgendwann wird er oder sie einen Fehler machen und dann können wir zuschlagen, aber vorher dürfen wir uns keinen Fehler erlauben, sonst sind wir dran."

„In Ordnung. Sagen wir es auch den Anderen?", fragte er.

„Nein." Potter blieb stehen und ließ seinen Blick über alle Auroren wandern, die mit ihm zu diesem Einsatz gekommen waren. „Sie werden selber darauf kommen müssen und ich vermute, dass einige sogar schon darauf gekommen sind, nur nichts dazu sagen wollen, weil sie denken, dass ihre Vermutungen falsch sind. Außerdem brauchen wir Beweise."

„Die dürften am Schwersten zu bekommen sein", meinte Mad-Eye. „Auch wenn wir die Sicherheit haben, dass er-"

„oder sie", mischte sich Potter ein.

„Sie?", fragte Moody ungläubig.

„Ja, sie", bestätigte er. „Es kann wirklich jeder sein, also müssen wir auch alle in Betracht ziehen."

„oder sie ein Todesser ist, brauchen wir Beweise, um es überhaupt anderen mitteilen zu können. Es gab mal so einen Fall bei den Unsäglichen. Erst vor kurzem. Er meinte dann nur: ‚Das was Sie betreiben ist Rufschädigung. Dafür kann ich Sie verklagen.' Das alles nur, weil keine Beweise da waren, aber die Sicherheit war da, dass er Informationen weiter gab."

Benjamin seufzte. „Man kann wirklich kaum noch jemandem trauen." Er schloss kurz die Augen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Packen wir mit an."

Die Auroren verbrachten noch eine halbe Stunde damit, das Schlimmste zu beseitigen, als dann endlich der ‚Putztrupp', wie diese Einheit gern genannt wurde, eintraf, apparierten die Auroren zurück in die Zentrale und Benjamin hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, einen Bericht zu schreiben. Das war eben der Nachteil eines Vorgesetzten. Er hätte es zwar weiter geben können, aber er hätte es dann noch einmal Korrekturlesen müssen, also ersparte er sich die Wartezeit und die Lesezeit und schrieb es gleich selbst.

* * *

**lool:** Hi! Dir war nicht zufällig langweilig, so dass du zu jedem Kapitel ein Review geschrieben hast? Mich freut es auf jeden Fall sehr, dass du wirklich zu jedem Kapitel etwas geschrieben hast. Du hättest zwar nicht müssen, aber danke dafür. Hoffe, dass dir die anderen Kapitel auch weiterhin so gut gefallen. HDL

So und wie immer hoffe ich auf Reviews von euch. Ihr hinterlasst mir doch eines oder?

Lg  
_Magic_


	8. Kapitel 7: Quidditch

**Kapitel 7: Quidditch**

James war seit seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts der Kapitän der Hausmannschaft und die Auswahlspiele sollten stattfinden. Der einzige Termin war der Donnerstag, weil alle anderen Tage bereits ausgeplant waren und er so schnell wie möglich mit dem Training beginnen wollte.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihm die Liste gegeben. Es hatten sich sehr viele gemeldet, darunter auch einige, die letztes Jahr, wegen der Brutalität der Slytherins nicht Quidditch spielen wollten. Einigen ist kurz von den Auswahlspielen etwas zugestoßen und sie hatten sich dann entschieden, nicht mehr teil zu nehmen.

James kochte vor Wut, als sie ihm das mitgeteilt hatten. McGonagall hatte seinen Wutausbruch gestoppt, eher stoppen müssen, bevor noch irgendetwas zu Bruch gegangen wäre. Wenn es um Quidditch ging, dann war mit James nicht gut Kirschen essen. Er nahm es sehr ernst und erwartete von seiner Mannschaft das Selbe.

Wenn jemand behauptete, er hätte verschlafen oder hatte in der Bibliothek über den Aufgaben gebrütet und so die Zeit vergessen, dann zog James seine Augenbrauen zusammen, seine Augen wurden schlitzförmig und er sagte mit leiser, aber bedrohlicher Stimme, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen sollten.

James wusste genau, ob jemand wirklich Hausaufgaben machte oder ob er einfach keine Lust zum Training hatte und dann doch ging, um nicht die komplette Wut auf sich zu ziehen.

Auch bei den Trainings selber war James anstrengend. Er hetzte am Anfang alle Spieler drei Mal um das Quidditchfeld. An Tagen, an denen er besonders übellaunig war, was mehrere Gründe zur Folge hatte, konnten es auch doppelt so viele sein.

Anschließend wurden sie auf die Besen getrieben und übten mehrere neue Manöver, die alten spielten sie noch einmal durch, um festzustellen, dass sie sie auch noch konnten.

War das Feld mal nicht zum Training frei, dann zogen sie ihre Runden rund um den See, was sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Im Sommer oder an wärmeren Tagen, mussten die Spieler sogar mehrere Bahnen schwimmen.

Quidditch war etwas, was sich James Potter zu Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte. Er hatte das Talent, das er für eine Mannschaft spielen konnte, wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Viele Teammitglieder sahen es meist als nervend, wenn er immer Trainings abhielt, wenn viel zutun war. Sein Argument: „Der Feind schläft nie!"

Dreimal in der Woche musste das komplette Team vor dem Frühstück aufstehen und eine Runde um den See drehen, dann entließ James sie erst ihrem stressigen Schultag. Nur das alle dann mit müden Gesichtern in ihrem Frühstück herumstocherten. Einzig und alleine James schien dann putzmunter zu sein.

Für viele war es ein Rätsel, wie James Potter, der für seine vielen Streiche bekannt war, so früh aufstehen konnte und auch noch ausgeschlafen wirkte. Auch bekam er die Hausaufgaben immer rechtzeitig fertig, wenn er sie auch erst auf den letzten Drücker machte.

James stand in seiner Quidditchrobe auf dem Feld und sah sich die Schüler nach der Reihe genau an. Er scannte sie von oben bis unten. Konnten sie auch Druck standhalten, wenn es zum Endspiel kam? Oder sie gegen einen starken Gegner spielten? Was konnte er ihnen überhaupt zutrauen?

Diese Fragen stellte er sich, während er einen nach dem anderen musterte. Seine vier weiteren Teammitglieder, standen ebenfalls bei ihm. Sie alle hatten ihre Besen geschultert, denn sie mussten nachher mit den Bewerbern, die in die engere Auswahl kamen, zusammen spielen, dann entschied James, ob sie gut zusammen wirkten.

Der Wind hatte angefangen zu wehen und bauschte James' Umhang ein wenig auf. Die Schüler die vor ihm standen wirkten nervös, richtig angespannt.

Eine große Kiste, die sich bewegte stand zwischen ihnen. Die Kiste mit den vier Bällen.

James brauchte aber nur zwei Bälle und zwar den Klatscher und den Quaffel, was so viel hieß, dass ihm genau ein Jäger und ein Treiber fehlten, die es zu finden gab.

„In Ordnung", begann James. „Alle die sich als Treiber bewerben, gehen nach rechts und die, die sich als Jäger bewerben, nach links."

Die Masse teilte sich.

„Zuerst beginnen wir mit den Jägern", sagte er. „Ihr steigt auf die Besen und versucht ein Tor zu erzielen. Jeder hat fünf Versuche! Wer am Meisten erzielt, ist automatisch eine Runde weiter."

James wusste, dass Ferly ein guter Hüter war – der Beste! Denn in vielen Spielen, hatte er einen Quaffel nur verfehlt, ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler, wie James zusagen pflegte. Ferly war erst in der Fünften, aber wenn er bis in sein letztes Jahr in der Mannschaft blieb, hatten sie einen Sieg sicher schon in der Tasche.

Einige sahen Ferly verängstigt an. Aber vor Ferly musste man keine Angst haben. Er war zwar groß gebaut, auch kräftig, aber er hatte eine gutmütige Seite, im Gegensatz zum Treiber, der keine Gnade mit seinen Gegner kannte.

„Bereit?", fragte James, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern deutete mit einer einzigen Geste an, dass sie endlich auf die Besen sollten. Sie hatten ja schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.

Viele bekamen keinen einzigen Ball ins Tor, so wie James vermutete, aber einer überraschte ihn wirklich, hatte Ferly ausgetrickst und drei Treffer erzielt. Einen Wurf hatte Ferly gefangen und den Anderen hatte Scott, wie das Überraschungstalent hieß, selbst verbockt.

James war völlig begeistert. Innerlich grinste er, feierte eine Party und stellte sich schon die Gesichter der anderen Häuser vor, wenn er Scott auf sie los ließ. Zuerst dachte sich James wirklich, was dieser hagere Junge überhaupt bei Quidditch suchte, vor allem noch als Jäger. Als Sucher wäre er geeignet gewesen, aber dann erinnerte sich James daran, was er Longbottom in einer Unterrichtsstunde gesagt hatte.

_Niemanden nach dem Äußeren beurteilen. Immer zuerst sehen, wie er sich schlägt._

Allen war klar, als sie Scott fliegen sahen, dass er in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurde. Sie waren nicht einmal überrascht darüber, als James ihnen es mitteilte. Für den Fall, dass Scott nicht mit der restlichen Mannschaft auskam und nicht mit ihnen zusammen spielen konnte, schrieb James sich einige Ersatzspieler auf, die ihn womöglich ersetzen könnten. Aber er ging einmal vom Besten aus, dass alles gut funktionierte.

Der Treiber war schon schwer zu finden.

Clarkson, der Treiber, der berüchtigt dafür war, dass er keine Gnade kannte, trat jetzt vor. Er sollte die Bewerber in die Grundzüge und Grundprinzipe des Treibers einweihen. An einigen Gesichtern konnte man sehen, dass es welche dabei gab, die am Liebsten gehen wollten, weil ihnen, was Clarkson ihnen erzählte, nicht gefiel. Treiber hatten einen gewalttätigen Job. Auch war es Allgemein bekannt, dass Treiber kräftig zuschlagen und zielen mussten. Umso mehr überrascht waren dann alle, als Lea Sticks den Posten bekam.

Sie war zwar ein Mädchen, stand aber den meisten Jungs in nichts nach und da McGonagall James im Vorjahr schon darauf angesprochen hatte, dass Mädchen in den Mannschaften kaum vorhanden waren, dachte er sich, dass er sie doch nehmen konnte. Auch hätte sie niemand so eingeschätzt,_ weil _sie ein Mädchen war!

„Bei den Anderen bedanke ich mich", sagte er. „Ihr könnt nächstes Jahr wieder euer Glück versuchen. Oder sollte uns ein Spieler ausfallen, wegen was auch immer und es längere Zeit dauert, kann es sein, dass ich mich bei euch melde", fügte James noch hinzu und verabschiedete sie, ehe er sich zu seinem neuen Team zuwandte.

„Für alle gilt: Training nächste Woche Samstag. Ich habe das Feld schon reservieren lassen", erklärte James. „Um fünfzehn Uhr in kompletter Ausrüstung in der Umkleidekabine, damit wir noch einige Taktiken durch besprechen können, ehe wir mit dem hauptsächlichen Training anfangen. Noch Fragen?" Er blickte sein Team an und alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Gut, dann noch einen schönen Tag."

James wandte sich um und verließ mit der schwebenden Kiste vor sich das Quidditchfeld. Die Spieler folgten ihm kurze Zeit später.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und das erste Quidditchspiel stand vor der Tür. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!

Als die Auslosung stattfand, war James nicht gerade begeistert über ihren ersten Gegner und auch noch im ersten Spiel überhaupt.

Im zweiten Spiel trafen sie auf Hufflepuff, kurz darauf auf Ravenclaw und sollten sie es soweit schaffen, dass sie in der Rangliste einen der ersten beiden Plätze belegten, dann spielten sie im Abschlussspiel gegen dieses Haus.

Die Slytherins hatten wie immer eine nette Drohung ausgesprochen und Ferly entging nur knapp einem Angriff von den Slytherins. James trichterte ihnen immer wieder ein, dass sie bloß aufpassen sollten, wenn sie durch einen Gang gingen. Vor einem Spiel gegen Slytherin am Besten nicht alleine.

Kurz nachdem James erfahren hatte, gegen wen das erste Spiel war, forderte er von seinem Team alles ab. Er hatte das Training für zweimal in der Woche angesetzt und war wirklich nicht sachte mit ihnen umgegangen. Wenn er ihnen nicht früh genug verklickerte, was sie gegen die Slytherins erwartete, dann konnte er mit einer sicheren Niederlage rechnen. Aber zu seinem Glück, waren viele schon länger im Team und kannten die Spielweise, auch die zwei Neuen kannten sie vom Zusehen her.

Vor Aufregung gespannt, ging James in der Umkleidekabine des Teams auf und ab. Völlig in Konzentration versunken, dachte James über das kommende Spiel nach.

„Beim Training wart ihr nicht schlecht", begann er und die Spieler wollten sich aufregen, doch James unterbrach sie. „Aber ihr müsst jetzt beim Spiel noch konzentrierter, aggressiver und genauer spielen. Sprich, Thompson, du fängst den Schnatz so schnell wie möglich vor Stones." Er wandte sich seinen Treibern zu. „Clarkson, Sticks! Ihr zwei seht zu, dass ihr die Klatscher so schnell wie möglich auf die Slytherins ballert. Seit so brutal wie möglich, aber achtet auf die Spielregeln." Die Beiden nickten. „Ferly … na ja, du machst das wie letztes Jahr. Einfach keinen Quaffel durchlassen." Wieder ein Nicken. „Und ihr Beiden." Er zeigte auf seine Jäger. „Werdet so viel Tore wie möglich erzielen. Klar soweit?"

„Ja schon, aber was ist mit dir?", fragte Sarah Kent. Eine Sechstklässlerin mit längerem, schwarzem Haar, das sie hochgebunden hatte. Sie hatte strahlend blaue Augen, die einen durchbohren konnten. „Du musst auch so viele Tore wie möglich erzielen."

„Werde ich", sagte James grinsend. „Also auf ein Neues."

Sie schulterten ihre Besen und traten auf Feld, wo ihnen sofort der tosende Lärm der Schülerschaft entgegen schlug.

„Und unser Gryffindorteam", kommentierte Sirius, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ McGonagall wieder zur Weisglut zu bringen. In den vergangen beiden Jahren, hatte er sie mit seinen Kommentaren auf die Palme gebracht und sich nichts sagen lassen, was sie ihm zu zischte. Sirius dachte, dass ihre Animagusgestalt einfach perfekt für sie war. Sie konnte fauchen wie eine Katze und beobachtete ihre Beute auch länger, bevor sie zuschlug. „Hüter: Daniel Ferly! Unser Sucher: Jack Thompson! Unsere Teiber: Jo Clarkson Lea Sticks! Und unsere Jäger: Steven Scott und Sarah Kent! Und der Teamkapitän … Jaaaaaaames Potter!"

Tosender Beifall kam aus der roten Ecke des Stadions. Auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten sich zu diesem Spiel eingefunden, um die Gryffindors anzufeuern. Die Slytherins, die die Gryffindors ausbuhten, gingen in dem Lärm unter.

Die vierzehn Besen stiegen in die Lüfte und nahmen Position ein. Madame Hooch, die auf dem Boden bei einer Kiste stand, hatte eine Pfeife bereit. „Kapitäne gebt euch die Hand."

James flog auf Stones zu.

„Du wirst verlieren, Potter", zischte er und drückte James' Hand fest zusammen.

„Wir werden schon sehen, wer heute eine Niederlage einstecken muss", fauchte James zurück und drückte seinerseits fest zu.

Madame Hooch öffnete den Deckel der Kiste und der Schnatz und die Klatscher schossen sofort in die Lüfte. Sie nahm den Quaffel in die Hand, warf ihn in die Luft und pfiff in die Pfeife. Sofort jagten die Jäger auf den Quaffel zu, den sie, zu James' Missfallen, der gegnerische Jäger unter den Nagel riss.

Madame Hooch war während dessen auf ihren Besen gestiegen.

„Gaunt im Quaffelbesitz", sagte Sirius minder interessiert und verfolgte das Spiel gelangweilt.

Die drei Slyhterinjäger schossen auf das Tor von Gryffindor zu. Ferly blieb vor dem mittleren Ring und achtete genau auf die Jäger. An ihm kamen sie nicht vorbei.

Gaunt passte an Avery, der dann einen Schuss wagte, aber von Ferly gefangen wurde.

„Da habt ihr's. Ihr Slytherins ihr", sagte Sirius und auf seinem Gesicht erschein ein hinterhältiges Grinsen.

Ferly schoss James den Quaffel zu, der an ihm vorbei flog und auch schon zielstrebig das andere Tor anfixierte. Kent und Scott näherten sich von beiden Seiten und James passte weiter an Kent.

Die Treiber und Jäger des anderen Teams flogen auf direktem Kurs auf Kent zu, doch sie konnte noch rechtzeitig an James zurück passen, der weit ausholte und Scott zuschoss, der kurz vor den Ringen war.

Kurz nach hinten blickend, flog er weiter auf das rechte Tor zu. Der Hüter von den Slytherins flog gerade dort hin, als Scott herumschwankte und auf das linke Tor zielte.

„ZEHN PUNKTE FÜR GRYFFINDOR", brüllte Sirius in das Mikrofon und das Stadion tobte. „Slytherins sind Loser! Slytherins sind Loser!", sagte Sirius in einem Singsang, der sofort anschwoll.

„Mr. Black", fauchte McGonagall. „Ich habe Ihnen schon oft gesagt, dass Sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum halten sollen."

„Ist so über mich gekommen, Professor. Passiert schon nicht mehr", antwortete nicht gerade ehrlich, aber McGonagall hatte sich wieder dem Stadion zugewandt, als das sie auf seine Stimmlage gehört hätte.

„Ich glaube Thompson hat den Schnatz entdeckt", sagte Sirius und alle hielten kurz den Atem an, als sie zu Thompson sahen, der in einem Sturzflug nach unten schoss. Stones folgte ihm, schloss auch gleich mit ihm auf.

Während die Meisten auf die beiden Sucher starrten, hatten die Gryffindors noch ein Tor erzielt. Es stand jetzt dreißig zu zehn für Gryffindor.

Ein Klatscher schoss nur knapp an James vorbei und hielt genau auf die Sucher zu.

„WEG DA!", brüllte James Thompson zu, der sofort in eine andere Richtung stob, auch Stones drehte sich weg. Der Schnatz war wieder verschwunden.

Während der nächsten Minuten sah Thomson den Schnatz noch dreimal, wurde jedoch immer von einem Klatscher abgehalten ihm näher zu kommen.

Stones war dann zu einem seiner Treiber geflogen und hatte ihm irgendetwas zugeflüstert, dann hielt er wieder Ausschau nach dem goldenen Schnatz."

„VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE", fluchte Sirius.

„Mr. Black", drohte McGonagall.

„Dieses Pack von Slytherins hat doch tatsächlich noch ein Tor erzielt." Das ganze Stadion hörte ihm und McGonagall zu, wie sie brüllte: „Wenn Sie jetzt nicht auf Ihre Wortwahl achten und unparteiisch sind, dann können Sie mit Punkteabzug rechnen und Nachsitzen."

„Soll das eine Bedrohung sein, Professor?", fragte Sirius. Einige Schüler begannen zu lachen, als sie dieser interessanten Diskussion folgten.

„Nein, das ist ein Versprechen", sagte sie, als plötzlich ein Raunen durch die Reihen ging.

Sirius und McGonagall wandten sich wieder dem Spiel zu, als sie sahen, dass Thompson zu Boden segelte. Ein Klatscher hatte ihn genau im Magen getroffen.

Die Slytherins hatten ihn in die Mangel genommen, der Klatscher flog direkt auf ihn zu. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und der Klatscher traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

Madame Hooch pfiff sofort das Spiel ab und holte Madame Pomfrey dazu, die sich sofort um den verletzten Spieler kümmerte. Die anderen Spieler landeten auch.

Nur das die Slytherins alle hämisch grinsten und die anderen aus ihrem Haus laut lachten.

„Kann er noch spielen?", fragte James die Krankenschwester.

„Ich fürchte nein, Mr. Potter. Ich werde ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen", sagte sie und beschwor eine Trage herauf.

„Aber ohne Sucher können wir nicht spielen", versuchte er zu argumentieren.

„Ich kann Ihnen anbieten das Spiel zu verschieben", schlug Madame Hooch vor. „Sonst muss einer von Ihnen den Sucher übernehmen", sagte sie und blickte James' restliche Mannschaft an. Von ihnen hatte keiner den Sucher gespielt, je diese Position in Betracht gezogen.

James schien in Gedanken versunken. Das Spiel verschieben kam für ihn nicht in Frage, denn das würde gleich heißen, dass er sich den Slytherins gegenüber geschlagen gab und er wollte ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Und wenn kein anderer seiner Mannschaft diese Position spielen wollte, dann musste er wohl den Sucher übernehmen.

„Ich mach's", sagte er und alle warfen ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Ich werde der Sucher sein. Zwei Jäger werden genügen", fuhr er fort. Er drehte sich zu seiner Mannschaft um, besonders sah er Kent und Scott an. „Ihr macht alles so, wie wir es besprochen haben, eben nur ihr zwei. Ihr müsst das schaffen", sagte er schon fast flehend. „In Ordnung?"

Alle nickten.

„Dann geht das Spiel also weiter?", fragte Madame Hooch.

„Ja."

„Dann auf eure Besen", forderte sie auf. Als die beiden Mannschaften wieder in den Lüften war, pfiff sie erneut und das Spiel konnte weiter gehen.

Für James war es ein komisches Gefühl, nicht direkt am Spiel teilzunehmen, am Rande zu sein. Normalerweise war er als Jäger immer mitten drinnen und aktiv beteiligt. Als Sucher wartete er darauf, dass der Schnatz endlich auftauchte.

Viele sahen diese Entscheidung von James skeptisch an, denn sie hatten ihn noch nie als Sucher spielen sehen. Er war von Anfang an ein Jäger und das wollte er auch bleiben.

Die Slytherins grinsten, weil sie dachten, dass sie das Spiel jetzt gewonnen hatten, doch sie wussten nicht, dass James in jeder Position spielen konnte, wenn er nur wollte.

Plötzlich entdeckte James etwas Goldenes, dass gen Boden flog. Kerzengerade schoss James hinunter. Stones folgte ihm und holte ihn bald ein. James' Blick war noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet, wo die kleine Nuss flog. Stones blickte ihn skeptisch an. Auch alle anderen im Stadion hielten den Atem am.

„Komm schon, du schaffst es", hörte James leise Sirius' Stimme. James war nur mehr auf den Fang dieses Schnatzes konzentriert. Er spürte den Wind, der an ihm vorbeizog und in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Er sah sich selbst schon, wie er den Schnatz in Händen hielt und sie das Spiel gewonnen hatten.

Stones blickte von James zum Boden und wieder zu James, dann bremste er schnell ab und zog seinen Besen wieder in die Lüfte. Potter war ja wahnsinnig. Wenn er noch weiter auf den Boden zu flog, dann würde er eine unsanfte Ladung machen.

Das Stadion hielt den Atem an, sogar die Spieler blickten jetzt alle zu James, wie er dem Boden gefährlich nahe kam.

Immer näher kam er dem Schnatz, der jetzt überraschend nach links auswich. James zog seinen Besen kurz vor dem Aufprall gerade und streifte das Gras mit seinen Füßen. Der Schnatz war nicht mehr weit von ihm weg. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Besen noch weiter nach vorne und fixierte den goldenen Punkt. Er kam ihm immer näher. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und trieb seinen Besen noch ein letztes Mal zu Hochtouren an. Kurz darauf schlossen sich seine Finger um den kleinen Ball.

Die Flügel des goldenen Schnatzes schlugen gegen seine Finger, die er fest um ihn geschlossen hatte.

Langsam strömten wieder Geräusche auf ihn ein.

„GRYFFINDOR HAT GEWONNEN", brüllte Sirius vor Freude. „Die Slytherins haben verloren! Loser! Loser!" Nicht einmal McGonagall sagte etwas, sonder freute sich über den Sieg ihres Hauses.

James wurde gerade bewusst, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte und stieß ihn als Zeichen des Triumphes in die Luft. Seine Mannschaft kam jubelnd zu ihm geflogen und schlugen ihm auf die Schulter.

Lily kam auf ihn zugestürmt, als er landete und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Du weißt schon, dass du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt hast, als du so auf den Boden zugerast bist?", fragte sie ihn tadelnd.

„Wirklich?", fragte James unschuldig und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Mach das nie wieder", sagte sie und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, was ihr aber nicht gelang. „Aber ich hätte dir nicht zugetraut, dass du als Sucher so gut bist", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Nicht?", fragte er.

„Du hast immer nur angegeben."

„Wer ich?"

„Ja, in unserem fünften Schuljahr zum Beispiel, nach unseren ZAG-Prüfungen", sagte Lily und erinnerte sich an diesen einen Tag. „Was du uns Sirius da mit Snape gemacht habt, war nicht gerade nett von dir."

„Musst du mir das noch immer vorhalten?", sagte James und machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht.

„Ich habe es dir ja nicht vorgeworfen, ich habe dich doch nur daran erinnert", erklärte Lily und lächelte zuckersüß.

„Womit habe ich dich verdient?", fragte James.

„Das frage ich mich manchmal auch", antwortete Lily und alle Umherstehenden brachen in Lachen aus, dass dann auch Lily und James ansteckte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frank besah sich das Spiel mit einem geübten Blick. In der Aurorenausbildung wurde ihnen beigebracht, den Gegner zu analysieren und das tat er auch.

Wie er bei diesem Spiel feststellen musste, waren die Slytherins so brutal wie eh und je. Sie spielten mit unfairen Mitteln und machten ihre Angriffe gezielt. Zwar waren sie gut durchdacht, jedoch kamen die gegnerischen Spieler nicht so gut davon.

Als Thompson dann auch noch von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde, war es klar. Die Slytherins wollten um jeden Preis gewinnen. So war es bei ihm damals auch gewesen. Ihnen waren jede Mittel recht. Es gab sogar mal ein Spiel, da hatten die Slytherins die Besen ihrer Gegner im Endspiel verhext, so dass deren Besen bockten und die Slytherins hoch haus gewonnen hatten.

Dass das Spiel abgebrochen wurde, schien plausibel, aber dann wurde es doch weiter geführt und Frank überraschte es, als er James Potter in der Position des Suchers sah. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Spieler auch andere Positionen spielen konnten, aber er wurde eines besseren belehrt.

Dann flog James immer näher auf den Boden zu und kurz bevor er aufprallte, zog er den Besen wieder in die horizontale, dass nur seine Beine das Gras unter ihm kurz streifen.

Frank bewunderte die Beherrschung über den Besen, die James zu Tage legte. Er hatte so einen Spielzug bis jetzt nur bei den Profis gesehen, weil sich Schüler oft so etwas Gewagtes nicht zutrauten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Siegesfeier im Gryffindorgemeinschafsraum hielt bis in die Nacht hinein. Die Freude, dass sie das erste Spiel der Saison gewonnen hatten, war deutlich zu spüren. So eine Niederlage für die Slytherins war doch immer ein Grund zum Feiern.

Die Marauder hatten Essen und Getränke organisiert. War damals schon ein Vorteil, wenn man mit dem Küchenpersonal gut auskam.

Die Party wurde unterbrochen, als um Mitternacht Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und die Feier unterbrach.

„Ich freue mich, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hat", sagte sie. „Aber um diese Uhrzeit sollten bereits alle im Bett sein."

„Lassen Sie uns doch mal unser Glücksgefühl ausleben", versuchte Sirius sie zu überreden, worauf sie für ihn nur einen bösen Blick übrig hatte.

„Sie beenden die Feier", fuhr sie fort. „Oder ich ziehe Punkte ab."

„Das können Sie nicht."

„Das ist unfair."

„Gemein."

McGonagall ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch den Gemeinschaftsraum streifen. „Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett." Dann schritt sie auf das Portrait zu und hinter ihr schloss es sich wieder.

Die Schüler wussten jetzt nicht, was sie tun sollten. McGonagall konnte noch draußen stehen und wenn sie etwas hörte, dann waren sie dran. Deshalb gingen die Meisten in ihre Schlafsäle, nur die Marauder waren sich noch unschlüssig, aber durch Remus' Einreden, gingen sie dann auch. Zwar widerwillig, aber sie gingen.

Sirius beschwerte sich noch die ganze Zeit, dass McGonagall ihnen doch nie Spaß gönnte und sie sich doch auch freuen konnte, wenn Gryffindor gewonnen hatte. Wenn dann der Pokal in ihrem Büro stand, war sie immer überaus glücklich.

„Ich will schlafen", sagte Remus. „Also halt deine Klappe oder leg einen Schweigezauber um dich, dann kannst du weiter fluchen."

„Du bist doch auch so ein Spaßverderber", sagte Sirius beleidigt.

„Wie du meinst."

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sich während ihres Gespräches eine Person draußen auf dem Gelände aufhielt und sich umsah. Sie war schon während des Quidditchspiels da, verhielt sich aber diskret. Sie durfte nicht auffallen. Nicht jetzt, wo das Ziel zum Greifen nahe war.

Die Person blickte sich auf dem Boden um, durchleuchtete mit dem Zauberstab die Gegend. Lächelte dann in sich hinein. „Diese Zauber sind ein Witz. Die kann man leicht brechen", flüsterte die Stimme. „Ich bin von meinem Ziel nicht mehr weit entfernt. Nur noch ein kleiner Schritt fehlt mir. Das letztes Stück muss noch zusammengesetzt werden, dann habe ich das, was ich schon immer wollte." Die Stimme klang rau und die Erregung, Vorfreude und Anspannung auf das Kommende konnte man spüren, beinahe angreifen.

Plötzlich lachte die Person leise, ehe sie wieder verschwand, ohne von jemandem gesehen oder überhaupt bemerkt worden sein.

* * *

Danke für die lieben Reviews von euch! Ihr seid einfach nur süß! Und ja, ich weiß, dass in diesem Chap nicht sonderlich viel passiert ist, aber immer kann ich doch nicht solche Chaps wie das vorherige schreiben, aber keine Sorge, solche Chaps werden auch noch zu genüge kommen. Spätestens, wenn es ums Finale geht, aber auch vorher!

**LEJPFAN:** Hi! Frank kommt noch drauf, aber das dauert noch seine Zeit, aber keine Sorge, er findet es schon noch heraus. Und nein, Snape war zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts noch kein Todesser. Er benimmt sich einfach nur so, weil er es nicht anders gewohnt ist behandelt zu werden und möchte zu den anderen Slytherins dazugehören. Er glaubt, wenn er sich so benimmt, dass er einer von ihnen ist. Aber wenn er alleine ist, dann traut er sich nicht sonderlich etwas zu tun. Wenn aber die Slytherins dabei sind, dann... du weißt worauf ich hinaus will? Gut! HDL

Ich habe natürlich nichts gegen Reviews, wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt. Also klickt unten auf den kleinen Knopf und sagt mir, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht. Auch nicht registrierte User können ein Kommi abgeben und an die Schwarzleser hätte ich eine Bitte: Hinterlasst mir doch auch einmal ein Kommi, ja?

Hdl  
_Magic_


	9. Kapitel 8: Halloween I

**Kapitel 8: Halloween I**

Die Zeit bis Halloween war so schnell vergangen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der Vielsafttrank hatte ihre ganze Konzentration gefordert. Slughorn ging jede Stunde skeptisch zu den drei Tischen und beobachtete das Gebräu, das sich darin befand. Er hatte nicht viel auszusetzen, da er ja sowieso von jedem Schüler erwartet hatte, dass er diesen Trank zustande brachte. In einer UTZ-Klasse musste man genau arbeiten können und Dinge bewerkstelligen, die lange Zeit in Anspruch nahmen und bei nur einem einzige Fehlgriff und einer Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit, alles ruinieren konnte.

Der Duellierunterricht war das Highlight schlecht hin. Die Schüler der Siebten, waren voll auf begeistert. Sie hatten endlich einen Professor, der etwas von seinem Fach verstand. Und obwohl Frank ihnen auch Hausaufgaben gab, taten sie es ohne zu meckern, weil die Aufgaben, meist eine längere Zeitspanne dauerten, aber dann auch von den Schülern gefordert wurde, dass sie genau und mit Details bestückt waren.

Hagrid hatte die Kürbisse in seinem Garten gezüchtet und sie mit Hilfe seines Schirms mit einem Gesicht versehen. Danach beförderte jeden einzelnen hinauf ins Schloss, wo die Kürbisse dann als Beleuchtung dienten.

Lily hielt es auch für angebracht, dass nicht nur die große Halle geschmückt war, sondern auch die Gänge und Klassenräume. Bei den Gängen ging es noch in Ordnung, aber die Klassenzimmer blieben so, wie sie waren. Damian Turner, der andere Schulsprecher aus Ravenclaw, hielt es anfangs ziemlich übertrieben, auch die Gänge zu dekorieren, aber Lily hatte die Vertrauensschüler dermaßen davon überzeugt, dass die Mehrheit dafür war. Manchmal kam es sogar vor, dass man sich vor Lily Evans fürchtete, wenn sie etwas durchzusetzen versuchte.

Zwar sollte es so wirken, dass sie auch die anderen um ihre Meinung fragte, jedoch war von Anfang an klar, dass ihre Vorschläge angenommen. Verändert wurden sie, damit sie allen entsprachen, aber das Grundprinzip entsprach immer noch Lily.

Die Schüler hatten sich nach Hogsmeade aufgemacht, um den Samstag zu genießen, um von der Schule auszuspannen und sich mit hilfreichen und leckeren Dingen aus Hogsmeade zuzudecken.

Es war ein kalter Morgen. Der Reif hatte sich auf den Bäumen angesiedelt und es hatte leicht zu schneien begonnen. Um nicht zu erfrieren, warfen sich alle ihre Winterumhänge über und gingen dann gemütlich nach Hogsmeade.

Peter hatte sich eine Grippe eingefangen und musste deshalb in Hogwarts bleiben. Also gingen Sirius, James, Remus, Lily und Amy alleine nach Hogsmeade. Sie versprachen ihm aber, dass sie ihm etwas aus dem Honigtopf mitnahmen.

Sogar einige Professoren zog es nach Hogsmeade. Ein Teil blieb in Hogwarts, um auf die Schüler aufzupassen, die dort geblieben waren. Und der restliche Lehrkörper war in Hogsmeade, um auch dort nach dem Rechten zu schauen.

Die Straßen in Hogsmeade waren überfüllt. So viele Hexen und Zauberer waren schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie kamen und gingen, wie sie gerade wollten. In Hogsmeade hatte sich seit letztem Jahr sehr viel verändert.

„Ich liebe Hogsmeade", sagte Lily und atmete tief durch.

„Ich liebe Butterbier", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Und Feuerwhiskey."

„Denkst du eigentlich nur ans Trinken?", fragte Remus und zog eine Augebraue hoch.

„Nein, ich denke auch noch an andere Sachen."

„Zum Beispiel?", forderte James grinsend auf.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." Sirius fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor James' Gesicht.

„Ich kann es mir aber denken", spottete James.

„Ach ja?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

„Ach …"

„Hört auf damit", unterbrach Amy. Alle sahen sie überrascht an, worauf sie kurz rot anlief.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in die ‚Drei Besen' gehen?", schlug James vor und wies die Straße entlang, auf ein altes Gebäude, aus dem man laute Stimmen hörte.

Der Wind hatte langsam angefangen zu wehen und mit dem Schnee kombiniert, war es doch recht kalt geworden. Der Vorschlag sich im Warmen mit einem Butterbier aufzuhalten, war geradezu verlockend.

Als sie die Türe öffneten, schlug ihnen sofort wohlige Wärme entgegen. James konnte nichts sehen, da sich seine Brille beschlagen hatte, aber mit einem kleinen Zauber, hatte sich das schnell wieder behoben.

„Madame Rosmerta", schrie Sirius und eine junge Frau, mit längeren braunen Haaren kam auf sie zu. Sie hatte ein freundliches, warmes Lächeln.

„Das Übliche?", fragte sie nur und die drei Jungs nickten. „Dort hinten ist ein Tisch frei. Ich bringe es euch dann." Danach verschwand sie und die Fünf kämpften sich zu dem Tisch, den ihnen Rosmerta zugewiesen hatte.

Kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, kam sie auch schon zu ihnen, mit fünf Butterbier, die vor ihr herschwebten.

„Wie viel macht das?", fragte Sirius und wollte gerade seinen Geldbeutel herausziehen, als Madame Rosmerta abwinkte.

„Das geht auf Kosten des Hauses. Ihr drei seid meine besten Kunden", sagte sie. „Kaum zu glauben, dass das euer letztes Jahr hier ist", seufzte sie.

„Wir kommen dann schon öfters nach Hogsmeade und schauen hier vorbei", sagte James und lächelte verschmitzt. „So schnell werden Sie uns nicht los."

„Und wie oft habe ich euch dreien gesagt, dass ihr mich ‚duzen' sollt?", sagte sie. Es sollte drohend wirken, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz, dass sie ernst blieb.

„Lily und Amy kennst du?", sagte James und wies auf die weibliche Begleitung.

„Natürlich", sagte Rosmerta und zwinkerte. „Wie geht es euch überhaupt?"

„Es ist Wochenende", sagte Sirius erleichtert.

„Blöde Frage, was?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr einen neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habt." Alle nickten. „Wie ist der denn so? Hier im Dorf erfährt man nicht immer soviel, außer von den Zuwanderern."

„Zuwanderer?", fragte Lily verblüfft.

„Wusstet ihr das nicht?", fragte Remus. Lily und Amy schüttelten den Kopf. „Viele Hexen und Zauberer sind nach Hogsmeade gezogen. Keiner weiß den genauen Grund. Gerüchte besagen, dass sie hier sind, weil sie sich hier vor Du-weißt-schon-wem sicherer fühlen."

„Heute ist ja nicht viel los", fügte Rosmerta hinzu. „Heute sind viele in die Winkelgasse, weil zu Halloween immer ein Bazar stattfindet. Die Winkelgasse zu Halloween ist einfach nur wunderbar. Müsst ihr euch unbedingt mal anschauen."

„Ich war da mal mit meinen Eltern", sagte James. „Sie haben wirklich alles."

„Es ist ungefähr so wie bei den Muggel die Vorweihnachtszeit", erklärte Remus. „Nicht, dass Weihnachten in der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht wichtig ist, aber Halloween ist eben der Feiertag schlechthin."

„Deshalb steigt in Hogwarts auch immer die riesige Party am Abend?", fragte Amy, die die Antwort aber schon wusste.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nicht die Feierlichkeiten wissen, sonder wie euer neuer Professor ist. Über die Letzten habt ihr nämlich kein gutes Haar gelassen … eigentlich keiner", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Der ist super", sagte Sirius. „Der versteht endlich mal etwas von seinem Fach. Bei ihm hat das jetzt auch endlich mit Verteidigung was zu tun, was es vorher nicht war."

„Wir haben soviel gelernt, wie in den letzten Jahren zusammen", erzählte Amy weiter. „Es gab den einen oder anderen Lehrer, der sich zwar auskannte, aber es nie rüberbringen konnte. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie ich die ZAGs geschafft habe, aber die UTZ, bei diesem Lehrer, die dürften nicht so schwer sein."

„Du bist ein wenig überheblich, oder?", fragte Sirius und hob eine Augebraue.

„Nein, ich sage nur, was Tatsache ist."

„Ich geh dann mal wieder", sagte Rosmerta. Mit Leichtigkeit ging sie durch die Masse hindurch, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Ich liebe Hogsmeade-Wochenenden", sagte Amy.

„Wissen wir", antworteten alle gleichzeitig und brachen erneut in Gelächter aus. Einige Köpfte wandten sich ihnen zu, aber die ignorierten sie vollkommen.

„Hi", hörten sie plötzlich und sahen auf. Vor ihnen stand Sarah Kent. „Ist bei euch noch ein Platz frei?", fragte sie.

„Sicher", antwortete Lily und rutschte ein Stück weiter zu James, damit sich Sarah setzen konnte.

„Wo sind denn deine Freunde?", fragte Sirius und bekam daraufhin sofort den Ellbogen von James in den Magen. „Spinnst du? Du kannst doch-"

„So was fragt man nicht, zumindest nicht so direkt", zischte James seinem besten Freund zu, so laut, dass es niemand hören konnte.

„Die sind in Hogwarts geblieben um die Aufgaben zu erledigen", sagte sie. „Und da bin ich eben her gegangen. Eigentlich mit Nina, aber die hat sich gerade mit ihrem Freund verschanzt und da wollte ich nicht mehr stören."

„Verstehe", antwortete Sirius. „Auch ein Butterbier?", fragte er.

„Ich krieg gleich eines", sagte sie und genau in diesem Moment tauchte Rosmerta hinter ihr auf und stellte das Butterbier hin.

„Bei euch werden auch immer mehr", stellte sie fest, als sie sah, wo sich Sarah hingesetzt hatte.

Sarah hatte bereits das Geld in der Hand und wollte es Madame Rosmerta geben, als diese resigniert seufzte. Sarah wandte sich zu ihrer Tischgesellschaft um, wo Sirius und James sie nett ansahen.

„Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass wir deine besten Kunden sind", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„In Ordnung", sagte Rosmerta. „Aber nur dieses eine Mal."

Sarah wusste nicht, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie hielt immer noch die Hand mit dem Geld so, dass sie Rosmerta es geben konnte.

„Du kannst die Hand wieder runter geben", sagte Sirius. „Und schau nicht so verwirrt."

„Was Sirius sagen will ist, dass dieses Butterbier auf Kosten des Hauses geht", erklärte James.

„Wieso?", fragte sie immer noch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Madame Rosmerta mag uns sooo sehr, dass sie uns immer mal auf eines einlädt und wenn wir Gäste dabeihaben, dann meistens auch", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Vor allem bei den Beiden da", sagte Remus und deutete auf seine Freunde.

„Soll heißen", fragten betroffene Personen.

„Ihr wisst schon was ich meine", sagte Remus verschwörerisch und den Beiden schien endlich ein Licht aufzugehen, denn sie nickten.

„Nichts was euch an geht", sagte James, der bemerkte, dass Lily eine Frage stellen wollte.

„Ist sicher illegal", sagte sie.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Weil bei euch nicht immer alles so legal ist", sagte sie und wählte ihre Worte mit bedacht.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte James und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

Als jeder sein Butterbier ausgetrunken hatte, machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Als sie aufgestanden waren, war ihr Tisch schon von anderen Schülern belagert, die auf einen Sitzplatz gewartet hatten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Rosmerta und gingen wieder hinaus, wo es schon Schneebedeckt war. Der Schnee fiel immer dichter, so dass man kaum noch die eigene Hand vor sich sehen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte es auf zu schneien. Wie durch Zauberei! Doch Magie konnte kein Wetter beeinflussen. Es war unmöglich!

Doch am Ende der Straße konnten sie sehen, dass Schüler schreiend davon rannte. Es bewegte sich etwas auf sie zu und verströmte eisige Kälte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielten sie inne.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charles Nixon, ein hoch gewachsener, muskulöser Mann schritt die Gänge der AMS entlang, Richtung Aurorenbüro. Er hatte dunkle Augen und ein kantiges Gesicht, das von braunem Haar umgeben war, wenn er es nicht zusammen gebunden hätte.

Mit kräftigen, sicheren Schritten trat er auf die Türe zu und öffnete sie. Es herrschte wie immer das Chaos. Überall flogen Memos umher, die Auroren rannten auf und ab und die Stapeln von Pergamenten schienen auch nicht wenig geworden zu sein.

„Charles", rief Meadows aufgebracht. Sie stürmte mit einem übellaunigen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu. „Benjamin wartet schon lange auf dich. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Musste was erledigen", sagte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Das werde ich mit ihm selber besprechen."

„Dann beeil dich gefälligst", sagte sie. „Das Meeting beginnt gleich." Dann stürmte sie schon wieder davon. Nixon war dicht hinter ihr.

Das wöchentliche Meeting war ein Muss und wenn ein Auror schon vorher wusste, dass er nicht teilnehmen konnte, dann musste er sich rechtzeitig abmelden.

Als sie den Raum betraten, saßen schon alle bereit dort und blickten nur kurz auf die Neuankömmlinge. Nixon schloss hinter sich die Tür und setzte sich. Benjamin Potter stand vorne und alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Die Dementoren sind noch aktiver als zuvor. Das Brüten ist das Schlimmste, was wir seit Jahren, seit Jahrhunderten erlebt haben. Die Anzahl der Dementoren des Ministeriums, betrug vor ein paar Jahren noch knappe hundert. Nach dem dichten Nebel zu urteilen, können wir mit fünf Mal soviel rechnen. In den letzten paar Jahren sind immer wieder solche Nebel aufgetreten. Doch dieser hier hält schon seit Wochen und verschwindet nicht. Die Muggel werden schon langsam misstrauisch … und sie haben Recht." Benjamin Potter hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. „Früher hielten sie es für ein natürliches Phänomen, dass der Nebel schlechte Gefühle hervorruft, aber das er so lange andauert, macht alle misstrauisch, wirklich alle", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Gibt es neue Nester?", fragte Benjamin und sah dabei eine junge Frau, mit blondem Haar an. Sie hatte ein sicheres Auftreten und ihr Körper war gut trainiert. Auch ihr Gesicht wirkte entschlossen. Mit einer etwas tieferen Stimme berichtete sie, was die Beobachtungen ergeben hatten.

Melanie Arnold wirkte, wenn man sie nicht kannte, kühl, aber sie nahm ihren Job ernst und durch diese Ernsthaftigkeit, hatte sie es geschafft, den Respekt zu bekommen, den sie sich lange erarbeitet hatte.

„Die Dementoren haben viele Nester", sagte sie. „Wir haben gerade mal ein Drittel, wenn es gut geht, von ihnen gefunden. Die meisten Nester sind gut versteckt und kaum aufzuspüren. Jemand verhindert, dass wir ihnen zunahe kommen. Das Nest in London, wurde aufgespürt und die Dementoren wurden in Gewahrsam genommen." Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. „Wir haben die letzten Wochen wirklich damit verbracht, neue Nester aufzuspüren, aber wir haben nicht einmal einen einzigen Hinweis oder eine Ahnung wo sie sich überhaupt befinden könnten. In diesem gesamten Jahr, haben wir gerade vier Nester gefunden und wenn wir von einem Drittel ausgehen, dass wir entdeckt haben, bleiben immer noch acht übrig. Wenn man dann weiter bedenkt, dass bei einem Nest immer acht bis zehn Dementoren brüten und zwischen zwei und vier jungen Dementoren entstehen, dann sind es pro Nest durchschnittlich siebenundzwanzig bis dreißig Dementoren die uns erwarten. Und wenn man das auch noch auf die acht verbliebenen Nester bezieht, erwarten uns noch insgesamt zweihundertvierzig Dementoren."

Alle anwesenden Auroren waren während ihrer Rede sehr aufmerksam gewesen und hatten ihr genau zugehört. Gewöhnlich waren nur hundert Dementoren. Es kam auch vor, dass zweihundert waren, aber mehr waren nie und das über Jahre. Und jetzt, innerhalb von einem Jahr, sollte es noch acht Nester geben, die beinahe zweihundertfünfzig Dementoren beinhalteten? Es kam ihrer Vermutung schon ziemlich nahe. Sie hatten mit durchschnittlich fünfhundert Dementoren gerechtet, aber das es tatsächlich so viele waren, dass dachten sie nicht.

Das Schlimmste war aber, dass sie nicht wussten, wo sich die Dementoren befanden und somit auch keine Warnungen rausschicken konnten, damit man sich von diesen Gegenden fernhielt. Es war reinste Spekulation!

Es war normal, dass Dementoren brüteten, aber man wusste, wo sie sich befanden und sie waren unter Kontrolle des Ministeriums, dass sie sich nicht selbstständig machten. Aber das Ministerium hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden. Ein eigenes Team aus Auroren wurde für diese Aufspürung zusammengestellt. Gefunden hatten sie bisher nur ein Drittel, was auf die Menge betrachtet, sehr wenig war.

„Aber so viele alte Dementoren gibt es doch nicht", warf ein Mann mit Glatze ein. „Wie können dann soviel Jung-Dementoren existieren?"

„Es ist an sich nicht logisch, was sich da abspielt", erklärte Melanie. „Aber anscheinend haben die Todesser einen Weg gefunden, die Dementoren nach ihrem Belieben zu vermehren. Und haben sie deshalb auch unter Schutz gesetzt. Wir können zwar den Nebel sehen, aber nicht das Nest der Dementoren. Diese Nester werden erst dann sichtbar, wenn alle Stadien vollkommen abgeschlossen sind."

„Fidelius-Zauber?", fragte Nixon.

„Gut möglich", sagte Melanie. „Es können anscheinend nur bestimmte Personen die Nester betreten. An den vier Nestern die wir gefunden haben, waren auch Todesser, also gehe ist stark davon aus, dass dieser Zauber im Spiel ist."

„Der Fidelius-Zauber verbirgt zwar was unter ihm liegt, aber könnten die Dementoren nicht frei herumlaufen?", warf Nixon gleich als Bedenken ein.

Melanie starrte ihn kurz an. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, aber daran hätte sie denken müssen. „Vielleicht gibt es noch einen Hausarrest-Zauber, der die Dementoren davon abhält, ihre Nester zu verlassen?"

„Aber soweit ich weiß, verlassen Dementoren ihre Nester sowieso nicht", sagte Charles. „Das ist das Prinzip der fünf Stadien. Sie werden den jungen Dementoren beigebracht."

„Aber eins finde ich immer noch komisch", meinte eine weitere Frau. Sie hatte kurze, vom Kopf abstehende, braune Haare. Ihr Auftreten wirkte ein wenig kindlich. „Es sind so viele Jung-Dementoren, aber anscheinend scheint niemand Familienangehörige zu vermissen. Bei den Menschen, die alleine in diesem Jahr verschwunden sind, müsste es doch Meldungen geben."

„Das ist ja eben das Komische", sagte Melanie. „Ich weiß nicht, woher sie soviel potentielle Jung-Dementoren herhaben."

„Vielleicht haben sie sie aus dem Nichts erschaffen", schlug Nixon vor. Seine Mimik wirkte ernst.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Melanie. „Dementoren entstehen, wenn man einem Muggel, der von der Art her …"

„Danke, ich weiß wie Dementoren entstehen", würgte Charles sie ab. „Aber das so eine große Zahl verschwundener Muggel nicht auffällt, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht anders vorstellen, als das sie sie aus dem Nichts erschaffen."

„Und wie wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte sie und blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er. „Ist nur meine Meinung."

„Die sogar stimmen könnte", mischte sich O'Malley mit ins Gespräch. Seine strenge Stimme war unverkennbar. „Holen sie sich die Muggel vielleicht schon von den anderen Kontinenten damit es nicht so auffällt, dass sie verschwunden sind?"

„Das würde ich aber eher in Betracht ziehen", sagte Melanie.

„Dann hätten wir das einmal", mischte sich Benjamin ein, bevor diese Diskussion noch ausartete. Er hatte die Erfahrung damit gemacht, dass einige Theorien absolut irrsinnig waren, aber der Auror sich nicht davon abbringen ließ, bis sich das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte. Meist kam es zu heftigen Wortgefechten.

„Collin", forderte Benjamin seinen Stellvertreter auf. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Potter hingesetzt und folgte den Berichten, obwohl er sie schon gelesen hatte und mit den betroffenen Personen besprochen hatte, sehr genau.

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann übernahm das Wort. „Jones und Williams sind immer noch verschwunden. Wir wissen nur, dass Voldemort sie in seinem Hauptquartier gefangen hält und etwas über ein längst vergessenes Geheimnis herausbekommen möchte. Auch sind einige Bücher aus dem Archiv verschwunden, die damit zu tun hatten. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass die Beiden schon längere Zeit beobachtet wurden und dann, als sich die beste Gelegenheit bot, zuzuschlagen." Franks machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiter erzählte. „Dass sie verschwunden sind, haben wir sogar recht schnell erfahren. Vielleicht ist es ihre Absicht, dass wir es wissen und uns einen Fehler erlauben. Es gibt etwas, dass Voldemort und die Todesser verzweifelt suchen, nur weiß niemand, was sich wirklich dahinter verbirgt. Viele Rätsel und Geheimnisse, soweit uns bekannt ist, benötigen sie das Wissen, was Jones und Williams verbergen."

„Und was ist dieses Wissen?", fragte Reynolds.

„Das weiß niemand", mischte sich nun Gideon Prewett ein. Gideon hielt es für angebracht, dass seine Rekrutin bei den wöchentlichen Meetings anwesend war, um sich bei Notfall auch alleine zurechtzufinden. „Es gibt nur viele Vermutungen, was die Beiden wissen. Vielleicht nutzt es Voldemort etwas, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

Claudia nickte verstehend.

„Deshalb …", wollte Franks fortfahren, als die Türe zum Meetingraum aufgerissen wurde und Susan Potter schwer atmend darin stand.

„Dementoren in Hogsmeade … Frank hat sich gerade gemeldet", brachte sie hervor und schon waren alle Auroren im Raum auf den Beinen.

Sie rannten Richtung Apparationsräume so schnell sie konnten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frank Longbottom kam sofort herbei geeilt, um den Ursprung des Lärms herauszufinden. Er brauchte nicht lange, denn dann so er schon die Dementoren, die auf sie zu schwebten. Es waren viele, kaum zu zählen.

Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass hier irgendwo ein Nest war oder sogar mehrere. Sofort holte er einen merkwürdigen Gegenstand heraus und machte irgendetwas, dann steckte er es wieder weg und richtete seinen Blick auf die Dementoren vor ihm.

Frank hatte nicht bemerkt, dass James ihn beobachtet hatte. Dieses Gerät kam James bekannt vor. Sein Vater hatte so etwas auch. Er verwendete es meist, wenn es eine Notsituation war und er schnell jemanden benachrichtigen musste.

Jetzt viel es James wie Schuppen von den Augen. Frank Longbottom war eigentlich ein Auror, den das Ministerium geschickt hatte. Deshalb kannte er sich auch bestens mit den dunklen Künsten aus. War nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn ein Auror vor dunklen Gestalten und Todessern stand, und nicht wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Longbottom gab es sicher nicht freiwillig zu, dass er ein Auror war, also musste James ihn mal darauf ansprechen. So beiläufig wie möglich eben!

Frank entdeckte seine Schüler und rannte zu ihnen. „Ihr seht schon ein wenig mitgenommen aus", bemerkte Frank, als er die bleichen Gesichter von Amy, Remus und Lily sah. „Ihr solltet alle am Besten wohin, wo ihr sicher seid."

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Amy.

„Ich komm schon zurecht", meinte er.

„Wir helfen Ihnen", sagten Sirius und James entschlossen.

„Ich auch", sagte Sarah.

‚Schüler können so stur sein', dachte sich Frank und seufzte. Er konnte sie schlecht zwingen zu gehen, aber sie mussten hier weg, denn die Dementoren schienen immer mehr und mehr zu werden.

Die Kälte war schon spürbar. Das Atmen viel ihnen schwerer. Erinnerungen, die sie verdrängt hatte, strömten auf sie ein.

Amy wankte gefährlich und hätte sie Remus nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen, dann wäre sie auf den Boden geknallt.

„Amy?", fragte Remus hektisch. Ihre Augenlider flackerten, aber sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht.

„Bring sie weg", forderte Frank. „So schnell wie möglich. Es kann noch schlimmer werden, als nur diese Reaktion."

„Noch schlimmer?", fragte Lily und blickte ihren Professor an.

Nicht einmal, als sie mit James in diesem Wald stand, hatte sie ein so schlechtes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich zwar so, als könnte sie nie mehr glücklich werden, aber diese Dementoren schienen eine noch gewaltigere Aura zu haben.

Plötzlich schossen Lily Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. _Die Todesser, die James mit dem Cruciatus belegten. Sie als kleines Kind, als sie mit ihren Eltern in einen Autounfall verwickelt war. Sie und ihre Schwester, die in einem brennenden Haus festsaßen … Ihr Vater, wie er zu ihnen hinein rannte, um sie zu retten … Wie er die Beiden schützend nach draußen brachte … Wie er ihnen etwas vor den Mund hielt … Wie er dann draußen vor dem Haus zusammen brach … Der im Koma liegende Vater, angeschlossen an alle möglichen Geräte … Ihre Mutter, die weinend dasaß und betete, dass er wieder gesund wurde …_

Alle Erinnerungen strömten so auf Lily ein, dass sie dachte, dass sie alles wieder erleben musste. Es war so real, so nahe, so schmerzhaft alles noch einmal durchleben zu müssen.

Sie hatte ihre Hände fest auf ihre Ohren gedrückt und immer wieder geflüstert: „Nein! Nein! Aufhören! Bitte … aufhören." Sie begann zu schluchzen und spürte, wie jemand sie in die Arme nahm. Von weit weg hörte sie jemanden zu ihr sprechen: „Es wird alles gut. Es wird alles gut."

James hatte sie in die Arme genommen, er wollte ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Sirius und James schienen die Einzigen zu sein, die noch nicht von ihren Erinnerungen heimgesucht wurden. Sarah wirkte zwar auch ein wenig blass, aber sie sagte: „Ich bringe Lily zurück in die ‚Drei Besen'."

„Nimm Remus und Amy auch gleich mit", sagte James. Sarah legte sich einen Arm um Lily, um sie ein wenig zu stützen und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Remus hatte Amy auf die Arme genommen und folgte Sarah wieder in die ‚Drei Besen'.

James fiel es schwer Lily einfach in einer so schlechten Verfassung zu sehen, aber er musste helfen. Alleine konnte man mit so vielen Dementoren nicht fertig werden.

Lehrer kamen auch noch schnell angerannt. Genau in dem Moment, als aus James' Zauberstab der Hirsch hervorkam und aus Sirius' ein Hund, kamen noch mehrere silberne Patroni.

James blickte sich um und konnte viele Personen in scharlachroten Umhängen ausmachen – Auroren!

Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe direkt auf die Dementoren gerichtet und gingen langsam auf sie zu. Die Dementoren wichen zurück, konnten es aber nicht, denn weitere Auroren waren hinter ihnen und hatten ebenfalls Patroni beschworen. Die Dementoren waren eingekesselt.

James' und Sirius' Patroni hielten auch noch immer auf die Dementoren zu.

Ein paar Auroren hatten sich zu den Dementoren aufgemacht und sie mit irgendeinem Zauber bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Andere wandten sich nachher James und Sirius zu, die die einzigen Schüler hier draußen waren.

„Was macht ihr noch hier?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Wir dachten wir helfen", sagte Sirius. Seine Stimme klang fest und er sah dem Auroren direkt in die Augen. Es zeigte, dass Sirius keine Angst vor ihm hatte. „Es konnte ja niemand ahnen, dass jemand auftaucht."

Der Auror vor ihm schnaubte gefährlich. Vor ihm stand Donald O'Malley.

James wusste, dass noch Auroren kommen würden, aber wenn er jetzt etwas gesagt hätte, dann hätte er unangenehme Fragen stellen müssen. Unter anderem, woher er das genau wusste.

„Schokolade", sagte O'Malley und hielt Sirius ein Stück hin.

„Nein danke", sagte Sirius. „Ich mag keine Schokolade."

James musste sich wirklich das Grinsen verkneifen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck von O'Malley sah. Frank Longbottom ließ ein Husten hören, dass sein Lachen nicht erkennbar machen sollte.

„Dann eben nicht", sagte O'Malley. Er sah sie noch einmal an, danach tauschte er einen kurzen Blick mit Frank aus und ging dann auf die ‚Drei Besen' zu.

„Gehört Schokolade eigentlich zur Grundausstattung eines Auroren dazu?", fragte Sirius skeptisch an James gewandt, der jetzt tatsächlich grinsen musste.

„Sieht wohl so aus", antwortete er.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Sirius Frank und James lachte. Von beiden bekam er einen verwirrten Blick. Sirius hatte sich gerade die beste Person ausgesucht, die ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte, aber er wusste nicht, dass Frank ein Auror war.

„Gut möglich", antwortete Frank mit Bedacht. Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sich den beiden Jungen neben sich wieder zuwandte. „Wir sollten wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Hier scheinen sie alles unter Kontrolle zu haben."

James und Sirius folgten ihrem Professor stillschweigend. Aber James konnte sich die Frage nicht länger verkneifen.

„Was machen sie jetzt mit den Dementoren?", fragte James.

„Wer?"

„Die Auroren."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Frank und hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen, wie Sie irgendetwas in ein Gerät eingegeben haben. Danach sind die Auroren gekommen", erklärte er.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es Zufall ist?" Frank schien ein wenig unbehaglich zu sein.

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein", antwortete James bestimmend. Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. Was wollte sein Freund damit eigentlich erreichen?


	10. Kapitel 9: Halloween II

**Kapitel 9: Halloween II**

„Sie kennen sich besser aus als jeder andere Professor in Hogwarts, den wir in diesem Fach je gehabt haben", fuhr James fort. „Sie machen das alles mit so einer Leichtigkeit, als würden Sie das jeden Tag machen, als würde es für Sie Routine sein."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Frank, der innerlich nervös war, aber es nicht nach außen zeigen wollte.

„Genau", sagte Sirius. „Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"

„Sie sind eigentlich ein Auror", sagte James mit fester Stimme. Frank blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah seinen Schüler an. Sein Blick war fest und seine Stimme so entschlossen, wie er sie noch nie vorher gehört hatte.

„Quatsch", sagte er.

Sirius sah seinen Freund an, als würde der gerade durchdrehen.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, wie ich auf diese Vermutung kommen", sagte James. „Auch fand ich es merkwürdig, dass Sie sofort gewusst haben, wie Sie in dieser Situation zu reagieren haben, in der wir uns eben befunden haben."

Frank wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Der Junge hatte Recht und das wusste auch er. Frank konnte mit keinem Argument dagegen treten.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich.

„Was ja?", fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Ich bin ein Auror", gab er zu. Sirius klappte der Mund auf. Dann starrte er seinen Freund an, dann wieder Longbottom, dann wieder James.

„Mach den Mund zu, sonst fliegt noch was rein", forderte James ihn auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich jemand enttarnt", sagte Frank ehrlich.

„Sie haben meine Vermutung gerade eben nur bestätigt", sagte James.

„Du scheinst ein gutes Gespür dafür zu haben", lobte er, worauf James nur milde lächelte. „Versprecht mir eins", sagte er zu Sirius und James. „Sagt niemandem etwas über meinen eigentlichen Beruf. Ich sollte eigentlich Undercover bleiben."

„Geht klar", antwortete Sirius. „Ehrlich, jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr, warum Sie sich so gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auskennen", sagte Sirius und grinste. „Wäre ein wenig blöd, wenn Sie in so einer Situation stecken würden und nicht wüssten was zu tun ist."

„Das wäre in der Tat nicht gut", antwortete darauf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Schüler wurden alle zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt, wo jeder einmal ein Stück Schokolade bekam und sich aufwärmen sollte. Einigen stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ein Teil der Auroren kam mit nach Hogwarts, um mit dem Schulleiter über den genauen Verlauf zu sprechen, ein anderer Teil blieb in Hogsmeade, um die Gegend noch gründlicher zu durchsuchen. Nach der Anzahl der Dementoren, mussten es mindestens zwei Nester gewesen sein, die sich in Hogsmeade befanden.

Das Merkwürdige daran war aber, dass sich kein starker Nebel gebildet hatte, was dann wieder darauf schließen lies, dass die Dementoren durch einen guten Schutzzauber von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten waren, dass man sie nicht finden konnte.

Auch suchten die Auroren nach Hinweisen, welche Todesser sich hier aufgehalten hatten. Sie befragten sogar die Bewohner des Dorfes, um etwas zu erfahren. Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass niemand eine hilfreiche Aussage machen konnte. Jeder sagte das Gleiche!

Sie hörten Schreie, sahen dann Schatten, die auf sie zugeschwebt kamen, dann spürten sie stechende Kälte und dann sahen sie schon, wie die Patroni die Dementoren zurück drängten.

Ein weiterer Teil der Auroren, hatte sich der Dementoren angenommen und sie mit Hilfe eines Transportzaubers ins Ministerium gebracht, wo sie in speziell eingerichtete Räume gebracht wurden.

Die Räume waren gut isoliert, so dass die Dementoren keinem die Gefühle aussaugen konnten und somit keine Gefahr für die Ministeriumsangestellten darstellten. Auch war es von Vorteil, dass die Dementoren im Ministerium waren, denn so konnten die Auroren und auch andere Mitarbeiter der AMS ein gutes Auge auf sie werfen und die Todesser hatten keine Möglichkeit unbemerkt an sie heranzukommen, geschweige denn sie aus dem Ministerium zu bekommen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Hogwarts herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Kein Stimmengewirr war zu hören und keine Schüler schlichen auf den Gängen umher, so wie sie es sonst immer taten. Nicht einmal die große Halle war mit Schülern gefüllt, die sich auf das Festmahl an Halloween immer freuten.

Die Professoren hatten dann in einer kurzen Sitzung besprochen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, die Schüler in die große Halle zu zwingen. Deshalb blieben die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und konnten dort das Essen genießen, soweit dies eben möglich war.

Die Schüler hatten es sich gerade auf das Buffet gestürzt, als im selben Moment die Türen zur großen Halle aufgingen. Herein traten einige wichtige Personen des Ministeriums.

Millicent Bagnold, die mit Dumbledore über die von ihr gedachten Schutzmaßnahmen sprach. Benjamin Potter, der alles leiten sollte und einige seiner Auroren dafür bereitstellte. Darüber begeistert war er nicht, denn er brauchte jeden einzelnen Auroren in der Zentrale.

Dies hatte er auch Bagnold gesagt, die ihm versichert hatte, dass, wenn etwas Schlimmes passieren sollte oder ein wirklicher Notfall eintrat, dass er die Auroren zurück beordern konnte.

Marvin McDougal, ein untersetzter Mann mit stechendem Blick und grauem Haar begleitete sie auch. McDougal war Vorsitzender des Schülerrates.

Auch Timothy Golding, der Leiter des AMS war bei ihnen. Gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Büro des Schulleiters, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden.

„Der Sicherheitsrat hat beschlossen", begann Millicent Bagnold sofort. „Dass für die Schüler, Hogwarts und Hogsmeade ein gewisser Schutz bestehen _muss_. Deshalb hielten wir es für angebracht, dass wir einige Auroren bei ihnen lassen, die Patrouille gehen und auf jede kleinste Merkwürdigkeit achten."

„Meinen Sie nicht, Ministerin", sagte Dumbledore. „Dass es ein wenig viel des Guten ist, dass Sie einige Auroren in Hogwarts zurück lassen. Ich bin nämlich der Meinung, dass die Auroren und die gesamte AMS mit den Todessern schon viel zu tun hat."

„Gewiss, Dumbledore. Aber was denken Sie, werden die Eltern dem Ministerium schreiben, wenn sie erst erfahren haben, dass Hogsmeade von Dementoren heimgesucht wurde? Einige Eltern werden der Ansicht sein, dass es besser für ihre Kinder wäre, wenn sie sie von Hogwarts nehmen." Bagnold schwieg einen kurzen Moment. „Es wäre genau das Falsche. Hogwarts gehört, meines Erachtens nach, noch immer zu den sichersten Orten die es gibt. Und wenn den Kinder Schutz geboten werden kann, dann in Hogwarts, wenn auch noch Auroren hier anwesend sind."

„Die letzten Aktivitäten lassen auch darauf schließen, dass Voldemort etwas größeres plant", sagte Benjamin. „Wir wissen nicht genau nach was er sucht, aber wir haben Hinweise, dass sich ein Teil dessen, was er haben will, sich in Hogwarts befindet. Ich bin selbst nicht gerade begeistert so viel Auroren zu entbehren, aber ich habe mich mit den Anwesenden hier auf etwas geeinigt, also gibt es kein Problem, dass sich einige Auroren hier aufhalten."

„Wir möchten nämlich, wie die Ministerin bereits erwähnt hat, den bestmöglichen Schutz der Kinder in diesen Mauern gewähren", fuhr Golding fort, der zwar von der Idee an sich nicht viel hielt, aber was sich nicht vermeiden ließ, ließ sich eben nicht vermeiden. „In letzter Zeit war Voldemort selbst nicht stark präsent, aber durch Dementoren und einige wenige Angriffe handelt er dennoch. Da er meist in kurzen Abständen zuschlägt, bereitet es und starkes Kopfzerbrechen, warum er keine großen Angriffe mehr gewagt hat. Es lässt darauf schließen, dass er etwas Großes geplant hat und mit dem was wir wissen, müssen wir eben handeln. Sie verstehen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Gewiss verstehe ich. Es ist mir nur wichtig, dass unter den Schüler keine Panik ausbricht."

„Wie ist das zu verstehen?", fragte Bagnold verwirrt.

„Auroren treten immer im Bezug mit schwarzer Magie und Todessern auf, wie in den Propheten zu lesen ist. Wenn jetzt plötzlich Auroren in Hogwarts sind, auch noch Rundgänge machen und sich in allen Ecken und Kanten umsehen, dann könnte es für die Schüler den Anschein haben, dass sich in Hogwarts etwas abspielt, was ihnen niemand sagen möchte."

„Natürlich", sagte Bagnold verstehend. „Was schlagen Sie also vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob alle dazu bereit wären diesem Vorschlag nachzukommen", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Die vier Gäste sahen ihn abwartend und gespannt an.

„Das man den höheren Klassen, fünften, sechsten und siebten, nur wenn Sie es erlauben und mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden sind, das Duellieren beibringt."

Gewiss machte Frank mit den UTZ-Klassen duellieren, aber mit einem gezielten Duelltraining und Auroren konnten sich ausgezeichnet duellieren, konnten die Schüler noch etwas lernen. Es war nur mehr die Frage, ob die Vier damit einverstanden waren.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Golding nachdenklich. „Meinen Sie wirklich, dass es den Schülern hilft, sich mit Auroren zu duellieren?"

„Gewiss."

„Sie sind nicht zufällig sehr optimistisch oder Dumbledore?", fragte McDougal.

„Doch sehr und es würde den Schüler etwas bringen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Sie können auch nur die UTZ-Klassen übernehmen, wenn Sie meinen, dass es ihnen mehr bringen würde."

„Sie haben sich das Ganze anscheinend gut überlegt, wie ich so sehe!", fragte Golding.

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Es war eher ein spontaner Gedanke, der sich erst kurz bevor Sie angekommen sind, in meinem Kopf gebildet hat."

Alle Anwesenden seufzten. Dumbledore war hinsichtlich solcher Dinge sehr einfallsreich.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Bagnold.

„Was?", fragte Golding verwirrt. „Sie können doch nicht -"

„Doch, kann ich", meinte sie. „Es ist wirklich eine hervorragende Idee. Vor allem wenn man sich ansieht, was in letzter Zeit alles passiert ist …"

„UTZ-Schüler haben das Basiswissen, was das betrifft", meinte Golding. „Was meinst du, Potter?"

Benjamin wirkte nachdenklich und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „UTZ-Schüler sind daran ja wirklich interessiert und das Basiswissen besitzen sie auch … würde ihnen auch mehr bringen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte sie alle an. „Dann besprechen wir noch den genauen Ablauf … aber erst essen wir etwas und anschließend können wir dann die Details besprechen."

„Benjamin und ich, müssen aber noch mit den Auroren reden", warf Golding ein. „Dann können wir Ihnen auch sagen, welche Auroren dafür zuständig sind. Auch werden wir darüber reden müssen, was passiert, wenn wir sie für einen Einsatz brauchen."

„Gewiss", sagte Dumbledore und nickte.

Timothy Golding und Benjamin Potter erhoben sich und verließen den Raum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Benjamin und Timothy hatten die Auroren zu einer Besprechung einberufen. Die Beiden erklärten ihnen, was sie sich gedacht hatte, um keine zu große Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, dass sie jetzt für Hogwarts' Sicherheit zuständig waren. Dumbledore war zwar ein mächtiger Mann, aber Eltern vertrauten den Auroren genauso viel. Waren diese zwei Einheiten miteinander verbunden, dann hielten es die Eltern für sicherer, ihr Kind in Hogwarts zu lassen.

Insgesamt fanden sich sechs Auroren, die für das Duelltraining der UTZ-Schüler zuständig waren. Darunter Donald O'Malley, Melanie Arnold, Charles Nixon, Benjy Fenwick, Gideon Prewett und Mike Truland.

Da aber Gideon Prewett der Mentor von Claudia Reynolds war, wurde auch sie dafür eingeteilt. Zuerst war sie von dieser Sache nichts sehr begeistert gewesen, aber wenn sie sich an die Sache von Bone Garden erinnerte, schien es ihr sehr verlockend zu sein.

Für die Sechstklässler waren zuständig: Claudia Reynolds, Gideon Prewett, Donald O'Malley und Mike Truland.

Für die Siebtklässler waren es Melanie Arnold, Charles Nixon und Benjy Fenwick.

Diese Einteilung teilten Benjamin und Timothy auch Dumbledore mit, der begeistert war, dass sein Vorschlag angenommen wurde. Jetzt waren nur noch die Details wichtig und die wurden auch schnell zusammengestellt. Anschließend, als Potter, McDougal, Golding und Ministerin Bagnold sein Büro verlassen hatten, ließ Dumbledore die beiden Schulsprecher kommen, die auf den schwarzen Brettern, von drei Häusern, je einen Informationszettel hinzuhängen. Da sich ja niemand aus Slytherin in den UTZ-Kursen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste befand, musste auch kein Informationszettel ausgeteilt werden.

Zwar war sich Dumbledore bewusst, dass sich die Slytherins bei dieser Sache ausgeschlossen fühlten, aber Golding meinte: „Wofür brauchen sie einen Informationszettel, wenn sie doch nicht einmal in diesem Kurs sind? Wäre doch nur Zeitverschwendung, meinen Sie nicht?"

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Golding Slytherins nicht ausstehen konnte, was auch daran lag, dass viele potentielle Todesser waren und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie das dunkle Mal auf ihrem linken Unterarm hatten. Auch waren einige Schüler Kinder von bekannten und gesuchten Todessern.

Es hieß ja, dass man niemanden nach seinem Namen beurteilen sollte, aber wenn sie sich dann auch noch so benahmen, dann gab es auch einen Grund.

Dumbledore war am Ende von dieser Lösung zwar noch immer nicht begeistert, konnte aber nur zustimmen. Auch wenn er diesen Informationszettel in ihren Gemeinschafsraum hängen ließe, würden sie sich nicht einmal durchlesen, was auf diesem Zettel stand.

Dumbledore saß noch länger nachdenklich in seinem Büro und dachte darüber nach, was heute geschehen war. Dementoren waren in Hogsmeade aufgetaucht. Auroren hatten sich in und um Hogwarts stationiert. Voldemort wurde kaum noch gesehen und es war ein sicheres Zeichen, so wie es die Vier ihm gesagt hatten, dass Voldemort etwas Großes geplant hatte. Man wusste zwar was er geplant hatte, aber was es war und wann das Ganze stattfinden sollte, davon hatte keiner eine Ahnung. Voldemort ging immer vorsichtiger vor und schien jeden seiner Schritte genau zu planen, um ja nicht erwischt zu werden. Was hatte er bloß vor? Was suchte er?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als die Schüler die Information auf dem schwarzen Brett sahen, waren sie Feuer und Flamme, aber die Enttäuschung war groß, als sie sahen, dass es nur für UTZ-Schüler möglich war. Jeder hatte gerne mitgemacht. Es klang sehr interessant, was auf dem Pergament stand:

_Allen Schülern der sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge, bietet sich die einmalige Möglichkeit mit den Auroren ein wenig ihre Duellkünste zu trainieren. Für jeden Jahrgang sind drei Auroren zuständig, dazu erfahrt ihr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mehr._

_Zweimal in der Woche bietet sich die Gelegenheit euer Können unter Beweis zu stellen und euch bei etwaigen Fragen an die Auroren zu wenden, was natürlich auch für die übrigen Schüler gilt._

_Was das Duellieren speziell betrifft, so werdet ihr zu erst Trockentraining machen und alle Flüche durchprobieren und dann in einem Duell verwenden._

_Auch werden alle Schüler darauf hingewiesen, dass die Auroren auch Rundgänge machen und wenn jemand von den Schülern außerhalb der erlaubten Zeit sich in den Gängen aufhält, wird sofort zu seinem oder ihrem HauslehrerIn gebracht._

_Dieses ‚Projekt' beginnt am kommenden Montag._

_Ich wünsche allen noch einen schönen Samstagabend und einen erholsamen Sonntag._

_Albus Dumbledore._

„Ich freu mich", sagte Amy begeistert. Sie war die ganze Zeit sehr hibbelig. Kaum einer konnte es glauben, dass sich die Auroren Zeit nahmen, um ihnen das Duellieren beizubringen.

Einzig und alleine James kam es ein wenig komisch vor. Von seinem Vater wusste er, dass die Auroren massenhaft zu tun hatten und kaum eine freie Minute. Die Auroren waren sicher nicht in Hogwarts um sich mit ihnen zu Duellieren, es war ein anderer Grund. James dachte sich, dass er seinen Vater bei Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen musste. Sirius schien das Selbe zu denken wie James, denn er wohnte seit seinem fünften Schuljahr bei James' Eltern und kannte die Situation, in der sich die Auroren befanden.

Jeder, der den Tagespropheten verfolgte, konnte sich auch so denken, dass etwas anderes der Grund sein musste, wieso sich plötzlich einige Auroren in Hogwarts aufhielten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Hogwarts war es Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, dass die UTZ-Schüler das Privileg hatten, sich mit den Auroren zu duellieren und auch etwas zum Thema Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu fragen. Nur hatten viele Angst, dass die Fragen, die sie stellen wollten, einfach zu blöd war und die Auroren sie auslachten.

Auch waren die Dementoren noch ein großes Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts. Gestern saß der Schock noch zu tief, als das sie hätten darüber reden können, aber jetzt hatten sie sich ausgeruht und waren am Reden. Viele dichteten einfach was dazu, dass ein Dementor zum Beispiel versucht hatte, sie oder ihn zu küssen.

Über eines waren sich die Schüler aber einig und zwar, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als die Dementoren immer näher kamen. Keine Glücksgefühle mehr, einfach alles weg und die plötzlich herein stürmenden, schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die einen zum Verzweifeln brachten.

Dumbledore hielt am Sonntag beim Essen eine Rede, um den Schülern noch einmal alles genau zu erklären, die ab Montag diesen Unterricht hatten. Für ihn war es auch wichtig, dass die Schüler wussten, was sich in und um Hogwarts abspielte.

„Wir ihr sicher wisst", begann er seine Rede. „Wurde Hogsmeade gestern von Dementoren heimgesucht. Zum Glück wurde kein Schüler ernsthaft von dem Angriff der Dementoren in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ihr habt zwar alle die Wirkung der Dementoren gespürt, jedoch konnten die Meisten rechtzeitig fliehen. Andere wiederum hatten Angstanfälle, sodass sie die Nacht über im Krankenflügel verbracht haben, zumindest die, die wirklich nicht mehr wussten was vor sich ging. Für die Freunde der Betroffenen gilt: Ihr könnt sie heute abholen, sie werden nach dem Abendessen entlassen." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich erneut in der großen Halle um. Einige Auroren standen an den Wänden und zum Eingang der großen Halle und behielten alles im Auge.

„Auch sind sein gestern einige Auroren in Hogwarts stationiert und werden mit den Lehrern auch Rundgänge machen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich möchte, dass ihr alle die Schulregeln einhaltet." Dabei warf er einen Blick auf die Marauder, die ihn nur unschuldig ansahen, worauf alle Beteiligten ein wenig lächeln mussten. „Die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände wurde wieder um ein paar Gegenstände erweitert … erwähne ich jetzt, bevor ich es vergesse … wo war ich eigentlich genau? Ach ja, ich weiß schon wieder." Er lächelte milde. „Für unsere beiden UTZ-Klassen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gibt es dieses Jahr eine Sonderregelung. Da es ja zweimal drei Stunden und zweimal zwei Stunden, werden in einer Doppelstunde und in einer dreifachen Stunde die Auroren in euren Unterricht kommen und … das nähere werden dann einige morgen schon erfahren."

Einige sahen Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an und warteten darauf, dass er ihnen sagen würde, was die UTZ-Schüler morgen erwartete, aber er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. Als warteten die Schüler noch darauf, dass Dumbledore noch etwas sagte, war es noch immer still und alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn er überlegte kurz, was er noch sagen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ihr mich alle noch so erwartungsvoll anseht … es gibt nichts mehr zu berichten. Alles was wichtig für euch wäre und ist, habe ich bereits gesagt. Dann Haut rein!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf den größten Stuhl am Lehrertisch.

Einzig und alleine die Slytherins schienen von Dumbledores Rede nicht soviel gehalten zu haben, denn sie sprachen während der ganzen Zeit miteinander. James hatte einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Tisch geworfen und konnte sehen, dass Snape ihm ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zuwarf. James ballte seine Hand unter dem Tisch zu einer Faust.

Seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts waren Snape und er zerstritten. Anfangs hatte sich James nicht einmal mit Sirius vertragen. Ihre Freundschaft hatte erst angefangen, als dieser Vorfall an Halloween vor sieben Jahren stattfand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Rückblick**_

**_1970 – Schulbeginn 1. September_**

Auf dem Bahnhof in King's Cross tummelten sich viele Menschen. Eltern verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kindern. Schüler schleppten ihre Koffer in den Zug und einige starrten den Zug einfach nur an. Für viele Erstklässler war diese Lokomotive einfach nur atemberaubend, wenn sie sie zum ersten Mal sahen.

So stand auch James Potter am Bahnhof. Seine Eltern konnten ihn nicht begleiten, da sie auf einer Mission waren, die sich sehr zu ihrem Bedauern nicht verschieben lassen konnte. Also war James mit seinem Großvater und seiner Großmutter zum Bahnhof gefahren.

„Pass auf dich auf und stell nichts an", sagte seine Großmutter und drückte ihn kurz, ehe sein Großvater ihn ebenfalls umarmte und ihm zuflüsterte, sodass es seine Frau nicht hören konnte: „Den Tarnumhang hast du dabei?"

James nickte und lächelte seinen Großvater an. Benjamin hatte James erklärt, dass dieser Tarnumhang seit Generationen in der Potterfamilie weitergegeben wurde. Mit einem gezwungenen und nicht wirklich ehrlichen: „Stell nichts an!", hatte Benjamin James den Tarnumhang überlassen.

James war überaus froh gewesen, als der Brief aus Hogwarts endlich angekommen war, dass er sogleich alle benachrichtigen musste. Seine Eltern schleppte er noch am selben Tag in die Winkelgasse, wo sie seine Schulsachen kauften. Aber die Warnung seiner Mutter nahm er nicht gerade erst: „Wenn du zauberst, dann sperre ich deinen Zauberstab weg und die bekommst ihn erst wieder, wenn du nach Hogwarts fährst."

Sein Vater lächelte nur mild und meinte: „Lass ihn doch! Was das Ministerium nicht weiß, macht es nicht heiß."

„Du weißt schon, dass zaubern außerhalb der Schulzeit für minderjährige Zauberer verboten ist?", fragte Susan.

„Aber er ist ja noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts", gab Benjamin zu bedenken. „Und da kann er doch einige Zauber ausprobieren, die in seinen Büchern stehen. So gefährlich sind die nicht."

„Aber du hilfst ihm nicht", stellte Susan klar.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er, doch im Inneren lächelte er hinterhältig. Seine Frau warf ihm aber einen mahnenden Blick zu, den er zwar registrierte, aber sein Sohn hatte ihn vorhin gefragt, ob er ihm nicht den ein oder anderen Fluch zeigen konnte. Natürlich durfte er seiner Frau davon nichts sagen, weil sie sonst eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, dies zu verhindern.

Als dann der 1. September kam, war James sehr gespannt auf die Erzählungen seiner Eltern und Großeltern. Sie meinten, dass er die Fahrt nach Hogwarts in seinem ersten Jahr nicht vergessen würde. Sie sollten Recht behalten.

James suchte sich einen Platz im Zug und konnte ein leeres Abteil finden. Dort machte er es sich gemütlich und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ einige Funken durch die Luft schweben.

Plötzlich hörte James wie sich die Abteiltür öffnete und ein hagerer, krank wirkender Junge hereinschaute. „Ist hier noch Platz?", fragte er ein wenig schüchtern.

James nickte und der Junge trat dankbar ein. „Remus Lupin", stellte er sich vor.

„James Potter", antwortete James. „Erstes Jahr."

„Ja, deines auch?"

„Klar", sagte James.

Dann blickte James noch einmal auf die Uhr, die am Bahnsteig hing und winkte seinen Großeltern zu, die dann verschwanden, als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte.

Der Zug konnte gerade einmal ein paar Minuten gefahren sein, als sich auch schon wieder die Abteiltür öffnete. Ein schwarzhaariger, arrogant wirkender Junge blickte herein. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, geschweige denn zu fragen, nahm er ganz außen Platz und schob die Türe wieder zu.

Remus und James warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Hi", sagte Remus.

Der Junge reagierte nicht.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin", stellte sich Remus vor.

„Lass ihn doch", sagte James und warf dem Neuankömmling einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Vielleicht ist er sich einfach nur zu schade mit uns zu reden."

„Vielleicht habe ich einfach keine Lust zu reden und will nur meine Ruhe?", fauchte der Junge.

„Wer ist denn einfach so in unser Abteil gekommen, _ohne_ zu fragen?", stellte James fest. Beide funkelten sich böse an.

„Was geht es dich an, was ich tue?", feixte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel", antwortete James.

Das Gesicht des Jungen verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Was willst _du _mit einem Zauberstab?"

„Zaubern."

„Wirklich? Du kannst so etwas?", feixte der Junge weiter.

„Vielleicht mehr als du", sagte James. Langsam aber sicher konnte James diesen Jungen nicht ausstehen, mit seiner arroganten und selbstgefälligen Art. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein wer er war?

„Lust auf ein Duell?", forderte der Junge ihn heraus.

„Gerne."

Remus war dem Wortgefecht gefolgt, wie einem spannenden Spiel, aber ein Duell ging eindeutig zu weit. „Duelle sind verboten", machte Remus aufmerksam. „Ihr bekommt noch Ärger, bevor ihr Hogwarts überhaupt betreten habt."

„Wer hat denn dich gefragt?", fauchte der Schwarzhaarig und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Kann sein, dass du einer schweren Krankheit unterliegst? Wenn nicht, dann siehst du einfach nur beschissen aus."

Remus ließ ein Schnauben von sich hören.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Remus erneut, da er einfach nur vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken wollte.

„Sirius Black", antwortete er nach kurzer Zeit.

„So schwarzmagisch wie der Name", sagte James, worauf er sich einen bösen Blick von Sirius einfing.

„Ein Problem mit meinem Namen?", fauchte Sirius.

James antwortete nicht, sonder lächelte nur stillschweigend vor sich hin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**1970 – Auswahlzeremonie**_

Die weitere Zugfahrt verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sirius und James hatten beschlossen sich gegen Ende anzuschweigen, weil sich noch zwei Siebtklässler zu ihnen ins Abteil gesetzt hatten, was die Beiden aber nicht davon abhielt sich immer wieder böse Blicke zuwerfen.

Als sie dann die große Halle betraten, gingen sie soweit von einander entfernt wie möglich. Vor dem Lehrertisch stellten sie sich auf und starrten den Hut vor sich an, der auf einmal zu singen begann.

Der damalige stellvertretende Direktor hatte ein Pergament entrollt und jeden Namen einzeln vorgelesen. Die erste, die Aufgerufen wurde, war „Black, Bellatrix!".

Der Hut hatte sofort seine Entscheidung getroffen und „Slytherin!" gerufen. Begeistert wurde sie empfangen, als auch schon Sirius auf die Bühne musste. Bei ihm brauchte der Hut ewig.

„_Deine Eltern würden dich gerne in Slytherin sehen",_ sagte der Hut.

„Das ist mir bewusst, danke das du mich darauf hinweißt", antwortete Sirius bissig.

„_Aber du lehnst dich auch gerne gegen deine Eltern auf und versuchst sie zu provozieren."_

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn meine Eltern nicht einsehen wollen, dass ihre Einstellungen falsch sind?"

„_Dir scheinen Muggelgeborene nichts auszumachen"_, sagte der Hut.

„Gut erkannt. Wieso sollte es auch?", giftete Sirius.

„_Kein Grund gleich unhöflich zu werden"_, tadelte der Hut.

„Mir ist das jetzt rechtherzlich egal."

„_Deine Cousinen sind auch in Slytherin", redete der Hut weiter._

„Dann steck mich doch da hin."

„_Du würdest tatsächlich gut dorthin passen, aber mir scheint, als würdest du nicht dort hin wollen, sondern nur, weil es deine Eltern wollen."_

„Kannst du dich endlich mal entscheiden? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

„_Na so was", _sagte der Hut. _„So jemand ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Und ich dachte, die Blacks würden alle nach der Etikette leben."_

„Tu ich ja meistens auch", gab Sirius trotzig zurück. „Aber wenn mir jemand blöd kommt, dann wehr ich mich eben."

„_Ich komm dir also blöd? Ja?_", fragte der Hut.

„Kannst du dich jetzt endlich entscheiden … Bitte?", sagte Sirius mit Nachdruck. Plötzlich herrschte schweigende Stille. Sirius spürte die Blicke auf sich. Eigentlich war es schon vorherbestimmt, dass ein Black nach Slytherin kam. Wieso setzten sie dann auch noch den Hut auf?

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Hut wieder etwas sagte.

„_Warte noch einen Moment",_ sagte der Hut. _„Ich muss noch überlegen, was für dich in Zukunft das bessere Haus sein wird. Für den Moment scheint es ja Slytherin zu sein, aber … ja, ich glaube ich weiß was ich mit dir tu."_

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", sagte Sirius.

„_Ein wenig ungeduldig? Aber gut", sagte der Hut. „Du kommst nach …."_

„Na sag endlich, dass ich nach Slytherin soll", forderte Sirius.

„… GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius hielt den Atem an. Hatte der Hut das wirklich laut gesagt? Er musste sich verhört haben – eindeutig.

„Mr. Black", forderte der stellvertretende Direktor auf. „Wollen Sie sich nicht zu Ihrem Haus begeben?"

Langsam aber unsicher stand Sirius vom Hocker auf und blickte sich einmal in der Halle um. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Verwirrte Blicke und alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Damit hatte anscheinend niemand gerechnet, am Wenigsten wohl Sirius selbst.

Er ging auf seinen Haustisch zu, wo ihn alle mal zuerst verwirrt anstarrten, aber dann in Jubel ausbrachen. Sirius war zu keinem Lächeln fähig, er wusste nur, dass seine Eltern ihm ab jetzt das Leben noch schwerer machen würden, als sie es ohnehin schon taten.

James stand einfach nur verwirrt da, als der Hut sein ‚Urteil' verkündete. Wie konnte es ein Black nach Gryffindor schaffen? Wieso war er nicht in Slytherin wie alle seine Verwandten? Es ergab für James einfach keinen Sinn.

Die Auswahl ging dann weiter und als dann alle aufgeteilt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und hielt seine übliche Rede zu Schulbeginn, nur dass er auch darauf hinwies, dass er es bedauerte, dass Professor Dippet in Pension gegangen war, aber er versuchte, die Schule so gut wie möglich zu leiten.

Nach dem Essen folgten die Erstklässler den Vertrauensschülern. James und Sirius warfen sich immer noch böse Blicke zu und als sie dann im Schlafsaal waren, ging es erst richtig los.

„Werden dich deine Eltern freikaufen?", fragte James.

„Wie?", fragte Sirius und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Deine Eltern werden doch sichtlich nicht begeistert sein, dass sich ihr Sohn in Gryffindor aufhält. Sie würden dich ja viel lieber in Slytherin sehen und da werden sie wohl ein schönes Sümmchen springen lassen, meinst du nicht?" James grinste ihn einfach nur an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir steht, _Potter,_ aber ich weiß mich zu wehren. Setzen wir das fort was wir beginnen wollten?" Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit genau auf James. „Leg dich nie mit einem Black an."

James schien sich in dieser Situation nicht gerade unwohl zu fühlen. Er zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius.

„Womit wollt ihr euch eigentlich duellieren?", fragte Remus. „Mit Zauberstabfunken?"

„Halt dich da raus", sagte Beide und Remus öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Er beobachtete weiterhin die beiden Schwarzhaarigen vor sich, wie sie voreinander standen und sich mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten. Sollte er einen Lehrer holen oder einen Vertrauensschüler? Er schien einen Moment handeln zu wollen, aber diese Situation löste sich wie von selbst. Denn genau in diesem Moment, kam ein Schüler mit einem großen ‚V' auf der Brust in ihren Schlafsaal und beäugte die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, kritisch.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er.

„Nichts", sagten Sirius und James wie einem Mund.

„Nach nichts sieht mir das aber nicht aus", antwortete der Vertrauensschüler. „Ihr wisst schon, dass Duelle verboten sind?"

„Ja und?", fragte Sirius.

„Wenn ich euch dabei erwische, dass ihr euch duelliert, dann ziehe ich euch Punkte ab und schleppe euch zu Professor McGonagall", drohte der.

James verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

Dann verließ der Vertrauensschüler den Schlafsaal und Sirius meinte: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Potter", sagte Sirius.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren nicht besser. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit machten sich die Beiden fertig. Die Professoren beobachteten das Ganze mit einem skeptischen Blick und hielten sie gut ihm Blick.

Am Anfang hing Sirius noch häufig mit den Slytherins zusammen, die es aber nicht gern sahen, dass er ein Gryffindor war, aber vom Verhalten her war er noch so wie vorher.

James hatte Recht, denn Sirius' Eltern schrieben, dass sie ihn nach Slytherin schicken wollten, er sollte mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen, wenn er darauf bestand, dass er ins falsche Haus gekommen war, dann hatte er die Chance zu wechseln … aber Dumbledore machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechung. Er meinte: „Die Entscheidung des Hutes kann man nicht anzweifeln. Er hat sich noch nie geirrt."

Sirius' Eltern waren wütend und hatten ihm einen wütenden Brief geschrieben. Ein Heuler kam für die Blacks nicht in Frage, weil sie ihr Ansehen behalten wollten. Sirius verzog keine Mine, als er den Brief von ihnen las.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**1970 – Halloween**_

Mit der Zeit hing Sirius nicht einmal mehr mit den Slytherins herum. Er hatte keine Lust, immer bei ihnen zu sein, wenn sie über die Reinblütigkeit diskutierten … es war ihm einfach zuwider das zu hören. In seinem Haus waren nur einige wenige, die sich mit ihm unterhielten, obwohl auch die ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatten und das nur wegen seines Namens. Manchmal konnte Sirius seinen Namen einfach nur verfluchen! Wieso machte er es ihm einfach so schwer, sich zu integrieren?

Der Einzige, der wirklich versuchte normal mit ihm umzugehen, war Remus Lupin. Anfangs hielt er ihn noch von sich fern, aber als Sirius merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ließ er ihn einfach machen. Irgendwann würde es ihn schon nerven, wenn Sirius nichts tat. Wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte.

Remus bezog ihn mit in Gespräche ein, wollte mit ihm reden, behandelte ihn normal, als würde er über seinen Familiennamen hinweg sehen. Sirius konnte kaum glauben, dass es jemand tat, aber er dachte sich, dass es sicher nur ein Trick war, um ihn vor den anderen noch schlechter zu machen. Um etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, was ihn schlecht machten.

Zwei Monate in Hogwarts hatten Sirius keineswegs geholfen. Er zog sich vor allen zurück und wollte alleine sein. Als er dann an diesem Tag aus der Bibliothek kam, um dort wenigstens seine Ruhe zu haben, ging er einen anderen Gang entlang. Als er um die Ecke bog, konnte er mehrere ältere Schüler erkennen, die auf kleinere zielten.

Nach dem Wappen nach, waren es Slytherins, die bereits in der UTZ-Klasse sein mussten. Auf dem Boden konnte Sirius einen verwuschelten Kopf sehen, der anscheinend zu James Potter gehörte.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen schaffte es James sich aus der Umzingelung zu befreien und rannte auf Sirius zu. Die Slytherins wandten sich zu ihnen und blickten ihn ein wenig abwartend an. Als Sirius aber nichts der Gleichen tat, als James bei ihm vorbei rannte, schickten die Slytherins ihm auch einen Fluch auf den Hals.

Sirius beschloss, dass Potter keine schlechte Idee gehabt hatte und folgte ihm. Vergessend, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, rannten sie alle Gänge entlang, als sie plötzlich vor einer Sackgasse standen. James hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte über seine Schulter.

Die Slytherins waren noch nicht zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörten sie schnelle Schritte und ein Rascheln von mehreren Umhängen. Am Ende des Ganges waren gerade die Slytherins aufgetaucht und kamen grinsend und mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu.

Nicht wissend was er tat, hatte James seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf sie Wand vor sich gerichtet, nur sein Kopf war nach hinten gerichtet. Plötzlich sah er, dass die Slytherins sie verwirrt anstarrten. Sirius und James wandten ihre Köpfe wieder zur Wand, wo keine mehr war, sondern ein Durchgang. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und wandten sich dann zu den Slytherins, dann rannten sie hinein und hinter ihnen hörten sie nur noch einen Krach … die Wand war wieder erschienen. Sie hörten die Flüche, die auf der Wand abprallten.

Völlig fertig lehnte sich James an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Sirius hatte seine Hände verschränkt und starrte James verständnislos an.

„Was hast du eigentlich angestellt?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete James. „Ihnen scheint es einfach zu gefallen, kleinere Schüler fertig zu machen."

„Kann sein, dass du das provoziert hast?"

„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich an allem Schuld bin?", fauchte James. „Vielleicht weil du glaubst, dass deine Slytherinfreunde zu so etwas nicht fähig sein? Wenn du das glaubst, dann bist du echt naiv."

„Wie hast du mich genannt?", fragte Sirius scharf.

„Naiv", wiederholte James selbstsicher.

„Nenn mich noch einmal ..:", sagte Sirius, hielt aber sofort inne, als er das Licht sah, das auf sie Beide einströmte. Es war so warm und erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden richtete sich auf dieses Licht, das sie zu sich rief. Sie senkten beide ihre Zauberstäbe. Alles was bisher geschah, schien auf einmal vergessen zu sein. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu diesem Licht.

* * *

Hi!

Nur 2 Reviews? Hmm ... bin mehrere gewohnt, aber was soll's ... hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein Review. Ich bring euch ja schon nicht um, einfach nur sagen was euch gefallen hat und was nicht.

Jedenfalls ist das mein bisher längstes Kapitel und darauf bin ich besonders stolz. Hoffe, dass es euch auch gefällt und ich bin auch schon beim Weiterschreiben. Bin gerade wieder in einer tollen Schreibphase, wo ich vor Ideen einfach nur so strotze und einfach nicht weiß, wo ich was einbauen soll, aber dann entscheide ich mich und baue etwas später ein.

hdl  
_Magic_


	11. Kapitel 10: Nichts ist so wie es scheint

**Kapitel 10: Nichts ist so wie es scheint**

Langsam gingen die Beiden aufs Licht zu. Je näher sie kamen, desto wärmer wurde es. Dieses Gefühl, das sie verspürten, war einfach nur damit zu erklären, dass es sich einfach nur gut anfühlte. Lauter gute Dinge strömten auf sie ein. Es fühlte sich so an, als würden lauter gute Erinnerungen auf sie projiziert. Nichts schien ihnen mehr etwas Schlechtes anhaben zu können.

Der Gang war länger als erwartet. Sie spürten es nicht, denn ihre Gedanken waren einfach nur noch auf dieses Licht gerichtet.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen schien, betraten sie einen kreisrunden Raum. Sie mussten die Augen zusammenkneifen, weil es noch heller war, als sie geahnt hätten. Nach einer kurzen Zeit öffneten sie die Augen und konnten sehen, dass das Licht zurück gewichen war und den Blick auf etwas freigab, was von atemberaubender Schönheit war, dass sie den Atem anhielten.

Sie wussten nicht was es darstellen sollte, aber die Energie, die davon ausging, machte es zu etwas Wunderschönem.

Es war ein Schlüssel. Er war groß, wie für die Flügeltüren eines riesigen Schlosses. Der Schlüssel war kunstvoll verziert und einige kleine Edelsteine waren daran befestigt. Er wirkte zwar elegant, aber da war noch etwas anderes was diesen Schlüssel betraf. Die Beiden spürten, dass er irgendein Geheimnis barg, aber was war es?

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Schlüssel zu und blieben direkt vor ihm stehen. Keiner der Beiden wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ihr Blick schien die ganzen Worte zu beinhalten, die sie sagen wollte. James hob langsam seine Hand und berührte den Schlüssel.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn und er hielt einen Moment inne. Sein Blick war noch immer auf ihn gerichtet und langsam zog er seine Hand zurück und sah den Schlüssel in seiner Hand an. Sirius kam auf ihn zu und sah ebenfalls fasziniert darauf.

Eine goldene Kette war am Schlüssel angebunden. Sirius nahm sie in die Hand und hob so den Schlüssel hoch. Er baumelte frei in der Luft.

Auch Sirius spürte die Energie die von ihm ausging.

„Wofür ist der wohl … was meinst du?", fragte Sirius, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht davon ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete James. „Ein komisches Gefühl, was?"

Sirius nickte.

Einige Zeit verging, wo sie noch so dastanden. Dann sah sich James in diesem runden Raum um. Einige Gemälde hingen an den Wänden, aber keines schien sie bemerkt zu haben. Sie schliefen alle tief und fest, als würde das alles vom Schlüssel ausgehen.

Unter einem Gemälde befand sich eine Nische. James war von Natur aus sehr neugierig und ging zur Ersten. Er kniete sich hin und griff mit seiner Hand hinein, aber er konnte nichts spüren. Nichts was ihn darauf hinwies, das sich dort etwas verbarg. Doch plötzlich drückte er etwas hinunter und das Gemälde darüber schwand zur Seite.

Hastig wich James zurück und sah in den Raum, den das Gemälde soeben offenbart hatte. Er drehte sich zu Sirius um, der seinen Blick ebenfalls vom Schlüssel gewandt hatte und sah ihn an.

Langsam schritt James hinein in den Raum. Auch hier war eine große Energie zuspüren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dies ein langer Gang war und auch von mehreren Gemälden gesäumt war. Auch diese hier schienen sie nicht zu bemerken und schliefen tief und fest.

Sirius und James ließen ihre Blicke über die Gemälde werfen. Dieser Gang war elegant eingerichtet. Auf dem Boden befand sich ein Teppich, der sich bis nach weit vorne erstreckte. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Gemälde mit Personen, die auch elegant gekleidet wirkten. Kerzen leuchteten ihnen den Weg. Sie waren in goldenen Fassungen befestigt.

Sirius sah sich einen Kerzenhalter genauer an und stellte fest, dass die Verzierungen mit dem des Schlüssels übereinstimmten. Er wies auch James darauf hin, der seiner Begeisterung Ausdruck verlieh, in dem er ein begeistertes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht hatte.

Es war wirklich merkwürdig, dass diese Gemälde hier keine Regung zeigten.

„Diese Gemälde sind nicht normal", sagte Sirius und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Vielleicht sind sie es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand zu ihnen verirrt und mit ihnen redet?", schlug James vor.

„Die können doch miteinander reden und wenn sie Glück haben, haben sie auch ein Zweitportait, wo sie hinkönnen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann … weiß ich auch nicht weiter", gab Sirius zu.

Nebeneinander gingen sie her. Als sich Sirius umdrehte, konnten sie nicht einmal mehr den Eingang sehen.

„Was glaubst du finden wir?", fragte James.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich spürten sie einen Luftzug und sahen sich skeptisch an, ehe sie zu laufen begannen. Sie hatten keinen Blick mehr für die Gemälde übrig, sondern ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder einen Schritt weiter.

Als sie den Gang endlich laufend hinter sich gebracht hatten, blieben sie stehen und starrten mit großen Augen in eine große Halle. Diese war mit Marmorsäulen gesäumt. Sogar der Boden war aus Marmor und ein roter Samtteppich führte zu einer Marmortreppe, die sich in der Hälfte nach links und rechts abzweigte.

Merkwürdig war, dass sich hier keine Fenster befanden, aber der Raum hell erleuchtet war, wie, wenn die Sonne direkt herein schien. Auch war kein eines Luftzug mehr zu spüren. Hatten sie sich das alles nur eingebildet?

In der Halle waren auch mehrere Skulpturen zu sehen, die lebensecht aussahen. Sie waren mitten in ihrer Bewegung erfroren, es schien, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten.

Sich umher sehend gingen sie auf dem roten Teppich zur Treppe und blieben dann bei der Abzweigung stehen.

„Trennen?", fragte Sirius.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass es sinnvoll wäre?", sprach James seine Bedenken aus.

„Angst?", feixte Sirius.

„Nein, aber was ist, wenn ich jetzt zum Beispiel das Schloss finde, wo dieser Schlüssel hinein passt?", fragte James. „Und dich dann nicht finden kann?"

Sirius wusste das James Recht hatte und so gingen sie gemeinsam den linken Weg hinauf, aber dieser Weg endete in einer Sackgasse. Sie versuchten mehrere Zauber aus, doch die Wand schien dieses Mal echt zu sein. Längere Zeit hatten sie damit verbracht diese Wand aufzubekommen, aber anscheinend soll sie die Leute nur in die Irre führen.

Dann gingen sie die Treppe wieder hinunter und gingen die rechte Treppe hinauf. Hier waren in das Marmorgeländer kleine Goldfäden eingearbeitet worden.

Diese Treppe führte sie durch einen längeren Gang und anschließend waren sie auf einer Art Balkon und starrten auf die Halle hinunter. Die Statuen bildeten ein Muster, das dem des Schlüssels sehr ähnlich war. Die Muster auf dem Boden waren auch jetzt erst zu erkennen. Sie zeigten ein normales und ein gespiegeltes ‚G'.

„Wow", staunte Sirius.

„Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide drehten sich erschrocken um.

Ein Gemälde hatte sie angesprochen und sah sie von oben bis unten an.

„Es … ist schön", antwortete Sirius ein wenig unsicher und James nickte zustimmend.

Der Hintergrund des Gemäldes war rot. Die Person darauf war in einen goldenen und roten Umhang gehüllt. Das Gesicht teilweise zerfurcht von vielen Narben. Anscheinend hatte die Person viele Kämpfe durchlebt.

Ein Vollbart und lange Haare bedeckten das Gesicht des Mannes. Man konnte meinen, dass dieser Mann aussah wie ein alter Löwe.

„Fragt, was Ihr fragen wollt", sagte der Mann.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte James.

„Wer ich bin? Wer seid Ihr?"

Sirius und James warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Gehören diese Räumlichkeiten Ihnen?", fragte James weiter. Der Kopf des Mannes nickte ihnen zu.

„Die ganzen Gemälde in dem runden Raum und in den Gängen haben sich nicht bewegt und auch diese Statuen wirken so lebensecht. Wie haben Sie so ein Kunstwerk zusammen gebracht?", fragte Sirius begeistert.

„Kein Kunstwerk. Ein großes Stück Magie steckt dahinter", antwortete der Mann. „Doch noch ist es nicht an der Zeit, dass Ihr erfahrt, was dies wirklich zu bedeuten hat."

„Wieso nicht?", wollte James sogleich wissen.

„Seid nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann", antwortete er. „Ihr werdet es noch früh genug herausfinden. Es bedarf nur seiner Zeit. Auch werdet ihr mit Sicherheit wieder hierher zurückkehren, wenn ihr das Geheimnis gelöst habt. Solange darf ich Euch aber nicht sagen, was dies hier ist." Das Gemälde schwieg einen Augenblick. „Den Schlüssel den Ihr in den Händen haltet, öffnete eine Truhe, die sich hinter mir verbirgt. Dort werdet Ihr Bücher, Dokumente und einen weiteren Schlüssel finden. Ihr müsst die Rätsel lösen. Wenn Ihr dieses Rätsel gelöst habt, dann versteht Ihr wie dies hier zustande gekommen ist."

„Wer sind Sie denn nun?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Das klärt sich dann mit der Zeit."

„So etwas sagten Sie bereits", antwortete James ungeduldig.

„Gemeinsam könnt Ihr das Lösen", fuhr der Mann fort, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

„Wie sind wir eigentlich hier her gekommen", fragte Sirius.

„Das Schicksal hat Euch hergeführt."

Sirius seufzte schwer. „Können Sie sich auch mal klarer ausdrücken!"

Das Gemälde schwieg, sie konnten nur ein leichtes Grinsen erkennen.

„Und wie kommen wir wieder her, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, wenn wir das Rätsel gelöst haben?", fragte James.

„Die Zeit wird Euch schon den Weg zeigen."

Sirius und James wurde dieses Gerde langsam echt nervig.

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und eine kunstvoll verzierte Holzkiste war zu sehen. Sirius besah sich skeptisch den Schlüssel, als er mit James vor der Truhe stand.

„Der Schlüssel passt da aber nicht hinein", stellte er fest. Auch James schien sich Gedanken darüber zu machen wie sie diese Truhe öffnen konnte.

Beide beugten sich zur Truhe hinunter und als Sirius hin griff, ging die Truhe automatisch auf und offenbarte den Inhalt.

_**Rückblick Ende**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hogwarts – Duellierunterricht**_

Frank Longbottom wartete wie immer auf seine Schüler. Bevor jedoch die Schüler eintrafen unterhielt er sich mit seinen Kollegen.

„Ich frage mich echt, wie wir so viele Rekruten bekommen konnten, vor allem in den letzten Jahren", begann Frank.

„Wieso?", fragte Nixon und blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Sagen wir so, als mir die siebte Klasse gesagt hat, was sie durchgenommen haben … sie lagen sehr weit zurück", erklärte Frank.

Seine drei Kollegen sahen ihn immer noch fragend an.

„Keine Verteidgungsflüche, kein Patronus-Zauber, keine Werwölfe, keine Schutzflüche", zählte Frank auf. „Noch etwas?"

„Bemerkenswert, dass wir tatsächlich so viele Rekruten bekommen und behalten haben", bemerkte Fenwick und Arnold nickte.

„Aber sie wussten wirklich viel", sagte Frank noch. „Sie haben sich, wie sie mir gesagt haben, selbst dafür interessiert, wenn sie nur das vom Lehrer gemacht hätten, würde es in Hogwarts keine UTZ-Klasse geben."

„Wieso stellte Dumbledore dann solche Leute ein?", fragte Arnold. „Wenn er doch weiß, dass seine vergangenen Lehrer in diesem Fach einfach nur inkompetent waren … wieso tut er es noch einmal?", fragte sie.

„Weil er vielleicht sonst keinen Lehrer bekommen würde?", fragte Frank. „Ich weiß nicht wie es mit euch steht, aber ich hatte jedes Jahr einen neuen Professor in diesem Gegenstand."

„Hatte ich nicht", bemerkte Nixon und lächelte.

„Toll", bemerkte Fenwick. „Ich hatte einen, bei dem konnte man … ihr wisst doch, dass die M.O.M. Klassifizierung für Pixies drei beträgt? Und nur erfahrenere Zauberer mit diesen Umgang pflegen sollten?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Nixon und hob eine Augenbraue.

Fenwick begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Bei unsrem Professor wäre dass eine M.O.M Klassifizierung der fünfzehnten Stufe gewesen." Fenwick begann verhalten zu lachen. „Der Lehrer ist einfach abgehauen und hat die Schüler sich alleine überlassen."

„Mit denen wird man doch leicht fertig", bemerkte Nixon, doch auch Frank begann zu grinsen, als Benjy anfing von _diesem _Lehrer zu sprechen. Er war wirklich eine Nummer für sich, einfach nur inkompetent für diesen Gegenstand.

„Du weißt worauf ich hinaus will?", fragte Benjy Frank.

„Sicher", antwortete Frank. „Ich hatte ihn auch."

Nixon und Arnold warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sie beide waren schon länger in der Aurorenzentrale und demnach auch schon länger aus Hogwarts draußen. Ihr Jahrgang gehörte zu einem der letzten, der jedes Jahr den gleichen Lehrer in diesem Gegenstand hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Fenwick fort. „Ich war damals in meinem zweiten Jahr und ein Schüler hat es sogar geschafft, dass ihn die Pixie an der Decke festmachten. Die Pixie zogen alle an den Haaren und nahmen den meisten die Zauberstäbe weg. Ich kämpfte verbissen um meinen Zauberstab. Freiwillig würde ich ihn nie im Leben hergeben … davon trage ich heute noch eine Narbe", erzählte er.

„Kommst du bald zum Punkt?", fragte Arnold.

„Ja … gleich … aber es bedarf einer kleinen Vorgeschichte", erklärte er. „Wie dem auch sei … ich gehörte zu den wenigen, die ihren Zauberstab noch in der Hand hielten. Die Pixie hatten sogar den Zauberstab unsers Professors mitgehen lassen. Die Pixie sind völlig durchgedreht … haben das ganze Klassenzimmer auf den Kopf gestellt. Einige Schüler ergriffen die Flucht, darunter auch der Lehrer, der meinte, dass der Rest ja die Pixie einfangen könnte, weil die ja eh nicht so schwer zu fangen wären." Benjy schnaubte verächtlich. „Jedenfalls waren wir dann noch zu fünft und haben die Pixie irgendwie in ihren Käfig zurück gebracht." Er grinste. „Und das war meine erste Heldentat und nicht die Letzte."

Nixon und Arnold sahen ihn immer noch verwirrt an.

„Nun ja", begann Frank erneut und alle wandten sich ihm zu. „So in ungefähr, wie dieser Lehrer war, könnt ihr euch auch die vorstellen, die in letzter Zeit hier unterricht haben. Vielleicht nicht so schlecht, aber sie haben eben nicht den Stoff durchgemacht, der für die jeweiligen Klassen eigentlich gedacht war."

„Merlin", stöhne Nixon auf und schlug sich eine Hand ins Gesicht. „Du hast Recht, Frank. Diese Rekruten die wir haben, sind wirklich Galleonen wert … wenn man bedenkt, wie ihre Lehrer waren? Dann dürften wir sie doch gar nicht danach beurteilen."

„Alastor kennt dabei aber keine Gnade", sagte Arnold. „Genauso wenig wie … nun ja … ihr wisst schon", druckste sie herum.

Die drei nickten verstehend.

Genau in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen und die Schüler strömten herein. Sofort setzten die drei Auroren ihre gefühlskalte Maske auf, nur Frank wirkte so wie er gerade vorhin noch war.

„Ich darf euch Melanie Arnold, Charles Nixon und Benjy Fenwick vorstellen", sagte Frank und wies der Reihe nach auf seine Kollegen, welche nur kurz nickten. Frank hoffte inständig, dass die drei keinen Schüler so ran nahmen, wie die Rekruten bei der Ausbildung.

„Sie werden am Montag und am Donnerstag unserem Unterricht beiwohnen und euch dabei helfen, eure Kraft in einem Duelle richtig zu dosieren und nicht gleich am Anfang alles in einen Fluch zu setzen, weil sich ein Duell auch sehr lange hinausziehen kann."

Die Tische und Stühle im Raum waren überhaupt nicht mehr da, nur eine Tafel, auf der später einzelnen Zauberstabführungen erschienen.

„Anfangs werdet ihr ein Duell gegen einen der drei hier führen", sagte Frank und erkannte auf einigen Gesichtern etwas Angst. Arnold, Nixon und Fenwick gehörten zu den besten Auroren des Ministeriums und hatten auch schon mehrere Todesser nach Askaban gebracht und demnach auch viel mehr Feinde. Auch durften die Schüler dem Tagespropheten glauben schenken, weil sie die Gerüchte hörten, die diese drei Auroren mit ihren Gegner umsprangen.

„Keine Angst", beruhigte Frank sie. „Sie werden euch schon nicht mit voller Kraft angreifen." Dabei schaute er die drei an, die schwach nickten, was aber keiner der Schüler zu bemerken schien. „Hier in diesen Dosen", sagte er und zauberte zwei Dosen. „Befinden sich eure Namen und die der Auroren." Die Schüler schauten jetzt gespannt zu ihm. „Ich ziehe nach der Reihe einen Zettel aus der grauen Dose und der Schüler oder die Schülerin mit diesem Namen kommt her und zieht einen aus der schwarzen Dose einen. Im Prinzip ist es nicht schwer. Drei von euch, werden sich … ‚gezwungener' Maßen mit ihnen duellieren. Anschließend wird von den Dreien die Zauberstabführung beobachtet und das nächste Mal, sind wieder drei dran, bis alle Schüler durch sind." Einige Schüler schauten skeptisch hin und her. Von Frank, dann zu den Dosen, dann zu den Auroren, wieder zu Frank und dann wieder zu den Dosen.

„In Ordnung", sagte Frank. „Dann fangen wir einmal an." Er griff mit seiner Hand in die rechte Dose: „Dora Matthews!" Die brünette Ravenclaw schluckte kräftig und ging dann etwas nervös nach vorne. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und griff in die schwarze Dose. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet.

Langsam zog sie ihre Hand heraus und blickte auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand.

„Du kannst ihn ruhig aufmachen", schlug Frank freundlich vor.

Sie öffnete den Zettel und las den Namen.

„Was steht den drauf?", wollte er freundlich wissen.

„Charles Nixon", sagte sie.

Frank nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Wird schon schief gehen."

„Das vermute ich auch", antwortete sie. Dora ging zurück zu den Schülern und wartete darauf, dass auch die restlichen zwei gezogen wurden.

„Amy Smith", sagte Frank, als er den nächsten Zettel herausgezogen hatte. Amy trat ebenso wie Dora vor ihr, ein wenig nervös zu ihrem Professor nach vorne.

Amy holte den Zettel schnell hervor und las den Namen: „Melanie Arnold!"

Sie ging auch wieder zurück und alle wirkten ein wenig angespannt. Benjy Fenwick war der Einzige der noch übrig war. Von den Schülern konnte es noch jeder sein, der sich gegen ihn duellieren musste.

Frank zog den dritten und somit letzten Zettel heraus. „James Potter!", sagte er mit fester Stimmte. „Ich glaube, das Ziehen können wir ruhig lassen. Die Duelle werden in der Reihenfolge stattfinden, in der die Personen gezogen wurden … Dora", forderte er dann auf. Die restlichen Schüler stellten sich dann dicht an den Rand und beobachteten, wie sicher Nixon in die Raummitte trat. Dora schien ziemlich nervös zu sein, vor allem, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie erwartete.

Nixon zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn aber noch gesenkt. Sein Blick war auf Dora gerichtet, die etwas nervös ihren Zauberstab hervorholte. Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureisen, aber ihre Zauberstabhand zitterte ein wenig, als sie in das entschlossene Gesicht ihres Gegenübers starrte.

„Bereit?", fragte Frank.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Dora prompt.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Nixon. „Ich bin nicht so grausam, wie alle immer behaupten. Und außerdem bin ich nur Todessern gegenüber so, ich kann mich sehr zurückhalten", erklärte er ihr. Dora schien ein wenig beruhigter zu sein, aber trotzdem war sie noch immer nervös.

„Muss ich wirklich?", fragte sie in Richtung von Frank, der sie nachsichtig anlächelte. Er sagte nichts sonder nickte ihr nur aufmunternd zu.

„Auf drei", sagte Frank. Nixon, sowie Dora hoben ihre Zauberstäbe höher. „Eins … zwei … drei."

Dora hatte gerade den Mund aufmachen wollen, als sie schon von einem roten Lichtstrahl getroffen wurde. Sie landete auf dem Boden und ihr Zauberstab flog zu Nixon, der ihn elegant auffing.

„Was … war … das?", fragte Lily abgehackt.

„Entwaffnungszauber", sagte James und einige blickten ihn an. „Expelliarmus … kennt ihr doch."

„Aso", antworteten dann einige.

Nixon ging zu Dora, die sich wieder aufrichten wollte. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Danach gab er ihr ihren Zauberstab wieder zurück und stellte sich an die Seite.

Melanie war bereits in der Mitte, als Amy nicht minder nervös als Dora nach vorne ging.

„Wieder auf drei", sagte Frank. Amy hatte ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand und hob ihn hoch, dann blickte sie Melanie an, die keine einzige Wimper verzog. Ihr Gesicht zeigte absolut keine Gefühlsregung und wirkte deshalb wie in Stein gemeißelt.

„Eins … zwei … drei!", zählte Frank wieder herunter.

„Stupor!", sagte Arnold und Amy konnte ausweichen und der Fluch traf die Wand hinter ihr. Amy hatte kaum eine Gelegenheit einen Fluch oder Gegenfluch zu sprechen, da Arnold für sie einfach zu schnell war. Hatte sie dann einen Fluch gesprochen, so wehrte sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab.

Mit einem einfachen „Accio!" verlor Amy ihren Zauberstab und blickte nun zu Arnold, die jetzt zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielt. Einen auf sie gerichtet, den anderen auf den Boden.

„Zum letzten Duell", sagte Frank. James ging entschlossen auf die Mitte des Raumes zu. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon bereit. Benjy zeigte ebenfalls keine Gefühlsregung.

„Auf drei!", sagte Frank, doch James unterbrach ihn.

„Wenn es wirklich ein Duell ist … muss man dann nicht auch die Etikette beachten?", fragte James in den Raum. Dabei sah er besonders Frank an, der dann schließlich sagte: „Ja … ja eigentlich schon."

James ging mit seinem Oberkörper leicht nach vorne, ebenso Fenwick. James' Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, als er sich wieder erhoben hatte und seinen Zauberstab in die richtige Position brachte.

„Eins …" James' Griff um den Zauberstab wurde fester. „Zwei …" Er sah kontinuierlich auf Fenwick und rechnete mit (fast) jedem Fluch. „Drei."

„Stupor!", schrie Fenwick. James wich geschickt aus und schickte ebenfalls einen Fluch auf ihn, worauf Fenwick ausweichen musste. James sprach den Zauber nicht aus … es gehörte zu den Dingen, die ihm sein Vater gleich als erstes als Rat gegeben hatte: „Wenn sich ein Gegner auf deinen Zauber vorbereiten kann, dann hat er kaum eine Wirkung. Triffst du ihn aber unerwartet mit einem Fluch und er hört die Formel nicht, dann ist Chance größer, dass du ihn treffen kannst, wenn er die Bewegung des Zaubers nicht genau weiß."

Ein gelber Lichtblitz schoss auf James zu, den er aber mit einem gezielten Schutzschild abwehrte und sofort einen roten Lichtblitz auf seinen Gegner hetzte.

Alle Anwesenden im Raum verfolgten dieses Duell mit wachsamem Blick.

Ein heller, fast weißer Lichtblitz raste Richtung Fenwick. Er wich aus, aber seinen Umhang traf der Fluch genau, welcher auch sofort Feuer fing. Während er seinen Umhang mit einem Flammengefrierzauber löschte, nutzte James diese Gelegenheit und schrie: „Expelliarmus."

Fenwick wurde von dem Lichtblitz getroffen und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Während sein Zauberstab in James' Hand flog, der diesen elegant auffing, rutschte Fenwick ein Stück am Boden zurück.

Allen Anwesenden klappte die Kinnlade herunter. James stand da, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert.

Fenwick blieb noch auf dem Boden liegen und blinzelte mit seinen Augen, ehe er sich aufrichtete. „Irgendwie … ist mir das Ganze jetzt peinlich", sagte er nachdenklich.

Die Blicke wanderten zwischen James und Benjy hin und her.

James ging zu Fenwick und reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab. Anschließend half er ihm hoch.

„Nicht schlecht … wirklich nicht schlecht", sagte Fenwick zu James.

„Wurdest du vielleicht ausgetrickst?", feixte Nixon.

„Sieht wohl so aus", sagte Fenwick. „Mich mit so einem Zauber ablenken … gut überlegt und dann nicht lange gezögert", lobte er weiter.

Die Schüler standen immer noch ein wenig beklommen da, nur Sirius musste sich zusammen reisen, damit ihr nicht loslachte. Es war einfach nur zu komisch. ‚Wenn die hier erfahren wer seine Eltern sind … dann werden sie erst richtig staunen', dachte Sirius und freute sich jetzt schon auf den Moment, wo Benjamin und Susan sagen: „Unseren Sohn kennt ihr schon?"

„Wegen der Nachbesprechung", begann Frank, der sich anscheinend von diesem Ausgang des Duells erholt hatte. „Bei James brauchen wir wohl nicht viel sagen oder?"

„Nicht nötig", antwortete Fenwick.

Dann besprachen sie noch Amy und Dora durch. Amy war von der Agilität her nicht schlecht, aber sie musste diese Fähigkeit auch gezielt einsetzen, indem sie die Flüche ebenso rasch zurück schickte, wie sie auf sie gefeuert wurden, wenn nicht sogar schneller.

Auch gab Nixon ihnen noch einen Tipp: „Versucht eurem Gegner immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, dann könnt ihr rechtzeitig und richtig reagieren." Er machte kurz eine Pause. „Natürlich müsst ihr dann auch wissen, wie die Zauberstabbewegungen der jeweiligen Zauber aussehen müssen, damit ihr gezielt zurückschlagen könnt und die, die auf euch geworfen werden, gezielt abzuwehren."

Völlig begeistert gingen die Schüler wieder aus dem Klassenraum und nachdem sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, bombardierten sie James mit Fragen.

Hinter der Türe sprachen die vier Auroren über James Potter.

„Ehrlich, Benjy", sagte Nixon. „Dich hat ein Siebtklässler geschlagen. Nicht einmal einige aus unserem zweiten Aurorenjahr haben das zustande gebracht."

„Das Unmögliche wurde gerade eben durch ihn möglich gemacht", sagte Arnold.

„In Verteidigung weiß er wirklich alles, als würde er schon ewig damit in Verbindung stehen. Aber auch die anderen haben kein schlechtes Wissen, was den theoretischen Teil angeht, auch können sie in praktisch anwenden, aber in einem Duell noch nicht … das habt ihr ja eben selber gesehen", sagte Frank.

„Aber dieser Potter", sagte Benjy. „Der hat wirklich ein Talent."

„Sagst du das jetzt nur, weil er dich besiegt hat?", feixte Charles erneut. „Ok, das dürfte auch der Hauptgrund sein. Aber er hat dich mit einem einfachen Zauber abgelenkt."

„Danke … mir ist diese Tatsache bewusst", antwortete Fenwick ein wenig bissig.

„Wieso gleich so übel gelaunt?", fragte Frank und grinste ihn an.

„Kann ja jedem einmal passieren", verteidigte sich Benjy. „Und außerdem wart ihr drei auch ziemlich überrascht, dass ich gegen ihn verloren habe."

„Stimmt."

„Da gebe es noch etwas, was ich euch sagen muss", sagte Frank.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Charles.

„Er ist nicht nur gerade ein super Duellant, sondern …"

„ … kennt sich auch sonst gut aus", beendete Melanie den Satz. „Ja, dass hattest du schon einmal erwähnt."

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass er ein guter Beobachter ist."

„Wieso?", fragte Charles.

„Ihr wisst noch, als der Vorfall am Samstag war? Da habe ich euch doch bescheid gesagt, nur das James mich dabei eben gesehen hat."

Die drei blickten ihn abwartend an.

„Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, hat er mir schon die ganze Zeit skeptische Blicke zugeworfen und als wir das Gelände schon betreten hatten, hat er mich darauf angesprochen, dass ich mit dem Gerät eben euch zur Hilfe geholt hatte. Dann meinte er, dass ich alle Zauber mit einer Routine mache, als würde ich es jeden Tag machen … als wäre es für mich keine große Umstellung. Dann sagte er gerade heraus, dass ich eigentlich ein Auror bin."

Benjy, Charles und Melanie sahen ihn ein wenig verblüfft an, aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, deutete Frank ihnen, dass sie still sein sollten.

„Das war noch nicht alles … ich habe es abgestritten … hat ihn aber nicht sonderlich gestört, sondern er wies darauf hin, dass ich genau gewusst habe, wie ich in der Situation reagieren musste, als die Dementoren kamen." Frank machte eine kurze Pause. „Danach gab ich zu, dass ich einer bin und er meinte, dass der Angriff der Dementoren seine Vermutung nur bestätigt hätte und er schon länger den Verdacht hatte."

„Ähm … ja", sagte Charles und wirkte ein wenig verblüfft. „Nicht nur, dass er Benjy auf die Matte bringt … nein … er enttarnt auch noch einen Auroren, von dem eigentlich nur Dumbledore weiß, dass er einer ist."

„Er sagt es aber keinem weiter, dieses Versprechen habe ich ihm noch abgenommen", sagte Frank.

„Du glaubst ihm?", fragte Melanie ein wenig skeptisch.

„Du hast ihn doch gesehen, wie entschlossen er ist … da kann man ihm so etwas auch glauben", argumentierte Frank.

Melanie nickte nur langsam, als müsse sie diese Neuigkeit langsam verdauen.

* * *

Hi!

Ok, wahrscheinlich ist es nicht das, was ihr erwartet habt, deshalb sagt einfach was gesagt werden muss.

Und jetzt möchte ich gerne von euch wissen, von wem ihr glaubt, dass er/sie der/die Verräter/in ist. Hier ist die Auswahl:

- Charlie Bond  
- Claudia Reynolds  
- Jack Jones  
- Charles Nixon  
- Melanie Arnold  
- Collin Franks  
- Donald O'Malley

So, in einem Kommi könnt ihr eure Vermtung abgeben und auch warum ihr das glaubt, dass er/sie diese Person ist. Bin schon auf eure Tipps gespannt.

Hdl  
_Magic_


	12. Kapitel 11: Stimmen der Vergangenheit I

**Kapitel 11: Stimmen der Vergangenheit I**

**_Rückblende:_**

In der Truhe, befanden sich wie das Gemälde ihnen gesagte hatte, ein Buch, das verschlossen war, ein weiterer Schlüssel und diverse Dokumente.

James nahm das Buch heraus und besah sich die Schrift. Mit goldenen Lettern stand geschrieben _‚War Ghost_'.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte James.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antworte Sirius und besah sich den Untertitel: _„A Right Shows Troy_."

„Mach's mal auf", forderte Sirius nach kurzer Zeit.

James versuchte das Buch zu öffnen, aber es ließ sich nicht öffnen. „Lässt sich nicht öffnen."

Auch Sirius versuchte sein Glück, aber auch ihm gelang es nicht.

Sie blieben noch einige Minuten dort, ehe sie wieder hinaus traten und das Portrait sich schloss.

Jeder von den Beiden trug einen Schlüssel. Sirius dann noch die Dokumente und James das Buch. Er wies auch sofort darauf hin, dass es sich nicht öffnen ließ.

„Bei gegebener Zeit lässt es sich öffnen", sagte der Mann zu ihnen.

„Wir haben_ zwei _Schlüssel", sagte Sirius und wies auf sich und James. „Und kein einziges Schloss scheint es dafür zu geben."

„Doch, die Schlösser gibt es", antwortete der Mann. „Nur müsst ihr es eben finden."

„Was ist _es_?"

„Die Zeit wird schon zeigen was es damit auf sich hat", sagte das Portrait. „Die Zeit offenbart Euch was sich zugetragen hat vor langer Zeit. Verborgen liegen Geheimnisse aus dieser Zeit und warten, um zu Tage getragen zu werden. Ob die Wahrheit dann offenbart, liegt in Eurer Hand."

„Reden Sie nicht in solchen Rätseln", forderte Sirius. „Da kriegt man ja Kopfschmerzen."

Der Mann sagte nichts, sondern lächelte ihnen einfach nur zu. „Ihr werdet zu gegebener Zeit schon herausfinden, was dies zu bedeuten hat. Dann findet Ihr auch den Weg hierher."

Plötzlich sahen sie nur noch eine rote Wand. Die Person im Portrait hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Verwirrt blickten Sirius und James noch immer auf das Gemälde vor ihnen, das ihnen solch komisches und verwirrtes Zeug erzählt hatte.

„Ich wache gleich auf und stelle fest dass ich übergeschnappt bin", sagte Sirius, dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Toll, jetzt haben es meine Eltern doch geschafft, dass ich übergeschnappt bin."

„Wie?", fragte James und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sirius schwieg einen Moment. „Gehen wir zurück?"

„Was meintest du mit deiner Aussage von vorhin?", fragte James noch einmal, als sie die Treppe hinunter stiegen. Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach nur gerade aus. Als sie den Gang betraten, durch den sie gerannt waren, erkannten sie sofort, dass etwas anders war.

Keine einzige Person war mehr in den Gemälden, nicht einmal schlafende, der Boden wirkte auch kahl. Die Kerzen spendeten nur spärlich Licht, so dass James und Sirius ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und mit Hilfe eines „Lumos!" den Gang erleuchteten.

Auch schien ihnen der Gang viel kürzer vorzukommen, als sie ihn vorhin gegangen waren. Sie waren nämlich sehr schnell wieder in dem runden Raum, wo sie den ersten Schlüssel gefunden hatten.

Als sich das Portrait hinter ihnen schloss, konnten sie erst sehen, dass auch hier sich kein Portrait mehr bewegte und die Energie und Wärme, die vorhin von diesem Raum ausgegangen waren, waren auf einmal spurlos verschwunden.

Sie sahen sich kurz um, aber gingen schnell in den anderen Gang hinein.

„Komisch oder?", meinte James nachdenklich. „Vorhin war alles noch … komplett anders eben." Sirius sagte nichts. „Weißt du was?", fauchte James und blieb stehen. „Langsam reicht es mir wirklich. Zuerst bist du nur mit den Slytherins zusammen, dann sagst du kein Wort, dann wirst du mir vor, dass ich sie provoziert hätte, dann redest du fast normal, dann sagst du etwas und dann schweigst du auf einmal."

„Kannst du auch noch ein anders Wort als ‚dann'?", fragte Sirius.

James bebte. „Kann ich schon, aber es hat eben am besten gepasst."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

Am Ende des Ganges erwarteten sie bereits, dass sich die Wand endlich geöffnet hatte, aber sie war noch immer da. Nicht einmal ein Spalt war offen. Mit diversen Zaubern versuchte Sirius die Wand zu öffnen.

„Wie hast du die vorhin eigentlich aufgebracht?", fauchte Sirius, der von dieser Situation schon mehr als genervt war.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete James. „Ok?"

„Wirklich toll", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Du hast sie aufgemacht und weißt nicht einmal wie. Nagt bei dir schon der Kalk oder was?"

James funkelte ihn böse an. „Haben deine Eltern schon die Kohle springen lassen, damit du das Haus wechseln kannst? Ich glaube, dass dich die Slytherins mit Begeisterung aufnehmen werden."

Sirius bebte vor Zorn. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Als er James ansah, konnte er den puren Hass in seinen Augen sehen. „Wage es noch einmal meine Eltern so zu erwähnen", zischte Sirius hervor. „Oder es wird dir leid tun!" Seine Stimme war der pure Hass, dem er seinem Gegenüber mit nur wenigen Worten mitteilen wollte.

„Kommst du mit ihnen nicht gut aus, oder wieso reagierst du so?", fragte James.

„Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, ob ich mit meinen Eltern gut auskomme oder nicht", fauchte Sirius, bemüht nicht komplett seine Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Also kommst du mit deinen Eltern nicht gut aus." James lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte Sirius einfach nur an.

„Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, so … so mit mir zu reden? Du weißt ja nicht einmal von was du da redest! Du plapperst einfach nur nach was die anderen sagen. Nur weil ich Black heiße, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich durch und durch schwarzmagisch bin", sagte Sirius. „Nur weil du glaubst mich zu kennen und dir ein Urteil über mich zu erlauben."

James dachte sich, dass er sich verhört haben musste, aber Sirius' Stimme klang verbittert, als er darüber sprach.

„Deine Eltern sind vielleicht anders … nein, sogar sicher, aber du brauchst nicht von meinen Eltern auf mich schließen, dass tun nämlich eh schon alle. Alle denken sich, weil ich der Erstgeborene der Familie Black bin, dass ich genauso schwarzmagisch bin wie mein Nachname", fuhr Sirius fort. „Sogar meine Eltern versuchen mir einzureden, dass ich schwarzmagisch geboren wurde und schwarzmagisch sterben werde. Meinen Namen kann ich nicht verstecken, der verfolgt mich mein gesamtes Leben."

Ein wenig verwirrt über diesen Ausbruch von Sirius, schwieg James und ließ sich das Gesagte einfach durch den Kopf gehen.

„Glaubst du es ist angenehm, wenn die Eltern beschließen _ihrem Sohn_, der noch nicht einmal den Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hat, schwarzmagische Flüche beizubringen? Und wenn er nicht will, dass sie ihn mit einem Zauber oder Fluch dazu zwingen, dass er keinen Willen mehr hat?"

James riss schockiert die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich irren. „Meinst … meinst … meinst du …"

„Ja", antwortete Sirius. „Imperius-Fluch! Damit ich mich bloß ihrem Willen beuge." Plötzlich hielt Sirius geschockt inne und starrte ihn an. „Wenn du das jemandem sagst dann … dann … dann …"

„Du wurdest wirklich mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt?", fragte James immer noch fassungslos über das eben gehörte.

Verbittert nickte Sirius. „Mein Vater."

„Tut mir leid für dich", sagte James ehrlich.

„Das braucht es nicht", giftete Sirius. „Du weißt nicht was mich erwartet, wenn ich über die Ferien nach Hause fahre."

James wollte gerade fragen was, aber er verkniff sich die Frage, sondern kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, damit er sie nicht stellte.

„Frag schon", forderte Sirius grimmig. „Du willst doch wissen was mich erwartet? Hast du noch nicht genug von meiner Familie gehört? Aber ein Urteil kannst du dir über jeden erlauben, oder was?"

„Du brauchst deine Wut aber nicht an mir auszulassen", antwortete James. Auch ihm konnte man die Spannung in der Stimme anhören.

„Es ist ja auch so angenehm von den eigenen Eltern mit den Unverzeihlichen belegt zu werden, vor allem wenn sie den Cruciatus als hilfreich für die Erziehung ansehen", sagte Sirius, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Was?", fragte James schockiert.

„Du hast richtig gehört. Meine Eltern können mich nicht ausstehen, nicht wirklich zumindest … deshalb belegen sie mich auch gerne mit diesem Fluch, damit ich Gehorsam lerne", fuhr Sirius fort. „Überrascht das zu hören?" Sirius' Blick wanderte zu James, der einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Sirius eigener Vater hatte ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert … sein eigener Vater … wie konnten Eltern so etwas überhaupt zu lassen? Tat seine Mutter nichts um seinen Vater davon abzuhalten?

„Wenn du denkst, dass sich meine Mutter für mich einsetzt, damit mein Vater den Cruciatus nicht auf mich anwendet, dann hast du dich getäuscht." Sirius' Stimme klang immer verbitterter. „Wenn mein Vater nicht da ist, dann hat sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht mich mit diesem Fluch zurechtzuweisen."

„Aber das ist illegal", sagte James.

„Mir brauchst du das nicht zu sagen."

„Zeig sie an", schlug er vor.

„Meine Eltern?" Sirius lachte auf. „Glaub mir, meine Eltern werden schon genug Galleonen springen lassen, damit das Ministerium das unter den Tisch fallen lässt. Sie werden mich einfach nur so darstellen, dass ich ihnen einen Streich spielen wollte und es einfach nur nicht ernst gemeint hätte. Und dann kann ich was von meinen Eltern erleben", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich wusste nicht", gab James zu.

„Nein, dass wusstest du nicht, aber das wissen nicht viele. Nach außen wirken meine Eltern elegant und es scheint das perfekte Familienleben zu sein, aber hinter geschlossenen Türen spielt es sich komplett anders ab. Alles was sich in der Öffentlichkeit abspielt ist eine reine Maskerade."

„Wieso machen das deine Eltern mit dir? Ich meine …", sagte James nicht wissend was er eigentlich damit sagen wollte.

„Mit den Flüchen foltern?", fragte Sirius. „Weil sie wollen, dass ich so werde wie sie, damit sie mich auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückführen … so ist zumindest ihre Meinung. Ich bin in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht mit meinen Eltern einer Meinung."

„Also rebellierst du gegen deine Eltern?", fragte James mit einem Anflug von Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

„Könnte man so sagen", antwortete Sirius.

„Deswegen bist du wohl auch nach Gryffindor gekommen?"

„Möglich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Hut meinte nur, dass für den Moment Slytherin das Beste für mich wäre, aber auf lange Sicht Gryffindor." Sirius lachte kurz und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Wieso erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete James.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Wand und die Beiden traten gemeinsam hinaus. Die Slytherins waren nicht mehr zu sehen und als sie aus dem Fenster sahen, konnten sie sehen, dass es schon dunkel war.

„Ich glaube, wir haben das Essen verpasst", meinte James ein wenig bedrückt.

„Ja, leider", sagte auch Sirius und James begann zu grinsen. „Wieso grinst du so?"

„Willst du noch was zu essen?"

„Wieso?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Willst du noch was?", wiederholte James seine Frage.

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Dann komm mit", sagte James und ging den Gang entlang, ohne auch nur etwas zu sagen. Sie hasteten die Gänge entlang, Treppen hinunter. Plötzlich standen sie in der Eingangshalle und James steuerte auf die Kerker zu.

„Du weißt schon, dass es hier zu den Kerkern geht, oder?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Ist mir bewusst, aber wenn du noch was zu essen willst, musst du da wohl oder übel hinunter", flüsterte James zurück.

Die Treppen und Gänge Richtung Kerker waren etwas feucht und es roch modrig. Die Beleuchtung war auch schwach, aber sie wagten es nicht ihre Zauberstäbe zu benutzen.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einem Gemälde mit einer großen Obstschale.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius „etwa eine Formel sprechen, damit das hier aufgeht?"

„Nein", antwortete James. „Einfach nur die Birne kitzeln." Gesagt, getan. James kitzelte die Birne, welche dann sofort zu einem Türknopf wurde. Er öffnete das Gemälde und nacheinander traten sie ein.

Die Küche war riesig und lauter kleine Hauselfen rannten umher.

„Darf ich den Herren etwas bringen?", fragte eine kleine Hauselfe vor ihnen. Sirius blickte nach unten.

„Ich hätte große Lust auf …", begann Sirius, doch schon wurden er und James von weiteren Hauselfen belagert, die ihnen alles möglich mitgaben. Sirius wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie er alles tragen sollte.

Als sie dann die Küche wieder verlassen hatten, hatte Sirius in ein Stück von einer Sahnetorte gebissen. „Lecker", kommentierte er. „Die sind sehr zuvorkommend … woher weißt du eigentlich wo die Küche ist? Und vor allem wie man hineinkommt?"

„Weiß ich von meinem Dad", sagte James. „Mum hat ihm zwar gedroht, dass es ihm Leid tun würde, wenn er mir so etwas sagt, aber er hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen. Nur musste ich ihm versprechen, dass ich Mum davon nichts erzähle."

_**Rückblick Ende**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hogwarts – Gryffindor Gemeinschafsraum**_

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Sirius James eines Tages im Gemeinschafsraum.

„Hmm?"

„Du wirkst so nachdenklich." Sirius runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Bin ich gar nicht so von dir gewohnt.

„Ich denke nur darüber nach, was damals passiert ist, als wir an Halloween diesen Ort gefunden haben. Wir haben zwar die ganzen Jahre über versucht dieses Buch aufzubekommen, aber wir haben nicht einmal eine Seite gelesen", sagte James. „Und nicht einmal die Wand hat sich wieder geöffnet."

„Immer noch nicht?", fragte Remus die Beiden. „Darf ich mal sehen?"

„Du hast es schon mal gesehen", antwortete Sirius. „Was das Gemälde damals gesagt hat, bedeutet, dass wir die Dokumente entschlüsseln müssen, damit wir das Buch aufbringen … so oder so ähnlich."

Remus konnte die Beiden dazu überreden ihnen besagte Dokumente zu geben. Erneut las er sie durch und immer standen noch nie selben Wörter dort.

_Ein Geheimnis verbirgt die Wahrheit. Nur jemand, der reinen Herzens und Willens ist, kann sie sehen. Am Ende führt euch ein Schlüssel ans Ziel, aber der Weg ist noch weit. Ihr müsst noch entziffern was in dem Buche steht. Euer Wegweiser soll es sein!_

_Die Zeit birgt auch viele Gefahren, die ihr überwinden müsst. Des Rätsels Lösung liegt so nah, ihr müsst sie nur ergreifen. Ein einfach' Wort ist der Schlüssel zu den Geheimnissen des Buches. _

_Öffnet es mit Bedacht, denn wenn es erst offen ist, gibt es für euch kein zurück. Alles was dieses Buch birgt, könnte euch in Gefahr bringen, denn viele wollen wissen was damals geschah – damals, als der Krieg gerade begann und Muggel und Magie sich immer weiter von einander trennten._

_- Sag Ort HW!-_

„Weißt du es?", fragte Sirius. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber die Zeilen was dort stehen versehe ich."

„Ja, die sind uns auch klar", antwortete Sirius.

„Dieser Text ist ein Rätsel", sagte Remus. „Er umschreibt ein Passwort … wenn wir das haben, dann können wir das Buch hier öffnen und endlich herausfinden, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat."

„Und wie lautete das Passwort?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Wir haben das jetzt schon fast sieben Jahre und noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer was es ist. Wir sind wirklich großartig", sagte Sirius in sarkastischem Ton.

„Aber mir kommt der Buchtitel ein wenig komisch vor", meinte James. _„War Ghost – A Right Shows Troy!"_, las James vor. „Was soll das eigentlich bedeuten? –_ Kriegergeist – Eine Wahrheit zeigt Treue? Oder was?"_

„Ist ein wenig grob übersetzt, meinst du nicht?", fragte Sirius.

„Dann mach es doch besser", forderte James.

„Ich weiß aber wem das gehört", sagte Sirius und nahm Remus das Buch aus der Hand. „Dr. Corydon Griffig."

„Seine Eltern müssen verrückt gewesen sein, als sie ihm diesen Namen gegeben haben", überlegte Sirius. „Meinst du, dass das der Kerl auf dem Portrait ist?"

„Das haben wir doch schon besprochen", erinnerte James.

„Wie sah der Kerl eigentlich aus?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Er war in rot und gold gekleidet, hatte Haare und Bart, die eher an einen Löwen erinnerten", sagte Sirius.

„Und der Hintergrund war rot?", fragte Remus.

„Ja … ähm woher weißt du das? Weder Prongs noch ich haben dir das Portrait genau beschrieben", erinnerte ihn Sirius.

„Nein, dass nicht, aber in vielen Büchern wird eine bestimmte Person so beschrieben. Der Name _‚Dr. Corydon Griffig' _ist ein Anagramm für eine Person, die euch bekannt ist."

„Ja und?", fragte Sirius.

„Denkt doch mal nach", forderte Remus.

Sirius und James sahen sich verwirrt an. Worauf wollte ihr Freund eigentlich hinaus?

„Nach eurer Beschreibung des Portraits und des Raumes, den ihr damals gesehen habt, ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, wie die Person heißt."

Auf einmal schien Sirius ein Licht aufzugehen: „Ich glaube, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst."

„Hä?", fragte James.

„Es ist wirklich nicht schwer, wenn ich denke das er es ist, aber ich sollte nicht immer denken sondern auch wissen und wenn ich denke dann denke ich und ich glaube ich habe dieses Mal richtig gedacht."

James runzelte die Stirn und sah Sirius immer noch verwirrt an.

„Dr. Corydon Griffig", antwortete Sirius. „So heißt er."

Remus schlug sich mir der Hand aufs Gesicht und machte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja aber das ist ein Anagramm für Godric Gryffindor."

„Aso … was?", fragte James.

Remus nickte. „Wenn du die Buchstaben ein wenig schüttelst, dann kommt dabei dieser Name raus."

„Also hat Godric Gryffindor dieses Buch geschrieben und magisch schützen lassen?", fragte James.

„So sieht es wohl aus"; meinte Remus.

„Vielleicht …", dachte James. „Kann man das andere auch als Anagramm machen?"

„Kann sein, wieso?", fragte Remus.

„Weil die letzte Zeile, also die unterstrichene, uns das Passwort sagt", erklärte James.

Alle drei brüteten über der letzten Zeile. Was konnte sie bedeuten? Bedeutete sie etwas? Sicher bedeutete sie etwas, aber was davon das Anagramm?

Remus hatte sich derweilen mit einem Pergament und Feder beschäftigt und mehrere Möglichkeiten durchprobiert, aber er schien nicht auf das passende Wort zu kommen.

Sirius begann auf einmal zu lachen.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte Remus.

„_Sag Ort HW!_", sagte Sirius laut und lachte immer noch. „Klingt irgendwie wie ‚Hogwarts', wenn man das umdreht."

„Sirius? Weißt du was du gerade getan hast?", fragte Remus.

„Nein?"

„Du das Passwort."

„Wie das?"

„Die letzte Zeile ist ein Anagram von Hogwarts, und wenn man die letzten Buchstaben, also HW, ansieht und da steht: Sag Ort, dann ist das auch noch ein Hinweis dafür, dass Hogwarts damit gemeint ist", sagte James.

„Genau", sagte Remus.

James hielt das Buch noch immer in der Hand. „Soll ich probieren?", fragte er. „Moment mal …"

„Was denn jetzt noch?", fragte Sirius.

„War Ghost heißt auch Hogwarts", sagte James.

„Zeig mal", sagte Sirius, aber als er das Buch nehmen wollte, schlug es sich automatisch auf.

_Du hast also das Rätsel des Passwortes gelöst? Du weißt auch um was es in diesem Buch geht?_

_Weißt du eigentlich was du in Händen hältst? Es ist eines der ältesten Geheimnisse der Geschichte und offenbart sich nur denjenigen, die dieses Wissen nicht für sich selbst nutzen, um Macht zu bekommen, sondern um auch anderen Zauberern und Hexen dieses Wissen zugänglich zu machen._

_Ein Vers wird dir den Weg weisen, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Lies meine Memoiren aufmerksam, dann wird dir dies ein Hinweis sein, auf was sich diese Zeilen beziehen:_

_Be nerving? or  
Began end? or  
All are gone?_

_Zwei davon sind hilfreich, der andere nur überflüssig – finde den falschen heraus und löse die zwei, dann weißt du wo du suchen musst._

_Die beiden Schlüssel, die sich in deiner Obhut befinden, werden dich zum Ziel führen und am Ende werden sie die wichtigsten Objekte sein. Gib sie nur aus deiner Hand, wenn dein Leben davon abhängt … nichts sollte vergessen werden … alles soll einmal an das Tageslicht kommen und die Wahrheit wird für viele unglaublich klingen. Es liegt dann alleine an dir ob du die Wahrheit jedem mitteilst oder für alle die Illusion zerstörst … das zerstörst an was sie glauben._

_Das Geheimnis soll nie wieder verschollen wenn du es entdeckt hast, teile es Menschen mit denen du vertraust, reiche die Schlüssel weiter, reiche dieses Buch weiter, es wird ein Teil deines Erbes sein._

‚_War Ghost' wird dir weitere Hinweise auf betroffene Personen liefern. Finde auch ihre Werke, dann ist dein Weg geebnet und es steht nichts mehr im Wege._

_G.G._

„Gryffindor schein wirklich auf Nummer sicher gegangen zu sein", bemerkte James. „Alles ist in komischen Sätzen geschrieben, nur dieses Vorwort ist eines von den Logischsten … außer diesem Vers vielleicht, aber hat seinen Namen vertauscht, die Titel verändert und alles verschlüsselt. Er musste damit gerechnet haben, dass jemand seine Werke stehlen oder missbrauchen will."

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was das alles soll", meinte Sirius. „Diese ganze Geschichte mit Gryffindor klingt irgendwie so surreal … als … als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass wir Hogwarts betreten, um ‚dieses Geheimnis' endlich ans Tageslicht zu bringen."

„So sieht es wohl aus", meinte Remus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo sich Dinge von Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherins befinden."

„Von den dreien auch?", fragte James.

„Wie wir wissen, bedeutet der Haupttitel: Hogwarts – was darauf schließen lässt, dass er mit ihren Werken, auf die anderen drei Gründer hinweist. Wenn ihr genau nachdenkt, dann könnt ihr sehen, dass sich aus den Buchstaben der Gründer das Wort Hogwarts verbirgt."

„Aber auch nur mit viel Fantasie", sagte Sirius. „Sieht so aus, als wollten sie die Schule nach etwas benennen, was immer mit ihren Namen zutun hat, obwohl niemand darauf kommen würde beziehungsweise nicht an so etwas denken würde."

„Du überrascht mich heute immer mehr, Padfoot", sagte Remus.

„Ich habe auch schon richtig Angst vor mir", gestand Sirius und grinste. „Aber müssen wir eigentlich die Bücher von denen finden?", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Die Werke von den restlichen Dreien sollen mir nur den Weg ebnen, aber ich kann auch nur mit Hilfe dieses Buches hier das finden was ich suche. Oder verstehe ich das jetzt falsch?"

„So ist mir das nämlich auch vorgekommen. Wir _könnten_ es suchen,_ müssen_ aber nicht", warf James ein. „Aber _‚A Right Shows Troy'_, scheint mir auch kein richtiger Untertitel zu sein. Sieht eher so aus, als würde diese Zeile auch etwas verschleiern. Ich glaube wir müssen diese Zeile auch erst entziffern."

„Wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte Remus.

„Weil ich gerade umblättern wollte und sich mir unten die Frage gestellt hat: ‚Weißt du, warum es in diesem Buch geht? Wenn nicht, dann finde es heraus und öffne das Buch erneut, dann wirst du keine Probleme damit haben im Buch zu lesen.' Erklärung genug?", fragte James, der gerade die Passage vorgelesen hatte, die unten in einer feinsäuberlichen Schrift erschienen war.

„Toll", meinte Sirius. „Wir haben ja sonst nichts zu tun. Wir haben ja massenhaft Zeit so ein Rätsel zu lösen, aber mich wurmt dieser Vers mehr."

„Wenn wir den Untertitel entziffert haben, dann finden wir vielleicht auch eine Lösung dieses Verses, weil wir ja in den Memoiren lesen sollen um den Ort zu finden, der diesen Vers beschreibt", sagte James.

„Duhu Prongs?", fragte Sirius. „Dir geht es aber noch gut, ja?"

„Genauso gut wie dir."

„Wie willst du wissen wie es mir geht?"

James zuckte nur die Schultern und schlug das Buch zu. ‚_A Right Shows Troy_' – Diese Worte bezogen sich mit Sicherheit auf den Inhalt des Buches. Fanden sie die Bedeutung heraus, waren sie sich sicher, dass sie auch bald den Vers lösen konnten. Der Hinweis war irgendwo in diesem Buch versteckt. Auch die Bedeutung der Schlüssel würde sich dann erklären.

Die ganze Nach über brüteten sie noch über dieser Zeile, aber es blieben immer wieder einzelne Buchstaben übrig. Sie durfte doch nicht war sein, dass sie nach sieben Jahren endlich das Passwort herausgefunden hatten, wussten, dass sich alles was sie wissen wollten in diesem Buch befand, aber ihnen erst offenbarte was darin stand, wenn sie wussten was darin stand.

Auch kannten sie den Autor dieses Buches. Die Verschlüsselungen und Zauber, die er auf dieses Buch gelegt hatte, waren nur jenen zugänglich, die sich wirklich darum bemühten es zu öffnen. Konnten es nicht andere auch lösen? Mit Sicherheit, aber war es nicht deswegen _dort _versteckt gewesen? Abgeschirmt vor den Augen von fremden Menschen? War es wirklich das Schicksal, was James und Sirius diese Gegenstände zugespielt hatte?

Was war das Geheimnis, das die Hogwarts-Gründer so gut versteckt hatten? So gut verschlüsselt? War es etwas, dass sie zu dem machte was sie waren? Machte sie dieses Geheimnis deshalb so berühmt und mächtig? War dieses Geheimnis der Grund, warum Hogwarts überhaupt existierte? Zum Schutz?

War Hogwarts eigentlich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen? In einer Schule suchte man gewöhnlich nicht nach verborgenen Dingen! Das Einzige was eine Legende besaß, war die Kammer des Schreckens, die Salazar Slytherin vor seinem Verschwinden erbaute. Hatte es damit etwas zu tun? War die Kammer des Schreckens der Ort dieses Geheimnisses? Oder was es nur ein Teil davon?

Dieser Raum von Godric Gryffindor schien auch geheim zu sein, denn nirgends wurde er erwähnt! Gab es noch zwei weitere für Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff? Und wenn ja, was verbarg sich hinter ihnen? Was hatte die Gründer dazu bewogen, ein gemeinsames Geheimnis zu verstecken ohne das es jemand je erzählt hatte? Wieso wusste niemand davon?

Was geschah damals wirklich, als die Freundschaft der Gründer zerbrach? Was war der Grund? Was hatte eine solche Freundschaft ruiniert, dass sie nach einander das Schloss verlassen hatten?

* * *

Hi!

Danke schön für eure lieben Reveiws! Tja, wie ihr seht, sind Gryffindor und Hogwarts als Anagramme dargestellt. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht besonders gut sind, aber sie waren die Einzigen, die nicht wirklich einen 'Unsinn' ausgesagt haben. Es klingt zumindest logischer, als das, was ich mir zuerst dafür überlegt habe. Und jetzt, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr raten, was _'A Right shows Troy'_ heißt. Wie schon gesagt, ist auch diese Worteinheit ein Anagramm. Bin schon gespannt auf eure Überlegungen!

lg  
_Magic_


	13. Kapitel 12: Stimmen der Vergangenheit II

**Kapitel 12: Stimmen der Vergangenheit II**

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", zischte Voldemort und blickte auf einen Mann, der sich vor ihm hingekniet hatte.

„In Hogwarts läuft bis jetzt alles nach Plan", antwortete er. „Nach dem was wir erfahren haben, gibt es keine Schwierigkeiten."

„Niemand schöpft Verdacht", antwortete eine Frauenstimme.

„Ist auch gut so", sagte Voldemort. „Wenn jemand anfängt Verdacht zu schöpfen, dann müsst ihr ihn oder sie aus dem Weg räumen, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Aber die stehen alle im Schutz von Dumbledore", antwortete der Mann. „Auch sind viele Auroren in Hogwarts. Es dürfte schwierig sein, jemanden unbemerkt aus Hogwarts raus zubringen … es würde sofort auffallen, wenn jemand verschwunden ist."

„Dann müsst ihr eben einen Weg finden", zischte er.

„Es gibt jemanden", antwortete die Frau. „Er ist ein guter Duellant und schein schnell jemanden durchschauen zu können."

„Dann seht zu, dass ihr ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Schweigen bringt", befahl Voldemort. „Oder seht zu, dass er keinen Verdacht mehr schöpft und lenkt ihn ab. Ich brauche jetzt niemanden der meinen Spion durchschaut … bevor ich das habe, was ich aus Hogwarts will."

Das Echo von Voldemorts Stimme verstummte. Jetzt hörte man nur noch den Wind und die Bäume, die von draußen auf die Fenster schlugen. Es war Nacht und den dichten Nebel konnte man auch gut sehen.

„Der Ort wurde schon gefunden?", fragte Voldemort und wandte sich wieder seinen Diener zu.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete die Frau.

„Aber die Suche geht voran", antwortete der Mann.

„Also konnten einige Todesser in Hogwarts eingeschmuggelt werden, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat?", fragte Voldemort und seine beiden Diener nickten. „Dann geht wieder zurück und beendet was ihr angefangen habt."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Schüler waren mit Hausaufgaben eingedeckt, sodass sie nicht einmal den ersten Schnee genießen konnten. Kleine, weiße Schneeflocken bahnten sich den Weg zur Erde. Von mal zu mal wurde das Schneetreiben stärker.

Eine dünne Schneeschicht hatte sich bereits über das Hogwarts-Gelände gelegt und es schien kein Ende in Sicht.

Vom Gryffindorturm aus, konnte man auf die Straße sehen. Auch wie in scharlachrote Umhänge gehüllte Zauberer und Hexen dort gingen.

„Irgendwie tun mir die Auroren leid", sagte Lily, als sie einen kurzen Blick hinaus geworfen hatte.

„Wie ist das zu verstehen?", fragte James.

„Bei diesem Wetter müssen sie arbeiten …"

„Todesser schlafen auch nicht", konterte James. „Es kann … ok, ich mag mich vielleicht ein wenig pessimistisch anhören, aber … nun ja … aber wenn sie wirklich nur bei Schönwetter arbeiten würden, dann hätten die Todesser freie Hand und würden ununterbrochen in Aktion treten."

Lily sagte nichts. „Irgendwie sieht der Schnee so schön beruhigend aus", meinte sie dann nach längerer Zeit. „Als wenn nichts diese Ruhe stören könnte … als würde nichts Schreckliches in dieser Welt geschehen … aber leider ist das nur ein Wunschdenken."

„Wenn du wirklich daran glaubst, dass es einmal ruhigere Zeiten gibt, dann gibt es sie auch, nur kannst du sie nicht herbeiführen, in dem du herumsitzt und darauf wartest, sondern du musst auch etwas dagegen tun … selbst eben mit anpacken damit so etwas möglich ist. Es gab mal ruhigere Zeiten und die wird es wieder geben. Man muss einfach nur abwarten und alles so nehmen wie es kommt. Es nutzt absolut nichts, wenn man nur auf den Tag wartete, an dem alles vorbei ist."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Alle Köpfe waren James zu gewandt, der nicht genau wusste, was das alles genau sollte. Anscheinend hatten sie ihm zugehört und waren geschockt darüber, dass gerade aus seinem Mund zu hören, was so weise und erwachsen klang.

Lily lächelte ihn liebvoll an und streichelte über seine Wange. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste die Handinnenfläche, worauf auch er lächeln musste.

„Bitte", sagte Sirius und beide hielten inne. „Könnt ihr das nicht wo anders machen? In unserem Schlafsaal … zum Beispiel? Hier sind nämlich noch Minderjährige."

„Als ob dir das was ausmachen würde", sagte Lily.

„Mir ja nicht", tat er auch gleich ab. „Aber ihr wollt ja nicht daran Schuld sein, wenn wegen euch kleine Kinder ein Trauma davon bekommen."

„Seit wann bist du denn so um das Wohlergehen der anderen besorgt?", fragte James.

„Seit gerade eben."

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily, die Remus über einem Zettel brühten sah. „Das ist aber keine Hausaufgabe."

„Nein, aber ich bin schon fertig", antwortete Remus, blickte aber nicht auf.

Ehe er auch nur ein kleines Bisschen reagieren konnte, schnappte sich Lily den Zettel und las ihn durch.

„A Right Shows Troy?", fragte Lily verwirrt. „Was soll das denn sein?"

Die drei Jungs sahen sich verwirrt an, auch Peter wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also hielt er das Buch noch etwas höher.

„Eine Art Anagramm", antwortete Remus schließlich. „Wir müssen herausfinden, was es bedeuten könnte."

„Darf ich?", fragte Lily, worauf die Drei nur nickten.

Wenn sie es schon nicht schafften, wieso sollten sie Lily dann nicht einmal probieren lassen? Und was war, wenn sie es herausgefunden hatte? Würde sie wissen wollen, für was sie das herausfinden wollten?

Schweigend saßen die Marauder um Lily herum und beobachten ihr Gesicht, dass sie entschlossen auf die Wörter vor ihr gerichtet hatte. Nach einer kurzen Zeit blickte Lily auf und sah den Maraudern ins Gesicht. „Müsst ihr mich eigentlich so anstarren? Ich _hasse _es, wenn ich so beobachtet werde."

„Wir beobachten nur deine Vorgehensweise", versuchte James zu erklären.

„Braucht ihr nicht", antwortete Lily. „Ich weiß was es heißt … glaub ich zumindest." Drängend sahen sie die drei an und warteten auf ihre Antwort. „Aber wieso wollt ihr das eigentlich wissen?"

Sirius seufzte hörbar auf. Er hatte mit dieser Frage bereits gerechnet, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Lily sie nie stellen würde. Lily war die neugierigste Person die es in Hogwarts gab. Gewiss gab es auch noch andere, die genauso neugierig sein konnten, aber Lily konnte niemand schlagen. Wenn sie etwas herausfinden wollte, dann nervte sie die Personen so lange, bis sie endlich mit der Antwort zu frieden war. Einige Professoren waren mit ihr schon am Verzweifeln, weil sie immer alles genau wissen wollte und sich mit einer einfachen Frage nicht zufrieden gab.

„Sagen wir dir später, sag einfach nur was es bedeutet, bitte", bat James und sah sie flehend an. Er wusste, auch wenn sie es ihnen gesagt hatte, sie würde nicht aufgeben, ehe sie weiß, um was es sich handelte.

„Jedenfalls", begann Lily, die sich für den Moment geschlagen gab. „Wenn es wirklich ein Anagramm ist, müssen ja alle Buchstaben ein Wort, eine Wortreihe oder sogar einen Satz bilden. Jedenfalls kann man aus ‚_A Right shows Troy'_ zwei Wörter bilden, die sogar etwas logisch klingen, wenn man bedenkt wo wir hier sind." Lily hielt kurz inne und als sie sich sicher war, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs noch immer hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Sprich, es heißt: ‚_Hogwarts' History'_!" Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wofür wollt ihr die Geschichte von Hogwarts lesen? Oder besser, wozu braucht ihr sie?"

Schließlich beschlossen die Drei Lily in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen, die mit jedem Wort neugieriger wurde und komplett an den Lippen von ihnen hing. Sie fand es faszinierend, dass sie so einen Raum gefunden hatten.

„Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, müsst ihr auch noch Unterlagen von den anderen drei Gründern finden, die euch zu einem bestimmten Ort führen. Aber Gryffindor, wenn er es war-"

„Natürlich war er es", warf Sirius aufgebracht ein.

„-meinte, dass ihr zuerst, wenn ihr dieses Rätsel zu gegebener Zeit, also jetzt, lösen solltet, dann müsst ihr zu ihm zurück und dann erfährt ihr weitere Dinge, die euch diesem komischen Vers weiter bringen."

„So sieht es aus, gut zusammen gefasst", sagte James.

„Also dann holt mal das Buch", sagte Lily auffordernd und erhielt nur verwirrte Blicke von den Jungs, die ihr damit sagen wollten, dass es, obwohl im Gemeinschaftsraum kaum noch jemand saß, zu gefährlich war, dass jemand von ihrem Vorhaben erfuhr. Deshalb nahmen sie Lily mit in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie ihr diese besagten Dokumente, Schlüssel und das Buch zeigten.

„_Hogwarts"_, sagte James und das Buch öffnete sich. Es erschien derselbe Text wie zum ersten Mal, nur, dass dieses Mal noch eine andere Zeile erschien, eine Art ‚Ps.'!

_Wie mir scheint, habt Ihr nun endlich herausgefunden, um was es in diesem Buch geht. Blättern nicht gleich zurück sonder lest alles ganz genau. Ihr seid diejenigen, die die Erlaubnis haben, dieses Wissen zu lesen und es dann weiter zu erzählen. Nutzt dieses Wissen und helft euch nicht nur selbst, sonder seht auch zu, dass andere etwas davon haben. Am Anfang werdet ihr erfahren wie alles geschah, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist. Wo es passiert ist! Und was schließlich dazu geführt hat! Macht Euch bereit auf eine Reise – eine Reise in die Vergangenheit!_

„Was soll das eigentlich bedeuten?", fragte Sirius.

„Das uns Gryffindor erzählt, was damals, vor tausend Jahren passiert ist und was zur Gründung von Hogwarts geführt hat", erklärte James. „Wie eigentlich der Titel des Buches sagt."

„Weißt du James", begann Lily. „Manchmal überrascht du mich immer aufs Neue."

„Ich bin eben jemand …"

Doch plötzlich verstummte James, denn von dem Buch aus ging ein grelles Licht. Sie hörten irgendetwas klicken … vielleicht wurde etwas geschlossen. Doch sie wandten die Blicke nicht davon ab, als wären sie magisch davon angezogen. Sie spürten Wärme vom Buch ausgehen und spürten dann nur mehr ein kleines Ziehen und dann, dann waren sie nicht mehr in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern an einem Ort, der düster wirkte. Kalte, nasse Wände, die modrig rochen und auf dem Boden hatte sich Wasser angestaut. Sie hörten Tropfen, die auf den Boden schlugen, im gleichmäßigen Takt.

_Blubb … Blubb … Blubb_

Flackerndes Licht leuchtete ihnen spärlich den Raum aus. Sie sahen nur die Reflektionen des Feuers, ihrer Körper und auf der anderen Seite konnten sie eine große, dunkle Gestalt erkennen, die näher auf sie zukam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Also", begann Voldemort mit seiner scheidenden, kalten Stimme und blickte die zwei Männer vor ihm auf dem Boden mit seinen grellen, roten Augen an. Der ganze Hohn, Hass und Verabscheuung lag in diesem Blick und jeder konnte es sehen, sogar jemand, der keine gute Menschenkenntnis hatte. Auch seine Aura und sein Auftreten zeigten dies. „Seid ihr jetzt endlich bereit zu kooperieren?"

Jones schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und spuckte es aus. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange waren sie jetzt schon hier? Für sie zog sich jede Sekunde wie eine Minute, eine Minute wie eine Stunde, eine Stunde wie ein ganzer Tag, ein ganzer Tag wie eine Woche. In diesem Kellerloch gab es nicht einmal ein Fenster, das ihnen sagen konnte, ob es nun dunkel oder hell war. Tag oder Nacht!

Jones blickte kurz zu Williams, der bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden lag und schwer keuchte. Er schien knapp davor einen Erstickungstod zu erleiden, aber die Todesser und Voldemort schien das ganz und gar nicht zu stören. Für sie war es einfach ein normales Bild, wie sich die Leute schmerzverzehrt, am Ende ihrer Kräfte, mit Blut übersät vor ihnen auf dem Boden wanden.

Williams hatte schon viel durchgemacht, er hatte sich den Todessern gestellt, in dem er ihnen klargemacht hatte, dass er nie etwas sagen würden, egal was sie tun würden. Danach hatten sie ihn an die Wand befestigt. Anfangs hatten ihn noch dicke Seile gehalten. Sein komplettes Gesicht hatte sich vor Schmerzen verzogen. Er dachte, dass er jeden Moment sterben würde, aber die Todesser hatten in früh genug von dort herunter geholt. Er war noch immer nicht bereit zu kooperieren, deshalb verabreichten sie ihm zuerst einen Heilungstrank, um ihn dann anschließend wieder an die Wand zu hängen.

Jones hatte dieses ganze Schauspiel mit einem skeptischen und ängstlichen Blick verfolgt. Hätten sie das mit ihm auch gemacht? Hätte er genauso lange wie Williams durchgehalten? Er bezweifelte es stark! Er kannte Williams schon lange, seit sie beide im Archiv zu arbeiten begonnen hatten, kannten sie sich. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen anderen Aufgabenbereich, aber jeder kannte sich in dem des Anderen aus. Mit der Zeit wurden sie nicht nur beruflich gute Kollegen, sondern auch privat. Mary, die Frau von Williams hatte Thomas und Elena zum Essen eingeladen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war es Tradition geworden, dass alle zwei Wochen mit einander gegessen wurde. Diese Wochenenden waren immer unbeschwert gewesen, obwohl mit der Zeit auch immer alles gefährlicher wurde.

An dem Tag, an dem Jones und Williams entführt wurden, wurde Williams im Beisein seiner Frau entführt. Zuerst wollten die Todesser sie zwar als Druckmittel, verspielten aber alles, in dem sie einen unerfahrenen Todesser bei sich hatten, der einfach keine Geduld zeigte und sie mit einem Avada umgebracht hatte. Williams starrte mit Schreck geweiteten Augen auf den leblosen Körper seiner Frau und rannte zu ihr hin, schloss sie in die Arme und flüsterte: ‚Lass mich bitte nicht alleine!'

Die Todesser lachten nur hämisch und Williams schwor ihnen Rache, aber zu der war er nie gekommen. Die Todesser nutzen diesen Moment, packten Williams und ließen die Leiche seiner Frau zurück, auch ein Erkennungszeichen von ihm. Sie wollten, dass die Auroren auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Wollten ihnen vermitteln, dass sie keine Möglichkeiten hatten sie davon abzubringen, ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen. Das Ministerium hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine Vermutung, dass jemand so ganz ohne Beschwerden hinein gehen konnte und sich die Bücher und Unterlagen holen konnte, die der dunkle Lord wollte. Dieses Wissen spielten die Todesser immer aus und somit waren sie den Auroren und den anderen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums Meilen voraus.

Jones war dankbar, dass noch niemand herausgefunden hatte, dass er ebenfalls eine Frau hatte und sie mit einbezogen wurde. Er hoffte nur, dass sie, wenn er das Ganze hier nicht überleben würde und das würde er garantiert nicht, dass sie ein normales Leben führen konnte. So normal es überhaupt möglich war.

„Wir werden nie kooperieren", sagte Jones mit fester Stimme und klang sicher. Kein Zittern in seiner Stimme, keine Angst lag in seinem Blick. Er blickte Voldemort direkt in die Augen. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wollte er dies auf eine aufrichtige Art machen und nicht feige sterben, ihn anbetteln, dass er es endlich hinter sich brachte.

Voldemort schnaubte belustigt, dann wandte er sich den Todessern zu, die mit ihm gekommen waren und sagte: „Macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt."

Dann schritt er schnell Schrittes hinaus und ließ fünf Todesser zurück, die sich Jones und Williams zu wanden. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen wurde Williams an die Wand geheftet, wo sie dieses Mal seine Hände nach oben gebunden hatte und an seine Füße schwere Gewichte, die seinen Körper in die Länge zogen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich kaum noch vor Schmerz, weil sein ganzer Körper von den Schmerzen schon taub war. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte, wollte einfach sterben, einfach jetzt. Er wusste, dass eine Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort nur so enden konnte.

Auch wenn sie kooperiert hätten, hätte es ihnen den Tod gekostet. Spätestens dann, wenn er das hatte was er wollte.

Jones wurde wieder unter dem Cruciatus gefoltert. Er konnte nicht mehr schreien. Die Stimme, die vorhin diesen einen Satz gesagt hatte, war fort – sie war nicht mehr da. Durch die letzten Male, hatte seine Stimme so gelitten, dass es ihn gewundert hatte, wieso sie noch immer da war. Diesen einen Satz konnte er noch sagen, bevor der Schmerz wieder über kam. Einzig und alleine seinem Gesicht konnte man noch ansehen welche Schmerzen er litt.

Williams Kopf sank immer weiter herunter, seine Augen begannen in alle Richtungen zu schauen. Seine Haare waren noch blutverschmierter. Der Umhang sah so aus, als hätte man ihm einen Werwolf vorgeworfen, der ihn zerfetzt hatte und man diesen Umhang Williams wieder angezogen hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Vier fixierten die Person mit ihren Blicken, die immer näher auf sie zukam.

„Was macht Ihr hier", hörten sie die Frage. Die Stimme klang unfreundlich und kalt, so dass ihnen ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Wir … wir", begann Lily, doch sie verstummte, als sie eine weitere Stimme hörte, die nicht einmal so unfreundlich klang.

„Ich habe Euch gesucht", antwortete er. „Schon längere Zeit. Aber man sagte mir, dass man Euch schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte."

„Und was wollt Ihr von mir?", kam die Gegenfrage von dieser kalten Stimme.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr magisch veranlagt seid, aber die Meinungen trennen sich stark", sagte der andere Mann und schien auf die Frage des Anderen überhaupt nicht einzugehen. Es wirkte sogar so, als hätte er sie absichtlich überhört. „Es heißt auch weiter, dass Ihr in moorigen Gebieten nach Pflanzen sucht und ursprünglich aus einer entstanden seid. Deshalb sucht Ihr auch noch die Kälte und Moore ab, um Euch ein passendes zu Hause zu bauen."

„Mir sind diese Spekulationen durchaus bekannt, Ihr müsst mich darauf nicht hinweisen. Dennoch verstehe ich noch immer nicht, weshalb Ihr Euch ausgerechnet zu mir verirrt habt." Der Mann trat aus den Schatten und sie konnten kurze, schwarze Haare erkennen. Dunkle Augen, die gefährlich, lauernd, hinterlistig und verschmitzt hervorstachen. Das Gesicht wirkte markant, er hatte helle, beinahe weiße Haut, was nicht wunderlich war, da er in dieser Gegend hier wohnte und hier kaum Sonne hinzukam. Er war hoch gewachsen und hatte einen langen, schwarzen Umhang an, der von einer silbernen Schnalle, einer Schlange ähnlich, zusammen gehalten wurde. Seine Hände hatte er vor seiner Brust verschränkt und ging selbstsicher auf den zweiten Mann zu, der Sirius und James bekannt vorkam. Natürlich wirkte er ein wenig jünger, aber es konnte nur er sein.

Die Beiden warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann erst sagten sie: „Dass sind Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor."

„Wie kommt ihr darauf?", fragte Lily und wandte sich Sirius und James zu.

„Gryffindor haben wir vor ein paar Jahren auf einem Portrait gesehen, was wir dir aber erklärt haben und die Person, kann einfach nur Slytherin sein, weil wir ja in Gryffindors Erinnerungen sind", erklärte James und Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Es wirkt hier wirklich ziemlich real, aber dennoch kann uns niemand sehen, geschweige denn hören", fuhr Remus fort. „Wir müssen in einer Art Zeitschleife sein."

„Und was ist, wenn wir tatsächlich in einer Erinnerung sind?", fragte Sirius. „Einfach nur so wie bei einem Denkarium in die Gedanken einer Person, in diesem Falle Gryffindor, sind?"

Remus wog seinen Kopf nachdenklich hin und her, ehe er schließlich nickte und sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen widmete.

„Was hat Euch hierher geführt?", wiederholte Slytherin erneut kalt.

„Etwas, was Euch interessieren dürfte", antwortete Gryffindor rätselhaft. „Ihr werdet noch früh genug erfahren was auf Euch wartet."

„Sagt mir jetzt sofort was Euch hierher geführt hat oder Ihr lernt mich kennen."

Gryffindor schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen, eher er knapp, kaum erkennbar nickte. „Wie Euch bekannt sein dürfte, werden die Muggel immer misstrauischer. Sie bemerken die Magie um sie und fürchten sie. Frauen wurden bereits vereinzelt als Hexen angeklagt, aber was ich erfahren habe, von einer Seherin, dürfte das Ganze noch weiter ausarten. Familien könnten ihrem Nachwuchs die Magie selbst nicht mehr beibringen, weil sonst alles aus wäre." Er hielt kurz inne und sah Slytherin in, der noch keine Minne verzogen hatte. „Was mich auf die Idee brachte, etwas für die magische Gesellschaft zu tun, damit sie weiter existieren kann."

„Was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?"

„Ich dachte, dass Ihr mir helfen könntet, einen Ort zu erschaffen, wo die Magie gelehrt werden kann. Wo man dies unterrichten könnte, wo jährlich neue Schüler hinzukommen. Auch könnte man andere Zauberer und Hexen informieren, die bereits ein Wissen besitzen und dieses Wissen an die Schüler weiter geben."

„Ihr wollt eine Schule gründen?", fragte Slytherin und zeigte das erste Mal eine Regung. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln, aber seine Aura war nicht mehr so kühl und abweisend, wie sie es kurz zuvor noch war. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte viel freundlicher, aufgeschlossener und interessierter.

_Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen._

Sie standen auf einem leeren Feld. Hinter ihnen war ein Wald, Berge, Hügel und viel offenes Land. Vor ihnen lagen ein riesiger See und ein Hügel, der genau darüber thronte. Die Sonne strahlte freundlich herunter, keine Wolke war zu sehen. Nur der Wind wehte leicht über das Land und brachte die Grashalme leicht zu tanzen.

Nicht weit von ihnen standen vier Person, die in blau, gelb, rot und grün gekleidet waren. Die Frau, die sich in blaue und silberne Stoffe gekleidet hatte, hatte lange, wellige, schwarze Haare, die ihr leicht über die Schulter fielen und einzelne Strähnen wurden durch den Wind bewegt.

Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau und sie hatte ihren Blick auf den Hügel ihnen gegenüber gerichtet. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren freundlich und sie hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das eine gute Laune versprach. Sie war aber nicht die Jüngste, besser gesagt, wirkte die Rothaarige neben ihr ein wenig jünger, obwohl sie von ihrem Auftreten her erwachsener wirkte als ihre drei Begleiter.

Sie hatte hellbraune Augen, ein rundes Gesicht und war die Kleinste. Sie hatte ein schwarz-gelben Umhang und wirkte so, als wäre sie fehl am Platz.

Dabei waren auch noch Gryffindor und Slytherin, die sie vorhin erst bei ihrem Gespräch gehört hatten. Dann mussten die Beiden Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff sein.

Was Lily, James, Remus und Sirius aber am Meisten wunderte, war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie die Vier hier antrafen, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass Slytherin nicht so kalt, gefühllos und gefährlich wirkte wie vorhin. Er schien sogar ein wenig Farbe bekommen zu haben und er hatte ein dauerhaftes Lächeln aufgesetzt, das sein Gesicht anscheinend nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Rowena zwar ein wenig skeptisch, aber dennoch neugierig.

„Wir haben Euch doch gesagt, dass wir einen passenden Platz gefunden haben, um unsere Pläne zu verwirklichen", erklärte Godric.

„Und dies hier", sagte die Rothaarige und gestikulierte in der Gegend herum. „Soll dieses Etwas sein?"

„Genau", antwortete Slytherin. „Dies hier soll der Platz für unsere Schule sein."

„Habt Ihr auch überlegt, wie man die Magie vor Muggeln verstecken kann? Wie Euch bekannt sein müsste, sind die Muggel davon nicht gerade angetan und werden, wenn sie diesen Platz je finden sollten …"

„Da Ihr ja bekannt dafür seid, dass Ihr immer auf Nummer sicher geht, viel die Entscheidung nicht schwer, Euch hinzuzuziehen und zu bitten mitzumachen, wo Ihr auch gleich zugestimmt hattet", erklärte Slytherin, woraufhin Helga nur noch leicht lächelte.

„Ihr wisst, dass Ihr ein Talent habt, die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, was Ihr haben wollt?", fragte Rowena und hatte sich Salazar zugewandt.

„Gewiss, dies ist ein Teil von mir und den werde ich auch behalten, so wie Ihr Euren behaltet, dass Ihr Intelligenz besitzt, Ergeiz und Humor."

Die Marauder und Lily waren gänzlich verwirrt von der ganzen Sache. Was hatte das mit den Gründern eigentlich auf sich? Wieso waren sie hier die besten Freunde, stritten sich aber nach langer Zeit wieder? Sie wirkten so glücklich und stolz auf ihr Projekt und konnten es kaum erwarten endlich los zu legen und das zu machen, was sie schon seit langem geplant hatten. Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten alles ins Leben gerufen und sich zwei weitere gesucht, die ihnen bei weiteren Dingen helfen wollten.

„Und außerdem wart Ihr die Einzige, die sich dazu bereit erklärt hatten mitzumachen", erklärte Godric. Rowena lächelte belustigt, doch Helga hob eine Augenbraue und kaute auf der Unterlippe. Es lag ihr etwas auf der Zunge, was sie am Liebsten sagen wollte, aber es nicht sagte, weil sie es nicht als wichtig empfand. Empfand sie es als nicht wichtig? Nein, gewiss nicht, aber wieso sollte sie ihre Bedenken äußern, wenn sie doch ebenfalls begeistert von dieser Idee war?

„Es wären mit Sicherheit mehr geworden, aber die Meisten trauten sich nicht, weil sie Angst davor hatten, aus ihren Leben gerissen zu werden", fuhr Godric weiter fort.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, dass sie ihr Talent einfach so verschwenden, einfach vergessen wer sie sind, obwohl schon seit Jahren in ihnen magisches Blut fließt … vielleicht auch schon seit Generationen", sagte Salazar und klang dabei genauso, wie man sich Slytherin immer vorgestellt hatte. Er klang kalt, als er das sagte. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm die Zauberer, obwohl sie reinblütig sein mussten, nichts bedeuteten. Er sah sie als Blutsverräter an, als Verräter ihrer Familie, die nicht zuschätzen wussten was sie waren und es nicht verdient hatten so zu sein wie sie waren. „Um es auch noch schlimmer zu machen, haben sie sich mit den Muggel befreundet und leben unter ihnen und praktizieren überhaupt keine Magie mehr. Kaum jemand weiß noch, wie viele magische Familien überhaupt noch existieren", fuhr er fort. Mit den Worten die er jetzt gesagt hatte, wirkte er wie der Muggelverachter, der einfach nur auf das Blut schaute und das Vorbild jedes Slytherins war. Ein Mensch konnte sich nicht ändern. Man wurde nicht böse geboren, man wurde so erzogen!

Was war Slytherin eigentlich passiert, dass er Muggel so sehr verachtete? Es musste doch einen Grund geben, dass er so war wie er war. Anscheinend schienen sich die anderen Gründer nicht über sein Verhalten zu wundern. Möglicherweise war es einfach eine normale Sache, die immer wieder passierte und die so oft vorkam, dass sie nicht weiter bedeutend war.

_Wieder kamen sie in einen Strudel lauter Farben._

Jedoch waren sie an einem Ort, von dem sie bisher nur Erzählungen gehört hatten. Es gab Legend über ihn und wie er aussah und er sah genauso aus, wie die Legenden erzählten und berichteten. Alle dachten, es sei nur eine Erfindung, um den Zauberern und Hexen einen Halt zu geben, der sie glauben ließ, aber dies hier war einfach zu real, um nicht der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Würde ihnen überhaupt jemand glauben, was sie gesehen hatten und wo sie waren? Hätten sie sich selbst einmal träumen lassen, wo sie hinkamen? Was sie sahen? Was sie erfuhren?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Büro des Schulleiters**_

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Die Ellbogen darauf abgestützt und die Fingerkuppen zusammengelegt. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich und schien seine Umgebung kaum noch war zunehmen. Wie viel er auch tat, wie viel er sich auch dahinter klemmte, er hatte keine Ahnung, was Voldemort als nächstes plante. Früher hatte er alles gewusst, was seine ehemaligen Schüler machten, auch hatte er sich kaum in den Menschen geirrt und in diesem Menschen hatte er sich eindeutig geirrt. Dumbledore fragte sich, wie er einfach nur so leichtsinnig dieser Person vertrauen konnte.

Er wusste, dass Voldemort schon früher ein wenig anders war wie die anderen, der potentielle Einzelgänger oder einfach nur die Person, die immer im Mittelpunkt stand und um die sich alles drehte. Sogar in seinen Anfängen in Hogwarts hatte er schon ein gewisses Ansehen. Seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, hatte ihn in Slytherin sofort weit nach oben katapultiert und seine Einstellung Muggel und Muggelgeborenen gegenüber, so wie Halbblütern, fand regen Anklang. Mit der Zeit wurde Dumbledore selbst immer misstrauischer. Obwohl alle anderen Lehrer großes Vertrauen in ihn hatten und er Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher war und bei wirklich allen Schülern beliebt war beziehungsweise angehimmelt wurde. Natürlich gab es auch einige, die Angst vor ihm hatten und ihm aus dem Weg gingen.

Dass er ein Halbblut war, wusste kaum jemand und es würde auch nie ans Tageslicht kommen. Dumbledore war einer von wenigen, die die Wahrheit über Voldemorts Familie wussten. Ihn hatte es schon immer interessiert, woher seine Familie kam, was seine wahren Fähigkeiten waren, was ihm vorbestimmt war. Dumbledore beobachtete ihn des Öfteren in der Bibliothek, wie er alte Geschichtsbücher durchstöberte und sich wichtige Informationen herausschrieb. Fragte man ihn, was er damit wollte, gab er keine Antwort, sondern schloss einfach das Buch, räumte seine Pergamente weg und verabschiedete sich höflich.

Als dann auch noch dieses Mädchen starb, wusste Dumbledore, dass er Riddle im Auge behalten musste. Nachdem Hagrid aber von Hogwarts rausgeflogen ist, bat er den damaligen Schulleiter – Armando Dippet – dass er doch so freundlich sei und Hagrid als Wildhüter einsetzte. Der damalige Wildhüter Gordon Hunt, war schon recht alt und schaffte die ganzen Ländereien in Hogwarts nicht mehr. Hagrid war so dankbar, dass Dumbledore ihm diese Möglichkeit gab, dass er in weiterhin in Hogwarts bleiben konnte, zwar nicht als Schüler, aber er liebte dieses Schloss.

Mit vollem Elan arbeitete Hagrid als Wildhütergehilfe und übernahm vor ein paar Jahren alles, als Hunt in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand ging. Dumbledore wusste, dass Hagrid nicht der Typ war, der einfach so eine Schülerin umbrachte, auch wenn er einen Tick für etwas gefährliche Tiere hatte und diese auch, obwohl sie verboten waren, mit nach Hogwarts nahm. Als Wildhüter konnte er sich mit den Tieren im verbotenen Wald beschäftigen und war glücklich.

Jedoch glaubte Dumbledore niemand, dass Hagrid unschuldig war. Aber einen dreizehnjährigen Schüler konnte man schlecht nach Askaban stecken und wenn das Ministerium dies getan hätte, hätten sie ihren Ruf auf ewig verloren und niemand, wirklich niemand hätte dem Ministerium aus dieser miserablen Lage geholfen.

Fast jährlich kam Riddle nach Hogwarts zurück um sich für den Posten des Verteidigungs-Lehrers zu bewerben, jedoch war er nicht der Typ dafür, der Schülern etwas beibringen konnte. Er konnte sich nur selbst helfen und andere waren ihm egal. Dumbledore dachte, dass er eine gute Menschenkenntnis hatte, aber Riddle hatte ihn lange hinters Licht geführt. Als er ihm dann auch noch erzählt hatte, dass er seinen Namen geändert hatte, befürchtete Dumbledore anfangs noch nichts Schlimmes, aber mit der Zeit bekam er ein immer unguteres Gefühl, welches sich in den letzen sieben Jahren bewahrheitet hatte.

„Was denken Sie jetzt Schulleiter?", fragte Frank Longbottom, der von Dumbledore in sein Büro beordert wurde. Immer noch sah Dumbledore nachdenklich vor sich hin und blickte dann auf und sah den Auroren an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, was Voldemort zurzeit vorhat. Wie mir erzählt wurde, hat auch das Ministerium keine Spur, sondern nur eine leichte Vermutung", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich weiß zwar nicht _was_ er sucht, aber ich was, dass er _etwas_ sucht."

„Und dieses Etwas befindet sich in Hogwarts?", fragte Frank.

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Ebenso wie bei der Kammer des Schreckens, gehen Gerüchte umher, dass noch ein weiterer Raum existiert hat, dieser aber nur betreten werden kann, wenn bestimmte Dinge vorliegen. Wie die Sternenkonstellationen stehen, wie die Person sein muss, die den Raum betreten kann. Ob ein Zeitzauber darauf liegt und nur zu einer bestimmten Zeit betreten werden kann, also bei einer Sternenkonstellation in ein paar Jahrhunderten. Niemand kann einen solchen Zauber brechen, sprich, ihn dazu zwingen sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Es ist sehr alte Magie, die heute kaum noch bekannt ist … bekannt schon, aber viele können sie nicht mehr anwenden, da es viel Zeitaufwand in Anspruch nimmt."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens gibt es wirklich?", fragte Frank mit einer Spur von Sarkasmus.

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zu seinem Phönix. Er streichelte ihn einige Zeit, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann. „Ich war damals gerade um die fünfzehn Jahre Professor in Hogwarts, für Verwandlungen." Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf dem Phönix. „Mehrere Botschaften kündigten an, dass die Kammer wieder geöffnet wurde und dass der wahre Erbe von Salazar Slytherin zurückgekehrt sei. Während diesen Botschaften wurde ein Mädchen auf den Toiletten tot aufgefunden." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Besuch zu. „Niemand wusste, was genau passiert war. Der Todesfluch konnte es nicht gewesen sein, weil schwarze Magie aufspür- und beweisbar war und immer noch ist. Die Hogwarts-Lehrerschaft wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Hogwarts schon schließen, da wir es nicht riskieren konnten, dass weitere Schüler starben. Rubeus Hagrid wurde dieses Verbrechens bezichtigt. Sein Zauberstab wurde zerbrochen, er wurde von Hogwarts verband, aber es wurde erlaubt, dass er hier weiterhin als Wildhüter tätig sein durfte."

„Sie glauben nicht, dass Hagrid dieses Verbrechen begangen hat?", fragte Frank, der diese Geschichte nur von anderen Erzählungen kannte und nicht in dieser Version, die Dumbledore ihm gerade erzählte.

„Nein, Hagrid ist nicht der Typ für so etwas", antwortete er. „Oder glauben Sie das?"

„Nein, gewiss nicht", tat er ab. „Aber wenn es nicht Hagrid war, wer denn dann?"

„Ich habe zwar meine Vermutungen, aber ohne Beweise kann ich Ihnen diese nicht mitteilen, aber bei Hagrid waren auch zu wenige Beweise vorhanden. Das Ministerium entschied einfach, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und nachzuforschen. Für sie war Hagrid eben das perfekte Opfer … verzeihen Sie, wenn ich so rede, aber meine Meinung über das Ministerium hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gebildet."

„Verständlich."

„Jedenfalls konnte ich noch immer nicht glauben, dass man Hagrid diese Schuld zuwies, vielleicht nur deswegen, weil er zur Hälfte ein Riese ist, was aber kein Grund für diese Entscheidung war."

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Dumbledore. Aber glauben Sie nicht, es ist ein wenig übertrieben, wenn Sie das Ministerium als Halbriesen oder Riesen verachtend darstellen?", stellte Frank seine Frage.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf. „Gewiss nicht, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Jay Wohle der Vorsitzende des Schulrates. Er hatte auch viel Einfluss und war für seine Einstellungen solchen Menschen gegenüber bekannt. Er hielt es ja auch nicht für angebracht, dass Hagrid überhaupt Hogwarts besuchen durfte und machte die Schule immer wieder schlecht. Für ihn war es, meiner Meinung nach, einfach die beste Gelegenheit Hagrid aus der Schule zu werfen, ohne ein Nachgerede zu bekommen."

„Wohle war wirklich eigen, davon habe ich gehört und teilweise haben mir meine Eltern auch Geschichten über ihn erzählt", sagte Frank und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen. „Was ist denn nun genau dieser Ort?"

„Dieser Ort soll ein weiteres Geheimnis der Hogwarts-Gründer beherbergen, aber es war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt schon eine Legende und geriet weiter in Vergessenheit und niemand wusste und weiß bis heute, wer überhaupt der Besitzer war oder ob es einfach nur ein Gerücht waren. Slytherin hingegen hatte die Gerüchte nie dementiert, dass es eine Kammer gab und es wurde auch bewiesen, dass es sie gab. Auch soll es eine Prophezeiung gegeben haben, die verkündete, dass sein wahrer Erbe Hogwarts von den ‚Unwürdigen' befreien würde. Jedoch muss dieser andere Ort auch existieren, auch wenn es noch so merkwürdig klingen mag. Er muss etwas beherbergen, das mit den Gründern zu tun hat und was von wichtiger Bedeutung ist." Dumbledore setzte sich Frank wieder gegenüber und wirkte ein wenig entspannter als zuvor, zumindest wollte er so wirken. „Wie läuft es eigentlich mit den UTZ-Schülern und ihren Duellen?"

„Anfangs waren sie noch unsicher und wusste nicht, wie sie den Zauberstab in einem Duell führen mussten. Jetzt haben sie wenigstens eine Ahnung, wie sie einige Zauber anwenden können. Ebenfalls haben wir bereits die ‚ungesagten Zauber' durchgenommen, welche in einem Duell wirklich unentbehrlich sind. Das ein oder andere Talent ist ebenfalls dabei", schloss Frank.

Dumbledore nickte nur leicht. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als eine graue Eule an seinem Fenster klopfte. Mit einem einfachen Schwenker seiner Hand öffnete sich das Fenster und die Eule flog herein. Sie streckte ihm sofort ihr Bein entgegen und flog sofort wieder weg, nachdem Dumbledore ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte.

Konzentriert öffnete Dumbledore den Brief und begann zu lesen. Frank beobachtete ihn, konnte aber keine Reaktion wahrnehmen. Dumbledore war der Meister darin, seine Gedanken und Gefühle verstecken zu können, wenn es denn sein musste.

Als Dumbledore den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, hatte er eine kleine Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn. Sein Blick konnte nicht trüben, er war nicht begeistert darüber, was in diesem Brief stand. Es musste etwas sein, das ihn aufgeregt hatte.

Frank hatte aber kaum Zeit zu reagieren, denn Dumbledore stand schnell auf.

„Ich habe es gewusst", flüsterte Dumbledore und blickte Frank an. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen unser Gespräch auf ein anderes Mal verschieben."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Dumbledore sein Büro und ließ einen verwirrten Frank Longbottom zurück. Den Brief, den Dumbledore gelesen hatte, zumindest ein Teil davon, lag noch auf seinem Tisch. Nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, fixierte Frank dieses Stück mit seinem Blick. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

* * *

Hi!

Erst einmal danke für die lieben Reviews und ein großes Sorry, dass ich nicht früher gepostet habe, aber ich hatte kaum Zeit, aber ich schaue, dass ich immer wieder schreiben kann. Und ich möchte keine "halben" Kapitel hier on stellen, sondern das komplette, was ich geplant habe.

lg  
_Magic_


	14. Kapitel 13: Zeugen der Zeit

**Kapitel 13: Zeugen der Zeit**

Hohe Mauern, so dass man die Decke kaum noch sehen konnte. Eine riesige, eichene Tür, die sich am Ende dieses Ganges befand. An den Wänden waren Fackeln befestigt und leuchteten spärlich den Weg. Die Vier gingen näher an das Tor, wo die Gründer bereits standen. Jeder von ihnen hatte in der Hand einen Zauberstab auf die Türe gerichtet, die plötzlich in vier Farben aufleuchtete.

Rot, Grün, Blau und Gelb!

Die Haussymbole von Hogwarts waren ebenfalls darauf abgebildet.

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Flügeltüre und sie konnten einen Raum sehen, der von hellem Licht durchflutet war. Es dauerte eine kurze Zeit, bis sich die Augen an dieses Licht gewohnt hatten, aber als sie in diesem Raum traten, konnten sie an den Wänden riesige Regale sehen, auf denen nicht nur Bücher waren, sondern auch diverse Objekte, von denen die Marauder nicht wussten was es war.

Viele dieser Dinge, die sich hier befanden, waren so alt wie die Zeit selbst und waren einfach nur noch eine Legende oder etwas, was sich Zauberer und Hexen ausgedacht haben, um zu zeigen, dass sie angeblich davon wussten.

Sirius, James, Remus und Lily wurden eines besseren belehrt. Sie wussten jetzt, dass alle diese Erzählungen der Wahrheit entsprachen und keine Lügen oder Märchen oder Legenden waren. Sie waren real – zum Greifen nahe!

Die Macht, die sie ausstrahlten war einfach unglaublich. Alles an einem Ort zu spüren, zu spüren, wie die Macht einen durchfloss.

Die Vier hatten kaum Zeit sich im Raum umzusehen, um alles genau anzusehen, denn die Gründer gingen in die Mitte des Raumes, wo ein kleiner Tisch stand, von dem aus dieses gleißende Licht ausging, das sie zuvor gesehen hatten, als sie den Raum betraten.

Auf dem Tisch lag eine Kugel, so weiß und doch schön wie ein Diamant. Sie spürten die Wärme die davon ausging und etwas, was sie nicht definieren konnten.

„Dies hier ist etwas, was nie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten darf", sagte Rowena bedacht und hatte ihren Blick auf die Kugel gesenkt.

„Weshalb nicht?", warf Salazar nicht gerade glücklich ein. Seine Augen wanderten von diesem Objekt zu Rowena, welche jetzt auch ihren Blick hob.

„Auch wenn man keine magischen Fähigkeiten hat oder keine hellseherischen Kräfte, kann man damit umgehen. Es zeigt die gesamte Zukunft und damit kann man sie auch ändern und Ihr alle wisst, was wir eingegangen sind, als wir diese Nachricht gelesen haben und mit den Forderungen einverstanden waren. Und auch Ihr, Salazar, wisst, dass wir damit nicht spielen dürfen und somit unsere Zeit verändern und unser Schicksal selbst."

„Aber wir könnten uns damit bei den Muggeln rächen, was sie uns all die Jahre angetan hatten. Sie haben es nicht anderes verdient", begehrte er sogleich auf.

„Salazar", versuchte Helga ihn zu beruhigen. „Jeder weiß, was damals passiert ist…"

„Nicht nur damals, da irrt Ihr Euch", unterbrach Salazar. „Schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit waren die Muggel eifersüchtig auf unsere Magie und schlichen sich in unser Leben, um uns dann zu verraten."

„Sie haben uns nicht verraten", warf Helga ein.

„Ach nein?", zischte Slytherin. „Ihr seit einfach nur zu leichtgläubig. Ihr werdet noch früh genug sehen, was Ihr davon habt. Ihr habt ja gesehen, was passiert ist, als wir die Schlammblüter in Hogwarts aufgenommen haben. Ich habe Euch alle frühzeitig gewarnt, aber mir hörte niemand zu."

Was war den in Hogwarts passiert? Was hatten die Muggelgeborenen angestellt, dass Salazar so wütend machte?

„Sie wussten von dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen und dennoch haben sie es weitererzählt und nun? Nun wird die Magie überall gefahndet. Ich sagte Euch schon von Anfang an, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde, wenn wir diese Schlammblüter in Hogwarts aufnehmen. Am Besten wäre es, wenn wir die Schicksalskugel gleich benutzen und somit alles ungeschehen machen könnten."

„Nein", sagte Godric mit einer tiefen, sicheren Stimme. „Es wäre zu gefährlich. Ihr kennt die Auswirkungen davon nicht, niemand kennt sie. Nur jemand, der dazu berufen ist dies zu tun, kann es. Niemand weiß, wer sie erschaffen hat und was in dem Brief stand, hieß es, dass es gefährlich sei, mit dem Schicksal zu spielen und somit auch die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Ihr wisst nicht, was eine kleine Änderung für uns hier bedeuten würde."

„Selbst Ihr müsst zugeben, dass es die Zeit nicht erlaubt uns frei zu bewegen und so zu sein wie wir sind, weil uns die Muggel mit diesen merkwürdigen Blicken bedenken."

„Ihr müsst ja nicht unter ihnen leben oder wenn Ihr es wollt, dann kleidet Euch wie sie", schlug Rowena vor.

„Niemals", hallte Salazars Stimme durch den Raum und ließ den Maraudern einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. „Es wäre das Letzte was ich tun würde."

Salazars Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend und die Wärme, die vorhin von der Kugel ausging, verlor plötzlich ihre Kraft und diese Aura, die Slytherin ausstrahlte, übernahm überhand. Es wirkte plötzlich dunkel, kalt und böse.

„Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was Ihr von dieser Entscheidung zu erwarten habt", giftete er. Dann wandte er sich um und schritt bei den Maraudern vorbei und zielstrebig auf die Türe zu. Plötzlich drehte er sich wieder herum. Sein Umhang flatterte durch diese plötzliche Bewegung und sein Gesicht zierte ein gehässiges, böses Lächeln. Selbst seine Augen sprachen den Hass und den Hohn aus, den er gegenüber den Gründern empfand.

„Ihr habt es zu verantworten, dass die magische Welt dem Untergang geweiht ist."

„Aber wenn wir diese Muggelgeborenen nicht aufgenommen hätten, dann wäre die Magie bereits ausgestorben", versuchte Helga zu schlichten.

Salazar lachte hohl auf. Ein böses, gehässiges Lachen hallte in den Mauern, dieser unterirdischen Räume. „Ihr seit einfach nur schwach, Helga. Mit dieser Einstellung werdet Ihr nicht mehr lange unter uns weilen."

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?", fragte Godric.

„Nehmt es wie Ihr wollt", sagte er zum Abschluss, ehe er wieder kehrt machte und endgültig aus dem Raum schritt.

_Bevor die Marauder und Lily noch etwas sagen konnten, drehte sich um sie herum wieder alles._

Nur waren sie nicht mehr dort, wo sie anfangs waren, nicht einmal in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren sie. Diese Gegend, wo sie jetzt waren, kannte niemand von ihnen.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl", flüsterte Lily in die Stille hinein und eine leichte Brise zog über sie hinweg.

„Es ist auch ungewöhnlich, dass man in solchen Erinnerungen etwas spürt", sagte Sirius, noch bevor Remus antworten konnte.

Doch Remus warf auch einen Kommentar ein. „Merkwürdig finde ich es, dass wir uns nicht im Freien befinden, sondern in einem Raum."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Dumbledores Büro**_

Frank wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte, dass er jemandes Post las, aber dieser Brief lag einfach nur zu einladend da und wenn Dumbledore durch ihn so aufgewühlt wurde, dann musste es etwas Wichtiges und Bedeutendes gewesen sein. Sonst hätte er nie so reagiert und es passierte Dumbledore auch selten, dass er etwas unabsichtlich herumliegen ließ.

Doch ehe Frank den Brief auch nur anfassen konnte, ging dieser in Flammen auf und wurde zu Asche.

Frank fragte sich immer noch, was Dumbeldore so aufregen konnte und er wusste, dass es in diesem Brief stehen musste. Aber was war es? Was stand in diesem Brief?

Ein paar Minuten blieb er noch im Büro und war in Gedanken versunken, ehe er sich auf in sein Büro machte.

Er ging die Gänge entlang, die ruhig und verlassen dalagen. Einzig und alleine sein Zauberstab spendete ihm Licht. Es war einer von wenigen Gängen, der keine Fackeln besaß.

Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider und aus den Fenstern konnte er das dunkle Gelände sehen und den See, der glitzerte.

Als er in den Gang einbog, wo sich sein Büro befand, standen noch zwei Personen dort, die er sofort an ihren Umhängen erkannte.

Er trat auf sie zu und gleich sagte jemand mit tiefer Stimme: „Nicht hier draußen. Das besprechen wir drinnen."

Frank nickte kurz und öffnete die Tür.

Frank entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin und platzierte drei Sessel um diesen herum.

Er weiß seinen Besuch an sich zu setzen, welche dieser Einladung dankend nachkamen.

„Es hat sicher nichts mit einem Standardbesuch zu tun, oder?", fragte Frank gerade heraus.

„Nein", antwortete die Frau.

„Also, was ist der Hauptbesuch eures Besuches?"

Der Mann hatte eine autoritäre Ausstrahlung, so dass es kaum jemand wagte ihm zu widersprechen und wenn es doch jemand tat, dann konnte einem diese Person ziemlich Leid tun. Er hatte ein zernarbtes Gesicht und sein linkes Auge bewegte sich hin und her.

„Wir müssen mit dir über einen deiner Schüler reden", sagte er.

Frank sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. „Um wen denn Alastor?"

„James Potter", antwortete Amelia und konnte sehen, dass Frank ziemlich verwirrt über diese Aussage war. „Es geht darum, wer er ist."

„Ein guter Schüler."

„Eben deswegen, es ist kein Zufall, dass er soviel über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiß und wir wissen auch, dass er weiß, dass du ein Auror bist", sagte Amelia.

„Was wollt ihr damit eigentlich sagen?", fragte Frank. „Er ist auch ein ziemlich guter Duellant und ehrlich gesagt …"

„Weiß er dir zuviel über die Aurorenzentrale?", fragte Amelia wissend.

„Ja, woher?"

„James Potter", begann nun Moody. „Ist der Sohn von Benjamin und Susan Potter."

Frank starrte seine Gegenüber einfach nur verwirrt an. „Er ist was?", stotterte er.

„Der Sohn von …"

„Ja, dass habe ich verstanden", unterbrach er.

„Wieso hast du dann noch einmal gefragt?", wollte Amelia wissen.

„Weil es einfach nur irgendwie, so … surreal klingt, dass James der Sohn von Benjamin und Susan ist", versuchte Frank zu argumentieren.

„Und er hat sich in Hogwarts zuviel erlaubt, als das er es sein könnte, weil die Potters an sich streng sind und alles genau beobachten?", fragte Alastor.

„So könnte man es auch sagen, ja", sagte Frank und es herrschte eine kurze Stille. „Also jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass er sich so gut dabei auskennt. Er ist ja damit aufgewachsen."

„Aber glaub mir, leicht war es für ihn gewiss nicht", erklärte Amelia. „Was glaubst du, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn die Todesser zum Beispiel wissen, dass er der Sohn von den Beiden ist? Sie würden ihn sich sicher als Ziel auswählen und hoffen, dass ihre elterlichen Gefühle geweckt werden. Deshalb wissen auch nur sehr wenig davon, dass Benjamin und Susan einen Sohn haben."

„Und wieso sagt ihr mir das jetzt und nicht erst später?", fragte Frank ein wenig verwirrt.

„Weil du es jetzt besser wissen solltest. Frag einfach nicht weshalb", sagte Alastor kurz und knapp. Er wandte sich dann seiner Partnerin zu. „Das war es dann wohl!"

„Deswegen seid ihr nach Hogwarts gekommen?", fragte Frank.

„Nein, nicht nur deswegen, auch um ein paar Dinge zu besprechen … ein kleiner Überblick über das Geschehen in letzter Zeit", erklärte Moody. „Mit dir mussten wir selber reden, weil es ja deine Deckung wirklich lüften würde, wenn du plötzlich bei uns dabei sitzt, oder?"

„Schon klar", sagte Frank und war wieder ganz der Auror, ganz in das Verhaltensschema gefallen, welches ihm so hart und streng antrainiert wurde und immer noch während der ganzen Trainingseinheiten geschult wurde, damit er im entscheidenden Moment nicht einen Fehler machte, der ihm das Leben kosten könnte.

„Wie du sicher weißt, ist Voldemort in letzter Zeit kaum in Aktion getreten, was uns ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig misstrauisch macht", fügte Amelia hinzu.

„Ich habe in der Zeitung nichts gelesen und Dumbledore hat auch nichts über einen etwaigen Angriff erwähnt."

„Sollte was Schlimmeres sein, dann wirst auch du sofort umgehend informiert", sagte Moody und wandte sich zum gehen. Er hatte beinahe die Tür erreicht, als er sich umdrehte, um zu schauen, wo Bones eigentlich blieb.

Sie stand Frank noch gegenüber, welcher sich zum Abschied auch erhoben hatte.

„Rede mit James darüber und sage ihm, dass du es von uns weißt, sonst sagt er dir nichts und wird es abstreiten. In diesem Punkt, ist er seinen Eltern sehr ähnlich", meinte Amelia, nickte Frank noch einmal kurz zu und ging mit ihrem Partner zugig aus dem Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Frank sah noch eine kurze Weile auf die Türe. Für ihn kam diese Nachricht, dass James Potter, der Sohn von seinem Boss und seiner Frau sein sollte, ein wenig überraschend. Aber warum denn nicht? Hatten Auroren eigentlich kein Recht eine Familie zu gründen und Kinder in die Welt zu setzen?

Viele Auroren wissen, worauf sie sich eingelassen hätten, wenn sie Kinder hätten. Erstens die Angst um sie, dass ihnen etwas passiert sein könnte oder das ein Gegner von ihnen die Kinder als Druckmittel benutzt, um von den Eltern das zu bekommen was sie wollten. Und ohne Kinder waren Auroren flexibler. Kinder bedeuteten Verantwortung, Stress und auch Angst und ein Auror durfte keine Angst zeigen. Auch war die ‚Chance' größer, dass die Kinder von Auroren jederzeit als Waisen dastehen konnten.

Frank fragte sich unterdessen, wie die Potters es geschafft hatten, solch gute Auroren zu werden und dennoch eine Familie zu gründen, die Zeit zu finden und das niemand etwas davon mitbekam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Marauder & Lily**_

Sie spürten einen kalten Luftzug, der über ihre Haut streifte und ihnen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das Gefühl, das sie hier hatten, war einfach nicht gut, einfach nur schlecht und böse. Anders ließ es sich nicht beschreiben, sondern nur so.

„Wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?", flüsterte Lily und ließ ihre Augen skeptisch umher wandern. Ihr Blickfeld war beschränkt, denn es waren nur vereinzelt Fackeln, die diesen riesigen Raum, vermuteten sie, beleuchtete. Irgendwo hörten sie auch leises Tropfen, wie aus einem Wasserhahn, der defekt war.

Sie alle mussten ihre Augen extrem anstrengen, damit sie überhaupt noch etwas sehen konnten, was vor sich ging. Sie konnten nur eine schemenhafte Person sehen, die merkwürdige Gesten machte und eine komische Sprache sprach, aber als sie sich noch mehr konzentrierten, landeten sie wieder in einem Wirbel von Farben und landeten dieses Mal in einem Büro, welches in den Hausfarben der Hogwartshäuser geschmückt war.

Jeder einzelne Schreibtisch war von einer Farbe dominiert gewesen und hinter jedem Tisch saß eine Person, die Hogwarts-Gründer.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, sahen Slytherin einfach nur verständnislos an, welcher ihnen einfach nur einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was Ihr davon habt, Schlammblüter in Hogwarts aufzunehmen und sie in unsere Welt einzuführen." Salazars Stimme klang nicht nur mehr krächzend wie am Anfang, sondern einfach nur noch giftig. Er sprach wie mit gespaltener Zunge.

„Typisch Schlange", fügte Sirius grimmig hinzu, doch niemand schien ihm zuzuhören.

„Es sind nicht alle _Muggelgeborene_", setzte Hufflepuff nach. „so, wie Ihr sie Euch vielleicht vorstellst. Gebt ihnen wenigstens eine Chance!"

„Niemals!", sagte er eiskalt. „Ihr selbst wisst genau was geschehen ist, dass sie die Magie unterdrückt haben. Dass sie Angst vor unseren Fähigkeiten bekommen haben und sich dann als unsere Freunde ausgegeben haben und dann hinters Licht geführt haben. Man sollte ihnen das Selbe antun, was sie mit uns gemacht haben und machen werden."

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, was sie noch machen werden?", fragte Ravenclaw alarmiert.

Slytherin lächelte nur listig und warf allen einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Vielleicht sehen es nicht alle so wie Ihr", warf Gryffindor ein."

„Das glaubt Ihr vielleicht, aber seid euch gewiss. Sie werden Euch alle noch hinters Licht führen und dann werdet Ihr Euch ärgern, dass Ihr mir nicht geglaubt und reagiert habt." Wieder huschte ein bösartiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Ihr wollt es nicht einsehen, dass Hogwarts nichts für Schlammblüter ist und nur magischen Familien zugängig sein soll…"

„Aber es gibt kaum noch magische Familien", warf Gryffindor ein.

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Muggel nicht ausstehen kann. Sie haben die magische Welt auf dem Gewissen. Viele magische Familien wurden durch ihre Art ausgelöscht – einfach so! Und sie kannten kein Erbarmen, wieso sollte ich es mit ihnen haben?"

„Jetzt macht Euch nicht lächerlich und beruhigt Euch wieder."

„Das Einzige was mich beruhigen könnte, wenn Ihr alle Schlammblüter von Hogwarts entfernt."

„Niemals", sagte Gryffindor und hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben. Seine Hände hatte er auf seinem Schreibtisch abgestützt. Man spürte die Energie, die in ihm aufkeimte pulsieren. Sie war im ganzen Raum spürbar und füllte ihn aus. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, welches die Marauder und Lily durchfuhr.

Gryffindors Gesicht war entschlossen. „Wenn Ihr mit den Muggelgeborenen nicht auskommt, ist dies Euer Problem, wir kommen gut mit ihnen aus. Wenn es Euch nicht passt, könnt Ihr ruhig gehen. Ihr wisst wo die Türe ist!"

Gryffindor und Slytherin sahen sich noch einmal kalt an, ehe Slytherin mit wehendem Umhang auf die Türe zuschritt und vor der Türe noch einmal stehen blieb und sich langsam zu seinen ehemaligen Mitgründern umdrehte.

Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff wirkten geschockt über den Wortaustausch, denn Gryffindor und Slytherin gerade geführt hatten, vor allem darüber, was sie gesagt hatten und was es für Hogwarts bedeutete.

„Mein wahrer Erbe wird kommen und Hogwarts von den Unwürdigen befreien. Längst nicht mehr zu Eurer Zeit, wird er die eine Kammer öffnen und deren Inneres offenbaren und in Hogwarts ein für alle mal aufzuräumen."

Mit diesem Worten verließ Slytherin das Büro und schlug die Türe hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu. Mit diesem Geräusch und ein wenig erschrocken, waren die vier plötzlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und mussten sich erst einmal von dem Gesehenen erholen.

Jeder fragte sich, was damals mit den Gründern vorgefallen war, dass sie sich zerstritten hatten und woher sie überhaupt wussten, dass es diese Kammer gab. Es musste die Kammer des Schreckens damit gemeint sein, dass war den Freunden klar, von einer anderen Kammer war von Slytherin nichts bekannt.

Es gab viele Gerüchte um die Trennung und den Streit der Gründer. Viele malten sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, aber auf eine ‚kleine' Meinungsverschiedenheit war keiner gekommen. Würde es überhaupt jemand glauben, wenn sie das erzählten? Dumbledore sicher, aber sie wollten es ihm nicht sagen, nicht eher, eher sie wussten, was es wirklich mit allem auf sich hatte.

Am Abend, als sie sich nach langem Reden endlich in ihre Schlafsäle begaben, vielen sie völlig erschöpft in ihre Betten. Die Marauder schlichen sich leise in ihren, um Peter, der, so vermuteten sie, schon längst schlief und den sie nicht aufwecken wollten.

Sie beschlossen alles am nächsten Tag noch genauer zu besprechen und Peter mit einzubinden und ihm zu sagen, was sie gesehen hatten.

Der nächste Morgen kam ihnen eigentlich viel zu schnell. Es kam ihnen so vor, als hätten sie sich gerade erst in ihre Betten gelegt, hätten einfach nur kurz ihre Augen geschlossen und wären gleich danach wieder aufgewacht.

Zu ihrem Glück hatten sie einen Trank, der ihnen die Müdigkeit nicht ansehen ließ. Diesen Trank verwendeten sie meistens, wenn sie mit Remus eine Vollmondnacht verbrachten und diese Vollmondnacht unter die Woche viel.

Für die Marauder war Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt alles und auch gehörte es dazu, dass sie mit ihm in der Vollmondnacht umhergingen und ihm zeigten, dass er alleine war und keine Bestie war, sondern nur ein Mensch, der krank war und jemand, der Freunde hatte, die ihm halfen mit dieser Krankheit umzugehen.

Und was konnte Remus dafür, dass ein Werwolf einfach Spaß daran hat, anderen ebenfalls dieses Leid zuzufügen.

Remus war damals gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt, als ihn der Werwolf gebissen hat. Auch jetzt war er noch immer in den Zeitungen, vor allem seine skrupellosen Taten und die Ausführung, war bekannt. Wenn sie auch nicht ins Detail geschildert wurden, einige Dinge rutschten dennoch in den Zeitungen durch und ließ die Menschen ängstlich werden.

Dieser Werwolf ist der Meistgesuchteste, seit den letzten Jahrhunderten. Er sucht sich seine Opfer systematisch aus, auch Racheaktionen sind in seinem Repertoire, so wie es leider eben bei Remus der Fall war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ein Sommertag, so wie er ihm Buche stand, war in dem kleinen Ort Alphastone eine Seltenheit. Meist war es dort trüb und der Nebel hang tief in den Tälern und Schluchten. Aber die Familie Lupin fühlte sich in dieser Gegend wohl und wollte nicht wegziehen._

_Der Grund, warum sie diesen Ort so sehr liebten, war die Ruhe und die Schönheit der Natur, die man sonst nirgendwo genießen konnte. Alphastone war einer von wenigen Orten, an denen man magische Tiere sehen konnte. Viele dieser Tiere waren nur für magische Menschen sichtbar und deshalb waren manche Hexen und Zauberer auch verwirrt, als ein, für sie normaler Muggel, plötzlich diese speziellen Tiere sehen konnte. Dies war eines der wenigen Zeichen, das das ausreichende magische Potential eines Muggels bewies, dass er fähig war Hogwarts zu besuchen._

_Nach Forschungsergebnissen in früherer Zeit, die Nicolas Flamel aufgestellt hatte, fand man heraus, dass jeder Muggel ein magisches Potential besaß, bei manchen war es stärker, bei anderen wiederum schwächer ausgebildet._

_Eine magische Feder schrieb immer Namen auf ein Pergament, dass entweder der Schulleiter, oder der Stellvertreter immer einsahen und dann die Briefe verschickten. Bei Muggelfamilien überbrachte meist ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums den Brief und erzählte den Eltern von dieser Welt. Zuerst waren sie alle ein wenig verwirrt, bis über skeptisch und unglaubhaft, aber die Meisten waren dann davon begeistert, dass sie ihren Kindern dies gerne ermöglichten. Bei dem wenigen Eltern, die davon nicht begeistert waren, wurde das magische Potential des Kindes mit Hilfe eines Trankes unterdrückt und konnte, wenn Gefahr im Verzug war, auch plötzlich eingesetzt werden, so dass dann wieder die Magie unterdrückt wird oder aber auch dann noch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie ihre Magie lernten zu kontrollieren. Jedoch gab es kaum Muggel, die sich dann doch noch entschieden Zauberer oder Hexen zu werden, da sie es einfach zu absurd fanden._

_Und wenn die Magie des Kindes unterdrückt wurde und dies der ausdrückliche Wunsch der Eltern war, so wurde der Besuch aus den Gedächtnissen dieser Muggel gelöscht. Sie erinnerten sich nicht mehr daran._

_Aber es gibt auch Eltern, die ihren Kindern das nicht ermöglichen wollen, aber die Kinder unbedingt Magie erlernen wollen, dann bestand sogar einmal die Möglichkeit, dass jene Kinder, in magischen Familien untergebracht wurden. Diese Variante gab es aber seit Jahrzehnten schon nicht mehr._

_Remus Lupin, ein aufgeweckter, kleiner Junge, mit hellbraunem Haar und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, lachte und tollte durch den großen Garten des Hauses. Die Bäume standen königlich da und warfen einen angenehmen Schatten. Ein leichter Windhauch wehte über den Garten und die Grashalme bewegen sich kaum merklich. Die wenigen Blumen die standen, machten das Gesamtbild noch ein wenig schöner._

_Die Eltern von Remus, saßen auf einer Bank nahe des Hauses und beobachteten ihren Sohn, wie er so herumhüpfte. Die Frau hatte längere, braune Haare, die sie nach hinten gebunden hatte. Ihre grünen Augen funkelenden belustigt._

_Remus' Vater war ein stattlicher Mann, mit hellbraunem Haar und dunkelbraunen Augen. Er war der Abteilungsleiter_ zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. _Was hieß, dass er auch mit Werwölfen arbeitete … nur wusste er nicht, dass diese Tatsache sich für ihn einmal sehr zum Schlechten wenden sollte._

_Diese idyllische Stimmung, die bei der Familie Lupin herrschte, zeigte nur eine Stimmung, die eigentlich nur nach außen hin so wirkte._

„_Was ist denn jetzt mit Greyback?", fragte Cathy._

„_Von seiner Art her, ist er schlimmer als jeder andere Werwolf. Er würde nicht einmal Reue zeigen, wenn er jemanden beißen würde oder sogar tötet. Er hat einfach kein Rückrat! Alle Werwölfe, bis auf ihn verbergen ihre ‚andere Seite', aber er nicht … er trägt sie nach außen und zeigt sie wirklich offen. Er ist nicht nur noch bei Vollmond ein Werwolf, sondern er hat sich auch jetzt schon, eigentlich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, die Eigenschaften eines Werwolfes zugelegt. Ein Werwolf durch und durch. An ihm und in ihm gibt es einfach nichts menschliches mehr."_

_Cathy schien darüber nachzudenken. „Hast du das alles aus deinem Gespräch mit Greyback?"_

_Malvin nickte. „Er hat mir sogar gedroht!"_

„_Weshalb?", fragte sie alarmierend._

„_Ich habe ja gestern versucht mit ihm zu sprechen und es blieb wirklich nur bei einem Versuch. Er blockt sofort ab und wenn er antwortet, dann in einer Tonart und –weise, dass es einfach nur noch sein ernst sein kann! Er meinte zu mir, dass er sich seine Opfer vorher aussuchen würde, sie beobachtet, ihre Gewohnheiten in sich aufnimmt, bevor er zuschlägt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie viele Menschen er bereits gebissen hat. Das Ministerium reagiert auf meine Warnung nicht. Sie meinen, als Werwolf könnte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eben nicht kontrollieren und als ich ihnen dann auch noch im Denkarium meine Erinnerungen über ein Gespräch mit ihm zeigte, glaubten sie, ich hätte da etwas getrickst, damit er eine Verhandlung bekommt." Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah seinen Sohn an, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, ehe er weiter sprach. „Nott ist eben ein Vollidiot, wenn er nicht sehen will, welche potentielle Gefahr Greyback darstellt." Malvin's Stimme wurde immer lauter._

_Von der Stimme seines Vaters überrascht, kam Remus zu seinen Eltern und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist denn?", fragte er._

„_Nichts mein Schatz", sagte Cathy und lächelte ihren Sohn an, dann sah sie zu ihrem Mann und meinte: „Wir sprechen darüber später weiter."_

_Sieben Wochen waren seit diesem Gespräch vergangen und Malvin's Stimmung war nur noch tiefer gesunken. Jetzt war Greyback auch noch verschwunden und niemand wusste wohin._

„_Du? Papa?", quengelte Remus._

„_Hmm?"_

„_Suchen wir heute Glühwürmchen? Das hast du mir versprochen."_

_Malvin schien eine kurze Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ehe er nickte. Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf der Wiese. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Glas in der Hand. Sie blickten sich um, ob sie nicht etwas Leuchtendes ausmachen konnten, als Remus etwas beim Wald sehen konnte._

_Langsam ging Remus auf das Leuchten zu und hörte plötzlich ein Knurren. Malvin drehte sich hektisch um und konnte nur noch sehen, wie sein Sohn, nicht weit von ihm, panisch versuchte vor etwas wegzulaufen und als Malvin die Schrecksekunde überwunden hatte, sah er ein großes, haariges Ding, das seinen Sohn bereits eingeholt hatte._

_Malvin zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte den Werwolf von seinem wegzuschleudern. Jedoch konnte sich der Werwolf unter dem Stupor hinwegducken. Er rannte auf den Werwolf zu und versuchte mit allen möglichen Mitteln, den Werwolf von seinem Sohn wegzubringen._

_Einige Flüche prallten an dem Werwolf einfach nur ab und zeigten einfach keine Wirkung. Malvin war schon verzweifelt genug, als er dann alles in einen Fluch legte, der den Werwolf traf und in hohem Bogen von seinem Sohn weg beförderte und gegen einem Baum landete, wo er dann regungslos liegen blieb._

_Immer noch von Panik befangen, rannte Malvin zu dem zitternden, am Boden liegenden Remus. Der Junge sah ihn aus großen Augen heraus an, ehe er die Augen schloss und Malvin sehen konnte, dass an seiner Schulter Blut aus einer Wunde rann. Sein Gehirn setzte plötzlich zu denken aus und ihm lief nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den er nicht wahr haben wollte. Er nahm Remus sachte auf seinen Arm und apparierte mit im ins St. Mungo's, wo er die Medi-Magier aufforderte, doch schneller zu tun. Nachdem Remus im Untersuchungszimmer verschwunden war, benachrichtigte er seine Frau, die ein paar Minuten später neben ihm stand._

_Malvin und Cathy warteten gut eine halbe Stunde, ehe ein Medi-Magier zu ihnen trat und ihnen sagte, dass sie die Wunde zwar heilen konnten, aber er schon infiziert war und für ihn keine Heilung mehr bestand. Er bot den Beiden Hilfe an, wie sie mit einem Werwolf umzugehen hatten._

_Diese Nachricht versetzte Beide unter Schock. Cathy brach in Tränen aus und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. An ihrem Mann nagten jedoch die Schuldgefühle. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Greyback so auf den Zahn gefühlt hatte, er hätte seine Drohung ernst nehmen sollen und sie nicht leichtfertig abtun. Er hätte seinen Sohn nie aus den Augen lassen dürfen, er hätte schneller reagieren müssen, dann wäre Remus nie wegen seinen Fehlern ein Werwolf geworden. Malvin war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel neben seine Frau, stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und er flüsterte vor sich hin: „Ich bin Schuld … ich hätte es verhindern können … hätte ich doch nur besser aufgepasst … es ist alles meine Schuld."_

_Als sich die Beiden mehr oder wenig beruhigt hatten, konnten sie zu ihrem Sohn ins Zimmer, der ruhig schlief. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Nur kurze Zeit später musste Malvin seinen Blick abwenden, er fühlte sich so schuldig. Sein Sohn würde für einen Fehler, den er begangen hatte, sein Leben lang büßen._

_Nachdem Remus nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, versuchten seine Eltern ihn so normal wie möglich zu behandeln, aber es war schwierig für sie, mit so einer ungewohnten Situation umzugehen._

_Malvin und Cathy konnten ihrem Sohn nicht die Wahrheit sagen, dass sie wussten, wer ihn gebissen hatte und dass er es absichtlich gemacht hatte. Die Beiden erzogen ihren Sohn so, dass sie ihm weismachten, dass ein Werwolf bei Vollmond nicht mehr seiner eigentlichen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit besaß, sondern diese durch die Triebe des Wolfes ersetzt wurden und er nichts für sein Handeln konnte. So glaubte Remus immer, dass der Werwolf, der ihn gebissen hatte, einfach nur seinem Instinkt gefolgt war und sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Remus empfand für ihn keinen Hass, aber Jahre später erfuhr er die Wahrheit, doch nur für diesen einen Werwolf, der ihm das zugefügt hatte, empfand er Hass. Und nur durch so einen Menschen, wurden alle Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft gemieden, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnten und komplett anders waren. Manchen Menschen kannte man sogar nicht einmal an, dass sie einmal im Monat zu einer Bestie wurden._

_So war es dann auch bei Remus. Nur ein paar Personen wussten von seiner anderen Seite, die anderen Schüler hatten nie eine Ahnung oder Vermutung, denn Remus war in der Schule extrem ruhig, strebsam und einfach niemand, der jemandem etwas zu leide tun konnte._

* * *

Hi!

Ja ich weiß, dass ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber ich habe ziemlichen Schulstress. Aber eine Woche noch und dann sind Osterfeiren und da werde ich soviel Kapitel vorschreiben wie möglich und sie dann nach einander veröffentlichen. Ich binbei meiner FF gerade erst im Novemberangelangt und die geht bis zu den UTZ, wenn nicht sogar länger, dass weiß ich momentan noch nicht. Mein Ziel ist es ja, dass ich bis 22. Juli herum mit der gesamten FF fertig werde, also muss ich mich ranhalten, weil mit Sicherheit noch viele Kapitel kommen werden. Wenn ich nämlich nicht bis zu diesem Datum fertig werden sollte, dann müsst ihr 6 bis 8 wochen warten, also den August über und einen Teil vom September, bis ich wieder was posten kann, dann werd ich wahrscheinlich bis Dezember mit der gesamten FF fertig sein, weil es im Dezember wieder einen Adventskalender geben wird. Für Ideen bin ich natürlich jederzeit offen ... sagt mir einfach, was ihr gerne in der kommenden FF haben wollt und ich werde sehen, was ich einbauen kann! Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich jetzt in den Osterferien soviel wie möglich schreiben kann und mein Ziel, bis dahin fertig zuwerden, erreiche!

Knuddelz  
_Magic_


	15. Kapitel 14: Schatten der Wahrheit

**Kapitel 14: Schatten der Wahrheit**

Der Dezember war in Hogwarts nun angebrochen. Das Wetter spielte verrückt. Einerseits stürmte es und man dachte, dass Hogwarts bald komplett eingeschneit war, doch dann schien die Sonne wieder und brachte die Winterlandschaft zum Glänzen.

Die Winterstimmung hatte sich in Hogwarts bereits ausgebreitet. Mistelzweige waren unter Türen befestigt worden, man konnte sie vorher nicht sehen und wenn jemand wusste, wo einer war, dann wurde die Herzdame oder der Herzbube, ganz zufällig natürlich, an diesen Ort gebracht, wo dann auch der Brauch davon eingelöst werden musste.

So kam es, dass durch diesen Kuss, auch einige Pärchen entstanden, aber das zog sich bis zu Weihnachten hin.

Der Anfang des Monats war nicht anders als alle anderen, doch für die Siebtklässer hieß es, dass sie bald anfangen würden müssen, den gesamten Stoff ihrer Schullaufbahn zu lernen, denn in sieben Jahren Hogwarts, kam eine Menge Lehrstoff zusammen.

Was aber eine kleine Erleichterung für die Schüler war, sie mussten nur in den fünf Fächern antreten, die sie für die UTZ-Kurse gewählt hatten und nicht so wie bei den ZAGs in allen, die sie bis dahin gehabt hatten.

Die Professoren forderten ihre Klassen noch einem richtig, bevor sie in die wohlverdienten Weihnachtsferien entlassen wurden. Vor allem ab der fünften Klasse aufwärts, wurde so richtig Gas gegeben. Die Hausaufgaben schienen sich von Stunde zu Stunde zu häufen und wenn man dachte, man hätte das Schlimmste hinter sich und endlich mal ein wenig Pause, war es einfach nur eine Täuschung, denn plötzlich hatten sie wieder Hausaufgaben in Hülle und Fülle.

Die Weihnachtsstimmung, war also nur bei einige Schülern zu merken oder allen, die zu Weihnachten nach Hause zu ihren Eltern fuhren, andere blieben in Hogwarts, weil ihre Eltern etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatten oder einfach nur, weil sie ein Weihnachten in Hogwarts mit ihren Freunden verbringen wollten.

Doch Dumbledore und ein paar weitere Ausnahmen der Professoren, waren ebenfalls schon gut gelaunt, denn Hagrid brachte am Morgen des ersten Dezembers sieben große Tannenbäume in die große Halle, die von Professor Flittwick und den anderen Professoren geschmückt wurden.

Die Bäume dufteten nach frischem Wald, einfach nur nach Frische, nach Ruhe und Entspannung in kalten Wintertagen und sie strahlten eine friedliche Aura aus. Der Schmuck passte zwar nicht zusammen, doch es zeigte, dass es nicht sehr streng ablief, sondern auch etwas Lockere sein konnte.

In den Gängen konnte man einige Schüler und die Geister Weihnachtslieder singen oder Weihnachtsgedichte aufsagen. Sie redeten über ihre Ferienplanung und über die Geschenke die sie sich wünschten.

Selbst die Portraits, Rüstungen und sonstige Einrichtungsgegenstände offenbarten eine vorweihnachtliche Stimmung. Nur in den Klassenzimmern fand diese Stimmung keinen Einklang.

In der ersten Dezemberwoche hatten sie die fünfte Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und selbst Longbottom forderte seine siebte Klasse bis zum Äußersten. Mit ihrem Wissen, dass sie durch ihre vorherigen Lehrer erhalten hatten, waren sie zwar noch immer weiter zurück, doch Longbottom holte alles schnell nach. Die Schüler hatten eigentlich kein Problem mit dem Mitkommen, doch bei einigen Flüchen fehlte ihnen die Verständigkeit, die ihnen Longbottom mit viel Geduld beibrachte.

Die wöchentlichen Stunden mit den Auroren hatten sich reduziert, da sie im Ministerium wieder benötigt wurden und nur einmal in der Woche nach Hogwarts kamen, um weiterhin den siebten Klassen das richtige Duellieren beizubringen.

An diesem Tag nahmen sie diverse Verteidigungsflüche durch.

„James?", sagte Frank und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ja?", fragte er und sah ihn an.

„Könntest du nach der Stunde noch kurz bleiben?"

Frank war zwar noch ein wenig unsicher, wie er James auf seine Eltern ansprechen sollte und er hatte lange überlegt, doch schließlich hatte er sich entschieden, ihm zu sagen, dass er es weiß. Er war schon gespannt darauf zu erfahren, wie James reagieren würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen alle Schüler die Klasse, nur James blieb noch. Seine Freunde sahen ihn zuerst ein wenig verwirrt an, aber er meinte, dass er bald nachkommen würde. Was Longbottom mit ihm besprechen wollte, er wusste ja nicht einmal um was es ging, dürfte sicher nicht lange dauern.

Frank zauberte den Raum gerade wieder so, wie er vorhin war, sprich, zauberte die Stühle und Tische wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Plätze.

„Komm bitte mit in mein Büro", sagte er und ging mit James aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie gingen einen breiten, langen Gang entlang. Wenn es lang war, gingen sie gerade mal fünf Minuten, bevor sie die Türe, zu Longbottoms Büro sahen.

James fragte sich, wieso Longbottoms Büro nicht gleich neben seinem Klassenzimmer war, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass es vielleicht damit zusammenhängen konnte, dass er mehrere Jahrgänge hätte und dann eben ein Büro genau in der Mitte hatte.

Die Tür schwang wie von Zauberhand auf und offenbarte einen überfüllten, aber geordneten Raum.

Auf der Seite brannte ein Kamin. Das Feuer knisterte leicht und tauchte das Büro in ein spärliches Licht, doch mit ein paar Kerzen an den Wänden, war das gesamte Büro gut beleuchtet.

Beim Kamin standen drei Stühle, die alle, in einem kleinen Halbkreis zusammen stehend, zur Feuerstelle gerichtet waren. Die Regale waren über und über mit Büchern gefüllt, von denen James die Titel nicht lesen konnte, aber er konnte erahnen, um welche Bücher es sich handelte.

Der Schreibtisch war aus Eichenholz. Auf ihm lagen Feder, Pergamente und sonstige Dinge, die man eben zum Korrigieren oder Schreiben brauchte. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand ein gepolsterter Sessel. Ihm gegenüber standen wieder drei Sessel, die aus einfachem Holz gemacht waren.

Der Boden war mit einem schönen, aus mehreren Brauntönen bestehenden, Teppich bedeckt.

„Bitte!" Frank wies mit einer Geste auf die Sessel nahe dem Kamin, wo James sich dann, mit Blick zur Türe hinsetzte und rechts neben der Türe ein Feindglas erkennen konnte. Auch war auf der anderen Seite, beim Eintreten von der Türe verborgen, ein Regal zusehen, dass mit Käfigen, soviel James sagen konnte, voll gestellt war. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, da sie mit einem Tuch abgedeckt waren, aber die Form ließ eine Vermutung zu und mit seinen Vermutungen lag er meist nie falsch. Die eine oder andere Ausnahme gab es zwar auch bei ihm, doch diese waren dann nur knapp neben der Wahrheit.

James kam es ein wenig komisch vor, denn sein Professor wirkte auf ihn, als dürfte es ein längeres Gespräch werden. Denn normalerweise konnte man Dinge auch in einem Klassenzimmer regeln, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dieses Gespräch auf etwas Wichtiges abzielte.

„Du fragst dich sicher warum ich noch mit dir sprechen wollte … ohne deine Freunde", fügte er hinzu.

„_Natürlich frage ich mich das_", dachte James ein wenig ungeduldig, jedoch zeigte er es nicht nach außen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm gesagt, dass man immer erst abwarten sollte, aber immer wachsam blieb, bis man genug Informationen hatte, um etwas tun zu können.

„Ich habe mich schon das ganze, bisherige Schuljahr gewundert, dass du so gut über die dunklen Künste bescheid weißt und auch weißt, wie du dich gegen sie zu wären hast", begann Frank. „Als dann auch noch die Auroren -"

„_Sie können ruhig ‚meine Kollegen' sagen_", fügte James gedanklich wieder hinzu.

Frank wusste zwar, dass James von seinem eigentlichen Beruf wusste, aber ihm kam diese Formulierung besser vor, als eine andere.

„-nach Hogwarts kamen und euch das Duellieren zeigten und immer noch zeigen, war ich überrascht, wie gut du dich in diesem Duell geschlagen hast. Den Benjy Fenwick gilt als einer der besten Auroren des Ministeriums und es zeigt nur von deiner Selbstdisziplin, wie du deine Flüche einsetzen musst. Gezielt, wissend … vor allem, deine unausgesprochenen Flüche waren faszinierend und die, die du abgewehrt hast."

„_Worauf will er denn hinaus_?", fragte sich James. Ihm kam dieses Gespräch immer komischer vor.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich mich wirklich gefragt habe, woher du alles weißt, denn viele Dinge sind mit Sicherheit in keinem der Bücher in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Vor allem dein Wissen über die Dementoren, kannst du dir nicht aus einem dieser Bücher angeeignet haben, dieses Buch gehört nämlich zu dem ‚verbotenen Index' des Ministeriums – was du sicher weißt!"

Frank machte eine Pause und sah James an, der ihm immer noch gespannt folgte.

„Jedenfalls … vor ein paar Wochen waren Amelia Bones und Alastor Moody bei mir hier in Hogwarts und haben mit mir über dich gesprochen …"

Dieser Satz ließ James aufhorchen. Plötzlich war er wirklich hab Acht alles bisher Gesagte ließ er noch einmal Revue passieren. Wenn Amelia und Alastor mit ihm gesprochen haben … über ihn … sie mussten davon wissen, dass James wusste, dass Frank ein Auror war, so was sprach sich eben herum, vor allem dann, wenn es eigentlich geheim bleiben sollte …

„Sie meinten, ich sollte erfahren, wer deine Eltern sind und weshalb du eben die Dinge weißt, die du weißt. Ich musste ihnen versprechen, niemand anderem etwas darüber zu sagen", sagte er. „Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich ziemlich schockiert … ähm … überrascht war, als ich erfuhr, wer deine Eltern sind."

James ließ ein kurzes, leises Lachen von sich hören, ehe er etwas sagte. „Sie fanden es sicher merkwürdig, weil Sie wissen, was ich in Hogwarts gemacht habe und teilweise auch immer noch tue, weil meine Eltern eben sehr auf die Genauigkeit und Korrektheit achten? Und ein solches kindisches Benehmen nicht gutheißen?"

„Ich wollte es zwar nicht so ausdrücken, aber ja … ja, so könnte man das sagen, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Aber …"

„… da war auch noch der Grund, dass sie Auroren sind, die von den Schwarzmagischen wirklich gejagt werden und das sie da noch Zeit fanden, um Eltern zu werden und niemand etwas davon mitbekommen hat?"

Frank sah ihn ein wenig verdutzt an. „Das wollte ich eigentlich sagen. Woher …?"

„… ich das weiß?", fragte James süffisant grinsend. „Weil fast alle so reagieren und das Selbe fragen, wenn sie erfahren wer meine Eltern sind?"

„Das ist ein guter Grund", sagte Frank nachdenklich. „Deshalb wusstest du auch, dass ich ein Auror bin?"

„Ja und nein", antwortete James. „Ja, weil mir das Wissen bekannt war und vor allem Ihr ‚_Revcop_', hat mir bestätigt, dass Sie einer sind, denn ich konnte Ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass meine Eltern das selbe Gerät haben, denn dann hätten Sie sicher bald gewusst, wer meine Eltern sind. Und mit nein meine ich, dass ich von meinen Eltern nicht wusste, dass Sie nach Hogwarts kommen, um uns zu unterrichten, genauso wenig von Amelia und Alastor"

„Aha", sagte Frank verstehend und grinste leicht. „Also hat dich Benjy ziemlich unterschätzt. Das war ein gutes Beispiel, dass man niemanden unterschätzen sollte und schon gar nicht als Auror. Wenn er erfährt und die anderen auch, wer deine Eltern sind …"

„… werden sie genauso reagieren wie Sie", beendete James den Satz.

„Das ist gut möglich oder aber sie versuchen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen."

„Wird man dann ja sehen, wenn es soweit ist", sagte James.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Irgendwo in einem kleinen Ort in Frankreich**_

Der Ort lag zwar südlicher und war dadurch meist von einem Winter mit Schnee und extremer Kälte verschont geblieben, doch dieser Dezember war anders. Diesen Dezember wurde der Ort von einer Schneeschicht bedeckt.

Auf der Straße sah man keine Menschen, kein Licht strömte auf die Straße, nicht einmal Fußspuren sah man im Schnee. Nur am Ende der Straße konnte man aus einer Holzhütte etwas Licht strömen sehen. Durch das Schneetreiben war es kaum sichtbar, man musste sich anstrengen, denn wenn man durch das Fenster sah, konnte man nur Kerzen erkennen, die den Raum in der Mitte beleuchtete.

Von den zwei Menschen, die im Inneren zu sehen waren, von ihnen konnte man nur die Umrisse erkennen. Bei genauerem hinsehen, konnte man erkennen, dass eine Frau und ein Mann sich gegenüberstanden.

Der Raum war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem die Kerzen standen und zwei Stühle. In der Ecke stand ein Bett, ein Kamin stand in der Nähe, in dem das Feuer nur noch leicht flackerte. Gegenüber dem Kamin stand eine kleine Kochnische und daneben war ein Behälter mit Feuerholz.

„Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenu ma langue1", schrie sie.

„Quand il a su à quel danger il avait échappé, il es devenu tout pâle!", schrie der Mann zurück.

Sie schwieg einen Moment und sah den Mann einfach nur an.

„Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Quand il a vu au'il n'y arriverait pas, il a abandonné", sagte sie.

Er sah sie einfach nur sprachlos an. Was war denn plötzlich in sie gefahren? So kannte er sie ja gar nicht. Aber hatte sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen eigentlich Recht?

„Je me rends bien compte de mon ereur, mais c'est trop tard", fügte sie in einer weichen Stimme hinzu.

Diese Stimmungsschwankungen verwirrten ihn ein wenig. Zuerst reagierte sie gereizt und dann doch so mitfühlend? Er konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen. Von welchem Fehler sprach sie denn? Wenn sie von diesem Fehler sprach, dann war er genauso Schuld wie sie, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Er musste ihn suchen, wenn ihm etwas passiert war, dann konnte er sich dass nie mehr verzeihen und seiner Frau konnte er nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Es war einzig und alleine seine Schuld, dass sie jetzt auch noch ihren Sohn in diese Sache mit hinein gezogen hatten. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehlers ein würde es zu tun, aber es schien im spontan die beste Idee zu sein. Spontaneität! Eigentlich ein Fremdwort, in dem Bereich in dem er tätig war, er musste alles genau planen. Er durfte nichts dem Zufall überlassen, aber er hatte es getan. Ihre Tochter hatten sie schon verloren, sie durften ihren Sohn nicht auch noch verlieren, er musste ihn finden.

„Tu veux sortir par ce tems? Mais c'est de la folie!", schrie sie ihm nach, als er seinen Mantel vom Stuhl nahm und zur Tür ging. Seine Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, die nur wartete, hinuntergedrückt zu werden und ihn hinauszulassen. „Ne sois pas égoiste, pense un peu aux autres."

Er wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Bemerkung Recht hatte. Sie wusste, wie sie ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden konnte. Wenn sie es auch nicht absichtlich machte … er fühlte sich durch diese Bemerkung wirklich niedergeschlagen.

„Il reste calme même quand les choses vont mal", dachte sie. Sie überlegte sich auch noch, dass, wenn er wirklich gehen sollte, sie wusste wo er hingehen würde und sie mit ihm ging. Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen, sie hätte ihn nie alleine gehen lassen. Und das Problem befasste sie Beide, nicht nur eine einzelne Person. Alleine konnte man viel schaffen, aber zu zwei noch mehr!

Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen. Dort leuchtete etwas auf, das ihr Hoffnung gab und ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit breitete sich in ihr aus. Seit dem Vorfall mit ihrer Tochter, hatten sich beide immer weiter von einander entfernt, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gestritten und ihr Sohn hatte sich auch von ihnen entfernt. Doch durch dieses Ereignis, fühlten sich beide schuldig und in ihrer größten Not, konnten sie sich wieder ansehen, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatten.

„La sitaution n'est pas désespérée", versuchte er sie mit seinen Worten, so gut es eben nun ging, aufzumuntern. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab und spiegelte sich in ihrem. Einige Zeit standen sie so da, ehe sie sich ebenfalls ihren Umhang nahm, ihn überwarf und gemeinsam gingen beide in die Dämmerung der Nacht hinaus, wo das Schneetreiben immer stärker wurde, dass man kaum noch die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.

Wie konnte man nach diesem Gespräch einfach nur so mit einander umgehen? Diese Aussagen mussten einen triftigen Grund haben, aber hatte es wirklich nur mit den Vorfällen ihrer Kinder zu tun? Eltern sind, was ihre Kinder betrifft, manchmal sehr eigen und so war es auch bei ihnen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Zaubereiministerium**_

Im Aurorenbüro und in der gesamten _Magischen Strafverfolgung_, herrschte Hektik pur. Einerseits war ein Angriff von Voldemort angekündigt worden. Die Auroren patrouillierten bereits in Gebieten, von denen sie vermuteten, dass sie mögliche Ziele waren. Zweitens kündigte sich ein Besuch aus Frankreich an, von dem niemand wusste wer sie waren, was sie waren, was sie wollten und warum sie ausgerechnet nach England kamen.

Cornelius Fudge hatte in der Zentrale einfach verlauten lassen, dass gute Freunde beziehungsweise Bekannte von ihm hier her kamen und eben das Aurorenbüro benötigten. Aber den Grund, weshalb sie das britische Ministerium in Anspruch nahmen und nicht das französische, war sogar ihm ein Rätsel. Benjamin war das Ganze suspekt, denn für ihn musste so ein Besuch einen Grund haben, der nachvollziehbar war oder überhaupt einen Grund, denn darüber ließ sich dann ja noch streiten. Aber überhaupt kein Grund?

Nach Moodys Meinung hatte Fudge einfach keine Ahnung von der Gefährlichkeit der Todesser und der Gefahr im Allgemeinen, die schon seit Jahren in England herrschte. Die Todesser und Voldemort waren zwar erst in den letzten Jahren richtig aktiv geworden, doch sie gab es, was sie aus einem Verhör mit einem Todesser erfuhren, bereits seit zwanzig Jahren. Gerüchten zufolge, bereits seit der Schulzeit Voldemorts.

Viele mochten es zwar nicht glauben, aber Voldemort war in Hogwarts, doch die Professoren, die damals unterrichtet hatten, erkannten ihn nicht mehr, nur Dumbledore war er noch ein Begriff und eben einige Mitarbeitern aus der AMS. Der Großteil jedoch wusste nicht einmal, dass Voldemort, einfach nur ein Anagramm für seinen richtigen Namen war, der ihm von seiner Mutter gegeben wurde, wie er aufgewachsen war. Solche Dinge wurden auch nicht preisgegeben, es war zu gefährlich, denn wenn man so etwas wusste, wurde es sofort an den dunklen Lord weiter gegeben und dieser versuchte dann, die betreffende Person zum Schweigen zu bringen, was ihm auch fast immer gelang.

Am Anfang des Krieges, vor knapp sechs Jahren, hatte das Ministerium nicht reagiert. Die Auroren wollten diese Gruppe bereits zerschlagen, alleine schon wegen ihrer Ansichten und den Vorfällen die passiert waren. Doch sie bekamen keine Erlaubnis und warteten ab.

Jetzt sagten viele aus dem Ministerium und aus der Gesellschaft, dass sie doch früher hätten reagieren müssen, dann wäre es mit den Todessern nie soweit gekommen. Voldemort hätte nie so viele Anhänger bekommen und sie hätten sie früher stoppen können.

Die Schuld wurde den Auroren zugewiesen, das sie nicht schnell genug reagiert hatten? Doch war es nicht ihre Idee sich darum zu kümmern? Hatten sie nicht gesagt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnten? Aber hatte jemand auf sie gehört? Nein und jetzt war es ihre Schuld, weil sich niemand darum gekümmert hatte. Es war schon immer leichter, die Schuld anderen zuzuschieben, um selbst besser dazustehen.

Doch die Auroren ließen sich nicht unterkriegen und taten ihr Bestes, doch Voldemort hatte sich schon zu viele Anhänger gesucht und unterworfen. Sein Einflussbereich hatte sich in kürzester extrem ausgebreitet und die Menschen hatten Angst vor ihm, dass sie nichts gegen ihn unternehmen wollten.

Und jetzt wollte ihnen Fudge einfach zwei Personen in die Aurorenzentrale schicken, von denen nur er sie kannte, sie nicht einmal die Namen erfuhren? Nicht einmal einen Grund kannten? Fudge war inkompetent. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür, es war das, was am Besten für ihn gepasst hatte. War er so blöd oder tat er nur so?

Auroren mochten zwar paranoid und übervorsichtig gewesen sein, doch wenn sie das nicht wären, würden sie in diesen Zeiten nicht lange überleben. Es gehörte einfach zu der Art eines Auroren, anderen gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein. Wenn ein Auror mal nicht misstrauisch war, dann stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm, denn es gehörte einfach nur zu seiner Natur.

Es vergingen beinahe zwei Stunden, als Fudge erneut in die Aurorenzentrale kam. Ihm folgten zwei Personen. Eine weibliche und eine männliche. Beide wirkten einerseits angespannt, doch andererseits auch selbstbewusst.

Der Mann ging auf Benjamin Potter hin, als Fudge ihm etwas zugeflüstert hatte. „Thomas Dubois", sagte er kurz angebunden und reichte Benjamin die Hand, welcher sie kurz skeptisch anschaute, jedoch dann ergriff. „Benjamin Potter."

„Mein Frau Michelle", stellte er sie vor. Gentlemenlike, so wie es sich gehörte, gab Benjamin ihr einen Handkuss.

„Wir müssen etwas mit Ihnen besprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig", sprach Michelle mit leichtem, französischem Akzent.

„Dann folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro", forderte Benjamin auf und ging schnellen Schrittes voran.

In seinem Büro angelangt, wies er ihnen die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch zu, er selbst setzte sich ihnen, gespannt auf das was sie zu sagen haben, gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen hilft, aber unser Sohn heißt Henry Dubois", sagte Thomas. Man erkannte ihm, wenn er sprach, nicht an, dass er eigentlich aus Frankreich kam.

„Henry Dubois?", fragte er überrascht.

„Sie kennen ihn?", fragte Michelle.

„Flüchtig", antwortete er. „Wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf?"

„Gerne", sagte Michelle und nickte.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich beruflich?"

„Ich bin in der magischen Polizei-Brigade", sagte Thomas. „Meine Frau ist als Heilerin bei diversen Einsätzen zuständig."

„Also sind Sie beide demnach im Umgang mit schwarzer Magie vertraut?"

„Was wir Ihnen sagen wollten, ist eigentlich nicht dies, sondern, dass unser Sohn, anscheinend einer dieser Schwarzmagier, den Todessern, ist."

Benjamin überlegte, wie er es ihnen am Besten sagen konnte. „Sie kennen die Todesser?"

„Deswegen sind wir ja bei Ihnen", antwortete Thomas. „In Frankreich konnten wir nichts tun. Wir haben uns gefragt, was wir bei seiner Erziehung falsch gemacht haben."

„Die Schuld müssen Sie nicht bei sich suchen, es kann auch sein, dass er unter dem Imperius steht, obwohl es nicht so aussah, als ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Sie haben ihn gesehen? Wann?"

„Ist schon länger her, aber meine Vermutungen scheinen sich zu bewahrheiten. Selbst Sie sagen, dass Sie vermuten, dass Ihr Sohn ein Todesser ist. Und die Beweise, die wir in seiner Akte bereits gesammelt haben, sprechen nicht gerade für ihn."

„Also glauben Sie nicht, dass er einfach nur verdeckt ermittelt?", fragte Michelle hoffnungsvoll.

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, was ich darüber weiß und wie es momentan steht", wiederholte Benjamin.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Alarm und Benjamin war auf den Beinen. Hektisch rannte er in das Großraumbüro rannte, wo bereits alle Auroren, die anwesend waren, auf den Beinen waren.

„Was ist los?", rief Benjamin durch den Raum.

„Ein Großangriff in Healthtown", antwortete Fabian Prewett. Seine roten Haare stachen sich extrem mit der dunkelroten Aurorenuniform.

Fabian Prewett gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die sich nicht leicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließen oder schlecht gelaunt waren, im Gegenteil, er war immer gut gelaunt und war für jeden Blödsinn zu haben. Mit seinem Zwillingsbruder zusammen, waren sie einfach der Horror, denn sie fanden in jedem einfachen Satz etwas, dass sie als Witz umbauen konnte oder auch falsch verstehen konnten. Die Prewetts lockerten die häufig trübe Stimmung in der Zentrale auf, doch wenn es hart auf hart kam, waren sie ernst und waren das komplette Gegenteil als sonst. Man sah es ihnen zwar nicht an, aber sie konnten gefährlich werden, vor allem, wenn sie gemeinsam auf einem Einsatz waren.

„Wir dachten uns und es ist mit Moody abgesprochen, dass wir noch fünf weitere Auroren schicken, denn diejenigen, die auf den Rundgängen waren, sind sofort nach Healthtown aufgebrochen", informierte Fabian seinen Boss.

„In Ordnung", sagte Benjamin. „Seht zu, dass ihr so viele Todesser wie möglich gefangen nehmen könnt, vielleicht können wir aus ihnen endlich jene Informationen heraus bekommen, die wir wirklich benötigen."

„Und die wären?", fragte Fabian.

„War das jetzt eine ernst gemeinte Frage?", fragte Benjamin ihn.

„Eigentlich schon."

„Du willst wirklich wissen welche Informationen?" Benjamin atmete tief durch. „Wer noch zu den Todessern gehört, vielleicht erfahren wir auch, von wem sie erfahren, wann wir die Einsätze haben und wo. Diese zwei Punkte sind mir besonders wichtig, also seht zu, dass ihr so viele wie möglich hier her bringt."

„Geht klar", antwortete Fabian.

„Und versucht das Dorf, falls es noch nicht zerstört ist, nicht noch weiter zu zerstören", bat Benjamin. „Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Ansprüche hast du keine, oder?"

Benjamin sah ihn intensiv an.

„Schon klar, ich höre schon auf zu fragen."

„Und wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufbrichst, dann sind die Todesser schon wieder weg, also beeilt euch", zischte Benjamin und wandte sich um. Grob hörte er noch die Anweisungen, die Fabian an die Auroren erteilte, die mit ihm mitgingen. Benjamin rannte derweilen ins Archiv, um sich die Akte über Henry Dubois zu holen. Er selbst hatte mit diesem Fall nichts zu tun, aber dennoch bekam er die wichtigsten Informationen und neuen Vermutungen, wer ein Todesser war, mit.

Es war auch gefährlich jemanden als Todesser zu beschuldigen, denn wenn die Beschuldigungen falsch waren, dann hieß es Rufmord und die Aurorenzentrale hatte ein riesiges Problem, was nur zu genüge vorgekommen war. Deshalb blieben die ersten Vermutungen, auch wenn die Auroren genau wussten, dass es Todesser waren, in der Zentrale und wurden erst dann nach außen gegeben, wenn man die Person, die man beschuldigte ein Todesser zu sein, auf frischer Tat ertappte.

Bei vielen Todessern wurden nicht einmal mehr Verhandlungen gemacht, sie wurden einfach nur noch nach Askaban gebracht und auf Lebenslänglich verurteilt, ohne überhaupt vor Gericht gesessen zu sein. Mögen die Auroren auch noch so froh sein, dass die Todesser endlich dort waren wo sie hingehörten, waren manche dennoch so fair, ihnen eine Verhandlung zu gönnen.

Benjamin Potter betrat das Archiv und suchte nach Henry Dubois, jedoch konnte er in der Ablage nichts finden. Es herrschte das absolute Chaos, es gab überhaupt keine Ordnung. Bis man hier etwas gefunden hatte, konnte es Stunden dauern oder in manchen Fällen sogar Tage. Nur die Person, die die Akte bearbeitet hatte, wusste, wo sie sich ungefähr befand.

Der einzige Nachteil der in diesem Archiv herrschte war, dass man Dinge nicht mit einem einfachen Accio herbeirufen konnte. Manchmal fragte sich Benjamin wirklich, wer das geregelt hatte, denn man konnte nichts finden, wenn man etwas suchte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn man was dringend benötigte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meinen Mund gehalten", schrie sie.

„Als er erfuhr, welcher Gefahr er entronnen war, wurde er ganz blass", schrie der Mann zurück.

„Nein, dass ist nicht wahr. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, hat er aufgegeben", sagte sie.

„Ich begreife meinen Fehler ja, aber es ist zu spät", fügte sie in einer weichen Stimme hinzu.

„Bei diesem Wetter willst du raus? Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", schrie sie ihm nach, als er seinen Mantel vom Stuhl nahm und zur Tür ging. Seine Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, die nur wartete, hinuntergedrückt zu werden und ihn hinauszulassen. „Sie nicht so egoistisch, denk auch mal an die anderen."

„Er bleibt ruhig, auch wenn es schlecht läuft", dachte sie.

„Die Lage ist nicht hoffnungslos", versuchte er sie mit seinen Worten, so gut es eben nun ging, aufzumuntern.

* * *

Hi!

Ja, es geschehen noch Wunder! Ich habe in einer Woche bereits das nächste Kapitel vorgeschrieben! Man merkt, dass ich jetzt etwas mehr Zeit habe. Wie ich letztes Mal ja gesasgt habe, werde ich mich beeilen, dass ich in den Ferien noch genügend Kapitel schreiben kann, damit ihr dann, wenn der Schulstress dann wieder weiter geht, nicht mehr so lange warten müsst.

Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel etwas Merkwürdig war, finde ich zumindest, aber es ist wichtig, oder besser gesagt, es hat einen wichtigen Teil zum Weiterverlauf der Geschichte. Nicht gerade einer der Hauptgründe, aber für die Geschichte nicht gerade unwichtig, wenn ihr versteht? Aber das werdet ihr dann ja noch lesen!

Ich hoffe doch auch noch stark, dass euch meine FF noch gefällt, denn wenn nicht, möchte ich gerne wissen wieso nicht und was ich verbessern könnte. Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich, wie gesagt, immer zu haben. Also nur zu, sagt mir was ihr wirklich denkt, aber wenn, dann in konstruktiver Kritik. Ich weiß, dass ich das schon mal erwähnt habe, aber ich wiederhole es nur!

Wir lesen uns kommende Woche sicher noch einmal, bei gut Glück zweimal - das ist ein Versprechen meinterseits und wenn ich was verspreche, dann halte ich es auch!

HEL  
_Magic_


	16. Kapitel 15: Ein Hauch von Tod

**Kapitel 15: Ein Hauch von Tod**

_**Hogwarts**_

„Was wollte Longbottom eigentlich von dir?", fragte Sirius, als James nach knapp einer Stunde wieder zu ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieß.

„Hat mich was wegen dem Unterricht gefragt." Dabei warf er ihm einen Blick zu, der heißen sollte, dass sie später darüber reden würde. Denn im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, obwohl es schon Abend war und der Großteil der Schüler in die große Halle gingen, um dort zu Abend zu essen. Doch anscheinend, hatten sie beschlossen, bis zum letzten Augenblick zu warten. Denn viele waren über Bücher und Pergamente gebeugt. Kaum jemand sprach, es herrschte eine drückende Stille, doch das Kratzen der Federn war zu hören.

Ebenso war Remus' Feder zu hören, der nur kurz zu seinen Freunden blickte. „Damit solltet ihr auch bald einmal anfangen, sonst überschlagt ihr euch bald damit."

Remus war ansonsten immer der ruhige, besonnene Typ, doch kurz vor Vollmond, wurde er ein wenig aggressiv, wofür er sich meistens dann auch noch entschuldigte. Seine Freunde meinten, dass er, da erst sonst immer der Brave war, auch einmal die Sau rauslassen sollte, auch wenn es nur bei Vollmond war.

„Hast du deine Tage oder was?", fragte Sirius und erhielt von Remus nur einen bösen Blick, der auch hätte tödlich sein können, wenn Blicke hätten töten können.

„Ich bin ja schon still", sagte Sirius abwehrend.

Die Anderen konnten darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, blieben sie noch ein wenig im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, ehe sie in ihre Schlafsäle gingen.

„Na ja, wenigstens weiß er jetzt, wer deine Eltern sind", meinte Sirius. „Jetzt ist er nicht mehr so misstrauisch dir gegenüber."

„Misstrauisch?"

„Ja, wegen deines Wissens über die Dementoren", fügte Remus hinzu. „Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich das aber auch, wenn mir plötzlich jemand, der dieses Wissen eigentlich nicht besitzen dürfte, davon weiß." Remus stockte. „Er weiß wer deine Eltern sind?"

„Ja, Amelia und Alastor haben es ihm gesagt, weil meine Eltern der Meinung waren, dass er es wissen sollte. So oder so ähnlich!"

„Dich würde wirklich niemand mit deinen Eltern in Verbindungen bringen. Wenn ich sie nicht einmal während der Sommerferien kennen gelernt hätte, hätte ich dir nicht geglaubt, dass deine Eltern Benjamin und Susan Potter heißen."

„Na herzlichen Dank auch", antwortete James schnippisch.

„Na ist doch wahr."

„Und so was schimpft sich Freund."

„Du bist aber selbst ehrlich dir gegenüber sein, denn wenn du bedenkst, was du in Hogwarts schon alles angestellt hast? Da würde dir glaube ich niemand glauben, dass deine Eltern Auroren sind. Du könntest es ihnen sogar sagen!"

„Und dann glauben sie es", antwortete James zynisch.

„Nein, dass nicht, aber sie würden es dir ja nicht einmal glauben."

„Hört doch auch", meinte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen, worauf sich die anderen einen verwirrten Blick zu warfen.

„Tu nicht so erwachsen Padfoot", meinte James an seinen Freund gewandt.

„Ich muss mir das nicht antun, ich geh schlafen", sagte er trotzig.

„Jetzt zick nicht herum", meinte James.

„Wer zickt hier?"

„Du!"

„Ich zicke nicht", beharrte Sirius auf seiner Meinung.

„Doch, dass tust du, und wie", konterte James.

„Hör sofort auf, oder ich werde ungemütlich", drohte er.

„Das möchte ich sehen, Zicke."

„Nenn mich nicht so."

„Tu ich wohl."

„Hör auf."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Könntet ihr mit eurer sinnvollen Diskussion bitte aufhören? Die bringt euch doch nicht weiter und außerdem habt ihr die fast einmal wöchentlich."

„Ist eben so eine alte Tradition", sagten die Beiden unison und grinsten.

Remus schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Zaubereiministerium**_

Benjamin Potter hatte die Akte von Henry Dubois gefunden und sie studiert. Bevor er jedoch noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, stürmte plötzlich Fabian Prewett ins Archiv.

„Es war kein Angriff, es war nur ein _Scherz_ von diesen Bewohnern dort", fügte er grimmig hinzu.

„Bitte?", fragte Benjamin. „Schon wieder?"

Fabian nickte.

Solche Vorfälle wie dieser ereigneten sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Einige Menschen sahen die Gefahr, die von den Todessern ausging einfach nicht und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die Auroren mit solchen Meldungen zum Narren zu halten. Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn wirklich ein Angriff stattgefunden hätte, an einem anderen Ort?

„Aber wir haben bei der Person, die uns alarmiert hat, eine Textseite gefunden."

„Eine Textseite?", fragte Benjamin verwirrt.

„Ja", bestätigte Fabian. „Aber keiner von uns konnte die Wörter entziffern, wahrscheinlich in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben. Und du solltest auch wissen, dass dieser Mann schon ein wenig senil ist und meinte, es gäbe nur ein einziges Exemplar, in dem diese Seite fehlt. Diese Seite soll lösen, dass Buch zu entziffern, sprich es zu verstehen. Er meinte, diese zwei Seiten, enthalten wichtige Informationen. Nicht einmal er selbst wüsste was darinnen steht, er meinte nur, dass man ihm sie anvertraut hatte und er nur wartet, dass jemand es gebrauch kann."

„Dürfte ich diese Seite kurz sehen?", fragte er.

„Die habe ich momentan nicht. Sie wird auf etwaige Flüche untersucht. Auf die Schnelle haben wir ja nichts gefunden, aber vielleicht findet man etwas bei genaurem durchsuchen."

„Wann bringen die Fluchbrecher die Seite zurück?"

„Es könnte noch etwas dauern."

Benjamin ging wieder zurück in sein Büro, wo Moody stand und ihn abwartend anstarrte. Die beiden französischen Besucher waren immer noch dort, anscheinend behielt Moody sie im Auge, damit sie nichts anstellen konnten, obwohl Benjamin es ein wenig komisch fand, dass sie in einem Aurorenbüro etwas suchen wollten oder Informationen stehlen, obwohl überall Auroren waren, die sie im Auge behalten konnte. Aber Moody war hinsichtlich dieser Beziehung ein sehr eigenartiger Mensch. Er war zwar ein guter Auror, aber manchmal machte er auch aus den kleinsten Dingen riesengroße. Für ihn hatte alles größte Priorität, doch bei Einsätzen war er nicht mal wählerisch, obwohl man das von ihm erwartet hatte.

Er war überall zu finden, wo sich die schwarze Magie herumtrieb. In der Nockturngasse, in alten Dörfern, in der nähe von Wäldern, die magische Tiere beherbergten, die dort von Anfang an lebten. Er war in den Highlands und in den anderen Gebirgen zu finden, wo er sich jede Höhle genau besah. Er kannte sich in freien Gelänge bestens aus. Man konnte ihn aussetzen, egal wo man wollte, er fand immer wieder zurück, auch wenn er seinen Zauberstab hätte nicht benutzen dürfen. Er hatte einen guten Orientierungssinn, der ihn immer wieder an den Ort brachte, wo er hin wollte.

Bei den Todessern und bei dunklen Kreaturen, war er gut bekannt und gefürchtet. Der Tagesprophet übertrieb es manchmal, doch im groben stimmte es. Moody brachte sie lebend ins Ministerium oder nach Askaban. Nur, wenn es sich nicht anderes regeln ließ, starb jemand durch seine Hand, aber diese Fälle waren extrem selten im Zusammenhang mit Alastor Moody zu finden.

Bei Einsätzen, flüchteten die Gegner der Auroren sofort und wenn sie keinen Ausweg kannten, dann gaben sie sich geschlagen, da sie wussten, egal wie böse und grimmig Moody auch dargestellt wurde, er auf Gerechtigkeit aus war und die Todesser auf eine faire, soweit es eben möglich war, Verhandlung bekamen.

Viele Todesser hatten vor beiden Seiten Angst. Vor den Auroren, weil sie für ihre Taten bestraft wurden, dass sie Flüche eingesetzt hatten, die eigentlich verboten waren. Auf der anderen Seite fürchteten sie sich vor Voldemort noch mehr. Wenn sie einen Auftrag nicht richtig oder zeitgemäß oder zu Voldemorts Wünschen erfüllen konnten, konnten sie damit rechnen, dass ihnen ein Cruciatus und andere Folter drohte. Sie hatten Angst durch Voldemorts Hand zu sterben und stellten sich so auch freiwillig den Auroren, wenn sie mit sich selbst nicht mehr im Klaren waren, aber auch dieser Anteil an Todessern war selten, man konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. Diese Todesser wussten zwar, dass sie nach Askaban ausgeliefert wurden, aber sie wussten auch, dass Voldemort ihnen dort nichts anhaben konnte.

Benjamin brauchte Alastor nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, was er von dieser Meldung hielt, die sie in die Irre geführt hatte.

Michelle und Thomas wandten sich auch um, als sie merkten, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, spricht nicht sehr viel für ihn, aber ich benötige noch mehr Beweise. Es würde Ihnen auch nicht viel bringen, wenn Sie jetzt hier bleiben, denn wenn sich was ergibt, dann werden wir Sie sofort verständigen", sagte Benjamin und verabschiedete sich höflich von den Franzosen.

Nachdem die Beiden das Büro verlassen hatte, schloss sich die Türe hinter ihnen automatisch und Alastor Moody, der bis dahin nichts gesagt hatte, wandte sich sofort seinem Boss zu.

„Welche Informationen gibst du ihnen denn bitte? Du weißt schon, dass das gefährlich ist?"

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen."

„Wieso tust du es dann?"

„Weil sie mich gebeten haben, dass ich mich darüber informiere, ob ihr Sohn nun ein Todesser ist oder nicht."

Moody schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Sein magisches Auge rotierte und plötzlich sah man nur noch das Weiße. Für jemanden, der einen schwachen Magen hatte, war es nichts, denn wenn man bedachte, dass das Auge aus dem Hinterkopf schauen konnte, wurden vielen alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran schlecht.

Doch dieses Auge gab ihm auch viele Vorteile, vor allem konnte er es im Feld nutzen und seine Gegner immer sehen, egal ob sie sich hinter einem Baum versteckten, unter einem Tarnumhang oder ob sie sich hinterhältig von hinten anschlichen und hofften, ihn so zu erwischen, doch da hatten sie sich gewaltig geschnitten. Ein Alastor Moody ließ sich nicht so leicht austricksen, da war schon etwas mehr nötig.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, was du mir zu sagen hast?", fragte Benjamin Potter.

„Ja." Moody schwieg kurz. „Woher weiß James, dass Longbottom ein Auror ist?"

„Von meiner Frau und mir sicher nicht."

„Amelia und ich waren in Hogwarts. Wir haben, genauso wie du, die Informationen aus Hogwarts erhalten und du weißt sicher alles und Longbottom wurde, wir er gesagt hatte, ein wenig misstrauisch James gegenüber, vor allem, wegen seines Wissens über die Dementoren.

Wir haben Longbottom gebeten, wenn wir ihm jetzt etwas sagen, dass er absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren muss und nicht einmal seiner Frau etwas darüber sagen darf." Beide Augen waren nun auf Benjamin gerichtet. „Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass du und Susan seine Eltern seid."

„Wie hat er reagiert?", fragte er. Amelia und Alastor hatten ihn ja gefragt, ob sie Frank sagen durften, dass sie James' Eltern waren und es war für beide Parteien besser, wenn sie es wussten. Benjamin hätte nicht vielen dieses Wissen so zugespielt. Einige waren noch zu jung und unerfahren mit gewissen Verhörmethoden und andere waren ziemlich verschlossen und man konnte ihnen alles zutrauen.

Eine Person aus ihren Reihen hatte sie an Voldemort verraten. Nicht direkt, also keine Auroren, doch es reichte schon aus, dass Voldemort und die Todesser frühzeitig gewarnt wurden, wo der nächste Einsatz stattfand und sie rechtzeitig fliehen konnte. So konnten die Auroren keine Erfolge verbuchen. Immer wenn sie auftauchten, fanden sie nur noch Chaos vor und keine Todesser. Mit viel Glück, konnten sie einen Todesser fangen, der nicht schnell genug appariert war, aber dazu kam es nie.

Benjamin musste also zusehen, dass er nur jenen Personen etwas sagte, denen er auch absolut vertrauen konnte und Longbottom schien so jemand zu sein. Er wusste nicht wieso er Amelia und Alastor gesagt hatte, dass sie Longbottom das sagen sollten. Doch Longbottom war kaum bei Einsätzen dabei, nur wenn es wirklich sein musste, denn ansonsten hatte er sich auf etwas anders im Aurorenbüro spezialisiert. Wenn zum Beispiel eine Stadt oder ein Dorf angegriffen wurden, gab es verschiedene Alarmstufen, ebenso für andere Tätigkeiten, was die Jagd nach Schwarzmagiern betraf.

Eins, war äußerste Priorität und die Spezialisten schlecht hin, die Elite wie man zu sagen pflegte, machte sich auf den Weg, mit sich nahmen sie dann die besten Leute, die noch anwesend waren.

Zwei, dies waren nur Einsätze, wo sich bis zu sieben Todesser einen Spaß erlaubten, wo wirklich jeder dabei war und wo auch jeder hin musste.

Drei war die Kategorie, wo vereinzelt Todesser Schwierigkeiten machten.

Und vierte und letzte Stufe zählte zur Beobachtung und zur Identifikation der Todesser. Longbottom hatte sich in dieser Stufe wirklich bewahrheitet und wurde zum Speziallisten schlechthin. Er viel kaum auf und wenn er beobachtete, machte er das mit einer Gelassenheit, dass ihnen niemand verdächtigte. Sein Aussehen konnte an die jeweilige Umgebung perfekt anpassen und war einer der Wenigen, der sich nur auf einem Gebiet mit etwas befasste.

Ein schlechter Duellant war er keines Wegs, wenn es sein musste, dann ging er sogar ins Feld, doch da er kaum im Feld war, kannten ihn kaum die Todesser und er hatte auch keine, wie die großen Auroren, die Titelstorys im Tagespropheten. Aber alle Auroren, die sich auf der Titelseite befanden, mit einer Leistung, die sie vollbracht hatten, dann waren sie auf der Abschussliste weiter hinaufgerückt.

Auch das machte Frank zu einem guten Spion. Da ihn kaum jemand durch solche Dinge kannte, war er ja unauffällig, denn wenn man sein Gesicht einmal kannte, dann konnte er nicht mehr als Spion in diesem Sinne arbeiten.

Und meist erfuhr Frank erst beim wöchentlichen Meeting von den ganzen Einsätzen. Wo sie waren, was genau und wer dort war! Deshalb konnte Frank eben kein Verräter sein. Es musste jemand sein, der immer von den Einsätzen wusste und die Todesser vorwarnen konnte. Wer? Wer verdammt noch einmal konnte es denn sein?

„Zuerst war er ein wenig schockiert darüber, aber dann hat er einfach nur noch verstehend genickt", antwortete Moody.

Benjamin wollte gerade zum Regen ansetzen, als es an seiner Türe klopfte. „Herein!"

Herein kam Fabian Prewett. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du diese Seite unbedingt haben willst."

„Ja, hab ich."

„Es wurden keine Flüche oder sonstiges gefunden … ich hab sie dir gleich mitgebracht. Die Fluchbrecher haben versucht die Sprache mit einem Zauber zu ändern und sie haben auch einen Runen-Forscher gebeten ihnen das zu übersetzen, als der Zauber fehlgeschlagen ist, nur das auch er nicht verstanden hat was draufsteht. Er meinte, dass es zwar Runen sind, aber das sind keine Alt-Runen, sondern etwas noch älteres. Willst du das immer noch lesen?"

„Ja."

„Ach ja und er meinte, dass in diversen Büchern auf so ein Schriftstück hingewiesen wurde, dass vor hunderten von Jahren verschwunden ist. Niemand weiß, wer es haben könnte, aber es muss jemand sein, der diese Sprache versteht. Jedenfalls meinte er, dass es komisch ist, dass nur eine Seite aufgefunden wurde."

„Vielleicht sind die anderen Seiten wo anders versteckt? So dass man sie erst einmal zusammen suchen muss, bevor man es lesen kann?", vermutete Moody.

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht, denn der in Healthtown meinte ja, dass das Buch irgendwo existiert und dass diese Seite des Rätsels Lösung ist, was soviel heißt, dass der Rest ganz sein muss und nur diese eine Seite herausgerissen wurde … weiß Merlin wieso. Jedenfalls wollte ich dass noch hinzufügen, mehr gibt es nicht und wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht geben."

„Dürfte ich?"

„Oh, natürlich." Fabian gab sie Benjamin und dieser studierte sie sorgfältig. Es schien so, als würde er diese zwei Seiten lesen, denn seine Augen flogen nur so über das Pergament in seiner Hand.

„Du kannst das lesen?", fragte Fabian, der sich diese Frage einfach nicht mehr länger verkneifen konnte.

„Nein", antwortete Benjamin schnell, zu schnell würde man meinen, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Ich würde es gerne lesen können, aber leider kann ich es nicht. Wenn ihr zwei mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt, ich habe noch viel zu tun."

„Natürlich", sagte Moody und verstand sofort, dass Benjamin wollte, dass sie Beide sein Büro verließen, damit er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte.

Nachdem die Türe wieder ins Schloss viel, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er legte die Seite vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah sie an.

„_Ich kann ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass ich das lesen kann, denn dann hätten sie sicher Fragen gestellt und wenn ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher bin, um welches Buch es sich handelt. Ich habe zwar eine Vermutung, die vielleicht auch stimmen könnte, aber er musste es überprüfen, ich muss, sobald hier alles erledigt ist zum Familienanwesen der Potters, dort wird sich das schon von selbst klären_."

Bis dahin musste er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und dieses Pergament vergessen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn was dort stand, war nicht gerade beruhigend.

Wenn Voldemort das in die Finger bekommen hätte, dann hätte es für sie schlecht ausgesehen, aber er konnte sich auch irren, er musste das Buch, aus dem diese Seite gerissen wurde, finden, so schnell wie möglich.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sidelock**_

_**Auszug 1**_

_Auroren zu langsam oder zu faul?_

_Auroren sind auch nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren. Früher hatten sie wenigsten noch alles unter Kontrolle, wenn jemand Probleme gemacht hat. Sind die Auroren überarbeitet? Wenn ja, dann sollten sie sich einen neuen Beruf suchen, denn für diesen sind sie nicht geeignet. Es gibt viele andere, die geeigneter wären diesen Beruf auszuführen und bei denen man sich Nachts- und Tagsüber sicher fühlen kann._

_Auroren sind doch dazu da um uns die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, doch wenn sie nicht zur Stelle sind, dann müssen wir eben selbst handeln. Wenn die Auroren zu einem Einsatz gerufen werden, sind sie meistens bereits zu spät und die Todesser sind bereits verschwunden und haben ein riesiges Chaos hinterlassen. Manche Orte haben sie, wegen der fehlenden Schnelligkeit der Auroren ausgelöscht. Von ihnen blieb kaum mehr als ein Krater übrig und die verkohlten Leichen._

_Oder sind die Auroren nur zu faul, um sich aus ihren gemütlichen Sesseln im Aurorenbüro zu erheben und zur Hilfe zu eilen?_

_Oder sind sie nicht faul, sondern haben einfach nur Angst den Todessern gegenüber zu treten? Die Ministerin sollte ihre Mitarbeiter wirklich sorgfältiger auswählen. Denn wenn wir nur so von inkompetenten Menschen umgeben sind, wie können wir dann noch in einer Zivilisation zusammen leben, die die Sicherheit gewährleisten sollte und es dennoch nicht tut?_

_Aus sicheren Quellen haben wir erfahren, dass die Auroren bereits seit mehrere Jahren von den Todesser und dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gewusst und dennoch nichts unternommen haben. Sie haben sich in Sicherheit gewogen, denn sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass dieses Problem sicher von alleine wieder weggehen würde. Doch das ist es nicht!_

_Hätten die Auroren früher reagiert und etwas dagegen unternommen, würden die Todesser nicht frei herumspazieren, denn wir hätten gar keine! Aber nein, die werten Auroren waren sich zu fein die Sicherheit ihrer Mitmenschen zu gewährleisten. Wenn sie nicht sind, wer soll denn dann vor den Todessern schützen? Wir selbst? Auf das wollen sie sicher hinaus, dass wir uns selbst helfen und untergehen, weil wir keine Chance haben!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Tagesprophet**_

_**Auszug 2**_

_Dementoren immer noch nicht gefasst_

_Das Ministerium, mit Ministerin Bagnold, haben die entflohenen Dementoren immer noch nicht gefunden. Seit knapp einem halben Jahr sind sie spurlos verschwunden und nicht einmal der kleinste Hinweis deutet darauf hin, dass sie irgendwo aufgetaucht sind. Sie scheinen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein._

_Das einzige, offizielle Auftreten der Dementoren, wo man sie auch fassen konnte und ins Ministerium brachte, war in Hogsmeade. Das bekannte Zaubererdorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Was das Schlimmste war, an diesem Tag hatten die Schüler Ausgang zu ihrem Hogsmeade-Wochenende._

_Einige Schüler wurden von den Dementoren beinahe geküsst, wie wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Die Auroren waren sofort zur Stelle und konnten noch schlimmere Auswirkungen verhindern. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie zu langsam gewesen wären? Was wäre gewesen, wenn niemand die Dementoren so lange zurückhalten hätte können, bis die Auroren eingetroffen waren?_

_Wie bereits erwähnt, waren die Auroren rechtzeitig in Hogsmeade, doch bei einigen Schülern, besser gesagt fast allen, mit ein paar Ausnahmen (die gibt es immer), waren alle von einer Panikattacke befallen gewesen und zitterten am ganzen Körper._

_Sie wurden sofort nach Hogwarts gebracht, wo sie im Krankflügel von der dortigen Krankenschwester sofort versorgt wurden. Es wurden sogar noch Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's nach Hogwarts geholt, um den Schüler helfen zu können. Einige Schüler litten nach diesem Erlebnis, vor allem, da sie ihre schlimmsten Erlebnisse wieder erlebt haben, unter einem Trauma, bei denen ihnen Gespräche mit den zuständigen Heilern ein wenig halfen._

_Es ist nicht leicht für ein Kind, etwas Schlimmes, dass man bereits glaubte verarbeitet zu haben oder verdrängt hatte oder einfach nicht mehr wusste, wieder zu erleben und das so nahe, dass man glaub, man würde dort sein, es wieder erleben und vielen Zauberern und Hexen ist dieses Gefühl auch schon zum Verhängnis geworden. Sie sind mit ihren Gefühlen nicht ins Reine gekommen!_

_Den Schülern geht es aber wieder gut und es gab keine weiteren Verletzungen._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hexe**_

_**Auszug 3**_

_Ein Traum in Dunkelrot!_

_Viele denken wahrscheinlich daran, wenn sie die Auroren sehen, an diese dunkelroten Umhänge, die sich geschmeidig um ihre Körper winden und ihnen einen Hauch von Eleganz verleihen._

_Einer der begehrtesten Berufe die es bei uns gibt, doch viele wagen es sich nicht ihn zu ergreifen. Sie finden, dass sie keine Chance haben? Glauben Sie mir, es sind auch genügend Frauen als Aurorinnen zu finden und nicht nur Männer, obwohl der größte Anteil wohl wirklich aus Männern besteht._

_Wie heißt es doch so schön: Ein Auror, kann doch nicht alleine sein!_

_Also Ladies, wenn sie die Möglichkeit haben, mit einem Auroren zu flirten, machen sie es, glauben Sie mir, Sie werden es nicht bereuen!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Solche und ähnliche Zeitungsartikel waren in den verschiedensten Zeitschriften der Zaubererwelt zu finden. Einige einfach nur sinnlos, andere nur große Lügengeschichten.

Durch diese ganzen Artikel, wurde das Ministerium schlecht gemacht. Das Vertrauen in das Ministerium sank mit jedem Artikel, der etwas aussagte, was überhaupt nicht stimmte, immer weiter. Es wurde versucht den Zeitschriften zu verbieten, solche aus den Fingernägeln gezogenen Geschichten zu veröffentlichen. Doch die ließen sich nicht einmal mit einer Androhung durch Notschließung beeindrucken.

Durch diese ganzen Artikel, stiegen bei vielen Blättern die Auflage erheblich, denn viele Menschen fanden, dass solche Artikel, die die Kritik wirklich hervorbrachten und sie nicht verschönerten, einfach nur wahr sein konnte. Der einzige Tagesprophet gehörte dem Ministerium und dieser bekam auch die Informationen, die sie nach außen hin schreiben durften. Die wichtigsten Informationen, sprich die grausamsten wurden unter Verschluss gehalten. Es zwar nicht fair der magischen Gesellschaft gegenüber, aber so konnten das Ministerium, soweit dies überhaupt noch möglich war, im geheimen arbeiten und nicht von Schaulustigen und Neugierigen belagert wurden.

Es war bereits knapp vor Mitternacht, als Benjamin alles bearbeitet hatte. Er machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf ins Atrium, wo er dann auf das Potteranwesen apparierte.

Da die Potters dieses Anwesen kaum nutzten und es eigentlich fast immer leer stand, bis auf die Hauselfen, die eben dort wohnten und das Schloss sauber hielten, herrschte Totenstille. Die Potters hatten sich in Godric's Hollow ein Haus gebaut und dort wohnten. Auch war das Anwesen viel zu groß für eine einzige Familie. Familienerbstücke wurden ebenfalls auf dem Anwesen aufbewahrt, genauso wie die gesamten Bücher, die die Potters besaßen. Einige fand man auch in Godric's Hollow, doch die Bibliothek im Anwesen, der konnte nicht einmal Hogwarts das Wasser reichen. Alle Bücher konnte man dort finden, einige standen sogar auf dem verbotenen Index des Ministeriums, was aber viele auch nicht wussten war, dass die Potters diese Bücher auf diesen Index schreiben ließen, sich selbst jedoch ein Exemplar behielten.

Als Auroren sollte man doch immer über diverse Dinge bescheid wissen. Denn im Ministerium, waren zwar auch alle Bücher und Dinge zu finden, jedoch dauerte es Ewigkeiten, bis das gefunden hatte, was man suchte, doch die Potters hatten ihre privaten Gegenstände gut geordnet. Nach Kategorie und alphabethisch, so dass man einfach nur noch wissen musste nach was man suchte.

Benjamin rannte die langen Gänge entlang, welche durch die plötzlich aufflammenden Fackeln gut beleuchtet waren. Mit dem Pergament in der Hand stieß er die Türen zur Bibliothek auf und stürmte hinein.

„_unus breath of nex_", murmelte er vor sich hin. Zwar waren die Worte auf dieser Seite in Uralt-Runen geschrieben, aber der Titel war in einem reinen Latein. Benjamin wusste, dass er dieses Buch schon einmal in den Händen gehalten hatte, es war ihm wegen seiner Sprache, die nur in diesem einzigen Buch auftauchte, was sich in der Bibliothek befand. Er hatte sich gefragt, warum Titel und Inhalt des Buches in einer anderen Sprache verfasst war und diese Seite sollte ihm seine Fragen beantworten.

An den Inhalt des Buches konnte er sich nur noch wage erinnern. Er hatte es schon vor Jahren einmal gelesen, er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was genau darin vorkam. Etwas Grobes wusste er, aber diese Seite, sollte das komplette Buch erklären, so hatten sie es ihm gesagt.

Kurze Zeit später stand er vor dem Regal, wo sich das Buch befand. Er ließ seine Augen über die Bücherrücken wandern, ehe er vor einem in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch halt machte. Vorsichtig nahm er es heraus und ging mit dem Buch, zu dem Tisch, der in der nähe des großen Fensters aufgebaut war.

Benjamin betrachtete das Buch eingehend. Vom Aussehen her würde man ihm gar nicht zumuten, dass es etwas Wichtiges war, es wirkte eigentlich nur, wie ein altes, abgenutztes Buch und nicht wie etwas, dass vielleicht Probleme machen konnte. Er kannte die meisten Bücher dieser Bibliothek. Doch dieses Buch hätte er nie aus dem Regal genommen, wenn er nicht ein anders Buch daneben herausnehmen wollte und ihm besagtes Buch auf den Boden viel.

Es lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden und er hob es auf, doch plötzlich packte ihn die Neugier, wegen dieser komischen Schrift, die dort stand. Seine Eltern hatten ihm diese Sprache beigebracht, aber sie sagten ihm auch, dass diese Schrift schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr verwendet wurde und alle Bücher, die mit dieser Schrift geschrieben wurden, waren verschwunden.

Er stellte das Buch, das er eigentlich lesen wollte, wieder in das Regal zurück und setzte sich mit dem Buch an den Tisch, so wie er heute tat.

* * *

Hi!

Ich wag mich ja kaum noch hier her, weil ich immer so lange kein Kapitel poste. Ich weiß auch, dass das Warten ziemlich lästig ist, aber Kapitel kommen sicher, wann, ist nicht ganz sicher, aber ich hänge sehr an dieser FF, als das ich sie einfach aufhören würde. Mirmacht es einfach Spaß an dieser FF zu schreiben, weil es in dieser FF um etwas geht und nicht wie in meinen bisherigen FFs einfach nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Das werden diejenigen unter euch mit Sicherheit bemerkt haben, die eine andere FF von mir gelesen haben.. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch die Schwarzleser unter euch, mal ein Review hinterlassen würden!

Knuddelz  
_Magic_


	17. Kapitel 16: Verräterisches Leuchten

**Kapitel 16: Verräterisches Leuchten**

_**Zaubereiministerium**_

„Hat jemand Benjamin gesehen?", fragte Amelia in das Aurorenbüro hinein, doch sie erhielt nur ein Kopfschütteln von allen. Sie machte auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und steuerte auf ihr Büro zu. „Wo kann er nur sein?", fragte sie sich.

„Er ist bei einer Versammlung", sagte Moody, der hinter ihr stand.

„Aso", meinte sie dann nur kurz darauf.

„Wozu brauchst du ihn?", fragte Alastor sie beiläufig.

Amelia trat in ihr Büro und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, wo sich Pergamente stapelten und nach der Reihe Memos herein flogen und sich um einen Platz stritten. Sie nahm einen Stapel Pergamente in die Hand und reichte ihn Moody.

„Ein neuer Bericht", sagte sie. „Lies ihn dir einfach einmal durch. Ich sehe dahinter irgendwie keinen Zusammenhang. Alles was darinnen steht widerspricht sich."

„Wie viele hast du eigentlich damit beschäftigt?"

„Vier … eigentlich fünf, aber Frank ist ja nun schon länger in Hogwarts. Diesen Auftrag gibt es schon seit knapp einem halben Jahr. Anfangs dachte ich, gute Schlussfolgerungen, doch das widerlegte sich mit einem anderen Bericht. Dann dachte ich, dass vielleicht das Hauptquartier Voldemorts gefunden wurde, weil eine genaue Angabe von Breiten- und Längengraden dabei war, doch dann widersprach sich das Ganze wieder. In den Highlands, in Wales, in Irland oder direkt in London, sind die Vermutungen des Hauptquartiers."

Alastor sagte nichts, sondern er ließ seine Augen über das Pergament wandern.

„Kann aber auch sein, dass es mehrere Aufenthaltsorte von ihm gibt beziehungsweise Stützpunkte", meinte er. „Deshalb brauchst du Benjamin?"

„Er soll sich das Ganze nur durchlesen."

„Wie lange hast du das jetzt?"

„Seit Anfang an bekomme ich die Berichte hierzu, aber das kommt zu keinem grünen Zweig", begann sich Amelia aufzuregen.

„Du hättest es Benjamin gleich geben sollen", meinte Alastor.

„Hätte ich, habe ich aber nicht, ich weiß", giftete sie. Diese Tatsache ließ sie nicht in Ruhe. Sie war außer sich, weil sie dachte, sie hätte endlich was gefunden, aber dann nein.

„Aber irgendetwas davon muss der Realität und Wahrheit entsprechen. Es kann sich doch nicht alles widersprechen", schlussfolgerte Moody.

„Eben, das meine ich auch. Aber es stellt sich eben die Frage: was davon stimmt? Und das muss herausgefiltert werden und das ist sicher nicht gerade einfach", antwortete sie und atmete tief durch, damit sich ihre Stimme wieder beruhigte.

Die Beiden merkten nicht, dass jemanden vor Amelias Büro das Gespräch verfolgt hatte und breit über das ganze Gesichte grinste. Es war kein freundliches, wissendes Lächeln, es war eher ein grausames, böses Lächeln, das sich sogar auf die Augen übertrug. Die Augen leuchteten verräterisch.

„Sie werden nie finden was sie suchen, sie werden immer in die Irre geführt werden. Schon lange suchen und vermuten sie jemanden, der der Verräter ist und wenn sie darauf kommen, dann ist es für sie bereits zu spät."

Die Person musste sich zusammen reißen, dass sie nicht anfing zu lachen. Sie wusste sogar, wann die nächsten Angriffe stattfanden, sagte aber nichts, da der dunkle Lord etwas Besseres für die Auroren geplant hatte, die ihm immer im Weg standen.

Bevor die Person noch entdeckt wurde, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging gemächlich zurück zum Schreibtisch und bearbeitete die Berichte und diverse Aufträge und Meldungen, die immer wieder in der Aurorenzentrale landeten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Williams & Jones**_

„So ihr beiden", begann nun ein Todesser. „Habt ihr noch immer nicht genug?"

Jones und Williams lagen auf dem kalten Steinboden und atmeten schwer. Sie waren kaum noch fähig dazu zu sprechen. Durch die ganzen Flüche waren sie geschwächt, dass ihnen sogar die kleinste Bewegung vorkam, wie mehrere Flüche auf einmal.

„Wir können lange so weiter machen, ihr bald nicht mehr", sagte der eine Todesser ganz ruhig und man konnte das hämische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Damit wirst du nicht weit kommen", brachte Jones schließlich noch qualvoll hervor und keuchte schwer. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Anstrengung dies zu sagen.

Das Grinsen verschwand nicht, doch die Haltung versteifte sich ein wenig. „In Ordnung. Gebt ihnen dieses Mal nichts, sie sollen die Schmerzen bis zum nächsten Mal aushalten, dann werden wir ja sehen, wie es mit ihnen weiter geht."

Nach diesen Worten schritten sie aus dem Raum hinaus und ließen die Beiden zurück.

Man hörte nur ein Tropfen, wahrscheinlich Wasser, vielleicht regnete es oder war es doch das Blut, das auf den Boden tropfte? Sie spürten einen leichten Windzug. Oder waren sie schon so empfindlich geworden, dass sie das Atmen schon als Wind empfanden? Sie vernahmen auch ein lautes Geräusch, oder war es nur das Blut, das durch ihre Adern rauschte? War es ihr Herz, das sie schlagen hörten? War es einfach der Schmerz, der sie so bemerkbar machte?

Die Schmerzen waren schlimmer als die anderen Male zuvor. Dieses Mal durchzuckte sie sogar der Schmerz, wenn sie nur ihre Augen oder ihre Augenlider bewegten. Kein Zauberer, keine Hexe konnte Wochenlang einem oder mehrere Cruciatus und anderen Foltern standhalten. Auch wenn die Tränke den Körper teilweise wieder aufpäppelten und den Geist wieder aufnahmefähiger machten. Ihnen wurde dadurch auch teilweise Blut und andere wichtige Vitamine und Mineralien zugeführt.

Doch die Blessuren wurden nicht ganz geheilt, dass sie sich nicht erholen konnten, sondern auch noch länger bei Sinnen bleiben konnten, um mitzubekommen, was mit ihnen gemacht wurde.

Die ganze Zeit, die sie hier verbrachten, kam ihnen vor, als wären schon Jahre vergangen, denn sie konnten nicht einmal sehen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Die Sekunden waren Minuten, die Minuten Stunden, die Stunden Tage, die Tage Wochen, die Wochen Monate und die Monate Jahre. Ihr Zeitgefühl war verschwunden, einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen, den schönen Teil, an ihr zu Hause, an ihre Freunde, an ihre Familien, hatten sie schon verloren.

Solche Flüche, wie sie die Todesser verwendeten, ließen nur gute, positive und schöne Erinnerungen verschwinden und ließen die grausamen, traurigen und schmerzhaften zurück. So dass man immer litt, auch wenn der Körper sich wieder erholt hatte, so litt der Geist immer, denn viele Erinnerungen waren verloren und konnten nicht mehr zurückgeholt werden.

Die Zelle war nur mit zwei Fackeln beleuchtet. Immer wenn die Todesser kamen, leuchteten sie stärker, waren sie dann wieder weg, dann wurde das Licht wieder gedrosselt.

Jones und Williams lagen einfach nur da. Sie versuchten nicht über irgendetwas nachzudenken, doch es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Sie dachten darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn sie den Todesser einfach sagten, was sie wissen wollten. Dann war es aber sicher, dass Jones und Williams kein langer Prozess gemacht wurde. Sterben würden sie sowieso, aber sie wussten nicht wann, aber es konnte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein.

Die Zeit verstrich einfach zu langsam, bald würden auch die Todesser wieder zurück sein und sie wieder foltern. Es schien beinahe so, als hätten die Todesser ihren Spaß daran sie zu foltern und wollten die Informationen gar nicht mehr haben … als wäre es einfach nur ein Grund sie foltern zu können.

Ihre Körper waren bleich, ihre Haare waren Schweiß und Blut verklebt. Die Haut war beinahe durchsichtig. Wenn man es nicht gewusst hätte, hätte man gemeint, sie wären bereits Geister, die nur noch „farbige" Kleidung trugen.

Sie fragten sich selbst, wie sie so lange durchgehalten hatten. Wahrscheinlich waren es wirklich die Tränke, sonst hätten sie keine Woche lebend überstanden. Und die Todesser wollten anscheinend spielen, denn wenn sie die Information so dringend haben wollten, dann hätten sie sicher nicht so viel Geduld gezeigt wie bisher und so lange gewartet.

Das Atmen klang mehr nach einem Röcheln, als nach einem richtigen Luftholen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Zaubereiministerium**_

„Außerdem hat mich Benjamin gebeten, noch weitere Nachforschungen bezüglich den Dubois' und spezielle wegen Henry Dubois anzustellen", fügte Amelia hinzu und reichte Alastor eine weitere Akte.

„Das ist die komplette Akte von diesem Dubois", stellte Moody fest.

Amelia nickte. „Ich habe mir die komplette Akte noch einmal durchgelesen. Von vorne bis hinten und habe nur herausgefunden, dass jemand, der Henry Dubois ähnlich sieht, bei den Todessern gesehen wurde."

„Die Eltern?"

„Die wohl nicht, denn über sie habe ich auch einen Bericht geschrieben und eben alles zusammen gefasst. Ich habe mich sogar mit dem französischen Zaubereiministerium in Verbindung gesetzt, um diese Informationen zu erhalten. Es war gar nicht so einfach die zu bekommen, weil sie ebenfalls misstrauisch sind." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Da ja ‚ihre Riesen' sich quer aufs Land verteilt haben und dann plötzlich spurlos verschwunden waren, vermuten sie, dass Voldemort ebenfalls seine Finger im Spiel hat. Sie möchten darüber informiert werden, falls wir Riesen finden, die nicht in England registriert sind."

„Überaus verständlich, aber wieso wollte Benjamin eigentlich, dass du die gesamten Dubois' untersuchst? Wo doch die Eltern des Jungen hier waren und Benjamin meine Bedenken einfach ignoriert hat."

„Ignoriert nicht."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein … Henry Dubois ist, nach seinen Eltern nach, plötzlich verschwunden und sie haben die Information erhalten, dass er ein Todesser geworden ist. Sie wussten ja, dass er nach England wollte und da ist er eben verschwunden."

„Und da vermuten sie, dass er sich in zu tief in den Untergrund gewagt hat?"

„Genau."

„Also wollen seine Eltern die Gewissheit, ob ihr Sohn nun ein Todesser ist oder nicht?"

„Exakt. Doch mir scheint, dass, wenn sie heraus bekommen, dass er einer ist, er keine Familie mehr haben wird. Seine Eltern wirkten auf mich ziemlich streng."

„Möglich, aber du müsstest auch die ganze Geschichte kennen, vielleicht irgendetwas verdrängt oder unter den Tisch gekehrt worden. Hinter diesen Dubois' steckt mehr, als wir bisher wissen."

„Sieh nicht alles immer gleich so negativ Alastor", meinte Amelia.

„Ich sehe es nicht negativ, ich sehe es realistisch", beharrte er und gab ihr die Akte wieder zurück.

„Du siehst alles immer realistisch, genauso, wie das mit dem Verräter in unseren Reihen?"

„Es gibt jemanden … mit Sicherheit … sonst würden die Todesser nicht immer rechtzeitig verschwinden können, wenn wir an einem Einsatzort auftauchen. Es macht ansonsten keinen Sinn." Moody sah sie eindringlich an. „Du weißt, was in Bone Garden war?"

„Ja."

„Dann weißt du auch, dass wir schnell reagiert haben und dennoch konnten wir die Todesser nicht erwischen. Wir haben uns unauffällig angeschlichen, sie haben uns nicht einmal bemerkt … sie konnten uns nicht bemerkt haben, es war einfach unmöglich. Wir sind weit weg genug appariert und dennoch fanden wir nur noch das totale Chaos vor? Schon ein wenig merkwürdig, findest du nicht?"

„Schon, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir einen Verräter hier haben."

„Benjamin vermutet es auch", argumentierte er.

Amelia schnaubte belustigt. „Benjamin? Sicher? Du hast Wahnvorstellungen."

Doch als Moody nicht den Anschein machte, dass er etwas erwidern wollte, fuhr ihr Kopf zu ihm herum und sie meinte: „Er vermutet es auch? Seit wann?"

„Seit jenem Vorfall in Bone Garden."

Sie schien darüber nachzudenken. „Also ist es nicht nur wieder eine Spinnerei von dir? Sondern wirklich eine ernste Sache?"

„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich mir so etwas zusammen spinne?", fragte er etwas aggressiv.

„Weil du schon seit Jahren die Vermutung hast, dass jemand ein Verräter ist und immer ist es jemand anders. Und niemand hat eben deine Meinung geteilt." Sie hielt inne. „Als nächstes sagst du mir auch noch wer es ist?"

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht die geringste Vermutung habe wer es sein könnte."

„Keine Vermutung?"

„Nein."

„Aber woher weißt du es?"

„Mein Instinkt verrät es mir."

„Auf deinen Instinkt kannst du dich nicht immer verlassen."

„In diesem Fall schon … frag einfach Benjamin, der wird dir das Selbe sagen."

Amelia sah ihn einfach nur noch schockiert an. Ihre äußre Fassade, die sie sonst immer streng aufrecht hielt, war kurz gebröckelt, doch bald hatte sie wieder ihren üblichen, kalten, gefühlslosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir waren bei Henry Dubois und seinen Eltern … was der eigentliche Grund ist oder was vielleicht hinter dem Ganzen steckt."

„Es steckt mit Sicherheit etwas dahinter. Die Eltern wissen anscheinend mehr, als sie uns gesagt haben und sie werden es uns erst dann sagen, wenn sie wissen, was sie wissen wollten oder es für uns bereits zu spät ist."

„Oder sie arbeiten mit uns zusammen", fügte Amelia hinzu. „Diese Option darfst du nicht vergessen.

Alastor schnaubte gequält auf. Immer diese Optionen!

„Ich kümmere mich um diese Dubois'", sagte Moody entschlossen.

„Seit wann interessiert dich ‚Geschichtsforschung'?", neckte Amelia.

„Immer, wenn ich den wahren Grund herausfinden will und die Hintergrundinfomationen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Voldemorts Hauptquartier**_

Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu seinen Todessern und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war Wolkenbehangen, doch hier war es nichts Neues. In diesem Gebiet schien die Sonne äußerst selten. Wenn es viel war zehn Mal im Jahr, doch Voldemort wusste zu verhindern, dass die Sonne schien.

Da die Sonne kaum zu sehen war, gab es hier auch kein Gras, die Bäume waren ausgedorrt. Alles in allem wirkte es wie eine Steppe, wie eine eiskalte Wüste, die sich in den Norden verirrt hatte.

„Wie lange sind sie denn jetzt schon hier?", fragte Voldemort in einer kalten Tonlage.

„Seit dem Sommer", antwortete ein Todesser.

„Und immer noch keine Antwort von ihnen?"

„Nein."

„Dann bringt es hinter euch. Macht mit ihnen einfach was ihr wollt."

„Seit ihr sicher, dass Ihr das wollt, ohne das heraus gefunden zu haben was Ihr wollt?"

„Stellst du meine Entscheidung in Frage?", fuhr Voldemort den Todesser an, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„N-n-nein mein Herr", stotterte er. „Ich würde es doch nie wagen."

„Gut", meinte Voldemort gehässig und wandte sich zu seinen Todessern um. „Dann macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt."

Die Todesser machten noch eine Verbeugung und gingen aus dem Raum. Sie gingen die dunklen Gänge entlang, die zu den Kerkern führten. Es roch nach altem Moos und einfach nur Tod. Die ganzen Menschen, die hier schon gefoltert wurden, die hier gestorben sind … ihre Anwesenheit war in gewisser weise noch bemerkbar, doch für die Todesser war es einfach nur ein Gefühl von Macht, dass sie über diese Menschen hatten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Vorort von London**_

Die Straßen wirkten verlassen. Ein leichter Wind wehte. Drei vermummte Gestalten standen vor einem Haus und hatten ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Ihr Blick war auf das kleine, spärliche Haus gerichtet.

Sie schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe in kompliziert wirkenden Formationen. Dies taten sie, um die Schutzzauber herauszufinden, die auf dieser Haus lagen und sie zu durchbrechen.

Etwas war verwunderlich … wieso bemerkten die Bewohner dieses Hauses nicht, dass jemand versuchte in ihr Haus einzudringen?

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, dann begann es plötzlich zu schneien. Zuerst ganz leicht und dann immer stärker. Dazu kam auch noch, dass der Wind stärker.

„Wenn wir so weiter machen, stehen wir morgen auch noch da", beschwerte sich eine Frau. Die Ungeduld schwand in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Du kannst ruhig schneller machen, wenn es dir zu langsam geht", sagte ein Mann, doch er konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf seine Zauberstabbewegungen.

Präzise arbeiteten sie weiter und schließlich und endlich konnten sie einen Schritt auf das Grundstück gehen. Mit leichten, federnden und sicheren Schritten gingen sie auf die Holztüre zu.

Als sie das Haus betraten, wirkte es auf einmal viel größer als von außen. Eine riesige Eingangshalle, an der eine Treppe in das obere Geschoss führte.

„Lumos Minima", flüsterte eine raue Männerstimme. Der Zauberstab spendete ein spärliches, blaues Licht, dass ihnen die groben Umrisse des Raumes zeigten.

„Sie werden oben sein", flüsterte die Frau.

Wie als würden sie schweben, gingen sie die Treppen hinauf. Jeder von ihnen zückte seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete den Gang entlang. Dann fanden sie eine Türe, die nur leicht angelehnt war. Sie öffneten die Türe und schauten hinein. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, an dessen Ende ein Bett stand. Es bewegte sich etwas.

„Lumos Maxima"; sagte der zweite Mann und eine Gestalt am Ende des Zimmers setzte sich auf. Das Entsetzen im Gesicht des Mannes konnte man sehen.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er.

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

Der Mann griff reflexartig zu seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, doch schon wurde ihm jener entrissen.

„Na na, so wollen wir doch nicht spielen", sagte er gehässig.

Neben dem Mann im Bett rührte sich jetzt seine Frau. Sie rieb sich zuerst die Augen und fragte sich, was dieser Lärm denn sollte. Als sie dann die Todesser sah, schreckte sie zurück. Sie griff auf den Nachttisch und griff … nach nichts. Ihr Zauberstab befand sich bereits in der Hand eines Todessers.

„Mutter, Vater, ich hätte von euch beiden etwas viel anderes erwartet." Der Junge man nahm die Maske von seinem Gesicht und ließ die Kapuze von seinem Kopf gleiten. Die beiden anderen Todesser ließen derweilen mehr Licht in den Raum kommen.

Das Gesicht des Mannes verfinsterte sich, als er sich der Lage bewusst wurde, in der sie sich befanden. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Das, was ihr schon längst hättet tun sollen. Stolz auf euer Blut sein und im Gegensatz dazu, helft ihr der magischen Gesellschaft, in dem ihr es erlaubt, dass Schlammblüter ungehindert unser Blut verunreinigen können und sie immer mehr die Kontrolle gewinnen." In der Stimme klang viel Wut mit. „Ich bin stolz auf mein Blut und mein Herr hat Recht … Schlammblüter und Halbblüter, sowie Muggel sind es nicht wert die magische Welt zu kennen und in ihr zu leben. Ich stehe auf der richtigen Seite. Ihr wolltet es nicht einsehen, ihr wolltet mich genauso machen, wie ihr seid. Zu Muggelfreunden, doch ich habe euch hinters Licht geführt. Ihr habt wirklich geglaubt, dass ich so bin wie ihr, doch ich bin schon lange ein Mitglied bei den Todessern."

„Und ich finde es wirklich schlimm, dass ihr so leicht zu überwältigen sein würdet. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht", sagte die Frau sarkastisch. „Aber keine Sorge, wir lassen euch nicht lange leiden … wir versuchen es zumindest, hängt aber alles von unserer Stimmung ab und ich möchte heute einmal alle Flüche ausprobieren."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Tagesprophet**_

_In der Nacht auf heute wurden Michelle und Thomas Dubois ermordet. Einem Sprecher aus dem Ministerium zufolge, wurden die Dubois auf grausamste Weise ermordet. Nach der Vorgehensweise dürften die Schuldigen Todesser gewesen sein. Doch was hatten die Dubois, was einen solchen, nächtlichen Überfall, überhaupt an sich? War es etwas Wertvolles? Bedeutungsvoll?_

_Der Grund, weshalb die Dubois ermordet wurden, liegt uns nicht vor. Wir möchten ihnen auch noch weiterer Bilder und Details in diesem Mordfall enthalten, da diese Details nichts für schwache Nerven sind. Sollten aber weitere Informationen auftauchen, werden wir Sie natürlich informieren!_

_Auch werden die Todesser wieder aktiver. Nach längerer Zeit der Verborgenheit, kommen sie wieder aus ihren Verstecken und greifen nach einander verschiedene Dörfer und Familien an. Gewiss sind diese Angriffe nicht spontan sondern geplant, denn ansonsten, würden die Todesser nie so schnell verschwinden können, bevor dir Auroren und andere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter eintreffen._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Zaubereiministerium**

„Wie sind sie denn genau umgekommen?", fragte Benjamin Potter Alastor, als er ein paar Stunden später wieder in der Aurorenzentrale eintraf. Benjamin hatte sich in das Buch „_unus breath of nex_" vertieft und wollte unbedingt heraus finden, was an diesem Buch so interessant war, weshalb Voldemort es alleine riskierte, nur an eine einzige Seite zu gelangen.

Benjamin konnte diesem Buch nichts abgewinnen. Er fand es einfach nur sinnlos, obwohl dieser Titel alles andere als harmlos war, konnte er nicht verstehen, was Voldemort der Inhalt dieses Buches bringen sollte. Es war einfach ein gewöhnliches Buch, das sich mit dem Thema, dem Tod, beschäftigte. Jeder normale Zauberer wusste, dass keiner von den Toden wiederbelebt werden konnte.

Mit Sicherheit hatten schon viele die Anweisungen dieses Buches befolgt und herausgefunden, dass es einfach nur sinnlos war und sich nichts brachte.

Alastor blickte seinen Chef kurz an, ehe er ihm den genauen Tatvorgang versuchte zu erklären. „Wie viele Todesser es waren, wissen wir leider nicht. Vermutlich waren es drei bis vier. Nach den Flüchen zu urteilen, dürfte der Cruciatus ein Dauerfluch gewesen sein, andere Flüche wurden nur zwischen durch auf die Dubois gelegt. Jedenfalls konnten wir nicht alle Flüche entschlüsseln, die auf den Dubois lagen, beziehungsweise, mit denen sie gefoltert wurden. Es waren nicht nur Folterflüche oder schwarzmagische, es waren auch gewöhnlich, solche, von denen man gar nicht ahnen würde, dass sie für einen Mord gebraucht werden könnten. Doch wenn die betroffenen Personen im Voraus schon ziemlich geschwächt waren, kann ein einfacher Stupor schon tödlich sein, auch wenn er in stark abgeschwächter Form angewandt wurden …"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Dubois**_

„_Wie hatte ich euch gesagt?", sagte der Jüngere. „Ihr werdet euch noch wundern. Doch ihr wolltet es einfach nicht wahr haben. Ich habe euch sogar noch bescheid gegeben, aber ihr habt mich wie sonst auch noch ignoriert. Tz tz tz. Schämen solltet ihr euch … und ihr nennt euch wirklich ‚mächtig'? Das ich nicht lache!"_

_Die drei Todesser hoben alle ihre Zauberstäbe und beförderten mit einem einzigen Fluch, die beiden Erwachsenen vom Bett auf den Boden._

_Die Dubois waren nur zu geschockt von der ganzen Situation, als dass sie noch etwas sagen hätten könnten. Einzig und alleine die Enttäuschung und auch Hass war in ihren Augen zu sehen. Wie konnte ihr eigner Sohn ihnen das antun. Was hatten sie bei seiner Erziehung einfach nur falsch gemacht? Sie wussten es nicht und sie würden es wohl auch nie mehr erfahren. Wenn sie doch nur die Zeit zurück drehen könnten. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr Sohn sich entschieden hatte ein Todesser zu werden. Sich gegen sie zu stellen und gegen die Einstellung seiner Eltern. Was war das Ausschlaggebende Ereignis, das ihn dazu bewogen hatte?_

„_Crucio", sagte der Junge emotionslos und der Strahl traf direkt auf seinen Vater. Er schrie nicht, er verzog nur ein wenig das Gesicht. Die Miene verzog sich kaum, doch der Schmerz war ihm ansehbar._

_Seine Frau blickte wie erstarrt auf ihren Mann, der gerade gefoltert wurde. Von ihrem eigenen Sohn! Wie konnte dies nur möglich sein?_

_Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann, konnte sie ihre Emotionen nicht länger zurück halten. Die Schuld, die sie befiel, einzig und allein an dieser Situation schuld zu sein, ließen ihr die Tränen in die Augen treten. Diese Tränen spiegelten ihre Wut, ihre Enttäuschung, ihre Angst und ihre Sorgen wider. _

„_Och Mutter, nicht weinen", sagte ihr Sohn und ließ von seinem Vater ab. „Du kommst auch noch dran. Aber Geduld ist eine Tugend!"_

„_Welche du nicht mehr besitzt", antwortete sie ihm. Sie fühlte sich immer noch als seine Mutter, doch wie konnte sie die Mutter von so einem gefühlslosen Menschen sein? Sie verstand es nicht. Sie hatte ihm alles gegeben. Liebe, Geborgenheit, ein perfektes Familienleben._

„_Maya", sagte Henry. „Du kannst mit ihr machen was du willst. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich auch ein wenig mithelfen."_

_Mit diesen Worten wandte sich die einzige Frau unter den beiden Todessern Michelle zu. Gefasst sah sie zu ihr hoch. Michelle wusste, was auf sie zukam, doch sie wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut hatte sie an die Todesser verkauft. Wie konnte er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbareren? Wahrscheinlich ging dies nur, weil er keines mehr hatte. Oder stand er einfach unter einem Imperius? Nein, diesen Fluch hätte sie sofort erkannt. War sie doch im Ministerium in Frankreich eine Spezialistin dafür. Doch nun sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein! Es war vorbei! Sie wusste es, sie spürte es einfach!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Williams & Jones**_

Williams atmete schwer. Jeder Atemzug viel im schwer, immer schwerer. Jones lag bereits bewegungsunfähig am Boden. Die Todesser die um sie standen lachten einfach nur höhnisch, als sie immer und immer wieder diverse Flüche ausprobierten, als sie die Beiden langsam quälten.

„Irgendwie macht es mit euch beiden einfach keinen Spaß mehr", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Männerstimme. „Es ändert sich einfach nichts mehr an dieser Situation. Wir haben schon alles ausprobiert und Wiederholungen sind …. wie soll ich sagen? Nun ja, eben nicht amüsant." Seine Stimme hatte einen gehässigen Unterton angenommen.

Williams, geschweige denn Jones waren noch in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Sie versuchten nur noch diese Schmerzen auszuhalten, doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung könnten sie anfangen zu schreien, aber sie schrieen nicht. Einerseits, waren ihre Kehlen zu trocken und andererseits waren sie überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage zu schreien.

„Wir machen es jetzt kurz und schmerzlos mit euch, ja?", fragte er. Er und noch ein Zauberer hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie je auf Williams und Jones. Gleichzeitig sagten sie „Avada Kedavra". Der grüne Lichtstrahl surrte wie in Zeitlupe auf die beiden Männer zu. Sie wussten, dass ihnen dieser Flucht drohte. Sie wussten, dass sie sterben wurden. Für sie war es dennoch eine Erleichterung, eine Erlösung endlich von dieser Qual, von dieser Gefangenschaft frei zu kommen.

Einen kleinen Moment später rührte sich auch keiner mehr von ihnen.

„Werft sie in den Graben", sagte der Mann. „Sollen doch der Krake was davon haben."

Schon verließen die Todesser, mit den beiden Leichen das Verließ und zurück blieb nur ein Dunst an Erinnerung, was hier über eine lange Zeit geschehen war. Der Duft von Tod und Folter war noch in der Luft und schnürte einem die Luft zum Atmen ab, wenn man es versuchte. Die Todesser hingegeben, konnten das gut verschleiern. Für sie war es normal, für sie war es einfach zur Gewohnheit geworden.

* * *

Hi!

Ja. Ich melde mich auch einmal wieder! Ich weiß, dass ihr wirklich immer lange auf ein Kapitel von mir warten müsst und ich weiß, dass ich mich immer wieder entschuldige, doch es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so lange warten lasse. Ich bemühe mich wirklich, dass ich regelmäßig zum Schreiben komme, doch meistens macht mir die Schule oder wie es jetzt ist, mein PC, einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die Kapitel, oder einige davon, die ich schon vorgeschrieben habe, wurden, da meine Festplatte den Geist aufgeben hat, gelöscht. Einige Dateien konnte ich retten, aber einige Dateien eben nicht. :-(  
So, und jetzt zum Kapitel! Wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch den Tod von Williams und Jones nicht so vorgestellt, aber wenn ich es noch weiter hinaus gezögert hätte, hätte es noch unwahrscheinlicher geklungen. Doch nun ist es passiert! Ich wollte die Beiden eigentlich nicht sterben lassen, aber wie mir eben meine Spontanität eine Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, habe ich sie sterben lassen!  
Hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel nichts desto trotz gefallen hat und freue mich auf Reviews!

Knuddelz  
_Magic_


	18. Kapitel 17: Ein Kennen lernen mit Folge

**Kapitel 17: Ein Kennen lernen mit Folgen I**

Wieder war in Hogwarts eine gedrückte Stimmung eingekehrt. Lauter trauernde und verängstigte Schüler, die einem in den Gängen und in der großen Halle über den Weg liefen. Alleine in den Klassenzimmern herrschte Totenstille, wie, als würde jeden Moment Voldemort höchst persönlich in das Klassenzimmer kommen und Mord und Totschlag verüben. Die Weihnachtszeit gehörte in diesem Schuljahr garantiert nicht zu der schönsten und fröhlichsten Zeit. Fröhlich konnten nur noch die wenigsten Schüler sein. Die Meisten beteten inständig, dass ihre Eltern, Geschwister, Großeltern und andere Verwandte noch lebten, wenn sie sie das nächste Mal sahen.

Grauenhaft war es, wenn der Hauslehrer betroffene Schüler zu sich ins Büro holte und schon einen Beruhigungstrank auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Die Professoren hatten schon eine gewisse Routine in der Überbringung von Todesmitteilungen erlangt. Auch wenn es grausam klingt, wenn Verwandte verschwunden waren und man nicht wusste, ob sie noch lebten oder nicht oder einfach nur auf grausamste Weise gefoltert wurden, war es dennoch besser zu wissen, dass ihre Leichen gefunden wurden und sie nicht mehr leiden mussten.

Den Schmerz, den die Schüler in jenem Moment empfanden, lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen und es wird auch nie die Möglichkeit herrschen dies zu tun. Denn der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen – die Trauer und der Schmerz, lässt sich niemals in Worte fassen. Es tut einfach nur tief im Inneren des Herzens weh. Es schmerzt so sehr, als würde man denken, der Körper würde jeden Moment wegen der Trauer zerspringen. Die Erkenntnis, das ein geliebter Mensch nicht mehr wieder kehrt, ist schwer realisierbar – es klingt einfach nur surreal und wenn man dann langsam anfängt zu begreifen, dass dieser Mensch nicht mehr da ist, dass man ihn nicht mehr umarmen kann, nicht mehr mit ihm reden kann, dann bricht eine Welt zusammen und man ist so nahe am Abgrund, dass man glaubt, dass man aus dieser Trauer und diesem Tief nie mehr heraus kommen kann. In diesem Fall der Trauer hilft es einzig und alleine nur, wenn man Menschen um sich hat, die einem durch die schwere Zeit helfen und zeigen, dass sie für einen da sind. Die einen trösten, wenn man einfach nicht mehr kann und den Tränen freien Lauf lässt.

Die Angst, die einen immer auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, als wenn man spüren würde, dass jeden Moment etwas passieren könnte, war schlimm. Man rechnete damit, aber wenn es dann wirklich eintrat, dann schmerzte es umso mehr. Und die Angst war begründet. Es wurde ja versucht den Schülern ein wenig Freude in diese tristen Schultage zu bringen, doch sie reagierten nicht darauf. Sie lebten einfach nur noch vor sich hin und hofften inständig, dass sie nie einen schwarzen Brief erhalten und im Büro eines Professors landen würden. Denn dies war das Zeichen, das keiner missverstehen konnte. Es war eines, das den Tod überbrachte und einfach nur eine klaffende Wunde hinterließ.

Sogar Lily wirkte ein wenig traurig und immer, wenn James sie darauf ansprach, schaltete sie auf stur und sagte, dass ihr nichts fehlte. Dass es ihr bestens ging und sie einfach nur nachgedacht hatte. Doch keiner wollte ihr so Recht glauben. Sie kannten sie einfach schon zu gut, als dass sie Lily so eine Lüge glauben würden.

Eines Tages, ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten, war Lily nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal und auch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Amy war am späten Abend zu den Maraudern in den Schlafsaal gegangen, weil sie Lily bei James vermutete, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie auch dort nicht war. Amy machte sich Sorgen. Es war eigentlich nicht Lilys Art einfach spurlos, ohne ein Wort, zu verschwinden und nicht einmal nach der Sperrstunde im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Wenn es nach Amy ging, hatte James einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie, aber sie glaubte es sich nicht einmal selbst. Denn seit Lily und James ein Paar waren, war Lily aufgelebt und hatte zu leben begonnen. Lily war zwar vorher schon richtig lebensfreudig gewesen, doch in den letzten paar Monaten war es immer offensichtlicher geworden, dass ihr sehr viel an James lag und sie das nicht mehr missen wollte.

Am Anfang war Amy ziemlich skeptisch über die Beziehung der Beiden, doch als sie sah, wie die Beiden mit einander umgingen, fühlte sie einfach, dass die Beiden für einander bestimmt waren. Zuerst belächelten alle nur diese „Scheinbeziehung". Doch aus dieser zum Scheitern verurteilten Beziehung, wurde etwas Tiefes und Inniges, was wohl niemand so schnell zerstören konnte. Lily und James vertrauten sich beide gegenseitig so sehr, dass sie nicht den geringsten Grund dazu hatten eifersüchtig zu sein. Eine gewisse Eifersucht war zwar da, aber niemand gab seinem Partner einen Grund, diese wirklich auszuleben.

„Ich weiß nicht wo Lily ist", sagte James erneut. Langsam aber sicher nervte es ihn, dass Amy so ein sturer Dickkopf war – schlimmer als Lily!

Amy stapfte mit beiden Füßen auf und stieß Luft aus. Man konnte ihr anmerken, dass sie schon ein wenig nervös diesbezüglich war.

Remus war Sirius und James einen Blick zu, worauf Sirius nur eine Augenbraue hob und Remus verwirrt ansah. Remus machte mehrere komisch Gestiken zu den Beiden verschlafen wirkenden Maraudern. Amy dachte, dass die Drei völlig übergeschnappt waren, doch als Sirius plötzlich ein verstehendes „Ah!" von sich gab, war Amy sehr verwirrt. Was sollte das Verhalten der Jungs eigentlich bedeuten?

James schien es zwar noch immer nicht verstanden zu haben, doch plötzlich konnte man beinahe auch über ihm eine Glühbirne aufleuchten sehen.

„Amy, wenn wir dir jetzt was verraten, musst du uns hoch und heilig versprechen, niemanden etwas darüber zu verraten. Hast du verstanden?", sagte Remus eindringlich.

Amy verschränkte die Arme vor ihre Brust und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Bitte", sagte er noch einmal.

Sie seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es euch." Sie sah zum vierten Bett was in diesem Raum stand. „Sagt mal … weckt ihn eigentlich überhaupt nichts auf?"

„Eigentlich nicht", meinte Sirius.

„Peter ist sogar noch schwieriger wach zu kriegen, als Sirius", meinte Remus.

„Hey", beschwerte sich dieser sofort.

„Ist doch wahr", meinte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius schmollte gespielt und Amy konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Währenddessen holte James etwas aus seinem Koffer, den er unter dem Bett hervorgezogen hatte. Ein kahles, verblichenes, altes Pergament hielt er ihr vor die Nase.

„Und das ist?"

„Dieses etwas, worüber du niemandem etwas sagen darfst", sagte Sirius noch einmal eindringlich.

James nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und hielt ihn auf das Pergament und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Amys Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, dass an genau jener Stelle, wo sich James' Zauberstab befand, feine Linien über das ganze Pergament verteilt und sich zu Buchstaben formten. Langsam waren aus diesen verschlungenen Buchstaben auch Wörter zu lesen. Immer noch fasziniert starrte sie auf das Pergament. „Was ist das?"

„Das hast du schon einmal gefragt", erinnerte sie James.

„Es ist eine Karte", sagte Remus und Amy wandte sich ihm zu.

„Eine Karte?"

Remus nickte. „Eine Karte, die wir vier, als James, Sirius, Peter und ich im Laufe der Zeit angefertigt haben. Sie zeigt ganz Hogwarts, mit Geheimgängen und einen Großteil der Ländereien."

„Aber da sind auch Punkte, wo die Namen stehen", sagte sie und deutete auf einen, mit dem Namen Severus Snape.

„Ein kleiner Zauber der Person zeigt, die sich wo befinden. So brauchen wir einfach nur einen Blick auf die Karte werfen und wir wissen, wo wir nicht hingehen sollten, wenn wir nicht erwischt werden wollen."

„Aber was macht Snape eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit noch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes?", fragte Amy.

„Das würde ich aber auch gerne wissen", meinte Sirius und beobachtete den Punkt, der sich im zweiten Stock hin und her bewegte. Als würde er auf etwas warten oder etwas suchen.

„Aber Snape ist ja jetzt nicht die Hauptperson", meinte Remus und suchte mit seinen Augen das ganze Pergament ab. „Wir suchen Lily!"

„Da ist sie!", sagte James nach einem kurzen Moment und zeigte auf einen Punkt mit dem Namen ‚Lily Evans', der sich nicht bewegte. „Sie ist auf dem Astronomieturm."

„Ich sehe nach ihr", sagte Amy und wollte bereits den Schlafsaal verlassen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie zurückhielt.

„Ich geh schon", sagte James und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Amy blinzelte mit ihren Wimpern und sah auf die geschlossene Türe, durch die James vor ein paar Sekunden gegangen ist.

„Versuche nie ihn zu etwas zu überreden oder etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. Es hat keinen Sinn", gab Remus ihr den Rat. „Wenn er sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht er es auch durch und lässt sich wirklich nicht davon abbringen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**James**_

Die Karte hatte er in seiner rechten Hand, in der linken hatte er seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete sich somit den Weg durch die verlassenen Gänge. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Karte, ob nicht Filch oder sonst jemand, der ihm Probleme machen könnte, in der Nähe von ihm war. Zu seinem Glück konnte er den direkten Weg zum Astronomieturm gehen, denn alle Personen, die die Karte anzeigte, bewegten sich von ihm weg.

James rannte nicht, denn er wusste, dass Lily sich nicht bewegt hatte und es in nächster Zeit auch nicht tun würde. Er hatte zwar ein schlimmes Gefühl, als dass Lily etwas passiert war, doch sie hatte sich kurz ein paar Schritte am Astronomieturm bewegt. Immer wieder fragte er sich, weshalb Lily dort oben alleine war und niemandem etwas gesagt hatte. Es musste einen triftigen Grund haben, warum sie dort oben alleine war, aber wofür waren Freunde da? Dachte sie etwa, sie müsste, was auch immer es war, alleine durchstehen? Gewiss nicht!

James stand nun vor der geschlossenen Tür, die auf den Astronomieturm hinausführte. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf den Türknopf und öffnete sie. Mit einem leisen Quietschen ging die Türe auf, aber Lily schien es nicht zu bemerken. James konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie in tiefe Gedanken versunken war. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und blieb kurz etwas weiter hinter ihr stehen. Ihre Haare wehten leicht im Wind, der über das Gelände zog. Ihr Blick wirkte traurig, genauso wie ihr ganzes Gesicht. Die Hände hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt und in einer Hand hielt sie einen Brief. James sah sie noch einen Moment an, ehe er die letzten paar Schritte, die sie beide von einander treten, zurücklegte und vorsichtig eine Hand um ihre Schultern legte.

Plötzlich zuckte Lily zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um. Als sie dann aber in James' warme, haselnussbraune Augen sah, wurde ihr Blick wieder traurig und sie wandte sich wieder ab. James zog sie näher an sich und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und wandte es sich zu. So zwang er sie ihn anzusehen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Trauer und Verzweiflung wieder.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte James sie sanft.

Lily konnte nicht gleich antworten. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, ehe sie überhaupt die richtigen Worte fand. „Ich habe heute am Abend einen Brief bekommen", war alles, was sie ihm sagte. James wartete ab und ließ ihr Zeit, dass sie sich sammeln konnte, um weiter zu erzählen, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Lily, du kannst mit mir über alles reden und das weißt du", versuchte James sie aufzumuntern und blickte ihr immer weiter in die Augen.

Plötzlich konnte James in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen Tränen schimmern sehen, die sich lautlos einen Weg ihre Wangen hinunter bahnten. Mit einem Finger wischte James sanft die Tränen weg. Er schwor, wer seine Lily zum Weinen brachte, hatte sich ihn zum Feind gemacht. Er konnte sie einfach nicht weinen sehen.

„Lily", sagte er leise. „Du weinst doch sonst nie. Was ist passiert?" James vermutete, dass vielleicht jemandem aus ihrer Familie etwas zugestoßen war, weshalb sie so traurig war. Sie zitterte, weil sie nicht laut los weinen wollte. James ließ die Karte und seinen Zauberstab in seinen Umhang gleiten und umarmte Lily. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und James schmerzte es, sie so zu sehen.

Immer noch hielt sie diesen Brief in der Hand, welcher der Grund war, weshalb sie so zerstreut war, vermutete zumindest James und er sollte Recht behalten.

„Meine Eltern ...", begann Lily leise. „Sie haben mir einen Brief geschrieben. Sie … sie schreiben, dass ich dieses Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen soll und in Hogwarts am Besten aufgehoben bin. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie wollten, dass ich in Hogwarts bleibe, damit meine Schwester mit ihrem Verlobten nach Hause kommt. Bin ich denn nicht auch die Tochter meiner Eltern? Habe ich vielleicht irgendetwas falsch gemacht, weshalb sie mich zu Weihnachten nicht zu Hause haben wollen? Und es mir ein paar Tage vorher sagen?" Lilys Stimme wurde immer belegter. Es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu reden. Sie liebte ihre Eltern und ihre Eltern liebten sie, doch warum wollten ihre Eltern wirklich nicht, dass sie jetzt nach Hause kam? Letztes Jahr hatte es ihre Eltern doch auch nicht gestört. Sie meinten: _„Petunia, Lily kann nach Hause kommen wann sie will und daran kannst du auch nichts ändern. Sie ist genauso unsere Tochter wie du es bist und daran solltest du dich gewöhnen."_

Was hatte sich seit daher verändert? Was hatte Petunia ihren Eltern erzählt? Liebten sie ihre Eltern nicht mehr? Sahen sie sie jetzt auch als Freak, genauso wie ihre Schwester? Hatte es Petunia letztendlich geschafft, ihre Eltern von ihr abzuwenden? Sie dazu gebracht sie nicht mehr zu lieben?

Lily merkte es nicht, doch sie klammerte sich mit beiden Händen fest an James und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover. Eine Hand strich ihr als beruhigende Geste über den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich in dieser Geste so wohl, sie war ihr so vertraut. Ihre Eltern hatte es früher mit ihr gemacht, wenn sie traurig über etwas war und genau diese Erinnerung, hatte sie wieder verletzt. Wieso taten ihre Eltern es jetzt nicht mehr? Hatte sie ihre Eltern enttäuscht? Hatte sie etwas gemacht, was sie verärgert hatte? Lily kannte den Grund nicht und suchte ihn wirklich bei sich, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte.

Die Zeit verstrich und keiner der Beiden wusste genau, wie lange sie schon dort oben standen, als Lily sich langsam zu beruhigen begann und endlich ihren Kopf hob und James in die Augen blickte. Als sie James freundliches, aufmunterndes Lächeln sah, welches sich sogar auf seine Augen ausbreitete. So konnte Lily, egal ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, auch nur Lächeln. Alleine James' Art munterte sie auf und das er für sie da war auch.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du Weihnachten bei mir zu Hause verbringst? Ich kann dich doch nicht so einfach alleine in Hogwarts lassen", sagte James.

„Haben deine Eltern eigentlich nichts dagegen?", fragte Lily ihn. „Ich meine, bin ich keine Belastung für sie?"

James lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Lily, darüber machst du dir Sorgen?" Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Warum lachst du? Und ja, ich mache mir darüber Gedanken."

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Glaub mir, meine Eltern haben sicher nichts dagegen. Und wenn sie Sirius und mich aushalten, dann werden sie dich auch noch aushalten und du bist sowieso jemand, der sehr ruhig ist und auf Regeln bedacht ist. Sie werden dich lieben!"

„James, jetzt übertreibst du aber." Lily schlug ihn gespielt auf den Arm. „Aber wie meinst du das, deine Eltern halten Sirius auch aus? Kommt der zu Weihnachten auch mit?"

„Ähm Lily? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass Sirius bei uns wohnt?" James sah sie verwirrt an.

„Möglich? Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Das merke ich gerade", sagte James. „Ich werde sofort eine Eule an meine Eltern schreiben, dass du zu Weihnachten auch mitkommst."

„Du willst deinen Eltern jetzt noch schreiben? Du weckst sie doch nur auf."

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass meine Eltern_ jetzt_ garantiert noch nicht schlafen."

Einen kurzen Moment blieben die Beiden noch auf dem Astronomieturm, ehe sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Wieder hatte James seine Karte herausgeholt und war mit Lily so gegangen, dass sie nicht erwischt wurden. Nachdem die fette Dame ihnen einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, weil sie schon wieder aus ihrem Schlaf geholt wurde, ließ sie schließlich doch in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintreten, wo bereits ihre Freunde warteten. Lily und James wurden auch plötzlich von Fragen bombardiert.

Als Sirius dann erfuhr, _wo_ Lily ihre Ferien verbrachte, strahlte er und zählte sogleich viele Dinge auf, die sie zusammen unternehmen konnten. Doch Lily verzog bei den meisten Aktivitäten das Gesicht und fragte sich wirklich, ob man Sirius noch als zurechnungsfähig bezeichnen konnte.

„LILY", regte sich Amy sogleich auf. „Du hättest mir das ruhig sagen können. Du hättest Weihnachten auch bei mir verbringen können. Meine Eltern hätten kein Problem damit gehabt, sonst hätten sie dich wohl auch nicht für zwei Wochen in den Sommerferien bei sich wohnen lassen. Und meine kleinen Geschwister scheinen dich auch zu mögen." Amy seufzte. „Wie hast du das eigentlich angestellt?"

„Was angestellt?", fragte Lily.

„Das dich meine Geschwister mögen, du sie auch wieder loswerden kannst, wenn sie nerven und … und … ja wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung?"

Über die Unwichtigkeit dieses Gespräches bewusst, begannen dann plötzlich alle zu lachen und konnten nicht mehr so schnell aufhören.

„Ich schreib jetzt wirklich meinen Eltern", sagte James und beschwer mit einem kurzen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab, Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass herauf.

James schien wirklich konzentriert zu schreiben und alle versuchten mitzulesen, was er schrieb, doch er deckte den Text ab und sagte: „Ich lese es euch später noch vor, aber erst dann, wenn ich fertig bin."

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen schien, legte James die Feder beiseite und ließ seine Augen noch einmal über das Pergament wandern, ehe er zufrieden nickte und seine Freunde ihn begierig ansahen, dass er doch endlich vorlesen sollte, was er geschrieben hatte.

„Ihr seid überhaupt nicht neugierig, was?", fragte James süffisant grinsend.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Sirius zurück.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, nur so!"

„Also lies jetzt vor", forderte Amy auf.

James räusperte sich kurz, ehe er begann:

_Liebe Mum! Lieber Dad!_

_Wie geht es euch? Hoffe doch, dass es euch gut geht. Wie sollte es euch auch anderes gehen? In Hogwarts ist es eigentlich so wie immer, nur dass eben gewisse Nachrichten nicht gerade die Stimmung heben._

_Ich glaube, ihr fragt euch, warum ich euch ausgerechnet jetzt schreibe, wo wir uns doch schon in ein paar Tagen sehen. Keine Panik, ich bleibe über die Weihnachtsferien nicht in Hogwarts, doch ich möchte euch bitten, ob nicht auch Lily Evans, meine Freundin, über Weihnachten zu uns nach Hause kann. Ihre Eltern sind zu dieser Zeit leider verhindert und ich kann sie irgendwie nicht alleine Weihnachten feiern lassen. Und sie ist das komplette Gegenteil von Sirius, so in etwa wie Remus, nur eben in weiblicher Form._

_Wenn jetzt schon Sirius und Lily zu Weihnachten bei uns sind … wäre es ein großes Problem, wenn Remus und Amy auch mal vorbeischauen? Nicht? Danke schon jetzt dafür!_

_Viel gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr zu schreiben, wir sehen uns dann ja in ein paar Tagen zu Hause!_

_Gruß_

_James_

Sirius' Augen hatten sich ein wenig verengt und er formte mit seinem Mund ein paar lautlose Worte.

„Tut mir leid Sirius, aber ich lüge meine Eltern nicht an. Ich sage ihnen nur die Wahrheit, da brauchst du gar nicht so zu schauen und zu reagieren", meinte James.

„Aber du hast deine Eltern gerade belogen", tadelte Lily.

„Wo?", fragte er.

„Bei dem Teil, wo du geschrieben hast, dass meine Eltern zu Weihnachten leider verhindert sind. Sie sind nicht verhindert, sie wollen nicht, dass ich zu Weihnachten nach Hause komme, sondern in Hogwarts bleibe."

„Wie gesagt, deine Eltern sind in gewisser Weise doch verhindert", antwortete James verschwörerisch.

Lily konnte nicht anders, als nur den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, wie jemand so wie James sein konnte. So gut gelaunt und dann doch manchmal ernst und einfach … ja einfach so sein, wie er sein will und nicht künstlich.

Wie gerufen, flog plötzlich eine Eule auf das Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu, der James das Pergament um das Bein band.

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich amüsierten, doch dann übermannte sie alle die Müdigkeit und sie schliefen ein und wurden erst wieder durch den Lärm, den die Schüler machten, die in die große Halle zum Frühstück gingen, geweckt. Nicht wissend wo sie waren, wachten sie auf und erschraken, als es ihnen dann plötzlich bewusst wurde. Hastig eilten sie in ihre Schlafsäle und richteten sich her und waren dann auch gleich in der großen Halle beim Frühstück anzutreffen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die letzten Schultage verstrichen wie im Fluge, doch dennoch war eine gewisse Deprimiertheit bei ihnen zu spüren, denn die Professoren hatten ihnen eine Menge Hausaufgaben über die Ferien aufgegeben und zwar Dinge, die schwer waren und wo sie wirklich eine Menge Bücher lesen mussten, um die Daten mit Quellen belegen mussten.

Lily meinte eigentlich nur, dass es eigentlich nicht viel sei und wenn sie diese Dinge gleich am Anfang ihrer Ferien erledigten, dann hätten sie den Rest der Ferien frei und müssten dann nicht gegen Ende der Ferien mehrere Nachtschichten einlegen, um alles zu erledigen.

Resignierend gaben James und Sirius klein bei und versprachen ihr, alles sofort zu erledigen und dann konnten sie tun und lassen, was sie wollten.

Nach einem kleinen stärkenden Frühstück, holten sie noch schnell ihre Koffer, verstauten sie in den Kutschen und schleiften sie in den Hogwarts Express. Erleichtert ließen sich alle in die Sitze fallen. Sirius schloss die Augen und sagte: „Endlich Ferien! Wurde auch wirklich langsam Zeit! Diese Foltern, die die Professoren jetzt gemacht haben, waren einfach nicht mehr im normalen Bereich."

„Sieh es so, wir haben heuer unsere UTZ und da müssen wir eben Stoff machen, weil wir dann, kurz vor den UTZ, auch noch Vorbereitungsstunden bekommen", sagte Amy und holte ein Buch aus ihrem Koffer. Sirius schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Wie kann man nur am Anfang der Ferien schon Bücher lesen?"

Amy sah bedrohlich von ihrem Buch auf. „Wenn du genau auf den Titel schaust, wirst du merken, dass es kein Schulbuch oder ein Buch von oder für Hogwarts ist, sondern einfach ein Muggelroman, der sehr interessant ist."

„Ist ja schon gut", gähnte Sirius. „Weißt du, was mir schon länger aufgefallen ist?" Er wartete nicht einmal eine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Dass du und Remus euch extrem ähnlich seid. Ihr würdet perfekt zusammen passen … Aua! Hey, was soll das?", fragte er gereizt. Nach Beendigung seines Satzes, trat ihm Amy ans Schienbein und Remus gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte.

„Das bestärkt meine Theorie nur noch mehr!"

Wenn Lily so über Sirius' Worte Nachdachte, musste sie zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Es war eigentlich offensichtlich, dass die Beiden perfekt zusammen passen würden, doch ob sie das auch so sahen? Nach ihrer Meinung nach – ja! Sonst würden sie sich ja nicht vehement dagegen wehren, wenn jemand diese Meinung äußerte. Vielleicht konnte sie da mit der Hilfe von ein paar gewissen Personen etwas tun.

„Lily?", fragte James und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„Hmm?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wieso lächelst du so?"

„Wie lächle ich denn?"

„So, als würdest du etwas planen!"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie sah James einfach nur an. Nach dem Remus, Peter, Sirius und Amy das Interesse an der Unterhaltung von den Beiden verloren hatten, beugte sie sich zu James und flüsterte ihm ihren Plan ins Ohr. Auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ebenfall ein wissendes Lächeln. Er war vollends von dieser Idee begeistert. Seine Lily war eben etwas Besonderes!

Gegen späten Abend fuhren sie endlich in Kings Cross ein. Sie warteten ein wenig ab, bis die meisten Schüler aus dem Zug gestiegen waren und konnten sehen, wie sie liebevoll von ihren Eltern begrüßt wurden. Wie sie voller Wiedersehensfreude in die Arme geschlossen wurden und sie dann den Bahnhof verließen.

Amy, Remus und Peter verabschiedeten sich und machten sich aus, sich einmal in der Winkelgasse zu treffen und dann schließlich zu Silvester bei James zu Hause.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Gedränge vom Bahnhof verschwunden und nur noch Sirius, Lily und James standen noch am Bahnhof. Lily wunderte sich, weshalb sie noch immer hier standen und James' Eltern nicht da waren. Doch ehe Lily auch nur fragen konnte, holte James eine Feder aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie ihr hin. Sirius hatte sein Gepäck in der einen und die Feder berührte er mit der anderen Hand. Beide sahen Lily auffordernd an, als ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Bist du eigentlich schon einmal mit einem Portschlüssel gereist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe davon gelesen."

„Lesen hilft nicht gerade viel, aber ist ja egal. Du greifst jetzt einfach diese Feder an und eben deinen Koffer, dann zähle ich bis drei und dann kommen wir eigentlich schon bei uns im Wohnzimmer an. Ist nicht so kompliziert, wie du vielleicht denkst. Portschlüssel sind eigentlich ganz praktisch, vor allem, wenn man nicht apparieren kann."

„Blöd ist es eigentlich nur, dass man die Portschlüssel beim Ministerium melden muss, sonst kann man ziemlichen Ärger bekommen:"

„Und dieser Portschlüssel ist gemeldet?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

„Meine Eltern haben diesen Dauerportschlüssel beim Ministerium gemeldet, also keine Sorge, dass du hier etwas Verbotenes tust." James zwinkerte ihr zu.

Immer noch ein wenig unsicher über das, was jetzt passieren würde, griff sie nach der Feder und James zählte, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte, bis drei und plötzlich spürte sie ein ziehen in ihrer Magengegend. Ihr war schlecht! Es war schlimmer als Achterbahn fahren und sie hoffte, dass es bald aufhörte. Genau in diesem Moment hörte dieses Gefühl auf und sie landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Sie konnte James sehen, wie er ihr seine Hand hinhielt, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Willkommen im Haus der Familie Potter!"


	19. Kapitel 18: Ein Kennen lernen mit Folge

**Kapitel 18: Ein Kennen lernen mit Folgen II**

Lilys Augen wanderten durch die große Halle. An den Wänden konnte sie verschieden Bilder sehen, doch diese passten alle in das Gesamtbild dieses Raumes.

Der Boden war mit einem roten Perserteppich bedeckt, welcher die Schritte auf dem künstlerisch gestalten Steinmosaik dämpfte. Überall befanden sich Pflanzen, die dem Raum ein freundliches Ambiente verliehen. Die großzügigen Fenster ließen wahrscheinlich, wenn die Sonne schien, den ganzen Raum in seinen strahlendschönen Farben erstrahlen.

Links und rechts von ihnen führte je eine Flügeltüre in einen andren Part des Hauses. Ihnen gegenüber befand sich der Aufgang zu den oberen Stockwerken. So eine kunstvoll verarbeitete Treppe hatte Lily noch nie gesehen.

Über ihren Köpfen hingen ein paar Kronleuchter, auf denen weiße Kerzen waren.

„Ich zeig dir dann dein Zimmer", meinte James zu ihr.

„Wie?", fragte Lily verwirrt. Sie war so fasziniert, dass sie gar nicht mehr mitbekam, dass Sirius und James sie weiterführten. Die beiden Marauder hingegen warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. Den meisten Menschen ging es so, wenn sie zum ersten Mal dieses Gebäude betraten.

Viele begannen dann auch zu rätseln, aus welchem Jahrhundert es sein konnte und sahen sich alles genau an, bis sie unterbrechen musste, um ihnen einen weiteren Teil des Hauses zu zeigen.

Der Großteil der Besucher bestand aus Auroren, guten Bekannten der Potters und eben der Verwandtschaft. Viele von den Besuchern kannte er nur vom Hörensagen, denn seine Eltern meinten, es wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn jeder wüsste, wer er war. Sie meinten, dass er dann alleine durch die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern Auroren waren, Probleme mit Schwarzmagiern bekommen würde.

Es war nicht so, als dass seine Eltern ihm nicht vertrauen würden und nicht wüssten, wie er sich duelliert, aber sie wollten eben kein Risiko eingehen. James akzeptierte ihre Meinung und tat sein Bestes, dass er sich nicht durch irgendetwas verraten konnten. Alleine die Streiche, die er mit Sirius und den anderen Maraudern machte, ließ keinen auch nur die geringste Vermutung anstellen, dass seine Eltern Benjamin und Susan Potter waren.

Als sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten, gingen sie nach Links. In diesem Gang befanden sich viele Portraits der Familie Potter, aber im Gang rechts von der Treppe aus, waren ebenfalls welche.

Lily versuchte soviel wie möglich aus ihrer nähren Umgebung aufzunehmen, um dann später auch wieder etwas zu finden, was sich allerdings als schwer herausstellen sollte. Irgendwie fühlte sich Lily bei diesen Gängen und vielen Türen, wie in Hogwarts, nur, dass in Hogwarts die einzige Farbe von den Gemälden stammte und die Umgebung nicht so trist machte. Hier bei James war vieles farbig, wie in einem richtigen zu Hause.

Sie seufzte und fragte sich wirklich, warum ihre Eltern nicht wollten, dass sie zu Weihnachten nach Hause vor. Ihre Neugier war schon so groß, dass sie darüber nachdachte, sie nicht doch zu besuchen, mit James an ihrer Seite. Eigentlich wollte sie ja einen Brief schreiben, als Antwort auf diese Nachricht, doch ihre Freunde hielten sie zurück und meinten, dass sie ihren Eltern nicht zeigen sollte, dass sie sich damit verletzt hatten.

Auch wenn Lily es abstritt, dass es ihr nicht nahe ging, konnte man alleine an ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie log. Sie versuchte stark zu sein, doch es gelang ihr nicht so wie sie wollte.

Bis jetzt war sie alle Weihnachten zu Hause bei ihren Eltern gewesen und hatte diese freien Tage von Hogwarts genossen, auch wenn sie an den ersten Ferientagen ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatte, die sie von den Professoren bekommen hatten.

Ihrer Meinung war es dann einfach nur leichter, wenn sie alles schon erledigt hatte, so kam sie später nicht mehr ins Strudeln und konnte ihre Ferien wirklich genießen.

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken aber zu ihren Eltern und dem Brief ab. Es war nicht ihre Art so einen Brief zu schreiben und schon gar nicht an ihrer eigene Tochter. So etwas hatte sie noch nie bekommen und sie war verwundert, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt passiert war. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht und Lily wollte Forschungen anstellen, doch ihre Freunde hatten sie davon immer abgelenkt. Als James ihr dann auch noch gesagt hatte, dass sie Weihnachten bei ihm verbringen konnte, war sie überglücklich, aber an ihre Eltern hatte sie dennoch gedacht.

„Lily?", fragte James und sah sie ein wenig besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte nur leicht. „Mir geht es gut … ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht."

Kurz darauf blieben sie vor einer eichenen Türe stehen.

„Darf ich dir dein Zimmer vorstellen?", fragte James galant und öffnete mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes die Türe.

Nicht nur, dass das Haus bisher so vornehm und edel war, nein, ihr Zimmer war der Wahnsinn. Nicht einmal in Hogwarts hatten sie so einen großen Raum und dort waren sie zu fünft.

„Du kannst ruhig hineingehen", meinte James.

Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und was ihr sofort ins Auge stach, war das große Himmelbett. Der ganze Raum war fast nur in schwarz und weiß gehalten, doch hin und wieder setzten farbliche Komponente ihren Touch.

Zwei große Fenster waren gegenüber der Türe angebracht und ließen auf eine schöne Aussicht vermuten.

Links von ihr befand sich noch ein weißes Sofa. Vor dem Sofa befand sich auf einem schwarzen Teppich ein eleganter Glastisch.

„Wow", war das Einzige was Lily im Moment hervor brach. Sie wandte sich dann wieder zu den Jungs um, die noch immer bei der Türe standen. Schließlich viel ihr auch noch eine Türe auf der anderen Seite. „Darf ich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Sicher", antwortete James grinsend.

Ein wundervolles Bad war hinter dieser Türe. Ein Mintgrün und Weiß gehalten. Einfach atemberaubend und dies freistehende Badewanne. Lily hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte noch nie so ein Haus gesehen, dass so edel eingerichtet war. James' Eltern mussten wirklich sehr reich sein, aber dieses Schloss war sicher schon alt, vielleicht gekauft oder ein Erbstück? Erbstück lag für sie näher, denn es hingen viele Gemälde, unter denen der Name Potter stand. Einige Namen kamen ihr auch bekannt vor, weil sie immer noch Geschichte der Zauberei belegt hatte.

Viele fanden diesen Gegenstand ja extrem langweilig, doch Lily konnte nicht verstehen, wie man Geschichte langweilig finden konnte. Zugegeben, der Professor war ein Geist und redete in einer Tonlage durch, so dass es schon mal gut passieren konnte, dass die Schüler einfach während des Unterrichts einschliefen, aber der Stoff war interessant … für Lily zumindest.

Sie konnte sich auch noch gut daran erinnern, dass James und Sirius immer irgendeinen Blödsinn gemacht haben und Binns es nicht gemerkt hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie über so viel Ignoranz und nicht mitbekommen eines Lehrers den Kopf geschüttelt. Binns war wirklich nicht normal, aber seine Professoren konnte man sich nicht aussuchen, denn es kam meistens nie was Besseres nach.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lily wunderte sich, warum James' Eltern noch nicht gekommen waren. Sie waren bereits seit ein paar Tagen hier bei ihm zu Hause und seine Eltern waren einfach nicht da. James hatte sie aber immer wieder zu ihr gesagt, dass seine Eltern eben beschäftigt waren und eben nie genau wussten, wann sie arbeiten mussten oder nicht. Ihre Dienstzeiten konnten sich schon ziemlich verschieben.

In diesen Tagen, die Vergangen waren, führten die Marauder Lily durch das Schloss und immer wieder staunte sie nicht schlecht, was sich alles hinter diesen Mauern befand.

Diese Weihnachtsferien hatten einmal früher angefangen als sonst. Sie wusste zwar auch nicht, was es mit ihren Professoren auf sich hatte, warum sie sie so früh schon wieder zurück schickten, doch ihnen machte es nichts aus, so konnten sie sich wenigstens mehr entspannen und erholen.

Es war der Abend vor dem vierundzwanzigsten Dezember, als ein Hauself in James' Zimmer kam, um ihnen allen zu sagen, dass Benjamin und Susan gerade eben gekommen waren. So wie James seine Eltern kannten, brauchten sie mal ein paar Stunden ihre Ruhe und die ließ er ihnen auch.

Am Morgen des heiligen Abends, gingen die drei gemütlich in die Küche hinunter, als sie aber die Küche betraten, waren James' Eltern bereits in ihr Frühstück vertieft. Benjamin las gerade den Tagespropheten und Susan las auch etwas, was man aber von der Türe aus nicht genau sagen konnte.

„Schönen Weihnachtsmorgen", frohlockte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Bei diesen Worten hoben James' Eltern die Köpfe und schauten zu ihnen. Ihr Blick blieb dann an Lily hängen, die ein wenig unangenehm berührt da stand. Sie fühlte sich so, als würden seine Eltern sie scannen.

„Komm schon", sagte James zu ihr und zog sie mit zum Tisch. „Mum, Dad! Das ist Lily Evans", stellte er vor. „Lily, meine Eltern!"

„Sehr erfreut, Mam! Sir!", sagte sie und schüttelte von beiden die Hände. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr James' Vater bekannt vorkam, aber sie wusste nicht woher.

Dann viel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ähm … also … ähm …. Sie … also … nicht zufällig Benjamin Potter oder?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Hast du ihr denn nichts gesagt?" Fragend wandte sich Benjamin an seinen Sohn, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ja, der bin ich."

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ziemlich verdutzt geschaut, denn Sirius neben ihr begann zu kichern. Irgendwie war ihr das Ganze extrem peinlich. Sie hatte jetzt erst James' Eltern kennen gelernt und sie stellte sich so blöd an, sie hätte sich grün und blau ärgern können. Doch egal wie Lily sich gerade fühlte, James' Eltern sahen sie einfach nur freundlich und verstehend an.

Alles was Lily über diese beiden Menschen im Tagespropheten stimmten kaum. Sie waren nicht gerade die strengen Auroren und verstanden auch Spaß. Im Tagespropheten werden sie als die härtesten, strengstens und gefühllosesten Auroren bezeichnet, aber in den paar Minuten, in denen Lily hier mit ihnen saß, hatten gereich, damit sie verstand, dass Benjamin und Susan Potter das komplette Gegenteil davon waren. Sie konnten ihr Privat- von ihrem Berufsleben wirklich gut trennen.

Auch wenn Lilys Eltern wollten, dass sie über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kam, schrieb sie einen Brief.

„James?", fragte Lily.

„Hmm?"

„Kann ich mir deine Eule ausborgen, um meinen Eltern diesen Brief zu schicken?"

„Sicher, aber wir können ihn auch so vorbeibringen", schlug James vor.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Dich nimmt es schwer mit, dass du Weihnachten nicht bei deinen Eltern verbringen kannst und dieser Brief, den du von ihnen erhalten hast. Du brauchst es erst gar nicht abzustreiten, man sieht es dir an, dass es dich verletzt. Also, willst du ihnen den Brief schicken? Oder willst du, dass wir ihnen einen Besuch abstatten?"

Lily überlegte einen Moment und ihr schien die zweite Möglichkeit, ihre Eltern zu besuchen, einerseits als die Beste, aber auch als die schlechteste Idee. Sie wollte ihre Eltern gerne sehen, aber sie hatte Angst, ihnen nach diesem Brief noch in die Augen zu sehen, sie wollte ihnen die Enttäuschung nicht zeigen, egal wie groß sie auch war.

Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen, als James und Lily sich reisebereit machten.

„Ruhig Lily", sagte James zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

Mit einem Portschlüssel kamen sie in einem Wald, nur ein paar Minuten von Lilys Elternhaus entfernt an. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, konnte James sehen, dass sie über das kommende Gespräch nachdachte. Er selbst verstand nicht, wieso Eltern ihre Kinder einfach ignorieren konnten. Bei Sirius war es ja etwas Anderes, da wusste er, wie ihn seine Eltern behandelt hatten.

Lily hingegen hatte immer von ihren Eltern geschwärmt. Sie hatten immer das perfekte Verhältnis zu einander und das es auf einmal, so plötzlich gebrochen sein sollte? Sie hatten ja nicht einmal ein großes Problem damit, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war. Im Gegenteil, sie nahmen es sogar noch ganz gut auf, was Lily erzählt hatte.

Bei vielen Muggelstämmigen war es meist so, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder dann komisch ansahen und vielleicht auch Angst hatten in irgendetwas verwandelt zu werden. Manche Eltern gaben dann ihren Kindern die Schuld, wenn etwas schief gelaufen war. Aber waren da wirklich die Kinder daran schuld?

Da sagt man, dass Kindern grausam sein konnten, doch wirklich grausam waren die Eltern. Immer hatten sie ihren Kindern geholfen wo es nur ging und dann hörte es plötzlich auf? Nicht einmal ein Grund, weshalb das Kind jetzt ignoriert wurde? Für viele war es einfach schwer zu verstehen und sie zogen sich zurück und waren eben die komischen Einzelgänger, die in Hogwarts immer an Orten zu finden waren, an denen sich sonst kaum jemand befand.

Diese Dinge wusste James von Remus, der Vertrauensschüler gewesen war und der sich um diese Schüler hatte kümmern müssen. James dachte, dass alles ein schlechter Scherz sei, doch nicht in jeder Familie lief es rosig her.

Sie standen vor einer massiven, grünen Holztür, auf der ein Kranz befestigt war. Aus dem Haus drang der Geruch von Kabeljau heraus. Diverse Saucen und Beilagen inbegriffen.

„Können wir nicht wieder gehen?", meinte Lily und sah James flehend an.

Er wusste, dass es ihr unangenehm war, aber es belastete sie auch. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass es das Beste für Lily wäre, wenn sie sich mit ihren Eltern ausreden konnte.

Auf ihre Frage reagierte er nicht, er klopfte einfach an die Türe. Sie warteten auch nicht lange, als eine kleine, schmale Frau, mit feuerrotem Haar die Türe öffnete.

„Lily", sagte diese ganz überrascht und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, dass du zu Weihnachten heuer lieber in Hogwarts bleiben willst? Aber schön dich zu sehen. Komm doch her und lass dich umarmen." Als sie James bemerkte meinte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit … Gloria Evans mein Name."

„James Potter", stellte sich James vor.

„Ach kommt doch einfach rein. Ihr friert hier draußen sicher." Gloria führte sie durch einen kleinen Flur und in ein Esszimmer hinein, dass mit den köstlichsten Speisen gefüllt war. „Tom, sieh doch mal wer hier ist."

Lilys Vater war nur ein wenig größer wie ihre Mutter und hatte hellbraune Haare und grüne Augen, die voller Freude funkelten, als er seine Tochter sah. Sofort schloss er sie in eine Umarmung, was Lily ein wenig stutzen ließ.

„Du hättest uns ja ruhig sagen können, dass du zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommst. Moment, ich werde noch zwei weitere Gestecke hinlegen. Ihr Beide esst doch mit uns?", fragte Gloria übermütig.

„Ich bin bei James zu Hause", sagte Lily. „Er hat mich zu sich eingeladen, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich alleine in Hogwarts bleibe."

„Wieso alleine in Hogwarts?", fragte ihr Vater verwirrt. „Du hast uns doch einen Brief geschrieben, in dem du gesagt hast, dass du mit deinen Freunden Weihnachten auf Hogwarts verbringst. Wir waren zwar ein wenig enttäuscht, aber du bist ja alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden."

„So einen Brief habe ich nie geschrieben", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Ich habe von euch einen Brief gekommen, dass ich heuer in Hogwarts bleiben soll, weil ihr Weihnachten irgendetwas geplant habt oder so."

„Nein, so etwas habe ich nie geschrieben", meinte Tom. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Es ist deine Schrift und ich dachte mir, dass ihr mich nicht dabei haben wollt, weil ich eine Hexe bin und eben unnormal, wie Petunia immer so schön sagt."

„Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee, dass wir dich an Weihnachten nicht zu Hause haben wollen? Natürlich wollen wir und du bist jeder Zeit bei uns Willkommen." Dann hielt Tom einen Moment inne. „Aber wenn du keinen Brief geschrieben hast und wir auch keinen, wer hat denn dann diese Briefe geschrieben?"

Lily schnaubte abfällig. „Ich kann mir schon denken wer es gewesen ist."

Tom sah sie neugierig an.

„Petunia."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich …"

„Komm schon Dad", unterbrach Lily. „Mach deine Augen auf. Petunia und ich verstehen uns eben nicht so besonders und sie ist dazu in der Lage solche Briefe zu schrieben und uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Da gehe ich jede Wette mit dir ein."

Tom wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch genau in diesem Moment läutete es an der Türe und Lily hörte eine piepsige Stimme, die das Haus betrat. Sofort verspannte sie sich. Ihre Schwester hatte gerade das Haus betreten. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich ein Mann, aber wer er war, dass konnte Lily nicht sagen.


	20. Kapitel 19: Ein Kennen lernen mit Folge

**Kapitel 19: Ein Kennen lernen mit Folgen III**

Petunia ging es genauso wie Lily. Ihre gesamte Haltung hatte sich verspannt, als sie ihre Schwester sah. Immer wieder versuchte Petunia ihrem Mund zu öffnen, doch sie war perplex von dieser Situation, dass sie ihn sofort wieder schloss.

Ein wenig ängstlich blickte Petunia zu dem Mann in ihrer Begleitung. Eigentlich wollte Petunia ihren Freund, besser gesagt schon beinahe Verlobten, ihren Eltern allein vorstellen. Alleine … ohne ihre Schwester! Petunia hatte ihrem Freund nie erzählt, dass sie eine Schwester hatte. Sie hatte es ihm einfach verschwiegen und hatte hoffnungsvoll einen Brief an ihre Schwester geschickt, dass sie dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten bloß wegbleiben würde und hatte dann ihren Eltern auch noch einen gegeben, dass keiner von ihnen misstrauisch werden würde.

Und jetzt stand Lily im Zimmer und in ihrer Begleitung befand sich ebenfalls jemand, den Petunia von Erzählungen her kannte. Abfällig verengte sie ihre Augen und hatte ihre Schwester fixiert.

Ein paar Minuten sagte niemand etwas, sondern sie starrten alle nur von einem zum Anderen. Nur Lily und Petunia hatten die anderen Personen im Zimmer einfach begonnen zu ignorieren und blickten sich einfach abwertend an. Niemand wusste was er sagen sollte, bis Lilys Mutter das Wort übernahm und so endlich die Stille brach.

„Petunia!", sagte sie freudig und nahm ihre andere Tochter in den Arm. „Und du bist sicher Vernon!?", meinte sie an den Mann in Petunias Begleitung gewandt.

Jedoch hielt er es nicht für angebracht irgendetwas zu sagen. Immer noch war sein Blick auf Lily fixiert. Er hatte schon viel von ihr gehört und nichts Gutes.

James wurde es langsam zu bunt, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er sprach leise, gefährlich leise. „Könnten Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun, und meine Freundin nicht so anstarren, als wäre sie ein Objekt?"

Vernon zuckte leicht zusammen. Seine Augen wandten sich seiner Verlobten zu, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Nicht einmal sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihre Schwester, nach dem Brief, noch kommen würde und auch noch jemanden mitbrachte. Es ging ihr alles zu weit. Immer bekam Lily alles was sie wollte. Ein einziges Mal wollte Petunia ihre Eltern für sich haben und ihre verrückte Schwester dabei vorne weglassen. Einfach wieder eine normale Familie ohne Abnormalitäten sein. Nur leider war dieses Weihnachten auch schon wieder ruiniert.

Petunia hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten gebildet und zuckten. Ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Anspannung. Ihr atmen war mehr ein Schnauben eines Pferdes. So gut es ging versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, aber in ihr brodelte ein Vulkan.

Währenddessen blickte Lilys Mutter verwirrt hin und her, bis ihr Mann dem endlich Einhalt gebot, bevor überhaupt noch etwas Schlimmes passieren konnte.

„Wenn ihr dann alle soweit wärt, könnten wir doch langsam einmal mit dem Essen beginnen, sonst wird es noch kalt", schlug ihr Vater vor.

Das Essen war köstlich, aber die ganze Zeit über herrschte kaltes Schweigen, was Lilys Eltern einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ. So hatten sie sich Weihnachten nicht vorgestellt. Nein, ganz und gar nicht!

„Danke Mrs. Evans für das Essen", sagte James.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte James.

„Nein, geht schon so", meinte sie und erhob sich vom Tisch. James, für den diese Art einen Tisch abzuräumen komplett neu war, sah ein wenig irritiert zu Lily, die ihn nur anlächelte und meinte: „So macht man das eben bei Muggeln!"

„Ja, aber wenn ich helfen könnte beziehungsweise dürfte, würde es schneller gehen", meinte James flüsternd.

„Dann mach doch", forderte Lily ihn auf.

„Aber deine Mutter meinte doch, ich solle ihr nicht helfen und außerdem ist zaubern unter Muggeln verboten", fügte er hinzu.

Diabolisch lächelte sie ihn an. „Seit wann machst du dir denn was aus Regeln?" Dann unterbrach sie sich selbst. „Vergiss es einfach, aber glaub mir, hier weiß jeder, dass du zaubern kannst. Sogar dieser Bär dort. Petunia wird ihm sicher etwas über meine ‚abnormalen' Tätigkeiten erzählt haben. Wie schon gesagt, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern."

James schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch so hinterhältig sein kannst, aber diese Seite an dir gefällt mir eigentlich auch ganz gut."

„Tja, was du nicht alles über mich weißt", erwiderte sie.

„Ich werde aber noch alles herausfinden."

„Ich bin ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln", stichelte sie weiter.

„Werden wir ja sehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin … und jetzt werde ich deiner Mutter helfen. Ich will nämlich keine schlechte Nachrede. Immerhin haben wir uns ja selber eingeladen, denn wir sind einfach so vorbei gekommen und haben mitgegessen."

„Meine Eltern sehen das nicht so schlimm."

„Ich habe aber eine Erziehung von meinen Eltern erhalten, und wenn die wüssten … nein nein, ich lasse mir nichts nachreden."

Verwirrte blickte Lily ihren Freund an. „Mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Es gibt halt Dinge, die du nicht über mich weißt."

„Hey", sagte Lily. „Das war mein Satz … ok, du hast ihn ein wenig anderes formuliert, aber in von der Bedeutung her, war es gleich wie meins."

James kniff ihr in die Wange. „Du bist so süß, wenn du dich aufregst."

Tom sah den Beiden einfach nur amüsiert zu, genauso wie Gloria, die die Teller noch immer in ihrer Hand hielt. Petunia und Vernon warfen ihnen einfach nur giftige Blicke zu, die James und Lily einfach ignorierten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Der Tag bei den Evans' war dennoch gut zu Ende gegangen. Es war nur ein Schock für alle Anwesenden, als Petunia verkündete, dass sie heiraten würde. Der Termin stand auch bereits fest, die Einladungen waren geschrieben worden, alles bestellt.

Selbstgefällig grinste Petunia Lily an und diese wusste sofort, dass ihre Schwester sie nie zu ihrer Hochzeit einladen würde. Es war Lily auch egal, wieso sollte sie zu einer Hochzeit gehen, wo sie sich doch nicht mit dieser Person verstand, auch wenn es sich um ihre Schwester handelte. Lily würde zwar gehen, wenn Petunia sie einladen würde, aber sie würde sich sicher niemandem aufzwängen. So weit käme es noch, wenn sie ihre Schwester um etwas bitten würde.

Tom und Gloria, die gerade an ihren Gläsern nippen wollten, hielte inne und stotterten einfach vor sich hin. Anscheinend waren die Beiden mit der Wahl ihrer Tochter nicht zufrieden und wirkten auch ein wenig sauer, zumindest Tom. Denn Petunia hat Vernon erst heute vorgestellt und dann gleich als Verlobten!

Aber Lily und James hatten eigentlich alles gut überstanden und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Gemütlich spazierten sie noch in der Gegen herum, bevor sie dann wirklich ihren Weg zu James' Eltern antraten.

Dort angekommen, wurden sie von einem strahlenden Sirius begrüßt. „Habt ihr euch verlaufen oder was?", meinte dieser.

„Nein", antworteten Lily und James.

„Wo ward ihr dann?"

„Lilys Eltern haben uns zum Essen eingeladen", antwortete James grinsend. „Hat sich wohl herausgestellt, dass ihre Schwester verhindern wollte, dass Lily an Weihnachten nach Hause kommt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir die so unsympathisch, sogar du würdest dich wegdrehen, wenn du sie sehen würdest."

„Ähm ja", meinte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, dass meine Eltern mit ihr noch ein ernstes Wort reden werden, weil sie das gemacht hat und so wie ich meine Eltern heute gesehen haben, kann es dazu kommen, dass sie das Schlimmste machen würden, was sie tun können."

„Und das wäre?"

„Sie werden nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit gehen. Ok, so grausam sind meine Eltern nicht, aber androhen können sie immer noch. Glaubt mir, darin sind meine Eltern wirklich gut", fügte sie hinzu und bestätigte ihre Aussage mit einem kräftigen Kopfnicken.

„Ach ja", sagte Sirius. „Bevor ich es vergesse, deine Eltern mussten auf einen Einsatz und werden, so gut es ihnen eben möglich ist, und das hoffen sie auch selbst, morgen in der Früh wieder da sein. Dann müssen sie sofort wieder weg und Papierkram erledigen. Im schlimmsten Fall, werden sie in der Zentrale bleiben."

„Danke für die Mitteilung", meinte James.

„Kein Thema", meinte Sirius und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Also, was machen wir heute noch so? Die Nacht ist noch jung." Dabei sah er Lily an.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte sie. „Was wollt ihr denn machen?"

James schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das war ein Fehler Lily. Du hättest diese Frage nicht stellen sollen."

„Wieso denn nicht?"

Sirius grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Wie wäre es mit einem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse?"

„Jetzt?", fragte Lily unglaubwürdig.

„Er will zu Zonkos", fügte James erklärend hinzu. „Er muss seinen Vorrat auffüllen."

„Du etwa nicht?", fügte Sirius an ihn gewannt hinzu.

„Doch schon, aber nicht an Weihnachten. Dazu haben wir in Hogwarts auch noch genügend Zeit."

„Ist zu Weihnachten überhaupt ein Geschäft offen?"

„Sicher, wieso sollte denn nicht?", fragten die beiden Marauder verwirrt.

„Bei den Muggeln sind nämlich ein Großteil der Geschäfte geschlossen."

„Nein, in der Winkelgasse hat alles offen. Also was haltet ihr davon?" Bittend sah er seinen besten Freund und dessen Freundin an.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann seufzte James. „Na gut, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss."

„Danke", freute sich Sirius und drückte jedem von ihnen ein bisschen Flohpulver in die Hand. „Also auf geht's!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Winkelgasse**_

Als sie durch die Winkelgasse gingen, verschlug es Lily beinahe den Atem. Es war einfach großartig hier. Alles war wundervoll geschmückt und verbreitete eine Weihnachtsstimmung. Die ganze Dekoration flog herum, es schneite sogar Schnee, aber es wirkte so, als wäre niemandem kalt.

Die Jungs bemerkten, dass Lily von diesem ‚Trick' keine Ahnung hatte und beschlossen sie darüber aufzuklären.

„Dieser Schnee ist echter Schnee, nur dass über der Winkelgasse ein Zauber liegt, der verhindert, dass dir extrem kalt wird."

Lily nickte verstehend. „Wo gehen wir zu erst hin?"

„Ich würde sagen, Zonkos", meinte Sirius. „Dann können wir machen was wir wollen und in den Quidditchladen gehen wir _nicht_!", fügte er hinzu, als er den Blick von seinem Freund bemerkte.

„Sirius, sei doch nicht so! Wir machen ja auch das, was du willst."

„Der Unterschied ist nur, wenn James einmal in diesem Laden drinnen ist, kommt er nicht mehr hinaus, da muss man schon Gewalt anwenden, um ihn dazu zu bringen wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Er würde sogar dort drinnen wohnen, wenn er können würde."

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", verteidigte sich James.

„Sicher ist es so schlimm", sagte Sirius mit Nachdruck.

„Du müsstest mich aber schon besser kennen."

„Das ist es ja … ich kenne dich und du würdest ewig da drinnen bleiben." Mit seiner Hand wies er zu dem Laden hinüber und fuchtelte herum.

Amüsiert blickte Lily den Beiden zu. Sie waren zwar die besten Freunde, aber manchmal stritten sie sich wirklich und man konnte glauben, dass sie sich nie wieder vertragen würden oder eine längere Zeit sauer wären. Aber die Zeit, die Lily die Beiden jetzt kannte, wusste sie, auch wenn der Streit noch so schlimm war, die Beiden vertrugen sich bald wieder. Denn wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, ging es beiden echt miserabel und es wussten alle. Zu so einem Zeitpunkt, sollte man ihnen wirklich aus dem Weg gehen, denn wenn sie sauer waren, waren sie zu Dingen fähig, von denen niemand zu denken wagte.

„Bevor das noch ausartet", unterbrach Lily den Streit. „Gehen wir zu Zonkos und machen dort die Einkäufe, dann schauen wir dorthin wo James will und dann zu ‚Flourish & Blotts'. Wenn dann alle Einkäufe erledigt sind, können wir uns ja noch in den ‚tropfenden Kessel' setzen und es uns dort gemütlich machen und dann wieder zu James nach Hause flohen."

Mit dieser Lösung waren alle einverstanden, nur dass es nie soweit kommen würde.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Briefingraum**_

„Was soll denn das heißen?", fuhr Alastor Moody auf und die anderen Auroren zuckten zusammen. „DU HATTEST DIE CHANCE MULICBER ZU VERHAFTEN UND HAST SIE NICHT GENUTZT? DU HAST IHN WIEDER LAUFEN LASSEN? WIE KONNTE DIR DENN SO EIN FEHLER UNTERLAUFEN?"

„Ich wollte ihn ja gerade verhaften, nur hat er dann einen Trick angewandt, von dem ich völlig überrascht war", verteidigte sich der Auror.

„HABE ICH MICH DENN NIE KLAR UND DEUTLICH AUSGEDRÜCKT? UNTERSCHÄTZT NIE EINEN FEIND, VOR ALLEM NICHT, WENN IHR IHN VERHAFTEN KÖNNT! ES KÖNNTE AUCH NUR EIN TRICK SEIN UND DU BIST DARAUF REINGEFALLEN! ICH GLAUBE ES EINFACH NICHT, DASS DIR DAS WIRKLICH PASSIERT IST!"

Moody atmete tief durch und machte einen Schritt auf die Türe zu. Keiner hatte sich gerührt, sondern nur ihm nachgesehen. „Die Sitzung ist für heute beendet. Und ich hoffe für euch, dass euch nicht derselbe Fehler unterläuft."

Auch wenn Moody es wie einen Befehl hatte klingen lassen, wusste jeder, dass es ein Drohung war, denn wenn man es nicht machte, wollte man nicht wissen was danach passierte. Und dieser Satz schwebte eindeutig in der Luft. Was wäre wenn wirklich dieser Fehler unterlaufen würde? Einem wütenden Alastor Moody möchte keiner begegnen.

Als Alastor aus der Türe kam und schnellen Schrittes auf sein Büro zuging, warfen ihm einige einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Jeder wusste, wenn Moody _so _aussah, sollte man ihm am Besten aus dem Weg gehen. Er konnte sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn er diesen Blick hatte. Niemand konnte beschreiben was für einer es war, aber jeder spürte, dass Moody jeden, der ihn jetzt blöd anredete, fertig machen würde.

Kraftvoll viel seine Tür in die Angeln. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und rieb sich seine Schläfen. Manchmal waren die Auroren zu nichts zu gebrauchen, zumindest ein Teil davon. Man würde denken, dass sie wussten was von ihnen erwartet wurde, nach den Vorkommnissen in den letzten Jahren, aber anscheinend hatten sie immer noch nicht begriffen, dass dort ein Krieg herrschte. Ein Krieg, der ihnen das Leben kosten konnte, wenn sie sich nicht zusammen rissen.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen wieder eine Menge Memos. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Wahrscheinlich stand wieder das Übliche drinnen. Zauberer und Hexen die behaupteten, sie hätten Todesser in ihrer Gegend gesehen oder wussten wer einer war. Voldemort spaziert plötzlich in den Gassen und Straßen herum.

Moody konnte diese Leute einfach nicht verstehen. Fanden sie es witzig seine Zeit zu verschwenden und damit andere zu gefährden? Manchmal war ja etwas wahres an diesen Memos dran, aber in den Jahren seit Krieg herrschte, wusste er, dass von gut hundert Memos, nur zwei bis drei Memos dabei waren, die wirklich etwas brachten. Meist übergab Moody diese Memos den Rekruten oder den Neulingen unter den Auroren, aber so wie es momentan aussah, brauchten sie jeden Mann und jede Frau.

Sie hatten einfach zu wenig Auroren, dass wusste jeder, auf einen von ihnen kamen viel zu viele Todesser. Alleine in diesem Jahr waren zwanzig Auroren ums Leben gekommen. Zwanzig! Eine Zahl, die sie nicht einmal in einem Jahr aufholen konnte. Die Auroren starben wie Fliegen, sogar die Besten hatten kaum eine Chance.

Dieser Krieg dauerte einfach schon zu lange und das Ministerium hatte zu spät erkannt, welche Gefahr auf sie zukam. Als Voldemort und die Todesser angriffen, waren sie nicht vorbereitet. Moody selbst hatte immer wieder einen Antrag gestellt, dass sie mehr Ausbildungsplätze bekommen könnten, aber es wurde ihnen nicht gewährt und jetzt, wo es mitten im Krieg war, wurde ihnen vorgeworfen, dass sie zu wenige Auroren ausbildeten. Es stimmt, dass nicht viele durch die Eignungstests kommen, doch hätten sie genügend Möglichkeiten, Investitionen, könnten sie mehr ausbilden.

Es war …

„Verzeihung, Alastor, dass ich dich störe", meinte eine schnaufende Amelia Bones. „Aber die Winkelgasse wird gerade angegriffen!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Winkelgasse**_

„Und das noch … Moment, das Zeug brauche ich auch noch … hmm … von dem könnte ich mir auch noch etwas mitnehmen", brabbelte Sirius vor sich hin. „Jamsie? Kaufst du dir nichts?"

James' Augenbrauen zuckten gefährlich. „Nenn mich nicht _Jamsie_! Das habe ich dir schon oft gesagt!"

„Ist ja schon gut", tat Sirius ab und ging voll beladen zum Schalter, wo ihn der Besitzer bereits anstrahlte.

„Wieder Großeinkauf, Mr. Black?"

„Sie kennen mich doch. Immer gut ausgerüstet sein!"

Sirius und James schienen hier wirklich schon gute Kunden zu sein, denn sie bekamen die neueste Entwicklung gratis. Nur um dann zu sagen, ob sich das verkaufen lassen könnte oder eben nicht.

Kritisch beäugte Sirius dann die Tüte vor ihm. „Wisst ihr, ich werde diese Tüten nicht schleppen … ich verkleinere sie einfach."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und schon passten sie leicht in die Taschen seines Umhanges. „Schon besser!"

Dann traten sie wieder auf die Straße und wollten gerade noch schnell zu den ‚magischen Menagerien' schauen, als sie von einem kleineren Zauberer nieder gerannt wurden.

Ängstlich sah er ihnen in die Augen, dann deutete er hinter sich, brachte aber keinen Laut über seine Lippen. Dann hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Krachen. Sie wandten sofort ihre Köpfe die Richtung, von der es gekommen war. Der Mann hastete bereits davon.

Viele Passanten blieben stehen und sahen nun ebenfalls dorthin, wo der Rauch herkam. Dann geschah alles in rascher Reihenfolge. Schockiert rissen Sirius und James ihre Augen auf, packten Lily und zogen sie in eine Seitengasse, zumindest versuchten sie es. Aber da auch die restlichen Zauberer und Hexen diese Idee hatten, stellte es sich als schwierig heraus. Eine Massenpanik war ausgebrochen.

Zauber flogen und surrten über ihre Köpfe. Sie schlugen in Häuser ein, setzten diese in Brand. Die Todesser kamen immer näher. Langsam und gefährlich!

Dann konnten sie sehen, dass die Todesser nicht nur aus der Richtung kamen, wo sie die Nokturngasse befand, sondern auch vom tropfenden Kessel, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Sie waren umzingelt.

James ließ seine Hand in die Tasche wandern, wo er seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte und wollte ihn heraus ziehen, als …

* * *

Hi!

Also, es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass ich mich schon wirklich ewig nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Im Juni wollte ich die anderen 2 FFs fertig kriegen, was ich ja geschafft habe. Nur blieb dann eben diese FF auf der Strecke. Im Juli war ich dann in Wien und hatte kaum Gelegenheit überhaupt ein bisschen von meiner FF zu schreiben. Ende Juli bis Mitte September war ich in Kanada und hatte überhaupt, oder kaum einen Computer. Dann war es in der Schule ein wenig stressig, was es jetzt auch immer noch ist, aber ich werde heute noch ein Kapitel on stellen. Ich weiß, dass es die lange Wartezeit nicht gut machen wird und es ist auch nicht so besonders wie die anderen Kapitel, aber so muss es eben weiter gehen, damit es dann spannender werden kann. Da ich ja heuer auch wieder eine Adventskalender-FF on zu stellen, was sich ein wenig schwierig erweißt, könnte es mit DS ein wenig schwierig werden, regelmäßig ein Kapitel on zu stellen, aber ich gebe die FF nicht auf. Jetzt bin ich schon so weit und dann sollte ich aufgeben? Nee, dass könnte ich nicht. Schulisch bin ich auch ein wenig im Stress, aber DS wird sicher fertig geschrieben. Es kann zwar seine Zeit dauern, aber ich gebe mir große Mühe.  
Ich weiß, dass ich mir zu viel Zeit gelassen habe und ich hoffe nur, dass ihr mir das verzeihen werdet und ich werde heute noch ein Kapitel on stellen. Ich sollte zwar lernen, aber in einer Stunde werde ich, wenn nicht früher, mit dem Kapitel fertig sein und dann werde ich wieder lernen und mich meinen spannenden Schulbüchern witmen. Kommende Woche ist zwar sehr stressig, aber die darauf folgende Woche geht dann wieder. Ich werde mich bemühen, neben den Zusammenfassungen von meinen Schulbüchern, auch noch Kapitel zu schreiben!  
Ich hofe, ihr nehmt diese (mal wieder) Entschuldigung an!

knuff  
_Magic_


End file.
